Legend of the Yin and Yang
by xTheNamelessx
Summary: When the world was made, the gods created the Yin and the Yang to maintain universal peace. But when separated, only chaos and demise may be. A vexing princess, a warmoger tyrrant and the Dragon Warrior will all be pawns in a game that changed the world forever. Contains OC. ShenXOC, Wolf BossXOC, slight PoXTigress. Rated M for being M.
1. Chapter 1

Standing on its rear feet, the Rabbit feels his stomach rumble. What an incredible feast of colors, smells and noises. Its nostrils now seem too small to take in all these flavors, its mouth too tiny to taste all these foods. He halts, unable to get his feet going, with a mind too dazzled to take another step. His heart seems unable to beat any faster, yet it does as the hairy animal approaches the great Palace. If the city of Xingfu could not exist but in a dream, or so it seems to the young messenger, the great Palace is equal to heaven, but on earth. Surrounded by the tallest walls Rabbit has ever seen -and being a messenger he has seen quite a deal- the Palace stands so tall you can barely see the top if you're standing too close. Seven red flags wave proudly, one of the many decorations on the seemingly endless wall. Rabbit halts close to the entrance. The image of two peacocks, with long golden tails is carved on the extremely large gate. Two enormous gorillas block his way, with strict frowns upon their dark faces. Rabbit slowly lifts his week and tiresome paw and shows the letter, signed by Masters Croc and Ox themselves, which will allow him to enter the Palace. The gorillas eye the letter suspiciously, but suspicion gives its place to a kind smile, as their huge hairy arms hold the gates open.

All of sudden, the dazzling noise fades as the two guards escort the messenger inside the Palace garden. The city odor gives its place to the intense scent of peaches and cherries, all grown on the garden trees which seem to cover most of the seemingly infinite garden. Something awakes inside the rabbit within this garden. Maybe its the thick flora, or the peaceful sound of water flowing from a small artificial waterfall into a pond full of goldfish. Whatever it is, Rabbit feels relaxed and safe. He guesses it's only natural to feel this way, for this garden was built by the famous Lord Yun, who lives in this Palace along with his family. Having been the governor of Xingfu for the last fifty years, Lord Yun had grown tired of intervening with inside politics, giving his only daughter, Princess Fei, the chance to practice her skills as a steward. And she had been doing an excellent job, as she was energetic, positive and ambitious by nature. But most of all, Fei was a dreamer, one that would come up with creative and original ideas on a daily basis. What is more, if it wasn't for those aspects of her character, Rabbit wouldn't be in the great Palace today, baring a message that would change Fei's life forever.

With the fall of Lord Shen, came uncertainty and fear upon the citizens of Gogmem that the council of the masters, once responsible for the city, would not be able to protect her from future threats. The fact that the city was not saved by them -and if it wasn't for the Warrior of Black and White it would not ever have been at all- triggered unrest between the citizens of Gogmem. Then there was the matter of prosperity. The city they would once envy for its colors and fests, was now a group of dark buildings and even darker, miserable citizens. So the council had decided to call Princess Fei, whose skill and creativity was well-known and whose father was a dear friend of the Shen's father.

Rabbit squeezed the metal cylinder, which contained a letter directly for the princess, signed by Masters Croc and Ox. The Palace entrance was already open, a sign that the Lord would always welcome citizens to his home and was always willing to hear and help them. Much to his surprise, Rabbit saw no guards in the main hall, where the bottom of a stairway with approximately five thousand continuous stairs begun. The guards left him continue his journey alone, and so he did, climbing the stairs for the next hour. When he reached the top floor, Rabbit sat down on the polished floor and sighed. At least there aren't any more stairs, he thought happily. Then, he noticed a male goat walking towards him, its beard sweeping the floor as he did.

"Looking for something, my friend?" The goat cheerfully said, in a voice that was old but pompous and loud as well. Rabbit got on his feet and bowed slightly, unaware that the goat was nothing but a secretary.

"I've got a message, from the city of Gongmen. It's for Princess Fei."

The goat nodded to show he had received the anxiety in Rabbit's voice.

"Princess Fei is busy arranging the Spring Festival firework display. I could pass it on to her just as soon as she's done."

"I'd rather do it myself," Rabbit instantly regretted his harsh tone, "It's very important, you see."

The goat didn't seem offended at all and smiled reassuringly. "I'll arrange for you to meet her in the next hour. In the meantime, you can wait in the throne room." he smiled politely, and pointed to another set of almost a hundred stairs. Rabbit rolled his eyes and followed the old goat to the throne room. The goat pushed open the great, crimson red door and led the messenger inside. He then went for the princess, leaving the rabbit staring rapturous at the excellent replica of the night sky, beautifully painted across the ceiling.

The beauty of Xingfu and the great Palace could easily measure up to this of heaven itself. But it would seem only natural for a city to be that gorgeous, for those who had met its steward. Having her father's colorful neck -with shades of blue and green no one even knew existed- and her mother's warm green stare, Princess Fei was regarded as one of the most beautiful of her species. Rabbit was stunned when he saw her walking down the stairs with the elegance of a swan and a scent of peaches filled the air around him.

"You must be the messenger," she spoke in a voice rather soft and reserved for such a loud personality. Rabbit could only nod in response. "Beautiful," she said, joining her gray wings inside her robe, which had the design of a blossoming peach tree, along with the characteristic peacock symbol on its back. "So, what's the message you've brought?"

Rabbit handed the cylinder and the Princess softly removed it from his grasp. Sliding one delicate wing around the cylinder, she unscrewed the seal and let the wrapped scroll slide on her other wing. Firstly the princess skimmed through the letter. Then, with a look that wed horror with surprise, she perused, in hope she had misread. She then looked up, directly into the rabbit's eyes.

"Have you been given something to eat, kind rabbit?"

He shook his head, but then shrugged to show it was of no importance.

"Princess Fei, the council pleaded for an answer as soon as possible," he said.

"A nice, fresh meal would not postpone you, I believe," the peahen replied bitterly. "Counselor," she addressed the goat, "please do show our guest to the kitchen."

The goat nodded then eyed Rabbit expectantly. Once out the throne room, Rabbit was led to the vast kitchen room where all kinds of food could be cooked, and all kinds of flavors were being created. The air was as sweet and sour as it could get, and Rabbit felt happier than ever. Then he was left in the kitchen to choose from an infinite variety of food, while the goat returned to the throne room. There he stood patiently and watched the princess as she paced back and forth, letting the cylinder roll from one wing to another as she did.

"I don't want to go," she started, her voice betraying her flutter, "How could I ever deny such a kind offer and act so indifferently towards innocent people?" The Princess turned around, her long robe swirling on the polished floor. Her eyes met the Counselors and he glared expectantly.

"Sometimes one must suppress their dreams, in order to fulfill these of others."

The Princess sighed and turned to face the throne. It was a beautiful one, decorated with sapphires and rubies, the Lord's favorite gems.

"The people of Gongmen are nothing to me, Counselor. I don't ought to help them, neither should I allow their expectations of me to destroy my well-being."

The goat slowly made its way next to her, as she would bitterly stare at the throne.

"There is more to it than gems and gold, Fei. Behind what you see lurks agony, sorrow and many many years of struggle. Your father like every ruler that ever ruled, has sacrificed a great many dreams of his..."

"...and now look at him, suffering from insomnia and being nervous all the time," she looked down to meet his wide brown eyes, "I don't want to end up like that, Counselor." The goat smiled kindly.

"No one said you have to, Princess."

That same night Lord Yun was sitting in his throne room, excited yet upset, holding the letter from the council inside his colourful grasp. He was a strong peacock, always stood out for his beautiful tail, a combination of deep sea blue and dark shades of green, along with the classic feather pattern. On his rich crest was pinned a bright sapphire, while his robe was decorated with precious stones.

The door creaked open and Counselor appeared, escorted by the Lord's personal bodyguards, two leopards with delicately long feet. Behind him followed Princess Fei, a look of ultimate displeasure upon her beautiful face and a frown stuck on her beak –the colour of which reminded porcelain with a touch of cherry blossom.

"You have kept me waiting for almost an hour now!" the Lord's peaceful expression suddenly switched to outraged. The Princess ignored his yelling. All these years of power had ravaged his nerves.

"I'm sorry, dad, but preparations for the festival take..."

"I DON'T CARE!" screamed the Lord, yet guilt shed a shadow upon his face right away. "You know this letter from Gogmem arrived in my hands. The council of masters is desperate to have you."

The peahen nodded bitterly, looking away from her father's piercing black stare.

"Pack up your belongings then."

"Father I..."

"I'm going to throw a huge feast for your departure."

"Dad I'm not..."

"...sure if I should invite your mother, though. She's been really annoying lately..."

"Daddy it's..."

"...a good idea to have a fireworks show!"

"Father, I don't..."

"...think we should begin with the fireworks. Better have them in the end...for a finale!" He lifted his huge wings, eyes fixed on a distant spot.

"FATHER!"

The Lord snapped back into reality, slowly lowering his head and glared at his frustrated daughter.

"I'm not going to accept it, father. I'm not going to Gongmen."

For a moment silence was shed upon the room. The leopards went pale, while the Counselor lowered his head and shook it in disappointment. Fei waited calmly for the tantrum. Inside, the Lord smiled cheerfully and giggled. Then the giggle became laughter and the laughter became loud and hysterical. Princess Fei let her wings hang loosely on her sides, speechless.

"Ah, good one, Fei. I must say you share the same excellent humour with your mother. Ah," he sighed again, more like gasping for air. "Counselor, help her gather her belongings." Nobody moved.

"Father," she took a deep breath, "I'm serious. I don't want to go to Gongmen. And I won't."

The peacock looked puzzled for a moment. Then, for the first time, he rose from his throne of gold and slowly made his way down the stairs. Fei lowered her head noticeably- next to him she looked like a chick.

"Why?" he asked worriedly. His voice was soft and caring, and Fei thought it resembled the peaceful nature before a storm.

"Dad, Gongmen is not where I belong. My place is here," she softly wrapped a wing around him, "with you and mom."

Her father welcomed her to a hug, then softly let go.

"Fei, Xingfu is a rich and beautiful city. It has made its way through many dangers and can now stand on its own. My point is, it doesn't need you honey. It's high time you met with the real world. I can't keep you away from life forever. I know it feels stressful and uneasy, but you have to grow up. You have to..."

"but I've never been away from Xingfu and..."

"And you're afraid, I know. You have to be brave..." He softly placed his wings on her shoulder. The peahen shook them off.

"I'm sorry. I can't."

"YOU WILL DO IT DAMN YOU!"

Upon his yelling, she turned around and stormed out of the throne room, leaving the Counselor to relax the infuriated peafowl Lord.

Princess Fei ran to the garden, and from there, to the nearby forest. There she would always seek shelter when things went the wrong way. Warm tears running down her beak, she climbed on one of the oldest cherry trees in the forest. Feeling sleepy, she decided to take a catnap. But Princess Fei would always sleep like a log.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Fei awoke with the fusty smell of smoke and a sweltering atmosphere. Her eyes went wet as soon as she opened them. Around the tree a thick cloud of gray smoke had formed, carrying small pieces of burnt wood in the air. She tried to breathe, but the air was suffocating. A horrible feeling arose inside her. With her heart in her mouth, Fei jumped down the tall tree and ran out of the forest, which seemed suspiciously peaceful. Another horrible thought occurred to her; in a distance she should normally be able to see the great Palace. Yet, it had disappeared. She crossed the small gate leading to the Palace's garden. And then she saw it.

The once beautiful trees, the green grass, the blossoming peaches had all become a great dark mass. Ashes covered the ground and fire was still burning on some logs, emitting the horrible smell of death. Even worse, the Palace was ultimately destroyed. The marble stairs broken, the gates ravaged, there was nothing left but a pile of ashes and ruins. Fei slowly bit one wing with her beak. But this wasn't a dream; it was the hard truth and she could barely take it. Storming out of the Palace remains, she came face to face with the abandoned city. Buildings had been demolished, the streets were empty and a particularly freezing breeze would rock her crest.

"Fortunately I managed to save some of your most favored objects."

Behind her appeared the Counselor, his attitude relaxed as always. The Princess gasped and turned around hastily to face him. Her beak hung open in shock.

"How can you act so calm?"

The Counselor shrugged, or at least seemed to be shrugging.

"I wouldn't want to make you feel more stressed and panicked than you already do, Princess." She didn't answer, only looked away to the ghost of Xingfu below. "Would you like to know what happened?" She nodded softly, not taking her gaze away from the ravaged city. "There came a Dragon. Out of his mouth he spit blue fire, while his body knocked down the Palace. Then he proceeded to the city where, after knocking over the buildings as if they were dominoes, he seemed to be searching for something. Before the night was over he had disappeared."

Suddenly a thought occurred to her. "My family? Is my family alright?"

Silence embraced them coldly for a second, then Counselor shook his head slowly. Fei didn't have to look to know the answer. Counselor neared her, placing his hoove on her soft feathers as she sobbed.

"Why? Why did it have to happen, Counselor? I don't deserve this..."

"Princess, this world isn't always fair. So your best choice would be to keep your best memories with you and make your way to the city of Gogmem."

Fei shook her head.

"I can't leave now. The city needs..."

"This city is dead. It now belongs to the past. Let it rest in peace, Fei, and follow the path of fate."

She smiled bitterly. "Sometimes you resemble a Soothsayer, rather than a Counselor."

And so, with the leftovers of her rich fortune, the Princess set off along with the Counselor and some of her father's henchmen who had survived, for the city of Gogmem.

Meanwhile in the city, Soothsayer jumped up from her peaceful sleep. Panicked, she rushed down the stairway and into the yard. There Masters Croc and Ox were training the son of Master Rhino, who had been killed by Lord Shen. The young warrior was an eager and easy learner, tended, however, to become too violent due to his suppressed anger for his deceased father.

Soothsayer stood anxiously between the two Masters, who froze on their spots. Neither of them had ever seen her so nervous before.

"Is there something wrong, Soothsayer?"

"The Dragon. He has awakened!"

It took the Princess and her cohort five days via ship to get to Gogmem. Those five days the Princess spent locked inside her cabin staring at drawings of her parents and her, as well as Xingfu in its days of glory. However, when the tall tower of Gogmem appeared on the horizon, Counselor called her on the deck and Fei momentarily put her mourning aside and focused on making as good an impression as possible. Riding the gorilla's back, Fei made her way to the tower through the crowded streets of Gogmem, where people would stop to take a look at the renowned Princess that had finally arrived to return euphoria to their city. Princess Fei made sure to hide her tears behind a traditional Chinese vedalia, resembling a peacock tail.

The council had not been informed about her arrival and therefore was unprepared when an enormous gorilla, followed by a set of caramel-colored leopards appeared on their doorstep. The Counselor spoke first, announcing the Princess' arrival and settling the details on their accommodation. The Princess watched pathetically, her mind traveling to the events of last night. Had I not stormed out of the room, she thought, I would have died with them. However, as intimidating as death seemed, Fei was too proud to suicide.

"You must be Princess Fei," Master Croc spoke. The peahen climbed off the gorilla's back and removed the vedalia, uncovering her polished beak.

"Indeed. And you must be Master Croc." she bowed gracefully. The crocodile eyed her puzzled. She then turned to the other master. "And you Master Ox." The same graceful bow, only this time it was regarded with a suspicious and cold stare.

"I wonder if these bows can do anything to improve the life quality within out city." He coldly stated.

"Well, manners would be a start." came the dazzled answer.

Everyone in the tower, except for Master Ox, seemed neutral towards her. Master Ox, who had opposed to the idea of a peafowl Princess holding the city under her stewardship, would mock and have a dig at her with ever chance given. At first the Princess would ignore him, but as time went by he begun to get to her. The one who made an impression to Fei from the first sight was Soothsayer. There was something dreamily wise about her and it amazed the young Princess greatly.

"So," Fei said when the two of them were left alone, "They say you can see the future..."

Soothsayer smiled kindly and looked down at her bowl.

"I don't believe in magic, you know." Fei said, slightly challenging the goat.

"Neither do I, young one." Came the wise answer.


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you think she will make it?"

Master Croc's shoulders shifted uncomfortably.

"To be honest, no."

Master Ox looked away, pleased with the answer he had received.

"Me neither."

Their stare traveled to the construction a few miles away from them. There a dozen wolves were struggling to elevate a crimson tent, which had the traditional peacock symbol as its only decoration. Below it stood a kiosk, about ten feet tall, where arrays of firework tubes were carefully placed in teams, depending on their color. Princess Fei was moving hastily around the construction, checking on details and having her long robe swirl around her feet. When the wolves were done fixing the tent, they proceeded to dragging a huge canon-like object, which was destined to shoot the fireworks. They placed it somewhere in the middle of the kiosk. Fei stared at it from a distance.

"A little to the left."

"But it's very heavy, Princess Fei," one of the wolves complained.

"This festival is very important to the people of Gogmem, and a big step towards its well-being. Everything must be exactly like I envisioned it. And I envisioned it a little to the left."

Without another word, the wolves lifted the heavy object and placed it further on the left. Princess Fei smiled, pleased with the outcome of her many efforts. Hosting a Spring Festival was a particularly hard job, for Gogmem was not as rich a city as Xingfu, and many funds had been given away to families that had had their properties destroyed. But the hardest part was to convince the master's council a festival would be beneficial for the city. Princess Fei had spent a whole night gathering points so that she would be on solid ground. And still Master Ox had found a way to shoot down most of her arguments. Fortunately for Fei, Counselor had secretly spoken to Master Croc, and he was more positive to the idea.

It was past midday and the Princess proceeded to her personal quarters to rest, before her busy afternoon program was to be performed. On her way to her room, she noticed the Soothsayer entering the throne room, leaving her wooden bowl on one side, and then carefully going out, as if she didn't want to be seen. Tiresome, she ignored Soothsayer's suspicious movements and proceeded with the thought of her afternoon program. It included inspecting the renovations within Gogmem and introducing to the masters her idea of creating a garden in the Palace's courtyard. She knew she would have to be prepared for Master Ox's intense argument, and therefore lost the nap she was so looking forward to, in order to practice her speech. It turned out to be much harder than she'd thought, for the true reason why she wanted a garden was because she missed home.

Xingfu's Palace garden used to be her safe-place and whenever she felt under pressure, Fei would recur to the old and peaceful cherry trees. The city of Gogmem had sort of replaced her mother land, the people always busy and she always restricted to the Palace's premises. Fei was the kind of ruler to bond with her people and even though she had been there for merely a month Gogmem was already starting to feel like home. However, there was still pressure and loneliness, especially at nights. She cried scarcely, yet the pain never really went away. It was like a scar; it never heals, just fades away slowly.

Afternoon came and she still wasn't quite ready to face the Masters. Choosing a bright green robe over her usual beige one, Princess Fei walked the city streets, inspecting the half-finished renovations. Some buildings had been re-painted in brighter shades of red and blue. Others had been enhanced with designs such as flower patterns on the walls. The streets were filled with colorful lamps and would smell of noodles being cooked and distributed for free to poor families. On her left, the peahen witnessed a small group of wolves heading for the firework factory. The Masters had thought it wise to have it guarded full-time, so no more accidents could happen. While walking down the main street, heading for the reconstructed harbor bridge -the one Lord Shen had shot down on his way to the harbor- Fei stumbled upon a wolf pup. It looked rather melancholic, so the Princess considered it a duty to halt her on-going custody and care for it.

"Is there something wrong, pretty one?" She lowered her head, bending her proud neck as she did. The pup sobbed but did not reply. "It's not polite to ignore the question of a lady, you know." She continued, a taunting yet soft tone upon her voice.

"My dad's gone! And it's all because of you!" came the outburst from the young pup. Princess Fei jumped up in surprise.

"What do you mean, gone?"

"They sent him to guard the firework factory. His shift is overnight, so he won't be telling me goodnight stories anymore!"

The Princess smiled. "What's you father's name?"

"Xun Ming."

"Write this down, somewhere, Counselor," she addressed the goat that always followed her. "Don't worry, pretty, I'll have him change shifts."

The pup smiled and, without warning, wrapped its small, soft paws around the peahen. The Princess, though shocked by the sudden hug, squeezed the young wolf between her gray wings. Despite the people of Xingfu loving her, she had never been hugged like this before.

Later the same afternoon, Princess Fei was walking through the main gate to the throne room, with the recently replaced throne, to meet Masters Croc and Ox. To her pleasant surprise, the latter was missing.

"What happened to Master Ox?" she said, hiding the relief and happiness she felt.

"He's on his way with the son of Master Rhino. They're going to the Valley of Peace, so the latter will be dubbed a Kung Fu Master."

"Ah," the Princess nodded. "So, there's something I've been meaning to announce. I plan to create a vast garden in the Palace's courtyard." The Princess exploited Ox's absence to proceed.

"A garden? Isn't that kind of costly?" Master Croc replied thoughtfully.

"Well, it could be paid with the money collected from the Spring Festival. Many will be funding the food and fireworks, and it occurs to me that visitors will also have to pay to enter the city during the festival."

"Fests are to spread happiness. You shouldn't obfuscate it with financial issues."

"The city has had many expenses. We need to pay off the renovations and..."

"And that is that. I object to the garden. It is not currently feasible."

Princess Fei did not insist. His right was a matter of fact, and she had spent most of her afternoon daydreaming about her garden, rather than preparing her argument.

Suddenly the door slammed open. One of the wolves watching the surrounding valleys from the north stormed in.

"Princess Fei!" The wolf panted. "There's horrible news!"

The Princess merely seemed to pay attention as she climbed the stairs and sat on the throne.

"What is it?" she softly spoke.

"A storm. It's coming from the north."

At that moment, Soothsayer entered the room, looking for her lost bowl.

"What's so horrible about it? It's just some rain and wind."

"No...it's not that kind of a storm!"

Soothsayer bent and took the bowl in her hooves, careful not to spill any of the ash inside.

"...Are there many kinds of storm?" The Princess asked her Counselor, looking rather bewildered. The Counselor shrugged.

"It's not a storm at all! It just looks like it but...it's bigger! And it moved! Very quick! It was like a huge bird, but black like the night and fire would form around it. It was horrible I tell you!"

Princess Fei's expression from mildly worried to panicked. Her blue feathers seemed to go pale for a short while.

"Counselor. Describe the destroyer of Xingfu."

The Counselor stepped closer to the Princess, ignoring the Soothsayer, who was slowly making her way out of the room.

"Dark as night, almost no one noticed it. It was a beast of enormous size and with uncountably many teeth. Its had no wings, it seemed to walk on a thin layer of blue fire. We couldn't see much. I tell you it took less than an hour for it to ultimately destroy a city twice the size of Gogmem."

"Soothsayer." The Princess halted the old goat, who had just reached the exit. "You know something, don't you?"

The goat smiled as she turned to look at the peafowl, with a guilty expression. "Your bowl has been there all day, I saw you leave it there this same morning. You came on purpose because you know what this thing is. So, goat, I ask you; what is this thing?"

Soothsayer slowly left her bowl on the floor.

"I must say, Princess Fei, I was under the impression you had not seen me," Soothsayer said but it was clear she didn't mean it. Fei concluded Soothsayer had let her see the bowl incident on purpose, so that she would mention it later. Rather annoyed she had been a pawn in Soothsayer's plan, she nodded to encourage her to continue. "I will reveal to you what fearsome beast has awoken, but not now. It's not yet time. There's still one more missing link for the chain to be full."

Princess Fei was left speechless as Soothsayer exited the room, wearing the same knowledgeable smile. Mildly frustrated the Princess ordered the wolf watcher to enrich the shifts and keep an eye for the enemy, whatever it was. Then, the hour being quite late, she returned to her quarters.

Though sleep was one thing she never had a difficulty in, Fei found it extremely hard to fall asleep that night. _One missing link...So I have to wait until it's found? By then it might be too late for Gogmem. And its people. And me. I cannot wait. But how can one fight something of unknown origin. That thing, whatever it is, destroyed Xingfu. My life. I must revenge, I..._

"Revenge is not always that satisfying. You see, it makes you feel empty after you've taken it."

Princess Fei jumped out of her nest and almost screamed when Soothsayer suddenly appeared behind her.

"The answers you seek will not affect your current path, Fei. Not if you have them now. If I reveal to you the beast's nature, Gogmem shall fall. You must supress your curiosity. Fight it."

"Soothsayer I..." she stopped, holding her mouth back. _Where are your manners?_

"You can say it."

"How can I help Gogmem by not helping it?"

Soothsayer shrugged innocently.

"That I do not know." Princess Fei sighed. All of sudden, the door slammed open.

"Alright, hasn't anyone taught you to knock before you enter? Why do you think doors exist, huh?"

But the wolf ignored the Princess' comment and proceeded with its great news, panting as he did. Fei recognized him as one of the firework factory watchers.

"Princess it's...we...impossible..."

"...Is that supposed to make sense?"

"We found it! HIM! Impossible!"

"...Thanks for clearing it up. Now what's going on?"

"I saw him die with my own eyes yet..."

"...yet?"

"We found the body of Lord Shen. He's alive."


	4. Chapter 4

They dragged him by a collar, tightly placed around his proud neck. Ah, the humiliation. The people's jeer, the yelling and pointing at him. How less irate did they seem when viewed from his ships, how less dangerous; one of them threw a thick brown substance at him. Fatally injured as he was, it landed on his torn sleeve. The stench was horrible but he managed to ignored it, mostly because the pain from his wounded leg was too much to take. Luckily for him, the rest of his ravaged robe could hide more sensitive spots.

He felt a leash on his tight collar, when one of the wolves nastily pulled the chain.

"Watch that," he managed to say in a raspy voice.

"Shut up, freak," came the not-so-friendly answer which a few days ago would have cost him his head.

But Shen was patient by nature -he had waited thirty years in exile, and was willing to wait more if necessary- for he knew sooner or later he'd get what he wanted. To start with, this treacherous wolf's head on a silver plate.

Seedy and crushed, Lord- or, to be more precise Ex-Lord- Shen was thrown by the shoulders into an icky cell where he would wait until his trial begun. But there was no need for a trial. He already knew his crime, or at least what people believed to be a crime, as well as the judge's decision. In his cold, dark and stinky prison he could almost hear him call out loud "Guilty as charged!"

"Perfect!" the peahen exclaimed and clapped her wings enthusiastically. The firework kiosk was finished, now only the Palace's decoration remaining. Princess Fei had crafted some of the ribbons and lamps herself, but most of them were brought in by citizens who were kind enough to help. From a distance, Gogmem was already starting to look healthy and glorious again. Still, there were some annoying details. _Such as this fool the ox. But I'll show him. _Lost in her thoughts, she merely noticed Counselor who had once again sneaked behind her. The peafowl Princess gasped in shock when a hoof landed on her shoulder.

"Work of art, Princess. Congratulations." he smiled proudly.

"It's not me you should thank, but all those wolves building it." She eyed the working canines delightfully. "I could watch them all day," she sighed, placing her delicate head between her open wings.

"Unfortunately, though, you can't. I'm afraid you have a trial to attend to."

The smile immediately faded from her beak.

"Ah, yes," she said in a voice that suggested she was not at all excited. Right after her expression changed into thoughtful, as if something had just occurred to her. "Tell me, Counselor, isn't it a law that all stewards must be present during a trial?"

The goat nodded. "It is, Princess."

"And has Master Ox returned to Gogmem?"

He shook his head. "No, Princess."

"Then how on earth are they going to adjudicate him?"

"I have no idea, Princess." he spoke the truth. Fei nodded and walked away silently, throwing one last glance over her shoulder at the working wolves. On her way to the rectangular courthouse, however, she stumbled upon Soothsayer, knocking over her bowl. Black and gray ash scattered on the ground.

"I'm terribly sorry," the Princess softly spoke, "here, let me help you." She bent close to Soothsayer who was already collecting the fallen ashes. When the two were close enough to share a secret whisper, Soothsayer spoke:

"The answer you seek shall be given, Princess, but only if you prove you're worth knowing it."

Fei was taken aback when the goat spoke, yet she kept her calm and whispered back:

"What do I have to do?"

"Defend Lord Shen. Bail him out and you shall find the answer you seek."

"What does..." she begun. But before she could finish, Soothsayer had already got up and was sweeping the remaining ashes with her long dress. Then with a conspiratorial smile she was off, leaving Fei stunned with the news she had received.

An hour later she was in the courtroom with Master Croc, a jury of witnesses and victims, as well as a dozen citizens who possessed high governmental places. Princess Fei had taken her position next to Master Croc and a little too close to the judge's stand. Behind her stood the loyal Counselor of hers. Fei had not trusted him with Soothsayer's inquiry, for she already felt guilty for what she was about to do. Soon after, Judge Snail was brought in, resting on the palm of a sheep that softly placed him on his stand. Judge Snail was a reliable member of Gogmem's stewardship for almost fifty years now and his antennas had, admittedly, sensed many things, which was why he was so high up. He was just and subjective by nature, and therefore appreciated as a judge. Even though his small size and slow rhythms were a subject of mockery, his compelling attitude and deep voice hushed the laughing mouths and flinched the pointing fingers. He was also a passionate worker and seeker of the truth. Today was, however, a different occasion. Being a citizen of Gogmem for half a century and a patriot, Judge Snail could not remain spotless when it came to sentencing Shen, a peacock whose greed had cost the Judge his only child. Being a hermaphrodite, Judge Snail loved it both as a mother and father at the same time and the loss was so heavy he still had not recovered from it. So when he entered the court he had already made up his mind on Shen's case; guilty as charged.

"Bring in the culprit," he said and it sounded kind of lazily -partly because he was a snail and partly because he was just saying it pro forma. The door swung open and a gorilla pushed Shen inside. The heavy chains and his wounded leg made it extremelly hard to walk, yet Shen was so proud a peacock he struggled to keep his head as high as he could along the way. With eyes made of ruby fire and the court's inadequate lighting he seemed like the demon he was, a shadow with two fiery eyes standing out.

"Impossible," all that could come out of Master Croc's teeth.

"He creeps me out..." Princess Fei whispered, so soft only Counselor heard her.

"Are you the former Lord Shen of Gogmem city?" the Judge asked, a new spark inside his antennas.

The peacock merely nodded.

"Read the charges," judge snail ordered, a command that bared no questioning.

One of the juries, a crane, stepped forward, unwrapped a seemingly infinite script and begun to read out loud.

"Lord Shen of Gogmem city, also known as Master Shen, is accused for;

the massacre of a panda village, in a most hideous way

his trespassing in the city while he was exiled for life

his infringement of citizen rights in the means of thievery of personal belongings

his questioning of the master council's power

the introduction of lethal and illegal weapons within Gogmem and the use of them

the murder of Master Rhino

the abuse of authority, under the threat of death

the dissolution of Gogmem tower and its ultimate destruction

the breaching of the main harbor bridge and the pollution of the port by leaving ship remnants."

When the crane was done, he wrapped the script around a metal stick and stepped behind to sit with the rest of the jury. Judge Snail rolled the tiny eyes inside his antennas wearily, a movement almost no one but him understood. Princess Fei could merely blink in shock. _And you want me to speak up in his favor? No way._

"Defendant...I'm all ears."

The Judge turned his micro-glare to the defendant's counter behind culprit Shen, but it was empty.

"He's gone to the toilette," a voice was heard. The Judge smiled, excited that this moment he had so longed for had finally come.

"Under these circumstances, culprit, I ratify you GUILTY AS..."

"I object."

Judge Snail was taken aback and scanned the courtroom for whoever treacherous traitor had spoken.

"Your honor," Princess Fei spoke again, her voice trembling and weak -she was shocked by her own bravery. Judge Snail's eyes were so wide now, the Princess could almost make them out on his tiny antennas.

"WHAT!"

"...I...object, your honor."

Working very hard to keep a stiff upper lip, Judge Snail gave her the speech and Princess Fei moved from his side to his front, where all presents could see her. She felt her crest slide back on her neck, here she was out of her element.

"I...uhum," she cleared her throat to earn a little time, "Any sentence must be verified by all stewards of Gogmem at a current time. Right now, however, Master Ox is missing, which leaves us with only two out of the three stewards. Therefore your sentencing the culprit must wait until Master Ox is here, with us."

"Master Ox hates this deadbeat as much as I do. I vote for him and say take his head!" Master Croc yelled. Princess Fei turned her stare to Counselor for help, but his face was bewildered and puzzled like never before. Finally, her eyes met with Shen's, who was as surprised as the rest of the court to hear her words. She hurried to look away; Princess Fei had never seen a white peacock before. To her it was as sick and scary as seeing a six legged wolf or a mutated goat.

"But...I...you haven't even asked the jury! The jury must reach a verdict!"

"Alright," Judge Snail smiled devilishly, "Jury, consider your verdict!" One sheep shot up.

"Kill him!"

"Hang him by the crest!"

"Pluck his tail!"

"Cut his throat!"

"Take his head!"

"Burn him alive!"

The attendants soon joined the yelling jury and soon it was a total chaos. Princess Fei threw another curious glare at Shen, who was staring at the floor as if he'd never seen something more beautiful.

"SILENCE IN COURT!" Everyone jumped up at the Judge's sudden outburst. "You see, Princess Fei, or should I call you defendant of the devil, the jury have reached a verdict. The culprit is..."

"...under the protection of Gogmem's Palace and there's nothing you can do about it until Master Ox is here."

"And who are you to decide..."

"I preserve this city and ought to think the best for each and every one of its citizens, regardless of their past."

Judge Snail felt ready to go off, but for some indefinite reason remained silent. Maybe it was the threat implied, for Fei was new to the government, yet powerful enough to have him silenced forever. However, the Princess herself knew that she wasn't free to do whatever she wanted, and therefore remained silent while Judge Snail announced the restrictions imposed on Shen while he would be hospitalized in Gogmem's palace, of course in the dungeon rather than inside the building itself. When Snail was over, the same sheep took him in its palm and carried him out of the room.

Princess Fei left a loud sigh, too embarrased to face the storming face of Master Croc.

"Are you out of your mind? What are you doing with him?" The Master jumped next to her.

"I have my reasons, Master. And they're of great importance."

"Your reasons? What.."

"Trust me."

Master Croc didn't react, he simply turned around and walked away. Princess Fei watched him go but something else caught her eye. She felt the feathers on the back of her neck shoot up. Shen's ruby red eyes were stuck on her, in an expression that was rather thoughtful. She could tell he was processing her every detail with extreme care, scanning her face for any signs of emotion. Holding her breath and squeezing her wings together below her robe, Princess Fei walked out of the room quickly, yet not too quick for that would seem panicked. When she was out, she waited for Counselor, who followed her shortly. Some of the people exiting the court were pointing at her, or talking for her behind her back, but little did she care. Right now it was most important to find Soothsayer.

And the peahen did find her knelt in the tower's courtyard, toying with her bowl.

"I did as you asked. Your Lord will be held prisoner in the palace but he's escaped death for now."

Soothsayer smiled tenderly.

"I knew you were a brave girl."

"Yes," Fei said dismissively. "Now answers." She stretched her forehead, widening her eyes as she did.

"Oh yes, answers. But there's still one more thing to do before you have them."

"WHAT!"

"Do not worry, young one. It's as simple as sending a message. A special message, to someone even more special."

A couple of days after these incidents, in the Valley of Peace, a dozen bunnies were gathered in Jade Palace courtyard, sitting in a large circle and listening carefully to the Dragon Warrior narrate how he managed to defeat Lord Shen the peacock.

"And then he threw some daggers at me and with a double spin on the air I cut a piece of wood from the ship and BANG!"

The bunnies all jumped up in shock.

"I hit him on the head with it! So then I grab him by the leg, this dude had AWFUL LEGS, and twist him around three times and then slam him against the ship remnants and BANG!"

Another wave of gasping bunnies.

"The broken cannon falls to his head." Po ended and was expecting a loud applause, but got silence instead.

"That's it? You didn't, you know, make a triple air-kick and bang! Chop his head into pieces?" One bunny said.

"Or a sparrow kick, then a punch right on the beak!"

"Super Mega punch!"

"Or the Hungry Fist!"

"Or sit on him?"

Po shrugged. "Um nope. Just a cannon."

"Aw..." came the disappointed sigh. Once the bunnies were off, Po sighed himself and sat on a stair, kind of disappointed.

"Everything ok?"

He gasped and turned around with a Kung Fu yell. It was Tigress.

"Ah...it's you. I thought...pff never mind." She smiled reassuringly.

"Shi Fu says he has received a message from you. It's from Gogmem."

"Oh, not another thank you card again!" Po said, rolling his eyes. Tigress raised a brow.

"You had better come," she softly placed a paw on his shoulder, then headed inside the palace herself. Po left another sigh, then followed her.


	5. Chapter 5

The following day Po woke up earlier than usual and walked down the stairs quietly -as quietly as a panda could climb down wooden stairs- careful not to wake his father up. However, when he reached the kitchen, he was surprised to see that Mr. Ping was already up and cooking some delicious noodle soup. Still guilty about having to go again so soon, Po entered the room and leaned against the wall. The goose jumped up and turned around.

"Po! Why are you up so early?"

"Um..ahem...dad? Do you remember that thing I told you last night about having to go again?"

Mr. Ping nodded, while chopping some ginger.

"Um...I forgot to tell you that it's today."

The goose looked up, away from the half-chopped ginger root and produced a low "oh."

"Oh, I...that's okay, son," he said, but didn't turn around. He didn't want the panda to see the tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Po, who wasn't at all convinced it was "okay" was about to continue when he was interrupted by Crane who softly landed on next to one of the tables.

"Po?" he called.

The panda walked out in the yard. "What's up?"

"We have to go now. Everyone is waiting outside." Looking behind the bird, Po saw the Furious Five -actually four out of the five- standing impatiently.

"Sure, just let me say goodbye to my..."

Right then walked out with another huge ruck sack, full of stuff Po wasn't probably going to use. However he knew better than to underestimate a seemingly useless ruck-sack, for last time it had proven usefull when he used his Mantis figure to fool Lord Shen's guards.

"Here, I got this ready for you. I've put plenty of food and noodles and some..."

Po noticed the disturbed look upon Crane's face.

"Dad...we're already late. I'll sure make good use of it." The panda said and threw the sack around his shoulders. "I love you dad!" he yelled while running for the door, accompanied by the flying Crane.

"I love you too, Po," whispered the goose.

Meanwhile in Gogmem's palace, Master Shen was being taken care of by the Soothsayer, the only one allowed to enter his cell. The goat bent near the injured peacock -a creature twice her size and inspected the wound on its right leg. It was strained but not broken, and with some really deep lacerations, cuts that went below the skin and sometimes even reached the bone. On his body he mostly had bruises and lumps, nothing too serious compared to his leg. There was also a big scratch on the lower side of his beak, which Soothsayer estimated would take a long time to heal, if it everf did. Luckily for Shen, it was not tvisible.

Soothsayer used a couple of wet bandages to clean the wounds, then applied some sort of therapeutic cream on them and massaged the lumps. His leg she wrapped with a bandage so tight he could barely move it, after she cleaned the cuts thoroughly. Finally she made him drink some sort of nostrum juice, which he had to admit didn't looked much worse than it tasted. When the goat was done, she advised him to rest and relax his mind, for only in this way would he heal his own wounds. Shen regarded her with a frown and mocking chuckle, then perched in his dark and cold cell.

The same process was repeated for three days, then most of the wounds and cuts had started to fade, leaving behind very few scars. Shen's leg didn't hurt so much and he was starting to be able to walk. But the lack of exercise had weakened it noticeably as well as caused it to swell. So, Soothsayer asked the stewards -who were also responsible for inmates- to allow Shen some time outside his cell so that he can heal. The spontaneous reaction was to refuse, but when Soothsayer asked Princess Fei to do so, the peahen agreed under the law of his being restrained to the garden and always with a supervisor around. The news shocked even Shen himself, for he was not used to this kind of kindness.

It was on one of these walks when his supervisor, an old wolf, happened to fall asleep. The peacock exploited this turn of events to enter the Palace and unnoticed climb up to the third floor. He was heading for his firework lab -the place where he used to tinker with fireworks and discovered their multiple uses, when he stumbled upon the Princess herself, quickly pacing down the stairs. At first Princess Fei was wise enough to ignore him, but then, for some indefinite reason, she turned around and stood facing him.

"Master Shen, pleased to finally meet you," she faked as well as she could.

"Greetings, Princess,. I'm sure the pleasure is all mine." _You bet it is. _Fei blinked, while struggling to remain as expressionless as she could. His pompous attitude and the proud crest had dazed her for a while but she had been taught the art of acting and act she would.

"I must say, however, I am surprised to see you here. I thought I was pretty clear when I forbade you to enter the palace." she thought she had thrown him aback but Shen's expression denoted she should think again.

"You did, Princess. However, I admit I'm weak enough to be overwhelmed by feelings of nostalgia and sorrow every time I see this tower." if Fei wasn't new to Gogmem she would have known better than to believe him when only some months ago he had knocked the tower of.

"I can understand. But this is no reason to disobey. You could have asked for a brief visit."

"And you would have allowed me it?" She pretended to be thoughtful.

"I supposse I would. Anyway, I must ask you to leave now." Shen lowered his proud head.

"I know this might sound unappreciative to you, Princess, but there is something in here which I desire more than anything right now. I'm afraid my heart would not let me leave without it." The Princess frowned. _This is most suspicious._

"What is it?"

"A personal item of no value. It is stored in the next floor."

"I cannot let you wander in here."

"Then, forgive me if I'm being inappropriate, would you bring it to me?"

She swallowed, hoping he wouldn't hear her, even though it was a loud gulp. _What if this was your Palace and you were being kept away from something cherished? If its potentially harmful, you won't take it to him._

"I suppose I could do that."

"Your kindness should be rewarded."

"Indeed," she bitterly commented. Afterwards he directed her to the item's position; a wooden box stored in the firework lab. Having described to her every detail of the room and making sure she would not get lost, Shen slowly hobbled along and exited the tower. Princess Fei was as bewildered as ever, firstly because she was helping a criminal, and secondly because she was not sure whether or not he was wronged. Being accused by people like Ox and Croc was not the most reliable critiria, according to Fei, who had become to reconsider their request of her. But they obviously cared for Gogmem more than they did for themselves, therefore endured her presence for the shake of the city's well-being. And Fei knew she had brought euphoria back from its grave, since Gogmem was now a center of attention again and lots of people from around China had already begun to gather for the upcoming Spring Festival. And she was proud of that. With these in mind she climbed the stairway to its next level, where Shen's firework lab was situated.

"We're getting closer! I can feel it!" Po yelled. They had just stopped for a refill, after a two-hour journey with the panda constantly begging for one. Now he was all powered up and ready for adventure again. But the Furious Five knew it wouldn't last long, since it usually took around five or six minutes for him to tire. Crane had spotted a seemingly shorter path to Gogmem and therefore they chose to follow this one.

"Look! Over there!" Crane shouted from above. The others turned their heads to the direction his wing was pointing. A great colorful mass of ruins and dust, along with a ravaged forest. It was almost the size of the Valley of Peace.

"Let's go," Po waved and slid down the hill to find himself hitting a fallen beam. He caressed his head with an "ow!"

"Wow..." Mantis was heard. The others turned their stare ahead; this chaos was nothing but city ruins.

"What happened here?" Viper whispered while creeping under some collapsed girders.

"Something horrible for sure," came the answer from Mantis, who was also inspecting the ruins.

"Whoever did this must have had a whole army with him." Tigress' voice was heard, cold as steel.

"Guys..." Po weakly said, "I think I found something..."

The others neared him. Below the city remains, buried deep and hidden by ashes and dust, a peacock tail stood out.

The same afternoon, Princess Fei was heading out of the Palace, with Shen's wooden box hidden in her robe sleeve. Busy thinking about the recent events she didn't notice Master Croc, who begun to follow her quietly. Walking to the prisons, she carefully took the box out of her sleeve and opened it. Some drawings where casually stuffed inside. Most of them were of peacocks and a peahen, or just a peahen with a peachick. Fei examined the chick; it was white. No doubt this were family drawings. _Nothing harmful in here._ On her way to the dungeon, Princess Fei halted above a paddle of water. It had probably been spilled, for it hadn't rained recently. Leaning above it she checked her reflection, but also noticed a shadow behind her.

"Master Croc!"

The crocodile crept out of the shadows.

"Why are you stalking me?"

"I wasn't. I was...heading outside. Just."

"Uh," the Princess said, not entirely convinced. "Have a nice evening," she said, then turned around and walked away. Discouraged, the Master didn't follow her.

When she reached the prison, Fei asked the guards to show her to Master Shen's cell. Outside the door a wolf guard warned her that entering this cell meant he'd have to lock her inside with the prisoner. Princess Fei said she wouldn't be long and entered the room warily. She found Shen curled up in a corner, his head resting on his delicate wings. He breathed out and turned his proud neck to face her.

"Greetings."

The Princess produced the wooden box and extended her wing, encouraging him to get up and take it. Shen did so and right after opened the box. The family drawings welcomed him, a bittersweet memory, indellible yet unpleasant. Shen sighed loud enough for her to hear.

"You don't seem happy to approach it," she commented. He smiled, a sight that made her feel awfully awkward.

"This is the kind of hapiness one does not express, Princess. It's a silent suffer you have to endure and when you think it's over, it has just begun. A vicious cycle, a scar on the heart." He seemed hurt and therefore managed to earn her compassion.

"...If it hurts you so much why do you keep returning to it?" She asked, sort of sympathetically.

"Because. There's nothing else for me to return to." He retired to his shady corner again, box still in hands. She watched him limp and shifted uncomfortably.

"Shen..."

The cell's silence was broken by a deafening BANG! In fact it was so loud and deep, it almost knocked the peafowl off their feet. It kept echoeing in Fei's ears for another seemingly infinite minute, during which the two birds shared a wooried look.

"PRINCESS FEI!" The yelling made them both jump up. The door slammed open and one wolf appeared. "You...must...come!" he breathed out, panting. Shen noticed his face was so pale as if he'd just returned from hell itself.

"What is going on?"

"Gog...Gogmem is under seige!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Long action-packed chapter is here!**

**Thanks for the reviews! They really get me motivated ;)**

Master Ox watched his young apprentice, now a Kung Fu Master such as himself, walk proudly in the tall, green grass. It would take less than an hour for them to reach Gogmem. Proud for the fighter he had raised, as well as himself, Master Ox followed him slowly. Suddenly, the air around them changed; a smell of burning wood and rain appeared.

"Master...you have to take a look at this," the young Master Rhino called. The ox climbed the same hill now with much more speed and stared at the burning city below. The sky was dark and stormy, but only as far as Gogmem's boundaries went. The city itself was surrounded by enemy camps, with small fires to mark their position. The port was filled with enormous ships made of black wood and though they weren't many in number their mere presence brought death and demise to mind. But what worried the Masters more was the sky. This was not a storm, not even a cloud. Even though outside the city the sky was perfectly clean, inside there was only darkness. The darkness of death.

Then Master Ox noticed a noticeably large group of people heading straight for Gogmem tower. The two Masters watched as the army -for an army it was- climbed over the protective wall with such easy and grace it reminded them of a horse jumping obstacles. Luckily the tower guards had already gathered in the courtyard. But Master Ox knew they wouldn't be enough.

"Come on, son," he said and ran down the hill, followed by Master Rhino.

As soon as the guards led her out the dungeon, Fei's nostrils filled with the smell of smoke and her ears were deafened by the moaning of the dying and the shrieks of the fighting. In the middle of the palace's courtyard was formed a battlefield. The two sides were mixed and struggling so she found it pretty hard to distinguish the two. There were the wolves and goats led by Master Croc, and a mixture of felines, mostly white tigers and panthers slaughtering those mindless enough to defend Gogmem. The peahen stood stunned by the sight and tried to convince herself it what she witnessed was actually the truth. All of sudden the guards next to her fell to the ground. Splashes of blood spilled her delicate robe as she turned around and came face to face with the strange creature; it was a bird. It looked like a peacock, only not, and had a bright red color that turned orange towards the end of its tail. The peafowl Princess blinked, its tail was twice the size of any she had seen before, not to mention its fiery eyes.

"Who...who are you?" she trembled. The bird neared her, wrapping her around its fiery aura. And then it burst into a hysteric laughter, a male voice, loud and deep that reminded her of her fathers.

"You don't know? You ACTUALLY DARE NOT KNOW?"

She blinked in shock and backed away. The bird only laughed more.

"Foolish mortal...Are you in charge of this city?"

She merely nodded and continue to step backwards, her heart pounding louder than ever.

"Good. Will you surrender or die?" His question was so straightforward, Fei doubted he understood the meaning of it. She doubted this creature could tell any difference between life and death. Fei wanted to answer so badly, but her tongue was stuck and her throat dry. She reminded herself of some basic defense moves her father had shown her. She was never fond of martial arts, let alone a hopeless fighter. She browsed around with the corner of her eye. Vortex and death. _Fight or die. _Fury was good enough a motivator to have her throw herself at him.

Meanwhile, inside his icky cell, Shen was waiting for the door to close. Surprisingly it hung open. He quickly opened his wooden box and started throwing the family drawings out, until he reached the bottom. There he slid the first bottom, which was a fake one -constructed to hide things between this and the real one. Inside were a dagger and a pair of iron claws. Shen thanked himself for being so farsighted as to have stored them there beforehand. He then carefully put the iron claws on and hid the dagger in his sleeve. Unnoticed he ran out of his cell and to the empty prison hallways.

Once out of the dungeon, Shen stumbled on two dead wolves. He recognized them as the Princess' guards but ignored them as he scanned the battlefield for an escape route. Except for the gates, which were closed, there would be no other way out of the courtyard. However, the enemy had knocked down the eastern wall and therefore created a path to the woods. Shen decided to avoid the center of the yard, for that was were the battle was more intense. He bent over the two dead wolves and took the knife blades out of their belts, then used them to clear his path to freedom.

At the same tame Po and the Furious Five were entering Gogmem's port in a quite usual way. They swam around the enormous enemy ships, so that they wouldn't be sighted, then climbed on the wooden platforms surrounding the harbor and quietly made their way to the tower. Well, the Five did so but the same couldn't be said for Po, who once again managed to catch the attention of some wandering enemy guards. The two white tigers growled and followed the suspiciously looking panda into a shady alley. There they attacked. Po was taken aback by the sudden growling and the sharp claws but thanks for Tigress' sharpened senses he managed to escape, leaving the two dazzled tigers behind.

What was notable; they saw no other guard on their way to the tower. The city had merely been plundered and most of the citizens were safe, locked inside their homes. Knowing that danger lurks everywhere, though, the team proceeded with great cautiousness to Gogmem's palace, unaware of what awaited them there.

While Po and the Furious Five were making their way to the tower, Masters Ox and Rhino were pushing open the great gates and beginning to perform some great moves on the enemy panthers that outnumbered their fellow white tigers, as well as Gogmem's defense force. Master Ox threw a panther over the wall and out of the palace with his mighty horns, while Master Rhino pinned one against the wall with his horn.

"Who's your leader?" he asked in a threatening manner.

The panther growled and pointed to the eastern side of the courtyard at what seemed to be a bright red peacock, only not. Master Rhino left the panther unconscious with another blow, then prepared to charge at the leader, when an attacking wave of white tigers stopped him. Busy fighting the tigers he didn't notice Princess Fei who was using all the martial skill she ever had -not that even this could match up to the creature she fought- to fight back the enemy leader. However, all she managed to do was bring herself closer to the eastern wall, where her demise would follow.

Fei blocked an incoming blow, then performed a normal and relatively weak kick. Her rival, who was obviously enjoying it, barely felt her feet land on his chest. It was like a cat playing with a mouse before she kills it. However, what the strange bird had underestimated were the peahen's sharp clothes that left a deep scratch on his fiery neck. The creature caressed the wound with its winds, now obviously irritated. She tried another blow, this time with her wing, but the creature blocked it and grabbed her wing, then used it to throw her around, away from the wall. Placing himself opposite her, with his back facing the woods, the bird left a mocking chuckle.

"You really thought you could defeat me?" he laughed. "You really thought you could save this city from its ultimate demise?" the laughter became louder. Fei was shaking in fear and her wing was probably out of place for it hurt like hell. "A city ruled by a female!" This time the laughter was insulting and creepy at the same time. "Do not worry any further, Princess. I shall redeem you from your meaningless existence." A sharp sword appeared in his wing.

Fei started to crawl backwards, unable to stand up. The creature singed the blade in the air, producing a clinging sound. The peahen recognized it. It was the sound of death. She kept crawling, even though she knew in no way could she avoid what was coming. The creature lifted its wings which were now wrapped in flames. The sight of a bird being burnt alive, still remaining untouched, as if the fire was only natural to it, shocked her so much she stopped moving. Fei closed her eyes and waited, then heard the sword tearing the air in half and...

Shen had managed to make most of his way to the eastern wall unnoticed by Gogmem's army, since they were all busy fighting off the enemy. He was so close to his freedom and so determined to earn it that when he saw a tall figure appear in a distance, he immediately drew his dagger out. Without a warning, he tossed it with such power and grace it landed straight on his target. A male shriek was heard, then he saw the creature disappear in the forest. Now thinking whether or not he should follow, he merely noticed the collapsed Princess in front of him and didn't even realize he had just saved her life.

… Princess Fei waited and waited but nothing happened. _Is this what death feels like? _She wondered. But when her green eyes opened again she was in the same battlefield, collapsed on the same ground and watched the creature that had brought her so close to the end back away inside the trees. Fei blinked then hastily turned her head around to witness Shen, who was standing tall and staring at the distant enemy.

"What...what was this thing?" she managed to breathe out.

Now realizing her presence, Shen continued to stare in the distance.

"Nothing I've ever seen before."

At this exact moment Po and the Furious Five rushed inside the courtyard and took care of the army remains Most of the enemies abandoned the battlefield as soon as the strange creature leading them was off. A couple of wolves along with Master Rhino neared the fallen Princess.

"Are you alright?" The Master asked, ignoring Shen who was more grumpy-looking than usual.

The peahen nodded and the rhinoceros extended his hoof to help her up. However her wing hurt so much they had to carry her inside.

It took three hours and many janitors to clean up the courtyard. The enemy corpses were gathered in a big pile and burnt, while the ones who had sacrificed for Gogmem were given to their families to be taken care of and buried. Fifty janitors were given the task to wash the ground which was now stained with blood. Almost an hour after these events, the three Masters, the Dragon Warrior and the Five as well as Princess Fei and Master Shen -who for indefinite reasons had been allowed to enter the palace, were gathered in the throne room. Fei had her injured wing wrapped up in a bandage, while Master Rhino was taking care of some wounds on Master Ox's arm. What had brought them all together was their worry for the thick, black storm above their heads. Even though the enemy ships and the army had left the city -relatively undamaged- the cloud would remain and with every minute that went by would become even darker.

"Will anyone please explain what happened here?" Po asked upon his entrance. Master Croc was the first to speak.

"Earlier this afternoon this cloud we had been watching for days disappeared. Before we could track it, it was hanging right above the city. Then we saw those ships come. Some of us hurried to the harbor but none came back. We watched them disembark and head for the tower. They merely plundered Gogmem, so we prepared a force to stop them. We were ready to burst out but they got us." He took a breath when his story was over.

"He's speaking the truth," Master Ox added, "we watched them from the hills above."

"Doesn't any of you find it suspicious that they left no army inside the city?" Shen added, pompous as always. Master Ox, who hadn't noticed him until then, went pale as if he had just seen a ghost. Which, in his mind, he had. But it was incomparable to Po's expression when their eyes met.

"S..Shen?" The peacock cleared his throat, then stepped out of the shady corner he'd been standing in.

"Yes it's me and no I have not come back to haunt you...even though some of you deserve it," he eyed Po, a threat in his ruby orbs.

"But I...I saw you go off with those fireworks it..." Po managed to spit out.

"It was a matter of luck this cannon didn't collapse on me. You see, I was standing right in the middle, so when the deck broke I fell to the water unconscious."

"If this didn't kill you," the ox was heard, "I WILL!"

Master Ox charged at him with great speed. Shen nearly took the blow, but he managed to avoid at the last minute.

"Nobody kills no one." It was a voice cold as steel, coming from the stairway top, where the throne was. Princess Fei turned her glare to Master Ox who was ready to strike again but stopped.

"You...you were supposed to bring happiness to this city. I leave you with this promise and when I return I find everything worse than it was! What kind of a treacherous liar are you?" he yelled. The peahen ignored him, sending the implication of an insult.

"I went through a lot to save this city, which I did, if you come to think of what would have happened if these things had conquered Gogmem. And Master Shen is also a contributor, for it was him who drove their leader off. Therefore he has a right to be among us."

The ox was ready to talk back, but was prevented by Master Rhino -who was noticeably fond of the Princess. He placed a hoof over the ox's shoulder and made him hush. Even though his father's loss was a great burden for him, the young Master had no idea it was Shen who caused it.

"Whatever these things were, they had no interest in the city. They headed straight for the tower," Master Croc pointed out.

"The question is..." Princess Fei begun.

"What were they?"

Soothsayer appeared from behind the throne, holding the traditional wooden bowl in her hooves.

"Hey, look! It's the bearded lady," Po whispered loud enough for everyone -including the goat herself- to hear, even though it was intended for the Five. Viper produced a low "shh" while Tigress rolled her eyes.

"I believe you owe me some answers, Soothsayer. And I can't think of a better time," the peahen spoke.

"The chain is complete. It is time for answers, indeed."


	7. Chapter 7

Soothsayer dipped her hoof into a pouch she had been holding and drew some shiny ash out. She then let it slip from her open hoof and collide with the dark ash which was already in the bowl. Beaks and mouths hung open as the forming colorful cloud started to grow bigger and bigger, until it was wide enough to cover half of the room.

_In the beginning of time was created the Yin and Yang, with the purpose of maintaining universal peace..._

A bird, a Chinese Phoenix -known as a Fenghuang- formed. Its fiery wings flapped proudly, shedding fiery sparks around its burning body. It soared upwards, giving its place to the three-headed Dragon,Yang, who crossed the same air his other half did with such grace and pride he measured up to her. Entering the mystical scenery again, Yin danced with Yang in circles, until they collided and formed the traditional symbol.

_But a world is never complete without vice to match virtue... And so Yenn was formed to represent it._

The symbol started to rotate and gave its place to a crimson red mass, which continued to swirl until the creature unraveled Yenn's image was formed; a mighty dragon with scales made of steel and breath that spread death.

_Yenn tried to separate Yin from Yang... But Yang fought him off and restored peace._

The battle was rekindled in front of their very eyes; the two dragons fighting to the death. The three-headed one prevailed, yet lost one of its heads.

_But Yang knew he could not hold his brother back forever. And so he destined the pandas to fight Yenn for him. _

The scenery changed into a peaceful panda village. Po recognized it as the place he was born. The sun was shining on the farmer's backs, the children were playing with kites and other sorts of toys.

_And it was an efficient solution until one dark night..._

The village was highlighted in red, while wolf howls were heard. The scenery came alive in front of them, as if it was actually being carried out. Huts were set on fire, babies were strangled, innocent pandas were slaughtered. Then a loud peacock call as the white demon appeared, extending his spear and ordering his malicious army further into the village, a bloodthirsty tyrant that showed mercy to no one.

_Without pandas..._ Soothsayer spared them the horror, as the scenery changed once again. It was the same village, but after the invaders were done ravaging it. _Yenn could finally lay his hands on the sacred Fenghuang... _The mythical fowl was once again formed through the mist, flapped its enormous wings. Then the air was colored of blood, the force of evil wrapped around it like ivy on cypress and dragged it to the bottom. The fog shattered in tiny pieces of dust and returned to the bowl, as if it had never been moved.

If anyone has ever wondered how silence can be deafening, those present at the throne room that day knew.

"And then what? I mean...this was just a myth right?" Po was the first to break it. It was a question that hid uncertainty but also an insatiable desire to know what became of his ancestors. The Soothsayer turned her wet eyes away. It was obvious she wasn't willing to answer. But there was one more who wanted to know. One that had serious suspicions this was more than just a myth. A minute went by and Soothsayer still hadn't given an answer.

"WHAT HAPPENED SOOTHSAYER?"

It was Princess Fei, tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes. The goat sniffed.

"You know what happened, Princess. You must know by now."

"Say it." Nothing. "I said..."

"Then Yang begun his search for Yin. And will raze everything until he finds her...including..."

"Xingfu." Princess Fei breathed out.

"And everything, _everything_ that he comes across. Homes will be burnt, families separated, countless will die and even more will suffer, chaos will reign. And it will not stop until Yin is returned to her place beside him."

There was another moment of awkward silence, during which everyone was lost in their thoughts. The only noise was Po's breathing and the sobs of Princess Fei, who had sat back on the throne and fixed her gaze somewhere in the distance.

"So," Po heaved -his belly sticking out, "We will return the birdie to her man and restore universal peace! And show this Yenn guy some serious Kung Fu moves!" Had he been less driven, he would have noticed the disappointment on Ox's face, as well as Master Rhino rolling his eyes.

"It's not that simple, kind Warrior." Po raised a brow.

"What do you mean si...um madam?"

"Have you ever wondered why they call you the _Dragon _Warrior?" The panda shrugged loosely.

"Um I don't know...guess dragons are pretty mighty?"

"You are destined to defeat Yenn, Po. But not to return the Fenghuang." Po raised both brows in surprise.

"Why not?"

"Only the guilty may undo what they caused. And you are not entrusted with this mission." Her big eyes turned to the peacock Lord with a look expectant and taunting. Shen was deeply lost in his thoughts -mostly how he would escape the tower now all the Masters were gathered- and merely noticed her. Master Rhino cleared his throat and made him snap back to reality.

"What?" he mumbled

"You are the only one, Shen, who can return the Fenghuang. Only if you work in a team will you be able to save China...and as a continue the world."

The peacock blinked. _This is only a dream. You will wake up and everything will be..._

"He's going nowhere," Master Ox coldly stated. "He's still under captivity and will be until the court releases him of his revolting existence." Soothsayer eyed Princess Fei, hoping she would intervene. But the news had shocked her so much she could barely even remember to breathe.

"You will sacrifice the world to unleash your fury?" The argument surprisingly came from Master Rhino -the last person who should ever defend Shen.

"Stay out of this, son." The slight turmoil was enough to snap the Princess out of her thoughts.

"He has right, Master. And may I add, it is not you who should decide on such matters." Master Ox narrowed his eyes, right when a thunder hit the earth from outside. The look on Fei's face changed. "How many days do we have, Soothsayer, until the Dragon comes?" The goat gulped noisily.

"This cloud above us, it functions as a portal between this realm and others. Yang could be here in a week...a month...a year..." _Enough time to plot my escape, _Shen thought. "...or the next minute." _Oh, come on!_

The Princess rose from her throne. "Very well then. Counselor," she addressed her loyal friend who was always present by her side. The brownish goat stepped forward. "Bring Judge Snail to me. And make sure you explain the situation to him on your way here. Lord Shen will be trialed, tonight."

It took the Counselor three hours to reach Judge Snail's house, which was situated near the port, very far from the tower, and bring him to the palace. Thanks to Counselor's high intelligence and manipulation skills, by the time Judge Snail entered the throne room he had already begun to change his mind about Shen. Counselor entered the room and placed the tiny snail on the empty throne, next to the standing Princess and Soothsayer.

"Judge. We are sorry for the inconvenience we have caused. I am sure Counselor has let you on the latest events." The snail nodded -actually swung its antennas back and forth.

"I will begin the trial, everyone. The culprit may step forward." Room was opened for Shen -once again in chains- to walk and stand in the middle of the room. On his way there he exchanged a frustrated glare with Po, who stepped back and tried to seem neutral. He wouldn't want to challenge the peacock, especially now with such a thorny issue ahead of them. "Should I repeat the charges, Master Shen? Or are you in possession of such a great memory, you can repeat them yourself?" This little humiliation was all the Judge had asked for in order to give Shen his freedom. With an encouraging look from the Princess, Shen took a deep breath and started;

"I ravaged of a panda village, which may I add was an act of _self-defense,_ I returned to my homeland after being _wrongly_ exiled for thirty years, with the purpose of claiming what was _rightfully_ mine! To achieve my goal I introduced lethal weapons that had not been approved by the current stewards, and again an act of _self-defense_...murdered one of them. I asked for the citizens to bring me their possessions of metal but they wouldn't so I was forced to take them with the means of a fist, then the Warrior of Black and White appeared so I had to save myself from fate, therefore knocked down the tower but only because my nemesis was wandering inside it, in hopes he would get away. And finally I fired one of the port bridges because, let's face it, it was totally impractical when it blocked the ships' path!"

When he was done, all but Master Rhino -who was starting to make some connections between the fact Shen had murdered and steward, such as his father, who had coincidentally been murdered as well- were not satisfied with what they had heard. Judge Snail, however, ignored Shen's commenting on his crimes and focused on the outcome of this trial.

"Do you regret, culprit, for any of those sins?"

Shen rolled his eyes and looked away, taking a while to think about it. Of course he did not regret. But if he spoke the truth they would hang him without a second notice. He was given a second chance to conquer China and he knew that if he exploited it cleverly enough he could make it in no time.

"Well I could have spared the pandas...if I knew it would mean such trouble."

"Is that an apology I hear?"

Shen opened his beak to protest but shut it again.

"Good. Upon the display of remorse and public apology, I regard Master Shen as potentially free of charges," Judge Snail said -ignored the loud "WHAT?" that came from the three Masters, as well as Po and the Furious Five, "That is of course, if you earn your freedom. Until you accomplish the task I will give you, you will be regarded as guilty and therefore be heavily punished for your sins. Am I clear?"

The peacock nodded slightly, but spoke nothing.

"You must set on a journey to find and return the sacred Fenghuang to the Dragon Yang."

"I knew it!" Shen mumbled and breathed out in frustration.

"And...you will be accompanied by the Dragon Warrior."

"WHAT!" This time it came from both the panda and peacock.

"Pardon me, Judge, but why not go alone? It will be much faster than carrying a big, fat panda with me!" Shen justified. Snail's mind, however, was already made up.

"You will go, Shen. Or stay here and be burnt alive in Gogmem's center. The choice is yours."

The peacock's chest would move up and down in shock. And so did Po's, maybe even louder for he knew Shen was determined to kill him this time and a journey together would be as deadly as possible.

"The two of you will be leaving tomorrow morning," Judge Snail said, "If of course there rises a sun to make it morning." And with that he signaled Counselor to pick him up and carry him home. The three Masters retired to the courtyard to discuss their worries, and Po followed the Furious Five who had been given a whole floor of rooms to stay in. The throne room was soon empty, with the exception of the dazzled Shen and depressed Princess Fei. Soothsayer, too had left them -the demonstration of power had got her tired as ever. The peahen was the first to speak.

"You will go, won't you?" It dawned on him that the manner she spoke contained a small amount of worry. Shen breathed in and heaved.

"You might as well forget about it." He nastily said, then paced angrily to the balcony behind her. She turned around and neared him slowly.

"They will kill you if you don't." She was regarded with a chuckle.

"What do you care?" She shook her head, then cautiously placed a wing on his shoulder. Shen jumped up but did not bother to remove it.

"I know people like you don't care to do something as benevolent as to save the world. But, you will be rewarded, Master Shen. Rewarded with what you desire the most."

He turned around to look at her, as she had triggered his curiosity. Their eyes met and Shen thought he had never seen such a warm color before. In fact, he had not seen a female of his kind for a very...very...very long time.

"Gogmem?"

The peahen did not reply, merely nodded. He turned away and narrowed his ruby red eyes.

"How?" She went and stood next to him, gazing at the dark cloud above them. It looked even more menacing now, for it was night and the sky was not bright at any point.

"When you return with the Fenghuang, you will be innocent and free. And then I...I will choose to marry you, granting you a place in the palace as well as power. I'll have Counselor take the Masters out of your way, which makes you a monarch. After that Gogmem will be yours to plunder."

Shen smiled devilishly.

"If getting the master's council out of the way is so easy, why haven't you done it yourself?" he mocked.

"Do I look like some military masterpiece? I cannot protect Gogmem from siege, neither lead an army!"

"Females..." he whispered, loud enough for her to hear. Fei ignored him. "And you're willing to throw Gogmem into the arms of a tyrant?" he raised a brow and turned around, their eyes meeting again. Something in the atmosphere did not feel right and they both felt it.

"You might be a bloodthirsty, pompous, albino fool, but you're better than demise itself."

She was barely able to finish, for Shen's sharp nails were dug in her leg, while his left wing took hold of her delicate neck. Fei felt as vulnerable as ever, with his tight grip around her, choking her softly.

"You don't get to talk like this to your future husband," he pressed even more, making her leave a low moan, "Am I clear?" the peahen struggled to nod but couldn't. He released her from his grip, but kept his nails on her bleeding leg. "If you don't keep your promise Princess...I'll bring your worst nightmares to life!" And with that he turned around and disappeared, leaving her bleeding and sobbing softly.

_This is my worst nightmare._


	8. Chapter 8

Day replaced night and Gogmem barely felt it, for the dark fog surrounding it made it impossible to tell the time, the place, the month, the year. It shouldn't have been more than a day since it arrived, yet citizens were already depressed -even a suicide was recorded- and pessimistic. Yet the two wanna-be-saviors were standing opposite each other in the palace's courtyard, under the surveillance of Judge Snail and the Masters. Po had already said goodbye to the Five, who were not allowed to follow -the city was still in great danger and needed them more than he did.

"I see, Master fowl that you have chosen right. Impressive," Judge Snail commented upon Shen's arrival. The peacock hid a smile; _I'll teach you a very good lesson you hermaphrodite, _he nastily thought. "No, seeing as you two are all packed-up I shall not delay your departure. I would only like to point out that, in case Master fowl gets any ideas, there will be groups of spies watching you. So if only one of you returns..." Judge Snail focused his antennas as the two enemies exchanged a threatening look, "...we'll know what happened to the other. Also," he waved to the masters with his antennas, "you will be bound together." Master Rhino knelt above Shen and tightened a handcuff around his left wing, then walked to Po and placed the other around his right arm. The chain binding them was long enough for them to keep a distance, yet prevailing them from being separated. "Now, off you go."

With that the Masters escorted them out of the palace and further into the city. Po caught sight of some ruined lamps and decorations, as if a fest had been coming up. On their way to the port, the two stumbled upon a wolf pup, sitting on the pavement and crying. Shen ignored it, but Po halted above it, pulling the peacock back with him. Shen fell to the ground face down, then got up and was ready to start yelling when he noticed the look on Master Ox's face.

"What's wrong, little one?" The panda asked worriedly.

"My...my daddy is..." the pup burst into tears before the finishing of its sentence.

"Sick?"

"Killed in the tower battle..." with the sentence came even more tears. Po noticed Shen roll his eyes dismissively.

"Yeah, so what?" the peacock mocked him. "Now you can stay up really late and no one will tell you what to do."

The pup stopped crying for a moment, blinked at him, then started again.

"You're awful with kids, you know that?" Po commented. Shen shrugged and turned away.

"Little one, I promise to revenge for your father. We'll find the trumps who did it and kick their.."

"Po," Master Croc intervened, "Let's go."

"Right. See ya later kid," he patted the smiling pup's head, then started running to the harbor, followed by the infuriated Shen, who had to use all his power to catch up -let alone his swelling leg. Once in the boat that would take them away from Gogmem, Po noticed the clear blue sky outside the city. It was quite a sight to witness; the sea was pure black in the port, but where Gogmem's waters ended it turned a pale blue. They jumped on the boat and were pushed by the three Masters that waved goodbye.

"May you be wise and strong and..." but they were too far away to hear by then. Once out of the Master's sight, dangerous thoughts entered Shen's mind. _Drown him. Choke him. Stab him. _But, just as Princess Fei had planned -for it was her idea to chain them together- the thought of having to drag an overweight panda with him was enough to stop him. They spent most of the day on the boat, both silent, except for Po's attempt to start a conversation -the typical "So what's up?" and "Did you see that fish? It was H-U-G-E I tell you". But he was regarded with a frown and dismissive look by his pompous fellow-traveler When they reached the shore it was already dark. Shen was determined to ignore Po begging to camp and sleep, but got tired himself halfway through the forest. They camped on the nearest hilltop and slept; one dreaming of his beloved city and the other of...Tigress? _No wait this isn't right! _Noodles? _Yes that's better._

Meanwhile back in Gogmem's tower, Princess Fei the peahen was thoughtfully staring out of her balcony at the threat that lingered above her head. She had taken care of her wounded leg herself, being an insider in the ways of healing. No one else knew about her deal with Master Shen before he left, nor the sacrifice she had to make in order to save herself and the city that had become a surrogate mother to her. Loyal and on time, as always, Counselor stepped behind her and cleared his throat to notify her of his presence. The Princess did not respond. He tried again, yet received the same cold silence.

"I see you are in a bad mood today, Princess?"

The peahen nodded and sighed.

"Don't give me any bad news I beg you," she spoke bitterly. Had Princess Fei not been so lost in her thoughts, she would have witnessed Counselor's devilish smile at that last comment.

"I see Master Shen and the panda have departed to restore peace. How unexpected of him, huh?" The goat commented, a hint to show he knew what was going on. The peahen remained as expressionless as she could manage -and it was hard, especially when you had to fool someone who knew you since childhood.

"Yes..."

"And I suppose you did not play any part, did you?" He continued unperturbed by the fact she was being as distant as ever. Princess Fei hastily turned around, her soft beige robe swirling around her and revealing the bandage on her wounded leg.

"Make your point, Counselor!" she spoke intensely. The goat glared at the wound suspiciously.

"He did this, didn't he?" he finally said, not at all disturbed by the Princess' obvious intolerance.

"None of your business," came the answer.

"What did you promise him?" Princess Fei noticed the two caramel-colored leopards -the ones she had brought from her homeland- softly push the great doors behind them shut, then standing still one on each side.

"You won't talk like that to your Princess, servant," she said. Calling him servant was something she had never before done, for in Xingfu it was considered a horrible insult, one that could only be paid off with blood. But in this case Princess Fei was justified to talk back like that, troubled as she already was and suspicious of the leopards' move.

"Shut up you treacherous midge," Counselor said. But not in his voice; this wasn't a voice she recognized at all. The peahen noticed shadows creeping around the room, some hiding behind pillars, some others simply standing and watching them. "Now tell me, what did you offer the peafowl?"

"You..." Suddenly she felt a warm, actually hot, grip around her wings. She was pushed back against the wall and before she knew it handcuffs were wrapped around her gray wings. The Princess gasped in shock as Counselor disappeared inside the shadows. Next to her was standing the same peculiar red bird from the battlefield, which she now recognized as similar to the Fenghuang. This was a phoenix. But where was the goat?

"You know," she heard the same voice come from the throne, "for a trifle pawn you have caused me lots of trouble, Princess. Selling yourself to that trivial peafowl is one thing, but giving him the city made him go on that journey and do you know what this means?" The shadow that was no longer a goat but once was her most loyal advocate turned around, revealing its true form. Princess Fei stood speechless as the four feet tall reptile heaved. It was covered in crimson red scales and resembled a mighty Dragon, or was the miniature of a Dragon. The creature's yellow eyes were fixed on the peahen, shining with what wasn't exactly fury, mostly like boiling anger.

"IT MEANS HE WILL FIND HUANG AND MY GLORIOUS PLAN WILL FAIL!..."

The tantrum was followed by deathly silence, interrupted only by the panting Dragon trying to catch his breath.

"But I will find a way, Princess. I've been plotting this since you were a child. And now I'm that," he squeezed the claws of his forefinger and thumb together, "close to winning and you RUIN IT!" The creature paced nervously around the throne, then sat on it. "Feng," he snapped his fingers, a noise with grace that did not at all match a moody short Dragon, "Dungeon."

The phoenix next to her bowed slightly and produced a low "Yes, Master," then kicked the peahen sending her a few feet ahead and finally dragging her by the legs outside the room. The last thing she could remember was being thrown in an icky place, and an evil laughter filling her ears as the fiery fowl forcefully shut the dungeon door.

While Gogmem was being taken over by the Dragon Yenn and his malicious servants, Shen was waking up from his last night dream -him ruling Gogmem again. The strong smell of food and fire filled his nostrils as he yawned and blinked, then turned his head around -fowls perch with their head wrapped around their body- and saw Po focused on cooking breakfast. The panda turned around, sensing the watchful eyes.

"Morin'. Hope you like fish, cause sushi's all I got for breakfast."

The peacock blinked, its beak hanging half-open in a look that was rather surprised than mocking. Shen then got up and noticed the paws on the soft ground -Po had moved a few feet further to fish into a small pond- and his muddy robe -Po dragged Shen with him to the pond. His ruby orbs fixed themselves on the panda once again.

"Uh oh," Po sensed his bad mood, "Someone had a baad waking."

The peacock raised itself on its feet and inspected the swell on his wounded one. It had faded noticeably, yet bothered him when he stretched it. Po extended a wooden slat that pretty much resembled a chopping block. On it was placed raw fish, the well-known sushi, as well as something that looked like vegetables. Shen's beak formed a disgusted frown.

"What's that?"

The panda shrugged. "Something casual I made. It's not anything special but will do."

The peacock blinked once again. "I'm not hungry." _Who knows what kind of poison he's put in there! You think I'm a fool, panda? Better think again..._

"Have it your way," Po shrugged again and swallowed the food with just one gulp. Shen's brows shot up at the realization he had just lost his breakfast. _I hate pandas._

"So," Po wiped his lips with his arm -a gesture that made the royal peacock frown again, "Where to?"

Shen took in his surroundings. Suddenly the forest seemed more peaceful; he could hear the small birds tweeting, water flowing, wind blowing..._**Come to me Shen...**_ The peacock shook his head. This was neither bird, nor water, nor wind. He found himself unable to recognize, describe or remember the voice, even though it had not been a minute since he heard it. The peafowl tried to focus once again, while his fellow-traveler was watching him carefully. There was nature and its harmony, the jumping grasshoppers, the wings of butterflies, the melodies of mot her nature..._**No sunset shall rise above me...**_

Shen stepped back and shook his head once again.

"Everything alright there?" Po was heard from behind him. The panda admittedly did not like him, but Po was kind enough to at least pretend he cared.

"No sunset shall rise above me..." Shen repeated the familiar words. It was a famous saying in his family house, to describe a place, not very far from Gogmem, where the height was supposed to be so high you could touch the sun and you would never be in the darkness of night. Po leaned his head to the side in puzzlement.

"What?"

"Get on your feet, you moving sack of fat! We're going to Tiger Mountain!"


	9. Chapter 9

Surrounded by Gogmem's river Thay and a thick forest on its north, Tiger Mountain was a natural fortress. One of great beauty; no word has been invented that can describe it. Only birds were lucky enough to witness its full grandeur, however, for only if seen from above could one perceive the abnormality of this mystical place; while its seemed painfully tiring to climb, from above it look like a smooth sculpture on the surface -due to the thick flora that is. Except for the deadly cliff on its eastern side, Tiger Mountain seemed to have been carved specifically for people to climb it; there were natural paths inside the forest, as well as stair-shaped rocks on the highest part. Due to it seeming very steep from a distance, travelers would call it "The place that has seen no sunset", to show it was so tall you could see the sun from up-close if you reached the top. The saying had soon passed into general usage, especially among the citizens of Gogmem -the nearest city to Tiger Mountain.

However, the closest he would get to the top, the more Shen realized the wrong of this traditional saying. During his exile he had seen many mountains, the most of which were much taller than this one, with paths so steep not a soul had ever dared cross. Well, until he came across them. Shen's natural curiosity and stubbornness had brought him to walk these paths, and therefore render this one a piece of cake. But then again, there was the panda. Po was so tired he was literally crawling behind the peacock, which forced Shen to move slowly, as well as have to drag him. As they stumbled upon a rock, the chain binding them was caught around it and Shen landed with his face on the ground. Getting up and dusting off his already filthy robe -it caused him great frustration to see it like this, considering this was the finest silk in the province- Shen glared at Po, his usual dismissive look.

"What?" the panda breathed out. "I've told you I need a stop." The peacock sighed, giving up.

"Alright. We'll stop..." he pointed at a spot some feet away -a natural camp the trees formed, "but up there." Po rolled his eyes but got up on his feet and started walking again. Shen had chosen this spot not only because it looked safe, but also to torment his fellow-traveler a little. Being that close to him for a day and a half was driving the peafowl crazy, yet he knew there was nothing he could do about it.

When they reached the spot, the two travelers allowed themselves a while to rest.

"How do you know it's the right place?" Po asked, his first attempt to start a conversation today. Since last night, when Shen briefly explained to him the voice incident, the two had barely spoken a word, with the exception of the short talk before the stop. The peacock sat on a rock and rubbed his wings together.

"I...There is that saying...no sunset shall rise above it. When I was a chick, I had overheard some travelers say it, then I asked...my father, and he said it was a reference to Tiger Mountain."

Po formed an "ow" with his lips, yet did not reply. Shen referring to his father had caused the panda to feel uncomfortable. Po wondered if Shen had ever felt guilty for taking his parents away. _Not a chance, _he scared away the thought.

"Shen..." the panda begun, in a moment of weakness. The peacock stopped him, jumping next to him within the blink of an eye, and placing one wing on his lips while performing a "shhh". The two took in their surroundings...the noises of the forest, the crickets slowly starting their nocturnal song... _**Danger! **_

Before any of them could react two white tigers had jumped out of the bushes behind them. One kicked Po in the back, sending him flying to the other side of the camp, the other punched Shen on the chest. The peacock left a growl and stepped back in shock and frustration. Po jumped back on his feet and tried to attack them alone. But only one of them was enough to send him back on the ground. Shen attempted to attack as well, but was not luckier than the panda.

"Let's go together," Po yelled, feeling the chain on his leg stretch out.

"Forget it," Shen said, throwing some daggers which the tigers avoided successfully.

"It's the only way!" Po yelled, as one of the white creatures punched him on the face, Po blocked it at the last minute. As a matter of fact, the only way to fight under these circumstances, was to stay close to each other. Otherwise the chain, tightly locked around their legs, would tangle around itself, or on some ground-level obstacle. Such an incident was that knelt Shen to the ground and brought him too close to death in the form of a powerful scratch. He avoided it by chance when the same chain pulled him a little to the side, as Po performed a kick. This meet and greet with demise was enough to make him realize the gravity of their situation. Jumping back on his feet with the speed of light, Shen pulled the chain with both wings, twisting Po around himself and causing his both hands to land forcefully on the one tiger's head. The blow left the enormous fighter unconscious. The panda looked at its own hands, then at the peacock and smiled.

"Now that was some serious awesomeness!" Shen raised a brow, then watched as the other tiger jumped back into the bushes.

"Guess your fat arms scared it away," the fowl commented. Po gave him a hurtful look.

"Why do you always have to be so mean? Don't you hate it when people hate you?..."

"Panda..." Shen merely whispered, his back facing the panda as he stared at what was a horrifying spectacle.

"How can you even stand the remorse? Cause I know you have some, everybody has..."

"Po!" the peacock yelled in panic.

"What!" Shen's wing pointed ahead of them at the path climbing the mountain. Uncountable torches were lit, fire lighting the furious faces of various felines, including the white tiger that had escaped. "Uh oh..." the panda gulped noisily. He was left dazzled for a moment, staring at the countless enemies, then noticed Shen scratching the chain around his leg.

"Don't just stand there! Help me take it off!" the former Lord yelled in frustration. There was something more to the way he spoke, Po recognized it as despair.

"Why would I do that?" the chubby Warrior crossed his arms around his torso.

"To save your life, you fool," Shen drew out a dagger and started sawing the chain off.

"Oh come on now, Shen," Po breathed out. "We can do this. You saw what you did back there? THAT was awesomeness! And THAT'S what will get us up on that mountain! Now let's go!" Po bolted, jumping up, yet landed on the ground when Shen didn't move behind him. Maybe he was lighter, but Shen was adequately strong and most of all faster than him.

"I don't know about you, chubby potato-head, but I'm going home," he said, his voice kind of disappointed. Shen got up on his feet and turned around, preparing to leave. "And I'll drag you with me if I have to," he lifted the chain with both wings and started pulling. It was strong enough a tug to make Po lose his balance, but couldn't move him.

"Shen, I know you don't care but people are going to die if we don't climb up this mountain. And I do care. I'm not going back empty-handed."

The peacock took a fighting position. "Then I'll force you to," with that he attacked the panda, who avoided and blocked his blows, but did not return them as Shen expected.

"Shen," Po spoke as they swirled and jumped, the peacock attacking and the panda blocking, "If we work together we can make it..."

"You..." Shen jumped back and stopped out of breath, "you...really think you're some kind of a god, who can forget and forgive anything? I know what you're doing...you're pretending..."

"I'm not Shen," Po heaved in front of him. "I don't hate you." Shen was left speechless.

"You...that's impossible. I took away your parents...I scarred you for life..."

"And you made me who I am." Po said, extending a paw for the peacock to catch and get lifted up. "So I want to thank you, instead."

"Impossible," Shen kept whispering. He was ready to charge at him again, when he heard it; a bird's cry. _**Come at me Shen... **_Upon his being called, Shen hesitantly placed his wing on top of Po's open paw and allowed himself to be helped on his feet. With a battle cry, they both jumped at the army in front of them.

Princess Fei awoke in an icky cell she recognized as part of the palace's dungeon. Her wings were handcuffed, while her legs were free to move -much to her delight. She turned her head around and looked at her torn robe. This was her favorite one.

"Might as well sew it..." _When this is all over. _She mumbled to herself. _If it ever ends._

"You're finally up." The peahen jumped in shock, then relaxed herself when Viper crept a little crosser to her. The tip of her tail had been put inside a huge metal ball, that seemed very heavy to drag around, in order to restrain her moves. "We were worried you might never wake," Mantis spoke out of his smaller cell inside the cell. The peahen looked around and saw the rest of the Furious Five, all tied up and with huge frowns upon their faces. On the opposite cell were placed Masters Croc and Ox, while Master Rhino was locked in the special cell -one with no bars, therefore no contact with the other prisoners.

"Oh gods..." the Princess whispered.

"The gods won't help you," Master Ox complained as always, "they've got their own problems."

The peahen retired to her corner and buried her head below one wing, sobbing.

"You're lucky. You didn't get your feet tied up," monkey said, lifting its chained feet for the others to see.

"They probably know how useless a Kung Fu fighter you are," Master Ox continued, ignoring the crying fowl. Princess Fei skipped the insult, processing a new plot in her mind.

"What about Crane?"

"Here," Crane moved slightly in the shadows and spoke in a hoarse voice.

"Quick, show me how to kick!" The Princess jumped up energetically. The Masters burst into laughter.

"You can't be taught Kung Fu just like that..." Master Croc said.

"It takes years of training to perfect it."

"Whatever just show me!" Princess Fei insisted. Master Ox rolled his eyes, but Croc welcomed the opportunity.

"Lift your leg halfway up in the air, so that you form an arrow. Imagine you are this arrow," Princess Fei focused and followed his instructions. Crane positioned the chains around his wings in front of her. "Now extend your leg...forcefully...put all your chi in it..." Princess Fei stopped halfway in the air.

"What's a chi?"

"Um..it's...never mind, just do it!Focus on the target...it's only you and it..."

Princess Fei did as told, but the outcome was to injure her leg, while the chains remained in place.

"Aw..." she breathed out.

"Not in a million years," Tigress mumbled from behind her. The peahen lowered her head, rubbing her leg with a wing, while tears formed on the corners of her eyes. She had gone through all that trouble for nothing, only to be betrayed by the one she trusted the most. Actually this was more than betrayal it was...he was always there. From her birth to this moment, Yenn had been watching her in the form of Counselor. And worse, he had been affecting her choices at great extend.

"Imagine it's someone you hate," this time it was Master Ox, hanging himself on the cell's bars. Master Croc was ready to speak up and correct him, but was silenced by the ox's discouraging glare. The peahen got on her feet again, then stared at the handcuffs. Yes, Counselor had been a lie. It wasn't him she should blame, for he never existed. Counselor was a puppet, a costume, for Yenn to access her, to influence her...The handcuffs took the shape of the short dragon. Before Crane could back away, he was thrown to the other side of the room, and his wings were free once again. Princess Fei panted in shock, unable to believe what she had just done.

"My wings! I'm free!" Crane yelled.

"Shhh!" Viper signaled, "They might hear you!" Princess Fei, who had come back to reality, shared a look with Master Ox, who gave her an encouraging nod.

"Crane," the peahen addressed him, "On the top of this cell there's a handle, can you see it?" The bird looked up then back at her and nodded. "Grab this with your leg and pull. The door is wooden and old. Breaking it will be easy."

Crane did as told and the passage was open.

"Now find Po and Shen! I don't know where they are, but you must bring Po back, for only he can defend Gogmem. Before you leave, head for my quarters -in the east side of the tower, fifth floor. There you will find a large key. It's the only way to separate them, they are chained together. Now hurry!"

"And be careful!" Mantis yelled as the bird stormed out of the cell. The others were left waiting in agony.


	10. Chapter 10

Yenn leaped from the golden thrown onto the stairs, then bolted to the balcony with the speed of light -three pairs of legs were adequate to do so. There he stood on his lower pair of feet, having the middle one crossed around his torso and one of his upper legs toying a long whisker, that started from his upper jaw and covered most of his torso, between his sharp claws. He was a beautiful creature and lacked only height. Apart from that he was the perfect replica of those dragon statues one sees in temples such as the Jade Palace. Yenn narrowed his cat-shaped yellow eyes, with a long crimson strike as an iris. Behind him the characteristic noise of bird feet against the policed floor was heard. Yenn's right ear shot back, a perfectly shaped fin-like brow raising itself.

"What?" he merely whispered, in a voice that did not need volume to be commanding.

" The panda, sir. He and the peafowl have reached the peek of Tiger Mountain." The bird, whose vibrant colors and extraordinary tail were quite a sight, walked out of the shadows with the grace for which its kind is famous. The Dragon sniffed and left a mocking chuckle, before returning to the balcony view, something that interested him much more than his interlocutor.

"Sir I..." The fowl continued but was interrupted.

"I do not care, Feng," the Dragon preempted him, then turned around for the first time. The look on Feng's face was expressionless to the eye of an amateur, yet Yenn -an expert mind reader- could tell he was worried. "Relax," the Dragon reassured him. "Your sister is not going anywhere."

"But the prophecy..."

"You trust the saying of an old goat more than me, Phoenix?" Yenn's both eyebrows shot up, two perfect curves around his eyes.

"Master I don't!" Feng apologized, "But I'm afraid Master that Huang might exploit their coming to release herself and then she will claim me..." The Dragon stood silent, almost thoughtful, for a moment, then burst into a tremendous laughter.

"You amuse me, Feng. When I divided you and destroyed the Fenghuang, I made sure you, as a male that is, stored powers your sister does not currently posses. Even if the peacock does release her, something impossible since Tiger Mountain is a natural trap, you will fling yourself on her and finish this once and for all."

The Phoenix blinked in silence, while Yenn proceeded to an evil giggle -Feng had to admit it was scary.

"But Master...what if something goes wrong? I mean...the peacock will fight..."

This time the laughter came louder.

"HA HA HA! You YOU are afraid of a peacock? A common fowl with a fluffy tail and YOU, the Phoenix, a composing power of the Fenghuang, are afraid of it?"

Feng lowered his head, the bright red crest falling to the side.

"Fine," Yenn said when he stopped laughing, "Go end her now, then. Either way Huang was merely a decoy to keep the panda away." The Phoenix nodded, an evil smile developing on its proportional face. He turned around and made his way to the door, when he was interrupted.

"Oh, and Feng one more thing. Little do I care how you do it, just make sure you don't mess up, or else..." The fowl's wings flinched and he shrank away from the Dragon as the noise of claws marring the wall was heard.

It wasn't easy for Crane to find Tiger Mountain, let alone spot Po and Shen in this labyrinth of trees, that unfortunately for him were all similar to each other. He ended up wasting one whole day doing circles around the same area, when he noticed something shining in the distance. It was a fire pit, somewhere near the mountain top. From that distance he couldn't make out much, but took a lucky shot and dove down letting the wind carry him, as he was too tired to fight it. It took him five minutes to reach the mountain ground, during which the fire had been put off and therefore he had no clue which direction to follow. The air was getting stronger, so he couldn't soar to scan for it again. Restrained on ground level, Crane tried to navigate relying on his instincts and was lucky enough to stumble on a sleeping Shen. The peacock shot up and before he knew it, Crane was pinned against a tree, sharp claws wrapped around his thin neck. Shen moved his head left and right trying to recognize him, for he seemed awfully familiar.

"Crane?" Po was heard from behind the peacock.

"Don't come close," Shen said, still processing the bird's characteristics from up close, "It might be a trap."

"There's no trap," Po grabbed Shen by the shoulder and forcefully pushed him back. The peacock landed a few feet behind them. The panda took Crane in his big arms. "What are you doing here?" Po asked, unaware of the horrible answer he would receive. Though breathless, Crane mustered all his courage and answered.

"Yenn is in Gogmem. He has the master's council and Princess Fei. And he's planning to destroy the city!"

Po looked over his shoulders at Shen, who was still suspicious about Crane's sudden arrival, but now also shocked by the news.

"We must find the Fenghuang, Crane. First that and then..."

"You must come, Po," Crane went on, still gasping for air. He then lifted his hat with one wing and produced a small key. "This will undo your chain."

Po gazed at it puzzled, but was overhauled by Shen who jumped up and grabbed it before Crane could take it away. In less than a minute, the chain clanged open. Po was left speechless looking at it.

"But you..." he begun.

"I will find the Phoenix. You go be a hero, panda." Shen proudly passed them by then disappeared into the forest, his leg free to move away now.

"You do realize he won't even search for the bird, don't you?" Crane said, then blinked, as expressionless as always. Po knit his eyebrows.

"I trust him."

There was a silent moment, that would have been epic if it wasn't for the ridiculously serious look on the panda's face in contrast with the indifference on Crane's, as well as the voice of a cricket suddenly beginning to sound.

"No more crazy for you." Crane said as the two of them turned around and headed back to Gogmem.

Meanwhile Shen was in an inner battle with himself. There was the ambitious side, the one that wanted him to find the bird, then return to claim the city. Then there was his coward side which screamed for him to ran as far away as he could. There was the thinking side, he had already begun processing some way to exploit the Fenghuang. The vindictive one, all that mattered was his revenging Gogmem and that fool the panda. His charismatic-leader one, he did care for Gogmem deep inside. Finally, the one he kept most secret and chose to ignore most of the time; his sensitive side -and yes Shen did have one, everyone does, but he was capable enough of keeping it to himself. None of them, however, was what drove him to the cave entrance, further inside the mountain, for there was an unstoppable force that mesmerized him. It was that indefinite voice inside his head, one he had never knew before. Shen knew he wasn't crazy -or at least he not crazy enough- and could also tell magic from insanity. And this was definitely magic.

The cave before him was the entrance to a natural tunnel, that pierced the mountain from side to side. The majestic rock as well as the blue colored crevasses on it, resembled a natural temple, one of great importance judging from the precision on the curves and swirling designs. Shen entered the cave dazzled, ignoring the watchful fiery eyes that stalked him from a distance.

Once inside the cave, he browsed for some sort of lighting, and was more than surprised to find this had been as well taken care of by mother nature. Small lava fountains would occasionally spring from below him, and serve as light columns as well as guide him through the various twists and curves of the rock. There were also plumes of hot air that would explode out of the sides. Shen noticed they all took a certain time to blast, and when they stopped he could pass them easily. After almost an hour of walking, which to him had seemed like five minutes, Shen stumbled upon a group of blue butterflies flapping their wings around a small circle of wet grass. He took a closer look at it; ordinary grass.

_Do you seek the Fire Queen?_ A melodic, female choir was heard. Shen jumped up and looked around.

_Is it us you're looking for? _Shen blinked as the group of butterflies headed toward him.

"Who...who are you?"

_We're the guardians of this place,_

_make sure no one harms her Grace_

"Who..who's grace?"

_Have you not come for salvation?_

_Won't you end our anticipation?_

"I...I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just here for the Fenghuang..." Female giggles were heard.

_Those who chose you have a fine taste,_

_come on, there's no time to waste_

Ignoring the seemingly insulting comment, Shen followed the butterflies further into the tunnel and under a narrow passage, where he almost lost some tail feathers. Finally, they reached a vast room, with all sorts of natural traps one can imagine. Right in front of him was an infinite precipice, abyss shedding its darkness inside the wide gorge. For those daring enough to cross it, the trail continued with a wide lava pool, the only way to cross which was to hop on some frozen lava pieces that had turned into solid rock. Finally the trials ended with a couple of steep stair-like rocks, that seemed unstable and rocked back and forth. The reward, however, was beyond imagination. Shen could now clearly make out the enormous cage and the vibrant animal inside it; the bird. The Fenghuang, actually the Huang for Yenn had been smart enough to separate the two, something Shen was yet unaware of, but would soon find out.

_**Come to me Shen...**_

"Easy to say..." the peacock looked down at the abyss below his feet.

_Come on go, her grace has called,_

_you must hurry to her..._

"Shut up, I'm trying to think here!" The butterflies backed off, clearly insulted. Shen processed the situation for a moment. He could stay or try heading back outside the mountain. But he was so close to having Gogmem...so close to having his revenge. _First Gogmem, then all of China, _he thought. But then again there was that vixen, the Princess. Shen knew her kind of females, only cared about how colorful your tail is and were so skilled in the art of manipulation, that had you brain washed before you could even know. He had been too impetuous and took her promise without an actual proof of it. The worst part was, if he killed her as he had threatened to, he'd never get the throne. There was absolutely no way of forcing her to keep her promise, except for some psycological techniques that took time and skill, and Shen knew he was vulnerable against her. She had one great advantage; he was a male. Smarter enough to understand how the peafowl mating worked, yet not capable of ignoring his nature, which was to desperately seek attention and approval of females. He had forced himself to quit it, therefore was not vulnerable to the typical peahen walking around and waiting for him to show off. But Fei was a trained diplomat and it would be much harder to pretend with her.

Shen had already taken all this in mind when he jumped off the cliff and glided to the other side, using his tail. His sharp claws clutched the cliff edge at the last minute. He also had a brand new plot inside his head, one that would ensure him both Gogmem and his destiny. By the time he was crossing the lava pool, Shen had already considered an alternative, in case his first plan failed. And as he was jumping from stair to stair, each one bringing him closer to his reward, he had already convinced himself this game was his to win.

When he reached the cage, which was enormous with bars wrapped in ivory, all these thoughts disappeared.


	11. Chapter 11

_They say the Fenghuang is not one fowl with independent characteristics. It is a composition of many species; the head of a golden pheasant, the body of a mandarin duck, the tail of a peacock, the legs of a crane, the mouth of a parrot, the wings of a swallow. Its beauty cannot be described but as a symbolism of the perfect mother nature; its head is the sky, its eyes the sun, its back the moon, its feet the earth, its wings the wind, its tail the planets. Finally, its feathers are colored in the most vibrant fundamental colors; black, white, red, blue and yellow. Its size matches the universe, its wings travel faster than light itself. And on its chest lies the mark of peace; the Yin, waiting for its other half to complete it._

This extraordinary description, however, had nothing to do with what Shen saw inside the cell. Standing a little shorter than himself, with bright blue and white wings, stood a strange fowl -female judging from its smooth characteristics. The only similarity to the sacred bird, were her shiny eyes, a warm golden color that could hardly pass for an afternoon sun. Shen neared her feeling some sort of inner turmoil, as if this creature awakened something deep inside him.

_**We meet at last... **_She spoke without a mouth, the voice coming from inside his own head, even though Shen knew it was hers.

"Are you the Fenghuang?" Shen asked, dazzled from the variety of colors on her tail. Blue mixed with red gave purple, mixed with yellow gave green, then crimson and black, with infinite designs covering the layered feathers as they formed a waterfall behind her. Shen was a peacock and had grown up with peacocks but never before had he witnessed such beauty on a tail. The female fowl shook her head, her face expressionless yet so beautiful he couldn't look away.

_**I am part of her. I am her virtue.**_

"Oh," Shen exclaimed disappointed. Then it occurred to him; "Are there any other part?"

_**Yes. There is her vice.**_

"V-vice?" Shen mumbled, not knowing what to expect. Vice sounded pretty dangerous, and he was not in the mood for danger.

_**You must free me**_, the fowl changed subject.

"Easy to say," Shen said examining the bars that were her prison. Shen had worked with many materials back when he was younger, during his efforts to built his first cannon, but this kind of material he had never seen before. He touched it with a wing, then tried pushing it to asses how stable and hard it was. He brought his wing back inside his torn sleeve. "How do I get you out?" he asked, head leaning to the side. The fowl inside the cage performed a perfect curve with her also perfect neck.

_**That is for you to figure out.**_

Shen frowned. "You're not helping..." he mumbled then browsed around for something useful. Right then he noticed a small crack on the wall, where the cell bars ended. "That's it!" He shot up. In the middle of the air, something pulled him back down, crashing him forcefully on the ground. Dust entered his nostrils and he felt like choking. He coughed then used his wing to protect his eyes from the cloud of dust particles his fall had raised. Shen looked up; the familiar red bird -the one he had driven off back in Gogmem. The Phoenix stared at him, merciless ruby eyes stuck on him.

"And who might you be?" Shen mocked.

"I, my friend, am the vice."

At the same time, Po and Crane were entering Gogmem's tower -which was lightly guarded by some panthers, most of which were busy playing card games or laughing with each other. The courtyard was without a soul, Po noticed the gate to the tower was shut but not guarded. Crane gestured him to follow through one of the smaller gates around the tower. The dungeon appeared in front of them as they crept on top of the wall, along with a couple panthers and one snow tiger growling at them. Po recognized it as the one that had escaped when he and Shen fought a couple of them back in Tiger Mountain. He turned his head to Crane.

"This one," one paw finger pointing at the white feline now gesturing and yelling like crazy to the shrinking panthers, "was at Tiger Mountain before we left."

"Did it follow us?" Crane whispered back worriedly.

"Maybe. We must be extremely careful," Po tried to eavesdrop what the tiger was so furious about but couldn't -it was speaking in a language he did not recognize. "Time for stealth mode..." Po whispered then rolled on top of the wall, crossing it from side to side. Crane followed with a flap, the panthers did not hear. The two warriors watched as the snow tiger left the others guarding the prison and hurried to the tower. The panthers were now worriedly discussing something, a conversation that sounded a lot like meaningless growls and groans. Exploiting the turmoil, the two jumped behind the panthers and entered the prison. Inside there were no guards and it kept surprising Po the fact that though Gogmem was a vast city the only guards he had seen so far were a dozen of panthers outside its dungeon. _He keeps his army around him as protection, _Po thought. _Not cool._

Crane led the way down several stairs, then inside a narrow corridor where cells were placed on ever side. Po took in his surroundings, careful not to get stuck in the corridor which was too narrow for a panda to go through.

"Po?" it was Tigress, who jumped up and hung outside their cell.

"Tigress!" Po yelled back. He hurried to the cell, followed by the flying Crane. Inside he saw the rest of his team along with Princess Fei, who had a weird look upon her face.

"No! Go away!" Tigress yelled and backed away from the bars. Po raised an eyebrow.

"What's going on?" Right then he heard a moan from behind him; Crane had disappeared.

"It's a trap, Po!" Tigress kept yelling. Po turned around and searched for the exit. But two panthers pushed the door shut, making the room darker than it already was. The panda prepared to fight, then realized it was pointless since he was practically stuck in a narrow place with so little lighting he could barely see. Something touched his back, and he turned around with a battle yell, slamming one of the felines against the wall. Another five jumped on his back, Po threw them off. One bit his leg and Po screamed in pain. Two tigers grabbed his arms. He felt cold steel around them, and a fatal blow that knocked him off his feet. The last thing he saw was that same snow tiger with a sick smile revealing its sharp teeth.

Back inside Tiger Mountain, Shen was fighting Feng, the evil self of Fenghuang. The problem with this battle was that it had nothing to do with any kind Shen had fought before. This affected him both sentimentally and physically, as Feng used his horrible powers to manipulate his mind and weaken him enough to attack his body then.

_The shrieks of females and the constant cry of babies. The wet eyes of fathers who witnessed their children being slaughtered and the running people. _

"_Don't let them escape!" _

_The wolves howling and the snow falling on his crest, flames wrapping the wooden huts and warming his frozen heart. It had to be done._

"_Get them!"_

_He points at a baby one, crying for its mother. Two wolves attack but are blocked by a large one, definitely male. The father hits them with an object; he cannot make out what's happening. The wolves return next to him, roll on the floor unconscious and are wrapped inside the flames._

A blow landed on his beak, sending his head back against the wall.

_A female one grabs the baby and heads away. Shen turns around, a trivial sacrifice. But he is aiming for the young ones. _

The next one lands on his chest, Feng grabs him by the neck and twists him around, bringing him to face his perfectly shaped face.

_They chase her inside the forest, wolves growling and his calling for reinforcements. _

"_Where is the baby?" he asks, pinning the large animal down with his claws. She refuses to give an answer. The claw tears through the air and lands on her face, goes through her skin and paints the fur around her neck a crimson red. Shen backs off. The aura of death surrounds him; she is not breathing. Not even panting or pleading for mercy. Silence. What has he just done? What just happened? Tears form in the corners of his eyes, he looks back at the lifeless body behind him. Blood stains the snow, the wolves start sniffing for others who escaped, but he; he will never be the same._

"Give it up, Shen. You are not a hero." Feng spoke softly. The peacock called all his courage and pushed him away with a leg, leaving a small scratch on Feng's perfect chest. The Phoenix is slammed against the rock, Shen standing opposite him with the steep cliff on his back. Feng smiled devilishly, then awakened another horrible memory of his, one Shen had buried really deep inside for he never wanted to let it out again.

_His wings slam the doors open, proudly walking inside with this usual pompous walk of his. They are both there, right ahead of him. Shen awaits the loving arms of his mother, the proud look on his father's eyes. He longs to hear he has not done wrong, he longs to scare his remorse away, to know he has been approved. Mother leans inside Father's arms and the Lord glares at him furiously. Shen widens his eyes and upon their faces he sees fear. Where is his approval? Where are his mother's loving arms? The deafening silence is killing him, the guilt is tearing his inside, he is in pain. And no one can cure him._

Feng charged at him, a hit Shen merely managed to block but sent him a few feet back and closer to the cliff edge. The Phoenix smiled vigorously.

"It's all over, I tell you!"

Shen knew it was all over. He had known from the first minute this familiar feeling of emptiness and heartache returned inside him. His focusing on revenge had managed to soothe it, but now it was back and Shen was panicked. Feng bolted toward him, Shen stepped aside and let him slip and almost fall of the cliff. The Phoenix used its sharp claws to hold itself, then turned around and faced his rival. Shen was encouraged by the familiar wave of fury that followed his moments of recollection. With his left wing he performed a powerful blow that landed on Feng's chest and pushed him back. The Phoenix escaped the fall a second time, then left an exasperated groan. Shen kicked him on the face, leaving a scratch on his perfect beak.

"You asked for it," Feng whispered. Suddenly his wings had set themselves on fire, flames wrapping his tail as well. Shen backed off, away from the fire sparks. Smoke filled the peafowl's nostrils as the Phoenix's tail set fire on some grass that had grown in cracks of the rock. _**The medallion... **_With more light now, Shen could clearly see a necklace hung around Feng's neck. In the middle of it hung a transparent stone, wrapped in gold and silver. Shen attempted a kick to grab the chain, but his leg was set on fire. Rolling on the ground to put it off, he didn't notice the Phoenix nearing him quickly. Before he could react, one fiery leg had stepped on his head, and Shen felt the warmth of Feng above him.

"It's all over, peacock."

Shen rolled his eyes, feeling dazzled by the heat and smoke. His head was pressed tightly against the ground, in a way that made his eyes want to pop out. Feng laughed devilishly, a laughter echoing through his ears.__And then he realized nothing was yet over, he realized how mistaken Feng was because he had made the very same mistake some months ago. He had underestimated his opponent.

The noise of feathers moving snapped Feng back into reality, as Shen opened his tail and threw him off. The immortal fowl rolled on the ground and once again reached the cliff edge. Fortunately for the peacock, Feng's medallion chain was caught on a small rock and broke noisily.

"NOOO!" The Phoenix raised both arms skyward and screamed in frustration and agony. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU FOOL?"

Shen glared at him dismissively, then hurried to pick up the medallion stone. He brought it near his face with a leg. Feng was ready to plead for his medallion, when his eyes got fixed behind Shen, inside the cell. The look upon his face made Shen sympathize for a moment. He then turned around and found the cell empty. Panicked he looked back at Feng but he, too, had disappeared. The peacock positioned himself for a fight, but was left stunned when the cry of a bird was heard behind him. With the only difference of being an extraordinary cry; one he had never heard before.

The Fenghuang flapped its vast wings, made of wind and fire, and soared upwards. Shen was left dazzled staring at its tail as it shot upwards in front of him. He then realized there was no way out of the mountain, and spontaneously threw himself at the bird, clutching a tail feather -one feather was around his size- with his claws and holding the stone medallion in between his beak firmly. The sweet smell of nature and the warm night breeze hit him on the face as the Fenghuang appeared on the sky.

Meanwhile Gogmem was being suffocated by the infinite dark cloud that served Yang as a portal. Desperate to find his other half, the Yin, -also known as the Fenghuang- Dragon Yang used portals to travel from place to place and search for her. His brother, Yenn knew of his travels, and had used portals himself. Though not half as powerful as Yang, Yenn could predict his brother's coming. And he assessed it would be...tonight.

Inside the dungeon, not that far from the evil dragon, the Furious Five, the master's council and Princess Fei were still locked inside their dungeon, now even more desperate because they had seen their only hopeful plan fail in front of their very eyes. Tigress banged her handcuffed fists against the wall, the noise of collision echoing inside everyone's head.

"We must do something," she said.

The others remained still and silent, each one lost in their thoughts and their misery. Princess Fei softly stood on her legs -no loosely tied with a chain- and headed for the wall where Tigress had punched. A crack had formed on it. She leaned and looked outside, a quick glance at the dark blue sky which now spit lightnings and occasionally rain. She turned her eye downwards and saw the passage below them. If only she could get the wall broken... The peahen felt her heart leap in her stomach. Something had to be done now.

"We have to save him," Tigress said, trying to get them motivated.

"Save him why?" Princess Fei stood precisely in front of the cracked wall, "He's the one who got us into this, with his stupidity and clumsy ways. Had he been more careful, we'd all be free now."

"Watch it, Fei..." Viper whistled with a threat.

"Watch what? If I'm wrong correct me when I say that Po is nothing but a fat, imbecile loser!"

Tigress' battle yell pierced the thin layer of silence in the dungeon. She aggressively charged at the peahen, who dodged her incoming punch at the last minute. Clouds of dust were formed around them, covering the fallen Princess. Everyone stared at the fallen wall stunned. Tigress banged her handcuffs against a collapsed stone and broke them in half. Then she helped the rest of the Furious Five. Mantis crawled between the bars into the opposite cells where Masters Ox and Croc were placed, and released them as well. Princess Fei got on her feet and shared a worried look with Tigress. She was obviously still irritated, but had probably taken the hint in Fei's actions.

"Good job," monkey touched the peahen's shoulder as he jumped outside to check the ground. He then waved for the others to follow.

"What's going on down there?" was heard from the the up the stairs.

"Go," Master Ox said. "We'll take care of them."

Tigress nodded then was the last to jump out, followed by Princess Fei who smiled kindly at the two Masters.


	12. Chapter 12

Picture an infinite cloud of dark fog. It was not a coincidence that all of Gogmem's citizens thought they had gone blind when, all of sudden, the cloud grew wider and swallowed every inch of light available. Some tried to light candles, or torches but it was useless. For, following the mist, came a freezing cold wind that took each breath of fire away. Then snow, to annihilate all remaining warmth. All the above happened so fast that no screams were heard, no child cried and no doors were sealed shut. Dark and frozen, Gogmem was no wrapped in deathly silence.

Fortunately for five Kung Fu Masters and a peafowl Princess, the palace was merely swallowed by shadow. It was Yenn's power that kept a little light inside it. The six were creeping through the hallways, careful not to be seen by any of the few -yet present- guards. None of them had any idea where Po or Yenn were, whatsoever. What is more, none of them had any plan. Turning around a corner and creeping inside another hall, all but one remained unnoticed. Princess Fei's silk robe swished and drew the attention of a leopard guarding the stairway. The feline moved with the speed of light and attacked the invaders, but was stopped by Mantis' fists. After that, Tigress was wise enough to ask the Princess to stay back. The peahen, of course, argued strongly but there was nothing she could do; Tigress was right after all -what use was she to a group of Kung Fu warriors? With her pride hurt and her heart racing, Princess Fei crawled to an opening of the wall and promised to wait for them there. The others left, unaware of her plot to revenge Yenn herself.

It is commonly accepted that fury is a bad counselor and Fei acknowledged that. On that day, however, she chose to ignore her logic and follow her heart. With her mind full of twisted fantasies in which she found salvation by killing Yenn, Fei headed to the only place she knew could prove useful.

Shen's lab was a place with a variety of tools and barrels, fluids and substances, hazardous or not. And as it was Shen's, none of these things were in place. The working table was dusty and so were the shelves and floor, some mixing spoons and knives were unwashed or rusty and most of the equipment was not suitable for use. Princess Fei had never made fireworks but was very talented an artist and extremely creative when it came to mixing colorful substances. It didn't take a lot of time for her to learn the ropes, of course with the help of some of Shen's notes she had found. The hardest part was she didn't really know what to aim for. Fei wanted to kill Yenn, but had never killed or even attacked before and did not have a clue how to do it. She had a couple of ideas -burn him alive, make his whiskers sparkle etc- but most of them were dysfunctional or not feasible. She finally decided to go for hitting him with a metal ball at great speed. Shen had left some of these balls behind at his early stages of experimentation. Fei exploited them to fill a pipe which she sealed shut from one side. Around the balls she adapted an elastic and tied it to a trigger below the pipe. When the trigger was pressed, the elastic would release. The only thing left for her to prepare was the fire boost.

Browsing around the room, she noticed some colorful substances inside barrels. Some of them had labels such as "Fairy-dust" or "Waterfall" on them. Sighing in exasperation, she decided to experiment. And that's how gunpowder was discovered.

At the same time, Po the Dragon Warrior was in heavy chains and dragged in front of his predetermined nemesis. Two snow tigers -among which the one he had once fought- literally threw him inside the throne room. There was little lighting, yet adequate compared to the rest of the tower which was covered in shade. Po lifted his head; this place hadn't changed at all. The same furniture, same decoration, yet something was different. Po sniffed the air.

"Danger," he mumbled. Upon the wall a shadow was shed. It was the silhouette of a giant reptile, a Dragon, at least ten feet tall. Po accessed the creature would be a lot closer from up close. The shadow moved and Po's eyes widened as he saw the crimson scales appear behind the golden throne. The panda was expecting to see a monstrous nightmare... but a four feet tall lizard was all he got. Po couldn't hold back a chuckle.

"You may laugh at my size, panda. But remember I have the power to crush you, while you don't." Yenn boasted pompously.

"If you were so powerful you wouldn't need to disarm me." Po talked back, confident that he had fate and a secret weapon by his side -Shen's coming with the Yin that was.

"DON'T talk back. You are clearly not equal to me, therefore keep your mouth shut!"

"Of course we're not equal," Po said in an attempt to gain some time, "I'm much taller than you!"

Yenn's face was distorted with fury. "I've had enough of you. Kill him." The two tigers nodded then drew a couple of sharp daggers out. Po looked up but was pushed forcefully back on the ground and came to a standstill. _And that's how it ends. _In a moment of horrible silence he missed his father, his friends...Master Shifu...The Furious Five...Tigress. With that last in mind he awaited the lethal blow. However, it did not come Instead a loud "BANG" was heard, that halted both tigers and made the daggers slip of their hands. Yenn, too, seemed surprised and jumped up in shock when Five Kung Fu Masters bolted inside the room, attacking his precious feline guards. Two leopards were knocked of by the flying Crane, another three by Mantis. Monkey kicked a tiger on the nose, then Viper wrapped herself around its head and crushed it against the wall. Tigress took care of the other one, with a twisted kick then a fist on the chest. Taken aback by the attack he hadn't seen coming, Yenn remained still in shock, giving the time to Tigress to break Po's chains. The Master helped the panda up.

"Attack!" Yenn called for the guards beside him. Another five tigers, all albino, charged at the Masters.

"Go for Yenn!" Tigress yelled. Po nodded then jumped at the Dragon who backed off gracefully. While the Furious Five fought the incoming guards -they now appeared from everywhere- Po was chasing Yenn around the throne room pillars, which were tall and could easily hide a short Dragon. Yenn attacked him from the side, a blow that knocked Po off his feet. Two pairs of Dragon claws were wrapped around his one foot, another one supported Yenn and the top one grabbed the fur on Po's belly to twist him around and throw him to the other side of the room. Po jumped back on his feet; this amount of pain he was used to. Yenn narrowed his reptile eyes, then ran with the speed of light and punched Po on the belly but was blocked by the infinite amount of fat that catapulted him backwards and against a pillar. Yenn fell on the ground, face down, then crawled on two pairs of legs, his third one caressing the fresh wound on his head. Another pause, then the Dragon dashed for the panda, but was again blocked. Po kicked him while still on the air, but Yenn exploited his movement to grab his leg, then drive him off balance. Yenn darted and pushed him outside, on the narrow balcony. There Po saw the dark sky for the first time.

"If only you knew, just how close to the end you are, panda!" Yenn chuckled, then lifted himself of his feet to attack. A loud "NO!" was heard from behind, Po saw Tigress extending one hand and screaming, while another tiger grabbed her from around the torso. His eyes then returned to the Dragon who was still jumping at him, his long body forming a perfect curve. Behind him was only gap, there was no escape. All of sudden, the same loud "BANG!" was heard. Po closed his eyes as he was blinded by a flash, then coughed as smoke filled his nostrils. Opposite him, balancing on the roof edge, Princess Fei was holding an extremely long shaft. Po smiled at her and the peahen smiled back. His mind then reminded him of the danger, and Po looked for Yenn but he was nowhere to be seen. Panicked, he ran back inside, where the Furious Five were behind the eight ball. He helped take some guards out of the way but more and more were coming and Po knew their team wouldn't last long.

Suddenly a group of panthers were massively thrown back by Master Storming Ox's horns.

"Master Storming Ox!" Po yelled excitedly. The ox did not reply, only smiled and kept fighting some other panthers off. Po gazed at him dazzled for a moment, then barely noticed a tiger attacking him from behind. It was stopped at the last minute by Master Croc. "Master Croc! You're here too!" Po smiled ever more widely, then turned around to punch one leopard on the face.

"Revenge is a dish best served cold!" Master Croc spoke, then performed a perfect kick and knocked another panther unconscious. The fight would have went on and on forever, if it wasn't for Princess Fei having the wolves released. Yenn had kept them inside the palace, altogether locked in the second floor. The Princess had heard them howling on her way to Shen's lab, and released them. With a new force fighting by his side now, Po was more confident than ever he would win. But he had forgotten one great factor; Yang would be there from second to second to destroy Gogmem. And without the Yin, there was no way to stop him. Lost in his sudden realization, Po searched desperately for the Princess but saw her nowhere. He backed off and out of the battle panicked, then ran back out on the balcony where he had last seen her.

A few feet below, hanging from the roof cliff and fighting for her life was Fei, constantly attacked and hit by a furious Yenn. Po gave him a better look; one of his legs was missing. The Dragon kept scratching and punching her, and, much to the panda's surprise she did nothing to defend herself. Little did Po know, of course, that there was nothing she could do anyway since Fei had never been taught any martial art. Po jumped off the balcony, and clutched on the next edge, dropping himself lower until he reached the same level as them. Yenn turned around, disturbed by his presence. Po noticed something on his face had changed; foam was running down his black lips while his eyes were widened and shining red with fury. The panda almost backed off in fear, but the desperate look in the peahen's eyes kept him motivated. Po fought Yenn keeping as concentrated as he could.

"GIVE IT UP, YOU FOOL!" Yenn would yell, a voice that stated he had stepped into the final stage of madness. "YOU WILL DIE! TONIGHT!" Another twisted kick, the claw finding its way into Po's arm. Blood stained the black fur. The panda inspected his wound briefly, then got back into a fighting stance. Dragon Yenn smiled devilishly when a flash of light appeared, revealing two series of sharp teeth and long fangs.

Po looked behind him; out of the storming cloud a long silhouette would creep. It did not have wings, yet floated on air with great grace, three pairs of legs moving as if soil was beneath them. Two enormous heads opened their mouths in sync and produced a deafening cry. But except for strong and echoing, it was also uttermost heartbreaking; a call for his lost pair. The Dragon Yang was one creature of unimaginable proportions, only his tail could not fit in Gogmem and had to be wrapped below his floating body. His two heads were as big as the city itself, and pointed downwards, scanning for his mate. On his shoulder was also the remains of a mutilated head, his dark blue scales forming a swelling. Lightnings would wrap around his long body as he charged more and more, unable to find what he was looking for. Another cry, this time more commanding than the first. Yang's great blue eyes rolled, an expression too humane for such a creature, and then a blustering wave started taking house roofs away, and brought the screams of Gogmem's people to their ears. Po turned around; Yenn had disappeared. The only two left on the roof was he and the stunned Princess Fei.

"NO!" She screamed in agony, raising one wing as if she could stop the Dragon. "Po!" she crawled to him, grabbing his arms with her gray wings, "You have to do something! Please!"

The panda looked away in disappointment. "I am sorry, Princess." He felt exposed and foolish as ever. In her eyes he would never be but an idiot. Which he actually was. An idiot who thought someone like Shen would actually care to save Gogmem once and for all.

"There must be something..." Princess Fei cried out, burying her beautiful head in his belly. Po lowered his head, the screams of the dying and the mourning of the surviving filling his head. Battle yells were heard from above as the battle inside the palace continued, but was pointless. In a few minutes Gogmem would be no more.

Right then a bird call was heard and the flapping of wings followed, a distant noise that would gradually fade in.


	13. Chapter 13

The mythical creature flapped its wings that formed fire rings as it soared higher, then pointed its proud head downwards. Yang's one head noticed her with a vast blue eye, then produced a happy growl. Yin flapped her wings again, getting closer to the floating Dragon. The citizens below watched the two powers -light and darkness, heat and cold, fire and water- climax as they came closer to reunion. Fireballs replaced the drops of rain, the frozen wind was now enriched with an occasional hot breeze and the snow that had begun to fall minutes earlier melted within the blink of an eye. Cheers and applauds followed, when the white peacock was seen mounting the enormous bird, leading it through her crest. Yin produced a loud cry that pierced through the heads of Gogmem's citizens, while Yang replied with a growl that knocked a house whose owner was lucky enough to be away at the current time.

On Yin's back, Shen was desperately holding on for life, since the runway Yin was now shaking and twitching, while her movements were born in desperation. In the palace, servants, staff and even soldiers were left speechless by this sudden display of heroism, something they never expected to see from their former Master. The battle in the throne room would go on and on and few took a break to enjoy the wonderful spectacle as the two forces of life, Yin and Yang were about to reunite. Princess Fei and Po were helping each other down the roof, the panda extremely careful not to damage her sensitive wings. They both knew that this fight had come to an end now and that things would be pretty easy from then on. However, Po had a bad feeling. Yenn's sudden disappearance seemed suspicious to him but he did not share the thought with Fei, who was lost in her own thoughts -particularly how to get rid of Shen when everyone would consider him a hero.

Po's suspicion, however, was brought to life when the crimson monster tore through the night sky and wrapped its infinite body around Yin. It took a while for most people to realize what had just happened and when Po noticed the enlarged version of Yenn wrapping around the Fenghuang, he panicked. It was true and deep panic, the kind that makes your feet numb and your heart race. Princess Fei saw it too and left a low gasp.

"Do something..." was all she managed to breathe out. Po considered the situation but panick prevented him from coming up with a solution. Finally, it was Princess Fei who plotted something quick. "Quick! To the firework factory!" She dashed across the courtyard, followed by a nervous Po. The panda knew it would take a lot of time to get there, though, therefore chose an alternative means of transport -mostly by accident when he stumbled on the firework stance Fei had prepared for the Festival. Po crashed on a cart full of them, the collision lighting the fireworks and sending him off way faster than he could expect. The panda grabbed the Princess by the shoulders and together they blasted on a roof, then begun a crazy ride -with many screams and yells- on rooftops, making their way to the factory.

Meanwhile on air the battle between Yang and Yenn had already begun, with the latter spitting green fires at his rival. On top of the suffocating Fenghuang, Shen was desperately trying to find a way out of Yenn's scales. He estimated that a jump from up there had a good chance of killing him, but even if it didn't, he'd be handicapped for life. What is more, he wanted Gogmem and was too close to having it to be stopped by a ten feet long dragon. Shen drew some daggers out and started stabbing the scales that kept Yin imprisoned. The Fenghuang helped him by flapping its wings forcefully and setting fire to its tail, burning Yenn's abdomen. The Dragon loosened his grip but did not let go. An annoying peacock and the struggling Yin where merely bothering him.

Po and Fei reached the firework balancing on one wheel -all that was left of the cart- with the panda holding the peahen in his arms. The two pushed the large doors open and paced up the stairs to the second floor. That was where some of the canons had been kept to be demonstrated as monuments of Gogmem's power.

"Quick, help me take it to the top!" Fei said, pointing at one. Po, who was still uneasy, even though the wild ride had helped him relax a bit, wrapped his big arms below the heavy object and started pulling it with the help of Princess Fei -same as to say all by himself. But the mixture of agony, frustration and this weird feeling that something predetermined was about to happen gave him the strength needed to take the cannon to the top floor. Princess Fei then returned to where the projectiles were kept and carried one upstairs, using both wings to support the weight.

"Now, how does it work?" Po asked. The peahen let the heavy chunk of metal drop to the ground, then shrugged.

"I have no idea..."

"You said you had a plan!"

"Yes, that was my plan!" Po rolled his eyes, then turned them to the ongoing sky-battle. Yang was now in a difficult position, since his every blow was likely to traumatize his rival, but also his beloved Yin, still trapped inside Yenn's body. The panda knitted his eyebrows.

"I don't care how you'll do it, Princess. But you will make this thing work!" Po said, then gave the cannon a good kick. Dust and a few spiders crawled out of the muzzle.

"That's it!" Fei exclaimed, noticing the spiders. "You put the projectile inside its throat and it spits it back out!" The panda blinked. "Um...just help me stuff it in there," she continued in a more simple explanation. Po lifted the metal object and let it slip inside the cannon throat. Then the two pushed the cannon towards Yenn's direction, so that it was pointing to the edge of his tail. It was hard to hit a moving target, but Yenn was also very big, giving the bullet more chances to hit him. He then looked for the fuse -he had seen Shen light it billions of times. Using his sharp claws to create a spark, he saw the rope light, then the cannon produced a deep noise and fired.

The cry that followed was deafening, a noise desperate and aggravated at the same time. The panda and peahen looked at each other, then gave a high five and laughed.

"Quick, let's bring another one!" Fei yelled. But Yenn gathered his tail around the Yin, making it impossible for them to hit him without hitting her as well.

"No. We can't injure the Fenghuang!" Po yelled. The peahen shrank and stared at the horrible spectacle. "Fire me."

"What?"

"I have to go. And there's only one way," Po gave the cannon a look.

"You're crazy," Princess Fei shook her head.

"Maybe, now help me in!" Po started to climb inside the cannon muzzle.

"It might kill you!" Fei came from behind him. But Po was already stuffed inside.

"I'd rather die than live knowing I did nothing to stop this," Po said, a look of ultimate inner peace on his face. Fei could not help but admire the calm and heroism she witnessed. Then, with a serious look, she nodded and went from behind to light the cannon. She used her own claws to scratch the metal surface around the fuse and finally light it. The cannon produced the same deep growl then spit Po forcefully, leaving a trace of smoke behind. The panda blasted off and reached the fighting Dragons at extreme speed, only to land on Yenn's tail. The Dragon ignored him as he was too busy using his claws to chop Yang's second head off. The panda climbed on the scales, using all his power to do so.

Meanwhile back at the palace, the Masters and Furious Five had just finished with the last group of invaders and were now heading to the city to protect citizens from any remaining enemies. As they stormed in the courtyard altogether, Crane yelled;

"Look up there! This thing looks like Po!"

Tigress halted and got on her two feet. On the back of the crimson Dragon, the one they recognized as Yenn, a round, black and white bug was crawling, springing with every movement of Yenn.

"It doesn't look like Po, it is Po!" Monkey pointed at the now clear to be seen arms.

"What's he doing there?" Tigress mumbled. Being too busy with their defending the palace, none of them had seen the outburst of the battle.

Yenn now lost his balance, as the heavy Po started jumping up and down on his head. The Dragon shook its enormous head left and right and knocked the panda off. Fortunately, he landed on Yin's back and started to slip down, when white wings grabbed him. Po looked up and saw Shen pulling him back on the sacred fowl.

"Greetings, panda," the peacock said, then kicked one of Yenn's whiskers out of his way.

"Hi! I mean...you came!" Po said excitedly. Shen rolled his eyes.

"This isn't the time and place," the peacock said, then started stabbing the dragon again. One of the daggers found its way into Yenn's neck, but the thick layers of scales spat it back out. The panda considered an alternative.

"If we can get him off the Fenghuang, Fei will shoot him with one of your cannons!"

"YOU LET A PEAHEN FIRE MY CANNONS!" came the stunned answer and Shen stood wide-eyed as the Yin continued to rock back and forth in its attempt to release herself. Of course its back was like a meadow to the tiny Po and Shen, still the movement affected them both.

"That's not the point," Po continued, "Help me drive him off!"

The two tried pushing the dragon, but his scales were stingy and clutched themselves on the fowl. Then they tried cutting some scales away, but they would grow back and even multiply. They concluded the only way to drive him off, was to aim for directly his head. Shen and Po started crawling on the Fenghuang's back, using her feathers for support. When they reached her shoulders, Yenn's lower jaw appeared in front of them. Shen clutched it with his iron claws, then extended his wings, while hanging upside down. Po caught them and the peacock threw him on top of Yenn. Once the Dragon realized what was going on, he started to shake his head again, almost knocking Po off. But Yang exploited the turmoil to fire a ball of ice now that Yenn had his head in a great distance from Yin. Yenn lost his balance as the sudden blow hit him on the head, and the two invaders were lucky enough to manage a jump back to Yin's back. Yenn fell to the side, where a deafening "BANG!" was heard, as Princess Fei shot him directly on the head. A crimson cloud was formed.

"IT'S NOT OVER PANDA!"

Yenn shrank inside the mist, which shattered into raindrops and wrapped through the open portal. Right then Yin performed a loop -twisting around herself on air- knocking the cheering Po and Shen off. They twirled around themselves a couple of times, then Shen opened his tail and caught Po by the arms. In this way they glided together to the closest roof.

"Now that's," said a breathless Po when they reached a more stable ground, "what I call being awesome!"

Shen closed his tail, then inspected his injured wing. Suddenly, it occurred to him; the stone he had found back in Tiger Mountain. Shen had decided to keep it, not because he wanted any souvenirs, but because the fowl wearing it, Feng, seemed to have drawn power from it. Shen reached inside his robe and relaxed when he felt it in place.

As the Furious Five and the Masters reached one of the city's many squares, they were halted by a crowd watching the beautiful sky as Yin and Yang were reunited. The Dragon and Phoenix danced in circles and their bodies created the characteristic symbol of black and white. The two then produced a loud cry, almost as if they said goodbye, and disappeared inside the dark portal that shrank and faded itself, revealing the clean night sky. Pigs cheered, gooses and ducks produced a standing ovation, sheep started dancing around and wolves howled with all the strength their lungs had. Po jumped off the roof he'd been hiding on and neared his friends.

"Po!" Tigress was the first to see him. The panda laughed and opened his arms, almost giving her a hug when the other four Masters interrupted him.

"You did great, Po," was all Tigress said, a smile proud that filled his stomach with butterflies. He nodded and smiled back. Mantis, Viper, Crane and Monkey all jumped on him, giving hugs and congratulations. But the joyful atmosphere was interrupted when the clanging of iron against the pavement was heard, Shen jumping off the roof as well. The three Masters, Croc Ox and Rhino, neared him cautiously.

"Yes I know you're not glad to see me. But neither am..."

"You do understand this does not give you power, only your place back in the palace, don't you?" Master Croc stated. Shen opened his beak but shut it again. _Better not challenge them now..._

"If it weren't for your notorious and unforgivable past," Master Ox begun, "We would all be very proud of you, Master Shen."

The peacock nodded silently. Their appraisal was of trivial value to him. When the Princess kept her promise and he became..._wait a minute...where is this lying, treacherous imbe..._

"Bravo, Master." Princess Fei neared him from behind. Shen had to focus really hard to keep his tail closed, his natural instincts threatening to embarrass him. He turned around coldly.

"You owe me more than that," he whispered only loud enough for her to hear.

"I owe you nothing," she dismissively said as she walked past him. "Attention, please," she announced to everyone present -ignoring the frustrated Shen behind her, "Tomorrow night the palace will organize a fest to honor the Dragon Warrior who saved our city a second time. You're all, of course, invited!" She smiled to her people and was regarded with cheers and applaud.


	14. Chapter 14

Princess Fei let a loud sigh and collapsed on her soft pillows, made of fine silk and stuffed with the softest sheep wool. They were one of the few things she had managed to bring with her from Xingfu and reminded her of her motherland unbearably much. Perching, she softly placed her head on her back and closed her eyes, only to open them again. Out of her balcony, the beautiful night sky was once again clean and starry. This had been a very long night for her and taking in mind she had not slept for approximately three days now, she was feeling extremely tired. Fei's long lashes touched her lower lid and the stars formed weird and mystical shapes inside her head. One was an ox, another had the three heads of the dragon and the third was...

A rustle brought her back to reality. Still dizzy and sleepy, Fei opened her eyes and slowly raised her head to look behind. Nothing. _Mind games... _She thought then yawned again. But when she turned her head back around her abdomen, a shadow appeared in front of her. The Princess gasped and jumped back, unfolding her wings and legs. The shadow stepped aside and the pale moonlight hit it making him seem even paler.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Princess Fei yelled, not so much out of frustration, as in hopes someone could hear her.

"Don't you raise your voice at me!" came the intense answer. Shen moved further to the side, so he was standing exactly at the point where the moonlight would draw a shadow below his eyebrows, adding some drama to their moves. He then kept a straight face and examined her frightened eyes.

"You...have no right to be in here," Fei finally managed to get a grip on herself. "This is invading my privacy!"

"Since you're so pored over personal rights, Princess, consider this; my right to the throne." His wing turned into a fist as he heaved above her. His movement made her gasp, something he noticed with pleasure. Princess Fei turned away and considered all available defense methods she could use.

"A place which you promised to return!" The peacock continued infuriated.

"Since you lost it out of your own foolishness," she backed away, "I don't see where I can help you." _Tactless move_, she heard her coincidence mumble.

"It was self-defense!" Shen rolled his eyes and produced a low groan of exasperation. "Anyway, I will not repeat myself, I want my reward."

"Fair enough," she crossed her gray wings inside her long sleeves, then begun to pace toward him in a manner that made Shen want to tumble. Peahens had one great advantage over the males; they had the option to choose whether they would approve or disprove of a peacock and it had become a natural instincts of the males to fear rejection. Shen, of course, was not the type to pay attention to this things, yet there was something about the way she showed off her colorful neck that made her seem beyond reach and gave him a slight flutter. "What reward?"

"You're being deliberately slow." he raised a brow, avoiding her intense stare. The way she circled him as if she was testing something triggered an unreasonable anxiety inside him. Shen hushed his inner turmoil when he reminded himself of his secret weapon; the magic stone.

"Far from that. I am being overly generous." she mocked, a reply that was supposed to leave him speechless.

"Don't play the fool. You made a promise and ought to keep it." He talked back, not nastily, but in the manner of a father taunting his child. The peahen chuckled and kept pacing pompously around him.

"Or what? You will kill me?" she mocked again, her look becoming even more impertinent.

"I probably should, but not yet," he smiled then followed her movement with two ruby orbs.

"Huh, you can't force me, you know." She softly caressed the sleeve of his robe with the tips of her wings. Silk being a soft material, it made the touch much more heightened that it actually was.

"I shall disagree," he placed his other wing inside the robe and drew the small crimson stone out.

"Bribe? Ridiculous," she mocked then turned away, heading back to her soft pillows. Her flounce was intoxicating to watch but Shen had a stronger will than to allow himself to be carried away.

"This," he lifted the stone higher, holding it between two feathers, the moonlight piercing through it and creating a dark shadow on the floor, "is a scale of Dragon Yenn. When used wisely, it can bestow tremendous power, but also summon Yenn himself."

The Princess blinked. Her mind started to fill with doubt, she had had too much thrill to tolerate more.

"I don't believe you," she said in a challenging voice. The peacock left a mocking chuckle.

"Should I try it, then?"

Fei spontaneously widened her eyes, the green pupils taking the size of a pinhead. Shen squeezed the stone between his feathers, bringing it closer to the light, so that the red glow was shed upon him.

"How do you know?" The peahen asked suspiciously, yet convinced enough to feel fear.

"I was lucky enough to stumble upon Soothsayer on my way here. She was more than willing to tell me if it meant I would get rid of it..." he laughed to himself, gazing at the stone in amazement. Princess Fei had a bewildered frown stuck on her beak.

"But you didn't. How unexpected..." she mocked yet immediately reconsidered it -mocking touchy people holding lethal weapons was not wise after all- and continued in a more polite way, "What do you want me to do, in order for you to never use this thing?" she asked, mostly because she was hoping to gain sometime and come up with something.

"Have I not made it obvious? I want you to do as you promised and espouse me."

"I cannot spend the rest of my life in misery." she bitterly stated.

"Oh, don't worry. After your part is done, you won't have a life to spend." he promised in a menacing look. Princess Fei stepped backwards and lowered her proud crest fearfully. Shen cleared his throat and put the stone back inside his robe. "Tomorrow, after the grant feast to _honor the Dragon Warrior,_" he repeated her words in a mocking way, "you will announce our engagement." he said that in a way that was everything but romancing. The peahen felt her throat dry but made no effort to wet it, since her tongue was stuck on her palate and wouldn't move. "I hope I made myself clear," Shen said and crossed his wings inside his sleeves as he walked past her, his ruby eyes fixed on hers while Fei felt her feet numb. It would be implicit to point out how she did not close her eyes for a minute that night.

* * *

The next morning was full of electricity and enthusiasm for Gongmen. Sheep would wander around the streets carrying heavy disks full that gave the air a sweet taste of noodles, housewives would decorate their yards and balconies with paper lamps, janitors sent from the palace would sweep the pavements and roads, with the help of willing citizens. The preparations filled every heart with zest, except for one; Shen. In his pale white robe he wandered around the palace courtyard, ignoring the smiles and cheers of citizens and personnel that were helping decorate it. He only stopped to throw a dismissive glare at some wolves rebuilding the firework stance.

Meanwhile Po was down in the palace kitchen, helping the finest chefs of Gogmem cook for the grant feast. The Furious Five were practicing in the backyards with Master Ox and Croc, while the son of Thundering Rhino, Master Rhino the second, was warming up to join them. The Soothsayer would draw colorful circles of ash in the palace courtyard, symbols that were said to bring well-being and health.

In the palace halls, Princess Fei was pacing nervously, on her way to inspect various preparations and rehearsing her fake elation on every available mirror she stumbled upon. Despite it being extremely hard to ignore her inner turmoil, the Princess managed since she had been raised a royalty and knew she was obliged to encourage and be fervent. In fact before the traumatic experiences of these past months, she used to be extremely ardent and zealous, creative and zany...Fei admitted the change in her character to herself, which was the first and most important step to restore her happiness.

One of the places she was obliged to visit was the kitchen. The smell of food caused her relatively empty stomach to complain but she did not have the time for meals. Fei watched Po and another ten master chefs cooking at the speed of light, chopping lettuce and boiling rise while engaging in a graceful dance that to her resembled the dancers of the Festival Of Fire, a local celebration that had been going on in Xingfu for many years and she attended with great pleasure. _I bet I could have something like that here, too... _she toyed the idea for a second, then proceeded to the exit.

"Leaving so soon, Princess?" It was Po talking while sliding a chopping board on his arm and letting it slip in front of a bunny that hastily turned around and threw some beats on it.

"Well, there's nothing to comment here. Keep up the good work," she spoke in a manner that indicated she was not sharing their enthusiasm and made a typical encouraging remark pro forma. Fei turned around blankly, then made her way out the door.

The panda stopped slicing for a minute and turned to look curiously at her as she exited.

"Pretty cold, isn't she?" the bunny next to him said while chopping the beats to equal pieces, two at a time.

Po shrugged. "Maybe she's just beat from last night..." The two chefs exchanged a questioning look when they noticed the expression Po had used and the chopped beats on the board.

Sometime past midday, the Masters retired to their quarters to rest and prepare for the celebration. So did the Five, after reuniting with Po who had just finished his cooking and was tasting some of the dishes, while the table was being set.

"Has anyone seen Shen?" It was the young Master Rhino, holding the hammer he had inherited from his father. They all shook their heads. "I don't want him wandering here without supervision. Could anyone go check on him?"

No one offered and seeing this, Po was kind enough to raise his hand.

"Thank you, Dragon Warrior," the Master performed a slight bow and headed to his quarters as well. The panda exchanged a look with his friends, who were all either speechless or, in Tigress' case, frustrated.

"Why do you keep going around him?" she asked, a frown carved on her lips.

"Well he asked for someone and..."

"...and you offered." Tigress raised both arms in the air as if to state she was giving up and turned around to leave angrily.

"She's just worried about you..." Viper started. Po frowned.

"Yeah..."

* * *

Afternoon came and went like the warm summer breeze, then night shed her beautiful starry veil upon the city and the feast begun with an ornate firework show, which was relatively short due to the short time during which it had been prepared. The lamps were lit and people gathered inside the courtyard and around the palace to have their plates filled with all kinds of scented goodies the chefs had prepared. There were lights, color, enthusiasm, and a family atmosphere that helped create a bond between the governors and citizens. Princess Fei, in a sapphire colored robe and wearing some subtle jewels, would wander in the crowd, apportioning plates with the help of some wolves, who were all dressed in black and white and had been made to look classy -something that required many hours of their brushing each others tail and tying bow ties.

In the meantime, Po had ran through the whole tower looking for Shen and found him lingering on a balcony that viewed to the opposite side of the courtyard.

"Um...the festival has begun you know...and you...well, you're missing out."

The peacock flourished dismissively. "I am not interested."

The panda rolled his eyes. _Why do I even try? _He thought. But then again, when Shen returned with the Fenghuang and helped the city, Po thought differently about him. For some indefinite reason he wanted to see Shen change his ways and improve.

"Go away," the peacock said, obviously annoyed by his presence.

"Shen I...why don't you come check it out, and if you don't like it you can always..."

"I SAID GO AWAY!" Po saw the shiny knives coming at him and was able to avoid them at the last minute. Shen, with his wing still raised, breathed out in frustration. The panda rolled his eyes and sighed, then made his way back out of the tower and into the crowded courtyard. There, the vast table for the Master's dinner had already been set and citizens were gradually leaving the place. The festival, however, would not stop there, since entertainers and jugglers were awaiting them in the city squares to display some of the most challenging and thrilling shows. The Masters all took their places on each side of the table, leaving the head seat open for Po, who sat down and then back up when he noticed none of the others had yet sat down. Master Croc and Ox regarded his insensitivity amusing and smiled. They finally sat and begun to enjoy the many available treats. Po had put some of his best work in the soups, which were favored by almost everyone -except for Master Ox whose taste was extremely hard to match. While they were dinning, the white peacock Shen stepped inside the courtyard and silently took his place next to Princess Fei – a seat they had reserved because no one else wanted to sit next to him. The Princess avoided eye contact and fixed her green gaze on her sushi, though she had barely touched her food.

"Not hungry, Princess?" Po said with a full mouth. Viper rolled her eyes and whispered to him not to talk with food in his mouth.

"No, it's great." Fei faked with a smile that did not convince anyone. Po shrugged and returned to his food, and so did the others. The atmosphere, especially after Shen's arrival, was cold and awkward, and only Po seemed to enjoy this dinner in some way -it was food after all. When all sticks and spoons had been placed back on the table, Princess Fei cleared her throat and stood up.

"Um...If you are all finished, there is an announcement I would like to make."

The Masters turned their gaze at her, as well as the rest of the guests.

"I...um..." she startled not knowing how to begin. For one thing she had an agile mind, for another she was a terrible liar. "After a lot of consideration, based on what I believe would lead to my personal..." she hesitated, "...happiness, as well as the safekeeping of the governmental place I currently hold, I would like to announce my..." another deep sigh. But there was no going back now, she could see Shen toying Yenn's stone between his feathers, "marriage to Master Shen."


	15. Chapter 15

The silence that followed was only interrupted by Crane's beak hanging open and Po clearing his throat before he spoke.

"Um...That's...great you guys," he said and faked a clumsy smile. Shen eyed him nastily, while Fei tried to stop her face from going red with embarrassment.

"When?" Master Croc asked, in a way that indicated he could care less. But his expression did not lack astonishment as well as annoyance. He was, after all, the most lenient and understanding member of the master's council and his mind was poring over a reason that would justify Princess Fei, whom he had grown fond of.

"Well..." Fei hesitantly quavered.

"In three days," Shen intervened, taking the lead. The Princess could not hold out not to give him a warning look.

"Ah," Croc mumbled.

"I believe this concludes our meal," Master Rhino stood up, followed by the three others. They performed a slight bow with their one hand into another, directed away from the place where Shen was siting, and left in silence. Princess Fei swallowed hard and the sound of her gulp alarmed the peacock, who gave her a soft -in his mind soft was something like sharp and piercing only little softer- kick beneath the table. The Princess held back her tears but did not bother to fake happiness. Everyone but Po was gone now and she still had to take in the disapproval in their eyes. The panda was the last to leave and his eyes remained on the melancholic Fei until he turned around to hurry inside the palace.

"I hope you're satisfied," she said, hoping the bitterness she felt would not show. Her pride would not allow her to seem vulnerable and weak -not that Shen was paying attention.

"Well, no," he kept staring at the crimson stone caught between his wingtips, "Not yet."

She sighed in exasperation, then distanced herself before she spoke again.

"I can't have a wedding planned in three days. These things take time." was all she had to say, more to argue than anything else. Little did the Princess care about the planning, when she wasn't looking forward to it at all. Marriage itself had always seemed an unlikely path for her to follow, since she had grown in a house where the appearing institution was undergoing grossly malfunction. Let alone the fact Shen was as unattractive as it could get and in her mind was no pair for her class. A leucistic former Lord and a vibrant Princess? Had she been told some months ago, Fei would have laughed her heart out.

"That is backwards and forwards a matter of indifference to me," Shen stood up and held the stone by its edge, letting it hang on his long neck. "Do you thing I should make it a necklace? I can come in handy and I would like to have it on me constantly."

The Princess blinked and let her beak hang open at his insensitivity.

"You look sickly either way," she nastily talked back, then turned around and made a nervous exit. Her leaving triggered many unpleasant memories to Shen, for whom rejection by females was common still unpleasant. In addition, the characterization "sickly" had scarred him since childhood and brought a taste of bitterness in his mouth. _That facetious imbecile will pay._

The next morning was uneasy for Gogmem. The news of the upcoming marriage had spread when a group of marching wolves halted in front of Judge Snail's house and banged the door, yelling as they did. Their ruckus bestirred all of the neighborhood, and soon housewives and not were hanging on their balconies or windows and watching as Judge Snail was informed about his duty to wed Master Shen and Princess Fei in three days from the current. The Judge was vexed but not at all surprised, for he had wed stranger couples -once even different species.

Princess Fei was too melancholic and unenthusiastic to have the marriage planned herself, so Shen took the liberty of hiring a wedding planner by the name Gimmick Gig. Gig was probably the most big-headed and boastful goose that had ever walked this earth and felt intimidated when he heard of Gogmem's glory. Wearing a simple kimono with huge pockets, he was born a perfectionist but the kind that can wear down your tolerance within minutes. Had it not been for Shen's threats, even the patient Fei would have indulged her impulse to choke him while he went on and on about how this lamp goes next to the other, or why short cut robes made her look taller.

During the next two days, while Gig was busy messing up the palace and making whatever sort of arrangement came in his twisted mind, Shen had begun recording his current supplies and plotting the way in which he would return to his prime glory. Building cannons was too expensive and the wolves mercenaries Gogmem could barely afford not enough. He had to find an alternative funding and the answer came while he was walking on the docks. There he noticed a ship whose passengers were disembarking. Most of them carried heavy luggage and would ask about accommodation or food spots. It didn't take him long to understand these tourists had come to attend to the upcoming events and were a source of financial supply for the city. However, attracting them was something he had never tried before. On his way back to the tower, Shen was toying the idea in his mind and finally decided his solution was to have someone who knew the tourist ways by his side. This was the reason he chose to keep Princess Fei alive, even after their marriage.

The latter, however, was having a pretty hard time putting up with Gig's extreme taste when it came to dresses and especially wedding gowns. While Fei had asked for "the most simple in store" Gig produced a festival of colorful designs and fine silk with a tail that measured up to three meters long. Once he proudly presented it to her, the Princess' spontaneous reaction was to smack her forehead with a wing. Another problem was that, while being very soft and comfortable to the touch, the gown was extremely tight and was cut short, revealing almost all of her long legs -the only thing she probably hated. At first Fei refused to wear it, but when Gig threatened to tell Shen, her frown turned upside down.

At the same afternoon, the Princess was lingering on her balcony, when Master Ox sneaked up behind her. Under other circumstances, she would have sensed the enormous animal coming, but Fei was so lost in thought she merely noticed him even as he breathed heavily onto her neck.

"You don't look happy as a bride should be," the Master mocked then took his place next to her on the balcony. "It makes me wonder..."

"Does it?" came the bitter answer. The Princess left a sigh then turned to look at him with a hurtful look. "I have neither the time nor strength to be mocked. Please leave." The Master raised a brow, his horns leaning to the side.

"Princess tell me, are you doing this because your heart tells you?" It's little to say Fei was surprised by this display of interest, maybe even affection. "Or is it blackmail? Because we can help you..."

For the first time during those days she smiled, yet it was as bitter a smile as it could get. "You can't."

And with that they didn't speak again until the night before the wedding , when Po and the Furious Five departed in secret -actually in secret from Shen- for the Valley of Peace to come back reinforced when Gogmem would need them. Princess Fei had, of course, let them on Shen's plan to dominate the city as well as China itself, and warned them that they would be his first target. All gathered in the courtyard, Po gave his respect to each Master, then patted the Princess on the shoulder and wished her courage. Finally they left, promising to return and redeem them when the time came.

When the Dragon Warrior had safely walked out of the palace gates, Princess Fei retired to her quarters and the Masters had a moment alone.

"What should we do?" Master Croc was the first to break the silence.

"Wait, I suppose," Master Ox replied thoughtfully.

"I never expected this from Fei," young Master Rhino crossed his hooves around his fit torso and shook his head in disappointment.

"It's not her fault. She's as desperate as we are." Master Ox defended, much to the others' surprise.

"The point is, when Shen gets his power back, we must all be very careful to keep our places in the government. Shen might be ignorant, but he has a keen mind and knowing that we should act subtly," Master Croc advised and they all agreed.

"The times are hard. May the gods protect us."


	16. Chapter 16

It has been a tradition since ancient times for a bride to take excessive care of herself and prepare thoroughly for her wedding. The sentiment suggests an enthusiasm that could in no way apply to poor Princess Fei, who could barely hush her tears when the wedding planner, Gig, entered her room screaming the big day had finally come. Generally in China, weddings were a huge operation, mostly because of the betrothal and proposal habits that could take years until completion. But in her case no betrothal had been made -there were no families to negotiate. Hers was one of the few cases when royalties could choose their partner, though there had not been much of a choice for Fei.

Another custom was for the bride to stay locked away in a place called "Cock loft" where she could only interact with her friends or relatives as long as they were all females. But once again Fei had no friends or relatives left to spend her time with, time precious for Shen had rushed the events, pushing their schedule ahead. And finally there was the installment of the bridal bed. This one they had purposely skipped, since it was a custom referring to healthy and plenty offspring, something they both were not aiming at. Gig took the responsibility of installing and setting the bed for the wedding night, which for most couples was also the first time they would spent together since they had not met until the wedding.

Knowing, however, that tradition is sacred to each region, Fei agreed to have her "Hair Dressing" ritual, which happened early on the wedding morning. Fortunately for her, only females were allowed to attend and participate in the ritual, therefore Gig had called for some young goats that served the palace as washers, to help. Fei was lucky to have them, for washers were experienced in the art of rubbing and brushing and relaxed her so much, she could finally take a nap after all her sleepless nights. The shower was halted by Gig who knocked furiously on the door and commanded them to finish off, as it was high time the "Dressing" ritual was performed. Having had her soft feathers bathed in pumelo, a variety of grapefruit that symbolized her cleansing off evil, Princess Fei proceeded to her quarters where the bridesmaids, all of which she recognized as staff members, helped her into the silk and satin gown that was as hard to get as to walk into. Finally, they helped her apply the bridal Phoenix crown, with a veil that covered most of her face and an empty space in the middle. The veil was designed to resemble a white Phoenix tail, with a handmade chain of white pearls. Around her neck the bridesmaids applied multiple necklaces, and around her talons white leather gaiters.

Things were not better for Shen, who was currently attending the "Capping" ritual, another important part of a wedding. During this one, the groom was dressed in a long red gown -with the Dragon design on the back, decorated with a crimson silk sash. On this sash was placed a silk ball, that had a Yin and Yang design on it. The ball was to be placed on the bride's crown when the time came. The groomers, supposed to follow him until his entrance to the altar, decorated his tall crest with multiple jewelery, among which chains and rings. Finally, they polished his talons, but Shen refused to remove his iron gaiters. Gig, who was supervising the ritual, nodded sympathetically and spoke nothing. His payment was greatly depended on Shen's satisfaction and the goose knew that too well.

Meanwhile, the altar, situated on the back of the tower, had been prepared and equipped with all necessary objects; glasses full of wine, rice and spoons dipped in honey. Judge Snail was also waiting inside, looking funny in his micro-sized gown with red details on. Between his antennas was placed a tall hat, that looked as ridiculous as the rest of his circular cell. However, something about his aura was beyond doubt pompous.

Before the couple entered the altar, they were obliged to attend honor to their ancestors. Since none of them were in life, the Masters had been asked to replace them, and unwillingly did so. Master Rhino was the only one who remained bold and did not appear at or before, during or after the ceremony. Slowly pacing down the stairs, his usual dismissive flounce, Shen was the first to arrive and hesitantly lower his head in a suppressed bow. Master Ox and Croc were much more generous and even bent their knees. This display of submission, though, was only because of the Princess' repetitive warnings as to Shen's hidden weapon which would destroy the city within the blink of an eye. Frightened and desperate once again, the Masters were not fools and would not repeat their mistake to resist the peacock.

Shen proceeded to the altar, where he neared Judge Snail, much to the judge's disdain, and waited for his bride.

As stunning as Princess Fei was, she broke the Master's heart when they heard her quavering voice reveal to them her despair. In her heavy gown, with its long and seemingly infinite tail -a sign of power not many peahens were allowed to have on their wedding gowns- she could barely walk, let alone the countless jewelery that would cling with her every move. The Princess reluctantly proceeded to the altar, where she was greeted by Judge Snail. The wedding ritual itself was to be kept a secret and only after its end were people allowed to gather and celebrate.

"All right let's get this over with," were the Judge's first words and the couple was taken aback by his coolness. "Do you know what to do?" They both shook their heads simultaneously, Fei's jewelery produced a strange music. The Judge rolled his eyes and sighed wearily. "Very well then. With the power given to me by the city of Gogmem, blah blah blah, I will now ask you to devote yourselves to one another. With this wine," his antennas turned to the glasses placed on the small table where he was also standing. He signaled them to pick them up and the peafowls did so, holding them between their wingtips, "Are you willing to unite your souls and your bodies into one, to never separate and spend the rest of your eternity together?," his antennas grew taller and he whispered them to drink it. Shen brought the glass to his beak but was stopped. "Not like this! Cross your wings first," they did as told and crossed their wings. This made it really hard to drink, because none of them was willing to step closer, let alone touch. They were forced to, though, by the adamant Snail. "Very well," he smiled, only not with satisfaction, "Are you willing then, to forever take care of one another, in sickness and in health, until death does you apart?" He signaled them to take the rice, which was inside a small, white bowl. Princess Fei took and handful of the raw rice and waited for the Judge's instructions. "Feed each other," he whispered. A look of ultimate disgust was carved upon her face, and Fei thanked the gods her veil covered it. Shen hesitantly opened his beak and she almost tossed the rice inside. Finding it very hard to swallow something dry and raw, Shen took a bigger handful and stuffed it inside her beak, the rice almost choking her. "Um...well," the Judge was surprised by this display of hatred, "And last, but not least, are you willing to eternally love and cherish one and other and feed and nurture your bond, to harvest the sweet fruits of mutual happiness?" He looked at the spoons dipped in honey, that were placed on a small plate. But it was obvious none of them was such good a hypocrite to pick first. Even though they had ignored the previous terms as a pro forma agreement, trivial and unimportant, that last one had managed to shock them, because neither of the peafowls had achieved happiness, nor could they bare to trust its achievement to the other. But Shen, who was much more determined and for whom this marriage meant the fulfillment of a life aspiration, took one spoon on his fingertips and softly placed it in front of Fei's beak, letting just one drop of honey drip on its edge. The peahen, encouraged by his initiative, repeated the process and the Judge finally announced that the ritual was over.

"Shen and Fei you are from now and for the rest of eternity, bound as husband and wife."

The Judge gestured for the silk Yin and Yang ball to be placed on top of the Phoenix crown. Shen softly placed it, but the object did not balance and fell of. Seeing it as a sign of omen, Judge Snail instructed them to leave it on the ground.

Having walked in with a relatively peaceful atmosphere, neither of them expected to see the cheering crowd when they walked out of the altar. Gig the goose appeared in front of them and introduced them to a funny looking pig, carrying a canvas that was many times his size. Gig claimed the pig was the fastest artist in all of China and was there to have their portrait drawn. Though none of them agreed, Gig forced them to stand next to one and other and look relatively happy. He even got Shen to open his tail, something that made Princess Fei feel extremely awkward because the lack of color just felt wrong. The pig truly drew them within seconds and with extreme accuracy. But when Gig took the page in his wings, he started yelling infuriated that Shen looked too serious, while Fei too sad. They had to waste another minute for the pig to re-draw them, this time faking some cheerfulness on their faces. Gig was much more satisfied and proceeded with the opening of the great feast he had organized and a short firework show. Citizens had gathered to watch the show and enjoy the food, as well as wish a merry start to the couple. It wasn't that they had forgotten Shen's past, or forgiven him -at least not yet- but most of Gogmem recognized his big part in the recent battle and chose to let go of his past sins, at least for tonight. There would be free food, after all. The feast went on until night, when the Masters appeared to give Shen his tittle back, as well as upgrade Princess Fei from Princess, to Lady. Many citizens -especially older and wiser ones- had noticed the lack of a silk ball on top of the crown and perceived it as a negative sign, yet spoke nothing.

Finally, Gig ordered for the dance to begin and the couple was asked to step in first. Fei thanked her father for forcing her to take dancing lessons when she was younger, while Shen tried to recall this art in which he had always stood out but had not exercised for a long time. Dancing maneuvers were extremely hard for Fei to make, having to carry the long gown tail around, but the two were quite impressive. The music was vivid as well as nostalgic, with a subtle romanticism that made them feel even more awkward.

"If you dare lay a hand on the Masters," Fei whispered as he span her around herself with a wing, then returned her to position, "I will have you pay." The obvious threat merely brought a smirk to his beak. Shen span her around once more, then pulled her on him and let her back slip on his wing.

"Those midgets will doom themselves anyway," he almost let her fall, but Fei wrapped her free wing around his shoulder and supported her weight. Shen exploited her lack of balance to grab one foot inside his, wrapping it with his iron talons and twisting her around by it. "What is more," he pulled her up, their faces inches away, "nothing stands in my way."

The music ended abruptly and the two separated, Fei stepping back and as far away from him as she could. The did not speak another word until a few hours after midnight, when the crowd scattered back in the city and the couple headed inside their nuptial chamber. Masters Croc and Ox remained in the courtyard and searched for Master Rhino who had asked them to wait for him after the feast last night, before he mysteriously disappeared. The two Masters waited for a while and were ready to retire to their quarters, when the rhinoceros appeared.

"Where have you been?" Master Ox asked. Young Master Rhino bowed in front of his superior.

"I was planning our comeback, Master. You see, I could not sit back and do nothing as Shen reigns over Gogmem. I plotted something and have now put it into effect."

Two pairs of eyebrows shot up as the two Masters exchanged a suspicious look.

"What's on your mind, kid?" Master Croc asked with a bewildered frown on his face.

"You'll see, Master. Tonight."

Meanwhile back in the bridal chamber, the couple was staring at the locked door. It was a matter of tradition for them to be locked inside together, firstly because no one should interrupt them, and secondly because in older times the brides would sometimes be reluctant and even run away. Princess -now Lady- Fei retired to her corner of the bed, as far away from him as it could get, and hoped she would wake up tomorrow and not get killed in the middle of the night. She was far from trusting Shen, but did not go that far as to start panicking. If something was to happen, it did not matter anymore. She had accomplished her mission and save Gogmem, redeeming her motherland and her family. But things were a bit different for Shen.

In other circumstances, Shen would have left to rest, as he had tired mentally. But the fact he was next to a female made his feet unwilling to move. As an adolescent and even a young adult he had become acquainted with many peahens, most of which had been asked to visit by his parents, who refused to accept their son's red eyed tail was unattractive. But every time he tried to court one all he got was nervous giggles and heartbreaking scuttles. At first it bothered him to hear their gossip, to know they whispered "sick" and "weird" every time he turned his back. Shen grew to both love and hate the females of his kind. Their coldness and rejection caused an insatiable curiosity; he wanted to know what was it that made him want to impress them, what made them so special, the secret of their intoxicating beauty. The absence of a partner had many times seared his heart, but Shen replaced it with his lust for power. And after the many years he had spent in exile, keeping his nature asleep while he plotted his comeback, the chance to satisfy his curiosity was finally there.

Princess Fei, on the other hand, had had her share of love. Back home she was considered a beautiful side and that had made her the apple of discord between many males. Her eyes had seen countless beautiful colors, tails so vivid and vibrant, with such indescribable designs that you could spent each day of your life watching and never tire. She had been courted in all possible ways, her family had received uncountable gifts and bargains and many a go-between had been set in her favor. Her father, overprotective and oppressive, had never agreed to one of them and rarely let her walk amongst males, claiming her knew their "devious" nature. But Fei was not interested in them anyway.

Shen lacked the confidence to speak up, but could not ignore his natural instincts this time, and before he knew his red-eyed tail was boasting fully open and a mating call had escaped his beak. The peahen lifted her head sleepy and blinked as she wearily stared at his tail. With the same apathy she returned to her perching, which left Shen feeling hurtful and humiliated. Her ignorance triggered an uncontrollable anger that brought him too close to killing her. But then her realized that while her reaction had been to ignore him, she had not mocked or disapproved of him like other peahens. And that gave him a sick hope. Tired, Shen shook all of these crazy rushes out of his head and crawled on the opposite corner of the bed, where he too perched, excited for his first day back in power to come. He had already planned his first moves but still had a problem; the Masters. He knew he had to get them out of the way, but the how troubled him. And then there was the panda, which had mysteriously escaped, but Shen was determined to find him and finish him once and for all.

His silent thoughts were interrupted by an indefinite rustle.


	17. Chapter 17

The rustle went on for a minute that felt like eternity to Shen, who was cautiously staring at the balcony. Unlike other rooms of the palace, this chamber had a balcony on each side, which placed him in the middle of danger, since the only way inside was up a balcony. A horrible feeling filled his inside. The peacock stood still and breathless for a moment, then turned to his mate.

"Fei?" he whispered, not taking his eyes away from the balcony. The peahen merely shifted. "Fei?" he repeated, this time a little louder. No reply. Frustrated he lifted one of the pillows and threw it at her. The blue peafowl jumped up as soon as the soft satin landed on her head, and growled in exasperation.

"What's wrong with you!" She yelled, rubbing her forehead with her wingtips. Shen still had his eyes fixed on the balcony, but no rustle was heard again.

"I...heard something." he mumbled. She gave him a glare of disbelief.

"I don't care," she then perched again. "Be quiet," she softly spoke, but in a threatening manner. The peacock ignored her and got off the bed to check there was no threat. Shen was by no means frightened. He was, however, aware of his sensitive place in the palace and the likelihood of someone having decided it was high time he took the Lord out of the way once and for all. Shen was not one of the people wishing to go peacefully, die while they slept or anything like that. He simply wanted to never die at all. And he most certainly was not going to let anyone stop him, especially now he was so close to what he longed for the most.

But when he reached the balcony there was not a soul waiting to punish him for his sins. Shen double checked the corners. He soon was able to see his own mistake, though he would not admit it to himself; no one but a fool would try climbing the sharp edges of the tower's roof. Plus, the chamber was at the seventh floor, very high for anything that couldn't fly or climb at ease. The peacock rolled his eyes and returned inside the room. But something in the atmosphere had changed and he could feel it.

"Good evening, peafowl."

Shen felt a chill down his spine. Turning around, he saw the small reptile crawling out from behind a supporting pillar. The last time Shen saw him, he was much taller and seemed a lot more powerful, yet the peacock recognized him at first sight. The four-feet tall Dragon folded his top pair of legs around his torso and extended one of the middle pair.

"I believe you have something that is not yours," Yenn chuckled in a loud voice.

"Sh!" Shen put a wingtip over his beak and gestured at the sleeping Fei. Yen rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, just give me my scale back!" the Dragon said, but in a low voice -not that Fei could ever wake since she always slept like a log.

"Finder is keeper," Shen whispered back. Yenn's feathery eyebrows shot up.

"You didn't find it! You stole it!" Yenn complained, his top pair of legs shooting up in exasperation.

"I did not!" Shen lied. "You should be more careful where you hand out these, because some of your troops are clearly fools!" The dragon knitted his eyebrows, his yellow eyes with the thin black pupils became two thin lines. Shen felt the scale, which was hung by a chain around his neck, burn below his red gown. Being a part of his body, Yenn could control his scales from practically everywhere, though Shen did not know but found out when the spot where the scale was started to hurt as if he was being chopped alive. Yenn smiled when Shen knelt and removed the chain, holding it in his wing.

"Now, give it to me!" the Dragon whispered intensely. Shen lowered his head and breathed out. For a moment it seemed he had been defeated, but next minute the peacock had jumped back up and twisted the chain around his wing, leaving the scale hanging away from his feathers.

"Come and take it!" Shen mumbled. Yenn attacked him with six sharp claws, but Shen avoided him gracefully and requited with a powerful kick that made Yenn slither back and scratch the polished floor with his claws. It produced a horrible noise and Shen threw a glance at Fei who was still dead to the world. Yenn growled and compensated with another jumping attack, which Shen sailed away from. Yenn punched him on the chest, a hit which Shen did not manage to block and made him slip on the floor. Still on the ground, Shen recalled his keeping a pair of throwing knives in his gown, and drew them out, throwing them at Yenn. This happened in the blink of an eye and one of the knives hit Yenn on his bottom leg. Yenn produced a low moan, then tried to stick the knife out, but since he was already injured and the small fight had weakened him further, was unable to. Yenn knelt on his healthy leg and watched as Shen got on his feet and neared him pompously.

"Maybe it's not the troops, then, but the one leading them," Shen mocked and a chuckle was about to escape his beak when the Dragon requited with a powerful blow that found its way directly onto Shen's once injured leg, which had healed but still was a sensitive area. The peacock groaned, being intolerant to pain by nature, and stepped back, the chain slipping from his wing. Yenn took the scale in his hands and eyed it hungrily. But he would not rash and came up with a better plan. Yenn got on his feet and neared the fallen peacock, who would rub his leg and stare at him in a mixture of agony and frustration.

"Not that I need to prove anything to someone as lightweight as you, but I am willing to bargain."

The peacock raised a brow.

"Your life, I mean. I am willing to make a deal with you, however paltry you are to me." Yenn continued to insult him. Shen smiled devilishly, then used his left wing to punch the Dragon in the abdomen, while his right got a good grip of the scale. Yenn folded in two, his middle pair of legs wrapped around his torso.

"What kind of deal?" the peacock said, toying the chain around his wingtips and glaring at the crimson stone. Yenn narrowed his eyes.

"You keep the scale, but when I need you it is me you shall serve," with that the Dragon emerged again and forcefully kicked the wing, throwing the chain away. They both stared at it form a circle in the air and land on the other side of the room, then briefly exchanged a look and rushed for it. Shen was noticeably faster -due to Yenn missing a scale- and got it first.

"I serve no one," the peacock boasted. Yenn threw himself at Shen, who struggled to keep the chain in hand. Finally, the scale was thrown a few feet away, near the bed, while Princess Fei was still asleep. The two rivals paced towards its, now quiet not to wake her up.

"This could go on forever," Yenn spoke when he grabbed the scale but had it stolen by the faster and much more graceful Shen.

"You will lose, anyway," the peacock breathed out.

"Hah," Yenn chuckled, "Unlike me you won't live forever. At some point you will tire and I will have my scale. But time is as precious to me as it is to you." the Dragon positioned himself opposite his rival. Shen heaved and knitted his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"I plan a comeback. But this time I am not aiming at China, but the world. My prime aim is to have each continent united under the dominance of a tyrant."

Shen liked the way "tyrant" sounded, as well as the first stage of Yenn's plan.

"And the scale?"

"Every one of them will wear it, to enhance their power. So I wanted back to give it someplace else. But now I get a better look of you and...well," the Dragon gestured to his injured leg, "Not many peacocks are capable of doing something like that"

Shen remained silent and thoughtful for a second.

"What will you gain?" he finally asked. Yenn smiled devilishly.

"Chaos," the Dragon whispered intensely, his eyes fixed on a distant spot. _And they call me crazy, _Shen thought. It took a while for him to feel completely convinced and Shen agreed only after he had checked all parameters of the deal, in fear Yenn might have thought him a fool. When they finally shook legs and wings Yenn stepped back and leaned against the wall.

"You might as well want to watch out for what's coming for you," the Dragon smiled, revealing two rows of sharp teeth, then his crimson color started to fade out and soon he had disappeared. Shen blinked bewildered and rolled his eyes before he made his way back on the bed. All of sudden, the rustle was heard again.

Po was sitting on a rock, outside Jade Palace, and watching the bright lights embrace his home town as well as the dark sky above the Valley of Peace. Since he and the Five returned from Gogmem, in search of a plan to reverse Shen, Po was down in the dumps and not in the mood to do anything, let alone practice like Shifu advised him to. Lost in his thoughts, he barely noticed Tigress who neared him and sat next to him on a smaller rock. He only noticed her presence when she cleared her throat and he captured her with the corner of his eye.

"Oh...hi." the panda said, embarrassed to have been ignoring her. Tigress did not seem insulted.

"Master Shifu wants a word with you," she said but not in a cold and strict manner as usual. "Po," she softly spoke, "It's not your fault."

The panda rolled his eyes and looked away. "I know."

"Then why are you like that?" she asked, concern showing in her voice.

"Because. I am supposed to save these people and I leave like some sort of coward in the middle of the night..."

"Don't say that, you're a hero," Tigress said and Po turned around, their eyes meeting.

"My point. That's not what heroes do." With that he was off to find Shifu, waiting for him in the Palace courtyard. As soon as Po saw him, he bowed.

"Master Shifu."

The Master bowed back.

"I called for you because I have something important to reveal, and the time has come," Shifu begun. "There is one thing, I have not taught you yet, Dragon Warrior. Not because I chose not to, but because I am not meant to." Shifu pointed behind him at some distant spot on the mountains. "Up there, Master Worm is waiting to teach you the secrets of Inner Power. He's the one who taught me all I know on that part."

Po widened his eyes. "Wow...wait, do I have to climb up there or is he coming down or something?"

"You have to climb."

"Are you coming?"

"No" Shifu stated blankly.

"But..." Po desperately searched for a justify to avoid the steep mountain paths, "...I don't know the way!"

"Your heart does," came the answer.

"Master Shifu, I don't mean to downgrade your practices but...Shen is back on power and I have to..."

"Only if you achieve Inner Power will you be able to stop him."

"And...if Master Worm is a worm, how will I know not to step on him?"

"You're being deliberately slow," Shifu commented. "Now be on your way. You must hurry." Po opened his mouth to say something, but was prevented by Shifu's commanding look. The panda turned around and exited the courtyard, to sit on the countless stairs.

"PO!" It was his father, Mr Ping.

"Dad? How did..."

The goose ran breathless next to him, carrying a big rucksack.

"Master Shifu told me you'd be leaving again and...here," he pointed at the sack, "I prepared this for you."

"Dad, you shouldn't have," the panda said and took the goose in his arms. His father smiled proudly.

"I want you to know, son, you couldn't have made me prouder," Mr Ping said and his eyes were wet with pathos.

Po considered the statement; his father was proud of him being a hero. But what kind of hero would dump a whole city in the hands of a tyrant and ran off to do some Kung Fu practice. This was just wrong. The panda sighed and lifted the sack.

"I must go now, dad. I love you," Po said and gave his father a final hug before they separated once again.

Shen's eyes were fixed on the weird creature that crawled inside the room. It was some sort of bird, only none he recognized. There was something alarming about it; the way it walked dizzily and its beak was full of foam. When the bird limped closer, Shen could make out it was a crane. The brown fowl produced a low cry, then attacked the peacock without warning. Shen dodged him and stepped back. But the crane was too violent and aggravated, twisted in a way, abnormally aggressive. It reminded Shen of when he was a chick and a contagious disease had spread across Gogmem. They called it rabies and whoever was accused of being infested would be immediately executed. The crane punched Shen again and again and, though few of those hits injured him, Shen felt weak and stepped back. The bird prepared for a final blow, lifting both wings skyward. Shen closed his eyes, but the blow never landed.

"I told you be quiet!" Princess Fei had awakened and was now staring at the peacock infuriated. Shen glanced at the collapsed bird, and the Phoenix crown Fei had been wearing and which she threw at him -it was meant to hit Shen but she was still doped and missed. Fei couldn't see the crane because she was on the bed, but when she turned her eyes to where Shen was looking, a gasp escaped her beak. "Dear gods..."


	18. Chapter 18

Princess Fei paced around the room nervously. The Dr. Ryu Kyu, a Japanese Amami rabbit, was thoroughly examining the unconscious patient in front of him, a crane whose beak would drip with yellow pus and foam. The doctor had been called in emergency, to examine the late night invader. Now the rabbit was leaning over his patient and giving a better look at the wet mouth, red eyes and hysterical smile.

"Dear gods..." Dr. Ryu Kyu mumbled to himself.

After ten minutes or more, he diagnosed -much to the peafowls' apprehension- rabies. Though previously wiped out, this nasty disease had returned and the only known cure was to immediately eliminate all diseased. Rumor had it, rabies could be transmitted only though a bite or scratch, but there had been incidents where coming to close to an infested or touching them was enough. Common symptoms were extreme aggravation and aggressive behavior, as well as foamy mouth and red circles inside the eyes.

"Chain him tightly and take him to be put to death." Shen coldly commanded the wolf guard behind him. The canine growled and gestured his fellows to drag the sick fowl away.

"No wait!" Princess Fei snapped out. "You can't do that!" The peacock glared at her for a moment, then nodded for the halted wolves to begin. "I said wait." The wolves stopped again and gave the peahen a bewildered stare. Shen sighed and turned around to face her.

"Are you that otherworldly?" he mocked.

"Unlike you, I understand that this poor creature might have relatives who would think otherwise." She talked back nastily.

"We can't sacrifice the city's safety for any thoughtful relatives. Proceed, wolves," Shen gestured them ahead.

The wolves growled and one of them rolled his eyes in exasperation. The crane was dragged out of the room but Dr. Ryu Kyu and the peafowls remained.

"I'm afraid the disease has upgrade. It will now spread like oil in a water tank..." Dr. Ryu Kyu used one of his infamous maxims -he would come up with metaphors that did not make sense.

"Massive executions is what we need." Shen turned around and headed away from the black rabbit and the colorful peahen.

"Executions?" Fei turned towards him with an expression of panic on her priceless face, "I'm sure there must be another way...doctor?" The peafowls turned around and stared at the rabbit, who had turned his back at them and was producing a low growl. "Doctor?" Fei repeated.

All of sudden, the mammal jumped around, with red circles inside his eyes and foam dripping from his lips and staining the perfectly clean floor. Princess Fei jumped back, a big mistake as the rabid creature noticed her first, frenzy clouding its thoughts. The rabid rabbit charged at her, infection being almost certain, but was stopped at the last minute by a white red-eyed peacock tail, gracefully tearing through the air and forming a protective shield around the peahen. The creature was taken aback by Shen's snow-white feathers and stepped back in fear, a move the peacock exploited to grab his paws inside sharp talons, then use the same tail to chuck him against the wall. The rabbit slid on the floor where he remained unconscious. Princess Fei breathed out in shock.

"Convene council," Shen pronounced.

Less than an hour after the lethal attack, two Masters and two royalties were sharing the same table, waiting for the third Master -young Rhino- to arrive. They waited and waited but the Master did not come, and therefore Ox decided the onset of the senate. Deathly silenced embraced them, following a docudrama of the latter events by Lady Fei. Master Ox run a hoof on his horns, while Master Croc sniffed audibly. Princess Fei was still shocked by the unexpected turn of events -as well as Shen's display of heroism. The peacock, on the other hand, was having darker thoughts and was processing a way to benefit from this turn of events.

"We must run checks in the hospital," the crocodile finally determined.

"And seal the port until the city is cleansed," added the ox.

"But death is a considerably cruel solution," the Lady quavered, " Are you sure there isn't anything doctors can do?"

"We can't risk having them infected. Healers are precious to Gogmem, as well as few in number," Ox commented. The peahen shook her head bitterly.

"Lady and Gentlemen, if I may express my thought," Shen begun but did not wait for an approval, "all proposed measures would be useful but not fully efficient" he briefly glanced around the room to check for disapproving glares. When he saw none, he proceeded, "It is clearly impossible to rummage each and every diseased within a time period that would not allow the disease itself to expand. In a combination with your measures, I would suggest testimonials to be taken into account and whoever is accused of being rabid to immediately be arrested and put to sleep."

"Harsh terms, Lord Shen. Coming from someone who did not hesitate to cull a species." Master Ox argued.

"You may turn me down, Master. But would you do it out of logic or preconception?" Shen talked back, in manner that obviously infuriated the ox but also gave him food for thought.

"I agree," Master Croc took a while to think of it. The ox looked away thoughtfully.

"Only eye witnesses will be accepted," Lady Fei added. Shen shrugged innocently. "I agree."

Seeing he was the only indecisive one, Master Ox sighed in exasperation and agreed as well.

The next day a kiosk was set outside the palace courtyard, where wolves would record sworn testimonies in a scroll, which would be taken to the palace in the late afternoon. A queue had formed in front of the kiosk, wolves pacing around and ordering the nervous citizens to stay in line. All of them wore terrified looks, some even begun crying as they had come to inform on their rabid relatives, sentencing them to death. The kiosk was occupied by only one wolf who would continually write on the scroll. The great palace gates opened and another wolf party marched out. They were the ones responsible for the sealing of Gogmem's port. Finally a goose flew out anxiously, heading to the Hospital for the stewardship had commanded checks to be run.

Gogmem's Hospital was situated in the north part of town and away from the crowded streets or the grand tower. It was a short and simple building with something relieving to it. Many had been rescued, redeemed, healed in there. On the other hand, many had not made it. Nurse Kim -a vixen, one of the finest staff members and a Nurse all patients were pleading to have, zestfully entered room 20.

"Good evenin' puppy-eye. Time to wake up," she paced to the room window and pulled the curtains open. Light illuminated the room with the many tables where quackery were placed, as well as the bed where a gray wolf was snoring. The creature was noticeably larger than others of his species, and seemed enormous compared to the petite female. "Lang!" she yelled in a hoarse manner. The wolf jumped up and browsed around in shock.

"On the ball, Lord Shen!"

The vixen crossed her arms around her torso and stared at him expectantly. The wolf took in his surroundings with one eye, then breathed out and laid back, absorbed in his thoughts. The vixen neared him and softly removed the bed sheet, uncovering a scar that started from below his armpit and ended on his shoulder. The vixen carefully dipped some cloth into a smelly liquid, then rubbed it on the scar. The wolf took a painful expression and bit his lower lip, only from one side because his lower jaw had hung on the other.

"We'll tie your jaw tomorrow. A bondage will hold it in place until it heals."

"How long will it take," the wolf mumbled, for he could not speak like before his injury.

"A year or so," the vixen stated indifferently.

"What?" he jumped up, pushing her working paw away. The vixen sat up in displeasure. "I can't wait that long!"

"Why?" she innocently asked, using her paw to pin him down again.

"Because. I just can't."

"We can't let you go before your time, honey," she softly spoke. Her voice would relax him from the first minute he heard it, almost a month ago, when his wolves found him unconscious and floating on some ship remnants. Not only was he physically injured, but he had undergone betrayal by his beloved master, to whom he had always been loyal and faithful. But when it came to choosing his master over his drove, Wolf Boss -also known as Lang- could not help but choose the army he considered family. When he woke up again, Nurse Kim was taking care of his sore body. Wolf Boss was lucky to be alive, but had paid a heavy toll; his jaw had loosened and would now hang open on one side, making it very hard to eat or speak. However, being a strong wolf since childhood, he managed to do both in a satisfying extend.

The door knocked and another Nurse, dressed in a white apron, walked in. The sheep gestured for Nurse Kim to follow her outside. The vixen nodded, then softly caressed the wolf's cheek.

"I'll be right back, pretty face." she got off the bed and hurried out the door. When she came back inside, less than five minutes after, the zestful expression on her charming face had changed. It was now darker and much more serious than she had got him used to. Making her way to the table, the vixen lifted a small contained with green liquid inside, then reached below the table, bending her whole body as she did. Lang enjoyed the full view of her back area, as she bent in two, then emerged outside and yelled something in the hall. Another Nurse came and gave her a small, wooden bowl. The wolf frown as Kim neared him, with the bowl now full of the disgusting green liquid -it would smell just as bad as it looked.

"You're not making me drink this," he stated when she sat next to him and held the bowl close to his face. Nurse Kim frowned, then pressed on his forehead without a warning. Wolf Boss felt his jaw muscles relax as it dropped open and Kim poured the liquid inside. She let go and he licked the outside of his lips in disgust. "What is this?"

"Meat and escargot mash. If you're infested with rabies, your body will react to it." She seriously spoke.

"I thought rabies was eradicated years ago," the wolf commented.

"Well, the stewardship ordered for checks to be run. Nothing I can do about it sweetie," she got up and fixed the pillows behind him as well as the bed sheet covering his wounded body.

"Kim..." he called her by her first name, since the two had grown close to each other during his stay, "Are you really going to keep me here for a whole year?" he asked miserably. His quavering voice broke her heart.

"It's for your best, sweetheart," she bent and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead. "Trust me."

The vixen walked out with a smile, leaving him staring out of the window balefully.

Afternoon seemed to arrive earlier than usual and the stewardship council reassembled around the same table as before, now with a scroll placed in the middle.

"I don't understand the meaning of this," Master Croc complained. "Why do we have to read this?" he gestured at the scroll. All of them knew what was written on it, names of moribund. Most of them had already been arrested and were waiting for the executioner to arrive.

"The wolf recording testimonies said it was an emergency that we read it." Lady Fei explained. "He says we have to decide on something."

Master Ox, who was by nature impatient, reached a hoof and opened the scroll.

"I'll go first." His eyes skimmed though the names. Fortunately there were not many, but he felt downhearted when some familiar names appeared on the scroll. When he reached the final one, however, his black fur went gray. Speechless, he handed the scroll to the next in line -Master Croc.

The crocodile took the scroll in arms and skimmed though, repeating the same process, only less saddened since he hardly knew any of those animals. But when he, too reached the final name, his jaw dropped open to land on his chest and his eyes became the size of a peacock egg -which was noticeably larger than normal, chicken eggs. He extended the scroll towards Shen, who was seated next to him.

The peacock repeated the process, but much more wearily and trying to hide the fact he could care less. Indifferently, he handed the scroll the the final member, Lady Fei. The peahen wrapped her delicate gray wings around it and started reading. She didn't know any of those animals, yet felt her heart leap in her stomach when she counted at least twenty names. Her heart stopped however, when she read the final name.

_Young Master Rhino_


	19. Chapter 19

"Where is he!"

Master Ox lifted the puny wolf guard off his feet and the wolf produced a cry.

"I told you, Master, I don't know..." stuttered the canine, but Master Ox knitted his brows and remained unconvinced.

"Let him go, Master, he's just a guard," Lady Fei -the voice of reason- cut in. The ox released his grip and the canine fell to the ground, staring gratefully at the peahen. "Who's your superior, wolf?" she coldly asked.

"Jailer Fox, my Lady."

"Take us to him," the third party member, Master Croc commanded. The wolf did as told and five minutes after, the three were opposite Jailer Fox, a muscular vibrant orange fox, and asking about Master Rhino. The Jailer informed he had been arrested and held in captivity in the dungeon's special department for the sick and dying, since testimonies wanted him to be rabid. The Masters were worried, yet infuriated, while Lady Fei simply asked for the prisoner to be released. The announcement that followed, however, would change their lives. Forever.

"We will release him immediately. You," the Jailer pointed at the puny wolf, leaning on his spear, "Run to the Sick and Dying department and them Master Rhino is free to go!" The wolf nodded and spoke something through his teeth, before hastily running away. He returned almost ten minutes after, while Jailer Fox had walked the three visitors outside the dungeon and into the tower's backyard. While Lady Fei was busy hearing Jailer Fox waffle and boast about the high quality of accommodation within the dungeon, the Masters heard him panting from a distance, since their senses were really sharp. The nervous look, as well as the fact he was coming alone, was their first clue.

"SIR!" The wolf almost collapsed in front of his superior. The fox withdrew his dazzled stare from the peahen and looked down.

"What?" he said most indifferently.

"There has been a mistake, sir. A rabid monkey was to be executed today, but there was a mistake in the cell numbers." the wolf was almost crying out of agony and sorrow. Jailer raised a brow.

"So what?"

"Master Rhino has...been..." the look upon the Master's faces changed, with the ox going pale and the crocodile's jaw shaking. "...e...xe..." Lady Fei closed her eyes and shook her head, "...cu..." Master Ox started to shake his head, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "ted."

The Jailer was left speechless. "B-But...how?"

"They accidentally put him in the same cage as a rabid monkey. The execution took place this morning."

"And...the executioner?"

"The executioner is not a local, and had no idea whom head he was chopping."

At that last remark, Lady Fei gasped in shock and disgust. Master Ox buried his face inside his hooves, while his fellow kept shaking his head in denial. Master Rhino had been a good friend to all of them, for the ox he also was a student. Master Ox had seen a legend in him, one with the power and ethic of his father; but now it was all gone. Devastated, they returned to the throne room, where their misfortune would continue.

Shen was lounging impudently on the golden throne, his tail feathers spread around him. In his snow-white wings was a metal cylinder, which he would idly examine. The Masters noticed the wolves surrounding the room, as well as two large hairy animals they recognized as gorillas.

"Greetings, Gentlemen," Shen did not withdraw his eyes from the cylinder. Master Ox narrowed his eyes, while Master Croc touched the handle of a dagger that was strapped to his belt. "You must excuse me for the rush, but I've taken the liberty of claiming what is mine now your council is wrecked," he took his ruby eyes away from the object for the first time. The movement was in fact a signal for the wolves behind Lady Fei to forcefully grab the two Masters. They both blocked and avoided the sharp claws and teeth, but more wolves came. Lady Fei saw another pair of them pushing the doors shut. Shen got off his throne and begun to flounce down the stairs. Master Ox threw a wolf so close to him, the canine's head almost touched Shen's talons. The peacock chuckled and stopped climbing down as the two of them easily fought back the many wolves. Lady Fei was watching in agony from behind a pillar. Shen clapped and the wolves preparing to attack froze in their spots, while the Masters settled the ones already fighting. Shen waited for the turmoil to hush, before he confronted his rivals alone.

"I have here Gogmem's protocol regarding the distribute of governmental power, in which is written and I quote," he opened the cylinder and produced a scroll which he carefully unwrapped. "All alliances of federal governments can rule only when all of their members are present. Upon the departure of one member, the stewardship is directly given to an elected monarch." Shen wrapped the scroll and put it in place. "With this in mind, I took the liberty to elect myself," he chuckled nastily.

"You insolent fool!" Master Ox performed a powerful jump attack. Had it landed, Shen would have got his wings broken. But a rope dart ensnared ox's horns and brought him down. Master Croc hurried to defend his fellow, but Shen threw knives at him and made him lose his balance and fall. The crocodile was barely able to fend them, using his short dagger. The peacock jumped skyward and unleashed another group of feather-shaped knives, which the Masters avoided, then landed on his legs and produced his Guan Dao, its curved blade tearing the air and bringing horror to the Master's ears. Shen easily outfought them using both his Guan Dao, as well as his agile tail feathers, when they attacked him in sync. The battle ended with both Masters on ground and wolves binding them in chains, as Shen stepped back, slightly wheezing.

"Take them to the dungeon. They shall be charged with conspiracy against authority and direct dispute of their Lord." Shen breathed out and heaved.

The wolves looked at each other in confusion, then some hurried to drag the fallen and chain-bound Masters. But everyone wanted to please Lord Shen, therefore they all jumped in together at the same time. The wolves started pushing each other and, since there was no one leading them, wreaked havoc. Shen had to climb higher and start screaming to be heard.

"STOP IT YOU DOGS!"

The wolves let each other go and halted altogether. Shen's ruby orbs were stuck on them, and his mere glare was enough to send shivers down their spine.

"You and you," he pointed at two of them. "Take them to the dungeon. And you," he pointed at another one.

"Me?" the wolf pointed at himself and lowered his ears.

"Do you think I squint?" Shen furiously talked back.

"No sir I..." the wolf stuttered.

"Write their charges and arrange their execution. I want them dead by tomorrow."

The wolf nodded and dashed behind the other two carrying the Masters below.

"It's NOT OVER SHEN!" Master Ox yelled as he was being carried away.

"You bet it is," Shen mumbled to himself and turned his back at the wolves. Seeing they were dismissed, the canines left the room and Lady Fei finally felt safe enough to walk out of her hiding place -not that being around Shen had any assured safety to it.

"You can't kill them," she stuttered as she followed him hesitantly.

"We shall see that." he mocked, looking away. With his back turned at her and his piercing gaze away, Fei felt encouraged to continue.

"I mean...I won't let you." she quavered. Shen chuckled at first, then produced something that sounded a lot like laughter, but had nothing cheerful to it.

"Will you stop me?" he mocked. "How?" his head turned a little to the side, and one ruby orb fixed itself on her.

"I...well..." she stuttered again, then took deep breath. "I haven't taken it this far..." He smirked and slowly turned around. Fei froze on her spot. She could barely believe this same peacock had saved her life earlier that day, or shared a room with her the night before. The night sky gave his eyes a dangerous shine.

"You had better hurry then," he neared her and though she wanted to back away her legs would not move, "because tomorrow your precious friends," he stopped to breathe and brought his face really close, his eyes piercing through hers as his beak neared her ear and their cheeks barely touched, "will die." Shen whispered and his voice echoed repeatedly inside her head as he turned and walked away. Shocked and devastated, Lady Fei tried to unravel her tangled emotions. There was fear and agony, pain and fury, sorrow and something she had least expected to feel; a kind of tension, but not stressful one. This was pleasant tension, almost arousal. She shook her head, disgusted with her own self, then sought for a way to reach the dungeon before dawn.

Meanwhile, Gogmem was peaceful and silent -the news of Shen's accession had not reached it yet, except for one part.

The Hospital, that still seemed peaceful to its patients, was full of panicky Nurses and healers, rushing around from room to room and carrying patients around in the halls. Unaware of what was happening outside, Wolf Boss was snoring in his room, dreaming of his days with Lord Shen and the troops and how they would rise into power and glory. However, these dreams were often interrupted or changed into a nightmare, when the memory of his master betraying him returned, often in the form of a throwing knife tearing the air and landing on his chest. He would always wake up panting after such a nightmare. But this time his dream was interrupted by Nurse Kim, pushing him back and forth on the bed. When Wolf Boss jumped up, he came face to face -or actually nose to nose- with the panicked Nurse.

"I must get you out of here!" she nervously whispered. Wolf Boss knitted his eyebrows, their faces still inches away.

"Why?"

"One with rabies was found and now they're cleansing the hospital." she said, checking the shut door behind her for invaders.

"I'm not rabid." he stated defensively.

"I know," she caressed his lower jaw -such a graceful and soft paw would move even the most heartless wolf, "But it's the Hospitals way of blockading a spread-out. They make sure no one survives to eliminate the likelihood," she jumped off the bed and undid some straps that held the wolf's paws in place. Wolf Boss longed to be free, but the idea of having to escape gave him butterflies. "There are guards watching the operation," Kim said, "So we have to be careful," she mumbled.

"They'll see us if we go through the hall," Wolf Boss commented, then climbed off the bed with her help -he hadn't set foot on solid ground for a long time. Yet, his feet were able to support him and had not grown weak.

"That's why we won't" she hurried to open the window. Wolf Boss followed her, helping her climb on the ledge and then on the layered roof. She extended a hand and encouraged him to take it. Right then, the door burst open and a gorilla guarding the hall emerged inside. Wolf Boss gave up his hesitation and grabbed Kim's hand as she pulled him up with all her power. The gorilla chased behind them yelling and calling for other guards too.

His yells alarmed a group of wolves guarding the Hospital yard, who saw the two escapees and started to target and shoot at them with sharp arrows. Wolf Boss knew this arrows; he would once order his troops to shoot at their common rivals with them. These were the same arrows that protected him from the Warrior Of Black And White after their chase throughout the city. Nurse Kim screamed when one of them missed her for inches and almost lost balance and fell down the roof, but Wolf Boss grabbed her in time. Then, still holding her paw in his and leading her, he started to run across the roof and jump from level to level, until he reached the top, from where he slid to the backyard and started to climb down. When the wolf guards lost sight of the two, they set out to find them. But without a leader, havoc was wreaked as to who should be the scout and who was the best tracker. The turmoil gave the escapees enough time to slide behind the fighting wolves and gain distance from the Hospital. Now back in the city, Wolf Boss felt the warm night breeze embracing him and the familiar scents filling his nostrils. But most of all, he gazed at the stately tower and uncontrollable fury filled his inside.


	20. Chapter 20

Lady Fei scrutinized the outcome of her efforts in the mirror. White paint had done a satisfying job in covering her shiny blue feathers and the red dots she had painted offhand on her crest seemed natural from a distance. The only thing missing was to tie the fake tail -a mixture of torn sheets and pillow stuffing- to her real one. In haste, as her time was short, she attached the strap around her legs and silently prayed it would last long enough to have the wolves fooled. Her idea of disguising as Shen to get past the dungeon guards was not at all original. Her mother used to dress up like her husband when she wanted something done, and Fei had always been inspired by her. With her heart in her mouth and holding back tears of agony, she headed to the dungeon and remained unnoticed by every wolf that encountered her on her way out. Some of them even bowed or stared in confusion.

"You! Stop where you are!" the hoarse voice made her gasp. The wolves guarding the dungeon gate had seen her and Fei begun to doubt the success of her disguise. "No one's allowed in here." Desperate, she decided to give it a shot and tried her best to imitate Shen's voice.

"How dare you call on your Lord like that?" she walked closer. The wolves' mouths hung open in shock and the one that had spoken lowered his ears in embarrassment. "I could freely have your teeth extracted for this!" Fei faked her anger and she proved to be a good actor because the wolf shrank and trembled in his spot. "Anyway," she gestured indifferently as she passed him by, "open the gate."

"Right away, Lord Shen," the wolves rushed to open the door but everyone wanted to open it first and soon they ended up fighting over who would be the first to touch the handles and who could push it open easily. Fei rolled her eyes and pointed at the one she had taunted before -he had not taken part in the fuss and was just shaking fearfully. "Open it." she commanded and the wolf dashed to the handle and pushed it open. Fei nodded and paced inside, imitating Shen's pompous flounce. The inside of the dungeon was familiar to her, and so she managed to spot the Master's cell relatively quick. Two wolves were guarding it, but her disguise tricked them as well. So much was the fear the wolves harbored for Shen, they would not risk questioning him, even if they had serious suspicions. The Masters were not fooled, however, and recognized the warm green of her eyes.

"What are you doing here?"said Master Ox and Fei realized she had missed his grumpy manners. "They could have you killed for this!"

"I'm here to get you out," Fei said and her agony was accented through the way she spoke. Master Croc smiled to himself while the ox rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"It's too late for us, Fei," Master Ox said and backed away from the bars. The peahen shook her head.

"It's never too late," she browsed around the cell. "Do you think any of them has the key?" she gestured to the wolves. Master Croc ignored her while the ox became more infuriated.

"Fei, we're done for. Protecting the city is your responsibility now." The peahen looked at him with something that wasn't exactly fury and her breathing paced up, shoulders rocking up and down.

"I'll get the key." she turned around but Master Croc's claws reached through the bars and gripped her wingtips.

"Listen to us, Princess," he spoke. The peahen did not turn around just froze on her spot. "You must protect Gogmem until Po returns."

"I..." she turned around and released her wings from his grip. "I can't fight him, Masters. You know that," she said bitterly. Croc shook his head.

"In Kung Fu you learn to make the most of everything around you and use it against your opponent. Even a soap bar can be useful; there are a billion ways to use it against someone."

"I don't know Kung Fu." she admitted, something that had begun to annoy her since she had never seen how useful and admirable a martial art it is.

"Indeed you do. Just not the kind we fight," Master Ox continued. "We use physical strength," he pointed at his horns, "while you use mental," he pointed at his head. The peahen blinked in confusion.

"All you have to do is distract Shen until Po comes," Master Croc added. "You'll find a way," Fei saw hope burning inside both their eyes and it broke her heart, "We believe in you."

To say she was devastated was little, because the tears that started to run down her eyelids had much more than devastation in them. There was sorrow, despair and agony and this feeling of being totally helpless -something she had never felt before the day she lost everything back in Xingfu. She had shed the same kind of tears back then. Gogmem had become her surrogate mother and now she was experiencing the same distress. But this time, she was determined to go all the way. Even if it meant sacrificing her life for her city.

Inside the city the warm night was coming to an end and Wolf Boss was still holding paws with his Nurse, while they wandered around the city. Kim's proposal to take him home had been turned down when Wolf explained it would be the first place his once beloved troops would look in. He then bragged about teaching them how to sniff and scout, or spread in teams to be more efficient. Wolf Boss wondered if Shen had replaced him somehow. He also wondered what had happened after his close encounter with death, or whether Shen had won the fight and got what he most longed for. But Nurse Kim had made it clear she did not know -neither was willing- to give him any answers and he did not insist. There was this inner turmoil, however, along with his knowing wolves were after them, that pushed him to lead her inside the palace backyard, through a secret passage only troops and selected staff members knew. Kim insisted on staying away from the tower, since it was heavily guarded, but Wolf Boss assured her he knew all the nigh shift works and all the areas guarded. The less dangerous one happened to be the dungeon, where only five wolves were guarding the entrance and the two escapees dodged them and hid behind some bushes.

Some say we all walk a predetermined path, some others believe your future is yours to shape, a minority likes to think everything in life happens in random. But none could disagree that fortune and misfortune -Yin and the Yang- exist and therefore it was a matter of misfortune that Fei happened to be walking outside the dungeon at this exact moment, still disguised as her husband. Wolf Boss was Shen's most loyal and passionate follower and had she been closer he would have known it was not him. But the two were in a distance and the only thing he managed to see with his poor eyesight was a big white bird flouncing out of the dungeon and dragging a long tail behind it. He watched the supposed Lord walk out of the dungeon main gate and into the courtyard, then head for the tower. It didn't take much thought, the voice of reason could not be heard over his heart screaming for revenge.

"I'll be back," Wolf Boss jumped up and disappeared behind the bushes, leaving Kim whispering a low "Don't..."

The real Shen was in his firework lab and studying some of his old notes. He had learned so much during his exile, that it all seemed amateur and foolish to him now. With a look of ultimate self-loathing upon his face, he would crumble the notes one by one then throw them inside an urn where wood and coal had been lit and formed a small fire pit. At some point he would stumble upon something interesting, which would escape the fire and be put aside. Though he had agreed to rest for the night, his thinking of the mess in his lab -the place where he was planning to spent most of his time. Being a perfectionist by nature, he had formed certain columns for each type of notes; firework studies on the left, sketches in the middle, cannon sketches or studies on the right. Shen looked at the neatly placed papers and smiled to himself, then his smile faded as he noticed how much work was left to do. He could always have a secretary arrange them for him, but this place was special to him; too special to trust anyone with it.

Wolf Boss dodged the front door guards and started to run up the stairway. He had lost the white fowl in the courtyard, because he confronted some guards that were clever enough to notice he was not one of them. But Wolf Boss had known Shen's habits for years and his rage would boost his faculty.

Meanwhile, Princess Fei had returned to her room, where she changed and washed the white paint off her feathers. Looking normal and healthy again, she sighed in front of the mirror. The Master's words were playing again and again inside her head, while the mere thought of them being executed in a few hours had her heart leap in her stomach. Her thoughts kept her too busy to notice Soothsayer behind her. When she saw the goat's reflection, the peahen gasped and turn around.

"It's not polite scaring people like that," the Princess argued.

"You are right, I am sorry," the goat admitted and looked up inside the peahen's eyes.

"What is it?" Fei asked worriedly. "Please don't give me more bad news..." she begged. The goat shook her head but remained dead serious.

"You have been given another task," the goat spoke and her voice was commanding and wise. Lady Fei stepped back and away, showing her discomfort.

"That is none of your business," she childishly wrapped her wings around her torso. "Besides," she turned away and headed for the balcony, "I don't need your misleading advice."

"You know what to do, then?" the old goat followed her slowly. Lady Fei tried to ignore her, but Soothsayer was too suppressing and stubborn to back off.

"Pff, fine I have no idea. But I'll come up with something you can be sure!" The goat smirked and begun heading for the exit. She stopped just in front of the door, while the peahen was still viewing the silent city where day was about to burst from outside her balcony.

"You better keep in this mind then. Time can be your most precious friend, but also your most lethal foe." with that she was off. Lady Fei was left staring blankly at nothing specific. _Most lethal foe... _Epiphany came in this decisive moment, and Lady Fei dashed to find her husband.

Wolf Boss had never been inside the firework lab before, but had waited outside for Shen to finish his evil equations countless times. Therefore sneaking inside it was a piece of cake. When he saw the white peacock standing in front of the wood counter and organizing his papers, the wolf could clearly hear his accelerated heartbeat. For his former master he felt rage -because he wronged him, love -because he was loyal by nature, remorse -for what he was about to do, bitterness -for the despicable way in which he had been betrayed. Wolf Boss had spent many nights fantasizing about the time Shen would dash in side the hospital and burst in tears when he saw the harm he had caused, the hanging jaw and the scars on Wolf's chest, then plead for forgiveness. Of course, he knew this scenario was out of reality and he also knew Shen did not regret killing him, nor would bother having any remorse. Wolf Boss was not as skilled in Kung Fu as his former master, but had the advantage of surprise.

When Shen realized what was going on, it was too late; sharp claws had tore the back of his robe, teeth had injured his left wing. The peacock threw the handicapped wolf away, but the canine returned forcefully and managed another kick on the chest. Shen pinned his other paw down and used his tail to knock him over. The wolf growled and stood on four. In the little lighting of the room -mostly the fire pit and some sun rays beginning to show- Shen recognized him; the dark fur, the missing eye, his sinewy figure that outraced others of his species. He had been purposely chosen for these extraordinary characteristics, chosen to be the Lord's most trustworthy, there characteristics had earned him the title Boss. Shen's pupils became the size of a pinhead.

"Impossible..." the peacock whispered.

"Never thought you'd see me again, huh?" the wolf mocked and charged at him again. Shen briefly avoided the sharp claws and stood opposite him.

"I...I killed you." Shen mumbled in confusion.

"Yes," the wolf's expression became even more dangerous, "Yes YOU DID YOU BASTARD!" This attack was much more forceful and violent than the others, and Shen was lucky the wolf was blinded by rage and missed him for inches. The peacock took a fighting position and felt some throwing knives slide between his wing feathers and closer to his tips. But the wolf was agile and fast. He jumped on the peacock and pushed him back, the knives slipping out of his grip and spreading on the floor. In a moment of reason and remorse, the wolf stepped off the peacock and distanced himself. Shen exploited this sudden display of guilt to play him off.

"Help me up and start cleaning up the mess you've caused," he commanded insolently. The wolf's eye narrowed again as he growled.

"No. Not anymore..." Shen saw the sharp teeth coming at him. One bite could easily chop his neck in two. The wolf did not hesitate to jump on the fallen peacock. Shen saw death coming.

A loud clang was heard. All of sudden, the wolf froze on its spot with a weird grimace on his face, then fell to the side, revealing a horrified Lady Fei holding a metal firework launching tube in midair as if she was preparing to hit with it. The wolf was left smiling unconscious on the floor. Shen blinked in shock and his eyes met with the peahen's horrified stare.


	21. Chapter 21

Wolf Boss opened his eyes. Everything was blur and spinning. He produced a noise much like a growl, then blinked and took in his surroundings. The room was bare, except for the chair below him, where his paws had been tied against. The drab floor and walls had a gloomy cement facing he immediately recognized. This was the inspection room, a part of the dungeon Lord Shen had built to shut away his enemies. The place had been built shorty before the annihilation of pandas and Wolf Boss had many times led royal counselors and statesmen in it, sometimes only to return alone. His eye fell on the white peacock standing in front of him, in a distance that kept him safe. An angry snarl escaped his mouth before he could stop it. The peacock smirked nastily.

Wolf Boss knew Shen would kill him now for sure. He knew it was all over but there was nothing he could do about it. The peacock extended one wing in front of his nose, Wolf Boss watched the knife blade stand inches away from his face. His ears fell behind by force of habit.

"Ahem..." The noise distracted them both. Shen turned around, while the wolf browsed for the source of the noise. He found it standing in front of the room's door -painted gray to match the walls and mislead any ambitious escapees; a blue peafowl, with a tall green crest. Lady Fei walked up to his former master and examined the wolf. She had never payed much attention to wolves in general -to her they were merely guards and did not deserve attention- but this one caught her eye; the dark fur and his missing eye. The wolf returned her glare, only with much more menace.

"Lord Shen," a hoarse voice was heard from behind them. The peacock turned around blinked. Two wolves were standing in front of the door dragging a curled furry ball of orange. The peacock raised a brow; he had never seen such an animal before. The fox raised her pointy nose, and revealed the white stripe on her lower jaw that continued on the front of her neck and down her belly. Shen noticed her once white clothes were muddy and torn. The fox raised her ears and fixed her gaze behind him. Shen followed her eyes and noticed she was looking at the wolf, and he was looking back at her; they shared the same agonizing expression. Lady Fei, who was much sharper when it came to matters of heart, smartly saw what was going on.

"Is that what they call a fox?" Shen asked, not concealing some horrible insult as the others thought, but because he simply did not know.

"Yes," Lady Fei answered in a the way a mother would reply to her naive son. Shen nodded silently.

"Take him to be executed with the Masters," he commanded, "But keep this creature in the dungeon," he lowered his voice as he begun to flounce out of the room. The wolf snarled and barked as the others grabbed him by the shoulders and dragged him outside. It took five wolves in total to break his resistance, the fox's eyes were fixed on him until he disappeared. Lady Fei felt her heart leap in her stomach. Then she looked sadly at the fox and she reciprocated. Such a heartbreaking look she had never received before, and this was probably why she emerged out of the room and hurried after Shen who had just exited the dungeon.

Fei watched him walk for a minute, dragging his long white tail and showing off his tall crest. As sickly as he looked, the pink sun rays admittedly gave him some sort of wicked divinity, made her feel common and inferior. Then she remembered what her father used to say about superiority; it's all about how well you sell yourself. You just have to believe something about yourself, and others will see it in you. Shen seemed beyond reach and disarmingly forward, but remembering how desperate this fox looked forced her to walk up to him. Shen only payed some attention when she started to walk next to him.

"You know," Fei begun, uncertain of whether or not he was listening, "There's a real battle going on down there." The peacock looked away; the rising sun interested him more.

"Hm?" was all she got for an answer. Discouraged but not losing her hopes, she continued.

"Well, they are totally disorganized. And this may seem trivial now, but it will cost you in the future, you know."

As indifferent as he was, the word future captured his attention. The peacock stopped walking and turned his ruby orbs on her.

"Proceed," he encouraged. Fei tried to hide her smile of success.

"Imagine being in the middle of a battle and giving a command. They all rush to please you first and in the end mess up." He narrowed his eyes and frowned.

"I know that," he said defensively. Fei wanted to explain how she didn't mean to insult him, but her time was too short.

"My point is if there was someone leading them for you, one that would only take orders from you, this mess would be easily cleared up." she stopped and waited for his reaction. Shen raised a brow thoughtfully. _Maybe it's not that hard, _Fei thought.

"Who?" he asked in a hoarse tone.

"Um...Who is your most faithful and trustworthy wolf?" she asked and though Shen already knew the answer, he hesitated to reply.

"YOU!" all of sudden he yelled to one of the wolves guarding the dungeon palace. The wolf pointed at himself with a questioning wink. "Yes, I'm not creased! Tell them to put the execution off." The wolf nodded enthusiastically and dashed inside the dungeon.

"Are you happy now?" Shen asked as soon as the wolf was gone. His manner was not abrupt but not concerning either. Lady Fei smiled slightly.

"Well, it's a start."

The next several days had Wolf Boss returned to his place in the palace, leading the troops, almost none of which had a problem accepting him as a leader. His relationship with Shen was not as healthy as before, yet Wolf Boss wanted to forgive him and believe the peacock was showing some signs of change. Which was completely false, because the only source of benevolence in Shen's actions was his unexplained desire to please Lady Fei, who exploited her fancy jewelery and vibrant feathers to coax him. Of course, Shen was not a fool. He knew what was going on and knew where to stop and keep his distance. Behind each and every one of his actions, hid a plot. For example, he had agreed with Fei willfully attempting to put up a festival, only because Shen needed money for his operations and festivals are said to bring fortune and many extravagant visitors.

But the peahen had her own motivators as well. Seeing there was no alternative to stopping Shen, she had decided to follow the Masters' advice and distract him as much as possible. Constantly chasing him around was her way to do it.

As for Masters Ox and Croc, they were lucky enough not to follow young Master Rhino, as their execution had been put off and they were safe for the time being. However, both of them knew their state was a sensitive one, and even one upsetting could have Shen killing them.

The fox, on the other hand, who was no other but Nurse Kim, was hired by Lady Fei as her personal chambermaid, and therefore got to be around her beloved Wolf Boss most of the time. Fei and Kim quickly built a relationship, which they both kept secret because it was considered humiliating for any royalty to build friendships with common maids.

While life in Gogmem was beginning to look up, hardships were beginning to arise for Po, who had been on his way to find Master Worm for several weeks now, yet had got lost inside the lush flora and camped on the mountainside to rest. Things got even worse when heavy rain started, putting out his fire, destroying his dinner as well as the handmade tent he had built. Po stood wet, depressed, cold and alone.

Thoughts of anguish and guilt overwhelmed him. He imagined Shen's cannons firing against the city, people screaming for help. He had left them in the hands of a merciless tyrants. Betrayed the Masters, Princess Fei, the city. His father thought of him as a hero, but Po knew he could never be one. He could never match up to Dragon Yenn, he could not even defeat an over-ambitious peacock.

Then he remembered Tigress and the way she advised him to never stop. He sat there, in the pouring rain, his fur dripping wet, and remembered how he had believed in himself and defeated Tai Lung, or how he defeated Shen the first time. Standing on his feet, Po took a very important decision; no matter what, he would find Master Worm and learn the way to defeat Dragon Yenn. But as his right foot stepped on the ground, the panda felt an unstoppable force push him backwards. He landed on his back and stared at the sky. The rain slowly hushed, and Po saw the clouds clear up and reveal the break of dawn.

"You are the high and mighty Dragon Warrior?" the panda raised his head and looked around, when he heard the weak, squeaky voice.

"Um..I guess..I mean, yes I am." the panda sat up. "But where are you?"

"Right below your nose." the voice was heard again and Po felt something crawling up between his nostrils. The warm sat on his fat nose, tiny eyes staring into his.

"Wow! Master Swampy Worm! It's really you!" The worm folded in two, then jumped off Po and crawled up on a log. "That's...AWESOME!"

"Yes I know." the worm boasted, then crept on the log, before he went ahead and stood on a higher protuberance. "Now are you ready to know the secret of Inner Strength?"

The panda nodded, his mouth still hanging open in awe. All of sudden, the worm bolted with lighting speed and Po felt a strong punch on his lower jaw that knocked him back down. He sat up again and watched the worm land back on the log.

"No you're not."


	22. Chapter 22

Changing the Rating:

So, as many of you have probably noticed the rating has changed from T to M (Mature). First of all, I would like to state that this story will not include any explicit content, nothing that -in my opinion- cannot be read by someone 8 to 16 years old. The reason why I changed the rating is the fact that daily updates -which are extremely hard to keep up with- alter the original story plan. Therefore I included a character that was not planned to participate in the story and some...ahem...-how to put this- more romantic scenes appeared up ahead. However, I would once again like to make my point; this story will not include any explicit content, just mild sexual references that I believe people below 18 can handle. Nevertheless, I was obliged to change the Rating.

I do respect some of you not wanting to read anything related to mature content, therefore all chapters that include such references will have a bold **RATED M** on top of the page.

I hope you enjoy reading my story as much as I do writing it.

_-Nameless_

**RATED M**

Po was led by Master Worm higher up the Mountain, were the latter lived in a hideout that could not be spotted by any means. Master Worm explained the success of his hideout relied on the fact it was a place no one would ever think to look at; below a small, common rock. Po's jaw dropped open when he saw just how many rocks Master Worm had gathered, all of different size and color, and set them up around his hideout. He called this his practice field.

At first, the panda wondered what practice could a worm do by looking at rocks. But then he remembered the force with which this tiny creature had knocked him off his feet. _So that's why they call it inner strength... _He realized. Master Worm toured him through the many cliffs and dead ends around his territory, and explained how one wrong step could lead to a broken backbone. The lush flora had Po both in awe and intimidated. He could hear water pouring from a distance, a place where Master Worm told him a forceful river could carry him away, animal noises from inside the trees, who Master worm claimed were carnivores with teeth sharper than a shark's -Po had no idea what a shark was but did not bother asking, and at nights the wind's occasional howling. This was the only thing about which Master Worm had no scary story or myth to say. It soon became obvious to the panda how living away from other animals had affected Master Worm's personality; he was so lonely he would spent his nights awake and listening to the wind sing. Living in constant vigil had also crazed him; he saw danger everywhere. Po realized Master Worm was happy to have him around, though his grumpy face and constant frown showed differently.

Having spent almost five days around the Master and having memorized almost every place on the mountains, Master Worm finally introduced him to the practice field -which was Po's least favorite. The tiny creature crept onto the top of a rock and shouted with his squeaky voice -not at all matching the majesty most Masters were characterized by.

"Today, Dragon Warrior, I shall put you through the first test to earning..." he paused to add some drama, "The secret of your Inner Strength." Po's eyes widened.

"Awesome..." he whispered.

"I want you," Master Worm used the back of his body -something like a tail only not- to point at some distant rock. Po noticed it was the biggest of them all and looked heavier than all of the rest put together. It was standing close to a cliff, and one very strong push seemed enough to knock it off and make it roll down the side. "To push this rock off the cliff."

Po smiled. "So that's all? Huh! Peace of tofu cake!" He heaved and flounced to the rock. Stepping away he got up and went, dashed for the rock and jumped on it, pushing against the hard surface with his shoulder. Not only did he almost break his shoulder, but the rock did not move an inch. Po tried again, this time harder, but the only thing he managed was to make his shoulder swell and sore. One more try was enough to exhaust him. The panda sat breathless on the green grass and looked at the calm worm.

"Yes I'm never going to tell you as long as you don't use your head."

Lady Fei awoke to the sound of her chambermaid entering the room. The two had become such close friends -as close as a servant could get to her mistress- that Kim rarely knocked before she entered to bring her breakfast in the morning. The peahen opened her warm green eyes and glanced at the sweet flavored congee with crullers for dipping. Having spent most of the previous night arranging the firework shows for the upcoming festival, she was still sleepy and felt nauseated. Kim, on the other hand, did not share her lack of appetite and returned her moody frown with a bright smile revealing two rows of perfect white teeth.

"Good morning, Mistress. Would my Lady like a feather brushing today?" The fox's brows shot up as she kept smiling zestfully.

"Where do you find all this energy, Kim?" Fei mumbled and perched again. The fox did not reply, just poured some hot tea in Fei's cup with a happy face.

"Well, it's a beautiful day today," the fox replied and Fei opened her eyes again to find she was telling the truth. "And the Festival eve..." the peahen felt little more excited at this. She slowly unfolded her gray wings and slipped into her morning gown. She then sat opposite the room mirror and took a sip of tea, while the fox took a brush comb in her hand and softly started to soothe her mistress' feathers. Like her father, Fei had all shades of blue on her neck, there was dark blue on the back of it -something like the night sky- that went lighter on its way to the front and up. Her crest had a subtle green color with a darker design on it. Her chambermaid left a loud sigh.

"You are either lovesick or have a stomachache. Judging from the silly smirk on your face, probably the first." the peahen commented. Kim did not reply, but her smile grew noticeably wider.

"Mistress Fei?" she shyly asked.

"Hmhm?" the peahen mumbled, with her mouth full.

"Um..I was wondering if...I could...take some time off today." Lady Fei took another sip of tea.

"Hm?" she said, still drinking.

"Um...Well, Lang has a break today and we wanted to...um..spend some time together." the peahen gulped.

"Lang the Wolf Boss?" was all she felt like asking. Kim nodded, the absent minded smile returning to her face. "I see. And you won't be with him at the festival or after?" Fei asked, showing her disapproval of their relationship.

"But he's leaving after the festival, Lady Fei. Did you forget?" Kim explained. The peahen raised a brow.

"Going where?" she asked worriedly.

"Lord Shen will set off on his crusade to conquer China. Everyone is talking about it, you must have known..."

Fei's heart leaped in her stomach. Two days were too short a time to make him change his mind. Shen would have departed before Po arrived and everything would be gone. She felt her hopes being crumpled and burnt. But she had promised not to give in.

"So..can I go?" Kim's voice snapped her back to reality. The peahen blinked and stared at their reflection on the mirror, the worry on her maid's face and her own blank expression.

"Yes." The fox smiled widely and almost crushed on the peahen as she hugged her from behind. Lady Fei smiled slightly; it had been a very long time since anyone showed some sort of affection towards her.

"!" The fox almost yelled as she started jumping happily towards the exit.

"Kim!" Lady Fei halted her. The fox froze on her spot and raised both ears to hear what her mistress had to say. "Try to keep your paws off each other, will you? I don't want any hybrids in my palace."

Her excitement blurred the fox's thoughts and she nodded enthusiastically before jolting out to find her beloved wolf. But as she crossed the endless halls and ran down the seemingly infinite stairway, Fei's words begun to invade her mind again and again. _I don't want any hybrids...Hybrids..._

While Kim was busy having her heart broken, Lady Fei set out -after she had made sure to look stunning of course- to find Shen. Even if her time was short, she would not give up on it. Fei had seen him act reasonably before, even benevolently, and hoped to see him again. She first stopped outside his room and knocked the door. But no one replied so she supposed he was someplace else. Next she visited the throne room, which was empty but for two gorillas guarding the golden throne and Soothsayer who was busy toying with her colorful ashes.

"You haven't happened to see Lord Shen, have you?" Lady Fei asked the guards but they both shook their hairy heads.

Finally, she headed for the firework lab, where her hopes were diminished again. Shen was standing in front of a canvas, sketching some details on what looked like a cannon only much smaller, something you could easily carry around. Fei was not some kind of expert, but she could tell whatever this thing was it could easily wreak havoc. She had to distract him.

"Ahem," the peahen cleared her throat to notify him of her presence. Shen of course had heard her coming long before she even appeared at his door. The peacock simply ignored her and went on perfecting the impressively accurate sketch. Lady Fei rolled her eyes. _So typical of you..._ "Shen?"

He pretended not to have heard, and slowly turned his head around. "Ah, it's you," he said indifferently.

"You're not happy to see me?" Lady Fei mocked, but in a way so subtle she doubt Shen realized it.

"What do you want?" he changed subject.

"Well," Fei tried to bring Kim's words back to mind, "to spend some time with you." Shen smiled but it was not a cheerful smile.

"I'm busy."

"But..." she complained.

"No buts," he cut her sharply, "I said busy. Now you're dismissed."

Unaware being rude was his way of defending himself, Lady Fei would have walked off if it weren't for a good cause. Such a peahen could have -and deserved- much better treatment and Fei wondered for how long she would have to put up with him.

"You've been here all night," she said, noticing the red circles that had formed in the corners of his eyes. "And yesterday. Probably the night before as well." Fei faked some concern, which admittedly got to him but not as much as she wanted, "Take some rest, Shen." He felt her wing softly wrap around his. It was warm. Shen examined his sketch, not wanting to leave any detail unfinished. He kept staring at it for the next minute, then she snapped him back to reality. "It's beautiful. Now let's go."

Meanwhile in the backyard, at a spot where bushes were too thick for anything to bee seen from behind them, Kim waited for Wolf Boss but was not at all looking forward to seeing him. The seed of doubt Fei had planted had done its job in making her feel ashamed and awful about being in such a close relationship with another species. Hetero-species relationships were generally disapproved and jeered by the public, because they resulted in hybrids. Hybrids were animals of mixed species, which were sometimes sickly looking, or in other cases had enhanced abilities. Chances were such animals were aborted by their mothers during pregnancy or ended up in some hospital for the rest of their lives. Kim knew how tragic being a hybrid was, because she had treated one when she was still a Nurse.

All of sudden, her thoughts were interrupted by a playful growl. Wolf Boss jumped out of some bushes and dashed on her, pinning her against the wall.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for this," he growled, lifting her off her feet. Kim felt flattered and aroused as he was, especially when the wolf gave her a slow lick across the neck. But she pushed him away, gathering all the strength of her heart to do so. "What?" Lang asked in shock.

"Pff Lang we can't do this." She sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Of course we can, let me show you," he returned close to her.

"No. Fei told...I mean I've been thinking a good reason why not." she mumbled half-hearted. The wolf snarled.

"That snot bitch! She's been telling you things, hasn't she?" he was really frustrated and Kim was frightened by the shine in his red pupils.

"Well she...this has nothing to do with Fei, Lang. This is about us," the fox looked down and away from him. The wolf softly took her paws in his.

"What's wrong?" he softly asked.

"I...um...I don't know how to put this but...I can't see this going somewhere." To say his heart shattered in billions of tiny pieces would not be enough to describe what Wolf Boss really felt. All his life he had never been befriended by anyone except for Shen and certainly never by a female of any kind. His missing eye and tough characteristics made even females of his own kind sickened. And now this angel that had brought him back from the grave was dumping him?

"It's not you, Lang but...I want to know there's some future and...I mean look at us you're a wolf and I'm a fox!"

His only eye blinked.

"So?"

"So imagine how our child is going to be!"

He smiled, revealing two rows of lethal teeth. The happiness that filled him was indescribable, because he now know that she was planning ahead, she wanted a future with him.

"I imagine it will have your eyes," he said, caressing her fragile face with one paw. The fox felt her resistance collapse. "And your nose," he looked at the pointy black dot. She smiled and blushed. "And your smile..."

All of sudden, a snarl was heard from behind the bushes. The wolf's ears shot back and he turned around hastily. A muscular black creature crept out of the bushes. It looked like some sort of canine, but Wolf Boss had never seen a jackal before so he couldn't tell. The creature looked up at them, its mouth dripping with foam. Having been a Nurse, Kim realized what its problem was.

"Lang...remember that thing with the rabid animals?" The wolf merely nodded without withdrawing his stare from the aggressive creature, "This is one of them."


	23. Chapter 23

The palace of Gogmem city has a manifold kind of elegance; there are tall watchtowers and hideous dungeons, polished marble stairways that seem to be infinite, countless rooms with some of the most priceless treasures stored inside. From all mentioned above, the variety of beautiful -or not- places to visit seems endless. Yet its rulers, two peafowls with their tall crowns and shiny feathers, chose the most simple and distant place to wander in; the garden behind the backyard. Though its bushes have not been trimmed in ages and the trees are nothing extraordinary, this particular garden had the beauty of simplicity; it resembled the wildness. And who wouldn't like some time away from the noisy palace and the golden thrones? In addition, the shade of trees provided a cool environment on a day with such high temperature.

It is said to really know someone you need to have known them since birth. Lady Fei had no childhood friends -common characteristic of royalties- and those few friendships she had managed to make had not been maintained. She had uncountable relatives though, most of which she didn't even know but by references in her ancestral home -another common characteristic of royal families. All in all, she had never felt what it is like to know someone all your life; until she took that walk with the white peacock. Lord Shen was a bizarre creature, unpredictable and untrustworthy. But as he walked next to her, his ruby orbs taking in their surroundings, Fei felt she had known him all her life. _Is this attraction?_ She scared the mere thought of it away. _It is a mission. An important task. _She withdrew her green eyes from the peacock and promised herself she wouldn't let this get too personal.

"Is this a nettle?" Shen asked, lifting his right leg. Fei turned around and glanced at the plant in front of them. She was never good with herbs, but her mother had taught her the basics.

"I believe it is. Why?" she raised a brow and turned her eyes to his. Shen gulped audibly.

"I just stepped on it."

His reply, as well as the worried frown he had wore, caused a spontaneous laughter to come out of her beak. The peahen tried to cover it up by clearing her throat and hushing her chuckles, but Shen had already reddened in frustration and embarrassment.

"I'm sorry," she pulled herself together, "Does it hurt?" He narrowed his eyes, not won over by her apologetic look.

"I've had worse," he claimed but as soon as he put his leg back on the ground, the sting of pain almost knocked him over. The peahen smiled sympathetically and wrapped her wing around his.

"Let's go sit somewhere until the rush fades, shall we?" Fei kindly proposed. Shen frowned haughtily and allowed himself to be led deeper into the forest, where they sat next to a small pond.

"Is it any better?" the peahen asked, her voice faking some concern. Shen was experienced enough to tell she was acting and did not take the bait.

"Not that it is any of your business, but yes."

Lady Fei smirked at his childish ways. _Is that the evil tyrant? Weakened by the touch of a nettle? _But she immediately scolded herself for losing her focus and continued.

"Will you let me take a look at it?" she asked halfhearted. The sharp iron talons with their distinctive clang were too much for her. Shen's brows shot up.

"Never." came the knee jerk reaction. But Shen immediately regretted his harsh tone and corrected himself. "I mean, I don't think it's a good idea." She blinked in puzzlement.

"Don't be shy, it's just your leg." she shrugged innocently. Shen was burning with embarrassment but spoke nothing as she neared him and softly pushed the front part of his gown aside. The peahen sat on the ground, folding her legs below her belly, and examined his talons. But the iron gaiters with their sharp talons made it impossible to see the surface of his leg, so she had to undo them. Fei was preparing to take them off for him, when Shen jerked his leg upwards. "Ahem," she cleared her throat -the situation was uncomfortable for her too- "I can't see anything with them on." The peacock remained implacable.

"It's just a rush. Nothing that important," he accented the word 'that'. Fei frowned in annoyance and got on her feet.

"As you wish." She went ahead to stand closer to the pond. Shen straightened his robe and forced himself to ignore his itching leg. "It's pretty hot here, don't you think?" she asked.

Shen nodded slightly, then looked away. He took in the lush flora, with its vast choice of colors and smells. The forest was peaceful and made him miss the steep paths on Tiger Mountain. What had taken place before a month seemed like years ago to him. Had he changed that much? But Shen thought questioning his morality and his character was not fit for his highness. There was only one thing that should be bothering him now; to make China his. Shen was only wed to his ambitions... A sudden splashing noise snapped him out of his thoughts. He turned around and saw Fei's silk robe dumped aside the pond. Raising a brow, his gaze went further to see the Lady herself dipped inside the water and playing with it like some sort of waterfowl. Shen blinked in shock.

"Don't just stand there! Jump in!" she encouraged. His only reaction was to blink again.

"F-Fei what on earth are you doing?" he managed to speak.

"Isn't it obvious?" she mocked, but with a smile on her face. The peahen arose halfway out of the water, revealing her gray chest with blue highlights as the vibrant color of her neck faded. Shen was stunned for a moment, then hastily turned his face away, covering it with a wing.

"Put your clothes back on!"

She chuckled ironically. "No. You take them off," Shen felt water splashing over his silk gown, as well as his wing. Fei laughed her heart out with his shocked grimace as she threw some more water on him. The peacock was too hesitant to walk inside, but soon she grabbed him by the sleeve and forced him into the water. Shen dove inside it noisily, and when he appeared on the surface, his proud crest had fallen wet and heavy to the side and so had his eyebrows. The peahen -who had also had her crown leaning aside- burst into laughter and Shen watched her go on as he tried to get on his feet. The pond was not deep enough for them to swim, neither swallow enough not to cover them up to the neck. Infuriated, the peacock splattered her. Fei's smile faded when the water landed on her face. But she didn't lose courage, mostly because for the first time during her stay in the palace she was really having fun.

They kept splattering in the pond for an hour or so, then headed back to the palace. On the way home none of them spoke, except for some moments when one of them would start laughing for no particular reason. When the great tower and the wall leading to the palace's backyard appeared in front of them, Shen's smile turned into a neutral expression. Fei was starting to think something in the palace was putting him in distress, when a wolf came dashing towards them. Fei recognized the one eye and realized Shen had seen him coming before her. Wolf Boss halted in front of his master.

"Lord Shen! I saw a rabid!"

Shen's eyes widened and his pupils became the size of a pinhead, while his proud crest shot up.

"A rabid?" he spoke in a hoarse voice, before jumping onto the canine and pinning him down by the neck with his iron talons.

"Yes...it's mouth was foaming and it was the size of a fox only darker. Skinny and bony. Whew, sickly!" the wolf almost choked on his saliva when Shen tightened his grip.

"But we annihilated them!"

The wolf cried and Shen released his grip, stepping off him. "Did you at least kill it?" he turned his back at the servant. The wolf shook his head and Shen did not have to look to know the answer. "Has it bit anyone?"

"Two janitors and the firework maker." Wolf Boss stated.

"The firework maker?" This time it was Lady Fei, shocked to realized the damage caused. "But he had to make the festival fireworks!" The wolf shrugged indifferently -the two shared the same bugbear for each other.

"Find the animal and kill it," Shen commanded, and the look on his face stated he wasn't joking.

"But sir..." the wolf complained hesitantly. "I...um...we don't know what animal it was..." The peacock turned around with a threat in his eye. Fei was expecting some sort of a tantrum, instead Shen walked peacefuly to the wolf who curled up, then leaned close to his face.

"Find the animal," he said in a low voice, "and kill it. Now." the wolf lowered his ears and prepared for the yell. "NOW! Nownownownownow!" Shen walked towards him and had the wolf stepping backwards quickly, then turning around and galloping away on his four.

Shen took a deep breath and turned around only to notice the sorrow on Lady Fei's face. Her fireworks were gone, they both knew not even the most skilled artist could make them before tomorrow night. Fei collected an escaped tear from the corner of her eye, then walked past him and inside the palace.

_Now, _Shen heard his conscience say, his eyes still fixed on the peahen walking away, _you still have a whole day to load cannons and inspect the ships. Since you wasted all that time playing with Ms. Cocky, you had better start now or time won't be enough. And don't you dare think of going to that festival tomorrow. Festivals are not for the leaders, but for those being led..._

"Shut up," he told himself.

Sometimes we do things out of rash or driven by unremitting curiosity. In Shen's case it was a strong combination of both that drove him to his firework lab later on that day. Having spent all those years creating lethal weapons, he had almost forgotten how invigorating making colorful fireworks could be. He decided to go for simple designs at first, then his greed to impress overtook him and he ended up working on one of the most hard and demanding firework designs ever; the Day Flash. Day Flashes, as their name stated, were fireworks that could turn night-sky into day-sky for a brief moment. They demanded lots of skill, because ingredients had to be mixed in certain quantities and even one grain of ash less could make the firework less or more bright than needed. Shen had already spent half of his night awake and working on the firework, when he felt a burn on his neck. His wing jerked backwards stimulated from the pain. He touched the spot where it burned and felt a small object from beneath. Reaching inside his gown, he took out Yenn's scale, the small red stone he had been given when he and the evil Dragon made a deal; unlimited power, for the promise to wreak havoc.

_**I hope you have not forgotten, Shen. Because I haven't.**_

The voice was heard directly inside his head. Shen felt a momentary warm breeze, then everything went back to normal except for his racing heart.


	24. Chapter 24

**RATED M**

Kim opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. Next to her the wolf, Lang, was snoring heavily, his chest shifting up and down. The fox turned to her side and watched him as he slept. She wondered how so much beauty could exist in such a lethal animal; the silky fur, the muscular body. There were many things she felt around him, but above all was safety. Kim sighed and a smile was slowly spread across her lips, when she brought his defending her from the jackal yesterday to mind. But was this enough? Could this overcome the prejudice they would both have to live with? Such couples were not welcomed by the public but for rare occasions. There was once a case where a tiger fell for a leopard. Their offspring was a feline, but of indefinable sort; it had both stripes and dots. Then there were the bunnies and rabbits; I kind that had been jumbled to such an extent, that the differences between them had been blurred with the march of time.

Species like bunnies and rabbits were, however, civilized and did not receive as much criticism as wolves. Of course wolves were also in a much better position compared to jackals. Jackals had lived in the mountains; isolated from the big cities, for so long they ended up being aggressive towards all kinds of animals. They lived in groups, one male for every ten females, and hunted in teams. Jackals were feared by travelers –especially merchants- because of their being violent thieves; it was not uncommon for those brave enough to take a steep path in the mountain to end up in the hands of a jackal group. Most of the times, they left nothing but bones behind them; everything else had been stolen or eaten.

From all above mentioned, one could easily understand Kim's worry when she met a rabid one. Rabies was a contagious disease, which meant this jackal had got it from somewhere. _And could transmit it just as easily…_ Kim thought. Animals as violent as them could not be trusted with such matters; when times were hard they would feast on each other, too. Foxes, on the other hand were too isolated from the cities –usually living in villages or suburbs- but not so much as to become cannibals. They would engage in commencing and be in contact with bigger cities, sometimes even move in them.

But it was not as if she had met a fox in the cities. Her village was over-populated so she had to leave, only to find herself unique in Gongmen where a fox had not stepped for years. Such a turn of events caused her unbearable distress and loneliness. Kim desperately searched for someone she could relate to and that was when she stumbled on Wolf Boss. His puppy-dog eye and the pity his degradation had caused her to feel had been enough to make her fall for him from the first week. Then came the protection he offered, with his sharp teeth and claws, and Kim was convinced she would never find someone more suitable for her.

Kim admired his heaving chest and the sharp teeth protruding from his broken jaw for a moment and then noticed the sun rays invading the room; it was morning. The thought of her mistress waiting for her was enough to have Kim jolt out of bed. She slipped in her morning outfit –loose pants and shirts, with a brown apron tying around the waist- and headed for the door. Throwing one last glance at the snoring wolf, Kim left the room and made her way to the kitchen, passing the Staff Quarter's hall –all located on the palace first floor.

The kitchen would usually be overcrowded, so many scents to inhale and so much food to consume. Five master chefs were always available and in charge of the three basic meals served during the day. They also were obliged to cook for the personnel, the military force –wolves- and the royal council –which at the current time was inactive. Kim walked in and was ready to ask for her breakfast, when she noticed how chefs were running around like crazy and other staff members –such as janitors- were yelling or discussing loudly with each other. Kim could feel something in the air and it was panic. She neared one of the main gate attendants, a tortoise who had been recording the way out and in the main gates for years.

"What is going on?" the fox asked worriedly. The tortoise took a while to respond, not because he was busy doing something, but that's what old tortoises usually do.

"They attacked again." Came the slow answer.

"They who?"

"The rabid."

* * *

Later on this morning, Lady Fei was meeting three different fireworks makers from Gongmen. All of them could only create cheap copies of the palace's original designs, but the Lady was so desperate she chose calling them over losing the fireworks show. The situation did not improve, however, as all three of them agreed they could not make fireworks within less than a day. The peahen retired to her quarters, where she found her chambermaid sweating it out.

"What's the matter?" Lady Fei asked as she walked to the balcony.

"My Lady it's…something horrible." Came the agonizing answer. The peahen rolled her eyes and rubbed her forehead with her gray wingtips.

"What?" she breathed out wearily.

"Rabies has spread inside the palace. Someone was bitten."

As tired and disappointed Lady Fei was, this awakened her. She turned around and stared at an agonizing Kim thoughtfully for a moment. "What did you just say?"

"Rabies has…"

"This is a disaster!" Kim watched as the peahen's breathing paced up and her eyes widened in shock. "Have you told Lord Shen?"

"I…" the fox trembled. "I wasn't able to find him, mistress."

"You had BETTER BE!" Fei yelled and Kim dashed out of the room in fear.

* * *

Meanwhile Shen had already set for the old firework factory, where his precious cannons were being reconstructed and loaded. The process should have begun last night, so tonight they would set sail. But Shen had wasted his time to make the festival fireworks, so his departure would run a little late. He did not mind, though, things would still go according to plan. This time, he was unstoppable.

The wolves pushed metal objects that had been collected from cannon remnants, or purchased from the city. Shen had been smart enough not to steal this time; he knew he had to win the people's love to avoid any rebels now he'd be gone. The peacock watched his wolves work like –literally- dogs as the boiling crater would melt anything that dropped inside. Moulds had been formed, though Shen was not able to perfect his latter invention; the portable cannon. But he knew he would have plenty of time when he returned.

The white peacock retired to his platform at the higher floors of the firework factory, then examined his map of China. He had purchased a new one from Gongmen's market –the last one he had purposely burnt. Shen's gaze wandered across the many places; from the mountain rage of Tibet to the beachhead of Hong Kong. To any eye it would be nothing but a proof of how vast and multisided a land China was. To Shen's ruby orbs this was the purpose of his existence; to rule above the mountains, to conquer the plains, to master the sea.

His enchanting thoughts were interrupted by Wolf Boss walking behind him, the heavy paws causing the wood floor to creak. The peacock's triumphant smile turned upside down.

"What?" he harshly spoke.

"Sir there's a message for you from the palace."

Shen rolled his eyes and turned around, facing the canine that was twice his size but could not match up to him in a fight. Wolf Boss lowered his ears as the clanging of his master's talons begun. Shen stopped when the two were inches away from each other.

"Is it important?" Shen said with a twisted smile. "And I mean for you to use your…" he paused, dismissively searching for the right word, "…head."

"Well," the wolf replied ignoring the insult –the many years of service had gotten him used to them, "Rabies has spread inside the palace. There is worry that those inside it are in great danger."

Lang watched as Shen processed the new piece of information thoughtfully. The peafowl blinked twice before he answered.

"I thought I told you to hunt the rabid down and annihilate them." Shen spoke in a manner that showed true puzzlement.

"Someone must have been infected before we managed it, sir." Wolf Boss was proud enough not to step back when Shen slapped him forcefully. The blow was planned to land on the broken side of his jaw and hurt like hell, but Lang spoke nothing.

"You idiot!" Shen yelled then walked away nervously. "Pff, send for a garrison to reinforce the troops. And make sure you keep this a secret, I don't want any upsetting with the festival coming up," Shen threatened and Wolf Boss nodded, his broken jaw moving up and down. "And while you're at it," he withdrew something from inside his silk robe, "Take these with you. I trust you know how to launch them by now," Shen threw a large pouch at the wolf. The canine felt the firework ash inside with his paw. The peacock then threw another small bottle. Lang caught it in midair and examined the blue ash inside. "This one is for the finale. Take special care of it."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

The preparations ended in the early afternoon, while Lady Fei was still depressed about her lost firework performance. Locked inside her room, Fei was examining her reflection in the mirror; shiny rings hung on her crest, necklaces decorating her long neck. _Just like your mother, _she thought. Fei knew she had to expect many hours of self-loathing after this. The door knocked thrice and the peahen wearily unlocked and opened it.

"My Lady you look…stunning," Kim wore her traditional pearly smile. Fei rolled her eyes and proceeded to the hall.

"Let's get this over with."

The peahen had not bothered to organize a new schedule for the festival; she had burdened Kim with this task instead. The young vixen looked extremely happy and this slightly annoyed her burdensome mistress. What Fei didn't know was the Kim had placed the four firework launching tubes outside the palace and soon the sky would bee full of colors and shapes.

When the two had walked outside, Fei barely noticed the aligned wolves, waiting for Kim's signal to light the fuses in front of them. The peahen watched the gathered crowd outside the palace gates, all holding lit lamps. Back in the city, however, no lamps had been lit and it triggered the Lady's curiosity.

The fox produced a sound that resembled a howl. Fei turned around and saw the Wolf Boss raise one paw. Then sparks of light appeared around the palace courtyard as torches were being lit. The fox "howled" again, and Wolf Boss lowered his paw. With his signal, the pair of wolves closest to the line's left lit their fuse. A crack then the firework shot up and exploded above their heads. Fei watched stunned as the golden drops of "Rainfall" spread. Wolf Boss signalled again and the next pair of wolves lit their "Hurricane of Souls". The firework shot up but exploded before it reached the sky Thick purple and white clouds were formed and begun to wander freely above the crowds heads. Enchanted "wows" and excited screams were heard, as well as the constant clapping and cheers. The next signal launched a "Kiss of dawn", creating the perfect shape of a sun setting above their heads. The sun begun as a golden circle, then faded to red. Finally, the last pair launched their "Waterfall of light". The firework soared upwards with a whistle, and then exploded skywards, forming a white fountain. The applause became louder, and then everyone hushed as Wolf Boss himself lit the final fuse. The "Day Flash" launched forcefully and had everyone fooled the night had switched to day within the blink of an eye. It was merely few seconds before its glow faded, yet it seemed to last eternally for Lady Fei, whose mind was full of relief, bewilderment and gratitude for whoever did this. The show ended and lamps were re-lit, this time accompanied by the ones in the city.

People spread out to all directions and Fei turned towards her chambermaid.

"Who created these fireworks?" Fei asked, though the answer was pretty clear to her already. With all of Gongmen's firework makers unavailable, there was only one in the city who could have done it. Fei's question was asked to confirm her suspicion.

"Lord Shen did, my Lady." Fei nodded as if the answer had not satisfied her enough.

"Where is he?"

"I'm afraid he's loading ships right now," the fox solemnly spoke. The peahen turned around and hurried to the gates where she asked one of the gorillas guarding the exit to carry her to the fireworks factory. The hairy mammal agreed and Fei climbed on his back, quickly making her way through the gathered crowd. Kim watched her go with a smile on her face, then climbed down the stairs and neared Lang. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned against his back. The wolf turned around and took her in his arms.

"You sure know how to turn a wolf on. That howling was…jee," the canine mocked.

"Hey it was my first try!" she complained. They both smiled after a moment of silence. "So are you leaving tonight?" Kim asked worriedly. Wolf Boss took a serious face.

"If that wacky bird makes up his mind on something there's no way to change it. I'm sorry, Kimmy."

The fox lowered her head. "Lang I…does that mean it's over?"

The wolf smiled, his broken jaw shifting slightly. "Only if you want it to be."

"I don't! I mean, I can wait. Forever if necessary." She smiled back.

The wolf squeezed her in his arms, feeling her soft orange fur on his.

* * *

Meanwhile Shen was staring out of his balcony at the dark open sea. Behind him the cheers and yelling of his celebrating city, ahead of him the peace that awaited him when his dreams would be fulfilled. The only thing that could soothe his pain was achieving his ambitions and he knew. But right now, with the fireworks fading and the lamps lit, families would unite, lovers would embrace, children would laugh. And where did this leave him? Alone in his firework factory, miserable and surrounded by his lifeless cannons. Even the wolves had abandoned them to join with their loved ones. Shen could have departed before the festival; he could even depart right now. But he didn't want to. To his displeasure, something held him back. Or someone.

"Would you mind the company?"

The white peacock turned around. Lady Fei was carefully stepping on the wooden boards, not used to this kind of environment. He did not reply, just turned away. She walked up to him and followed his gaze.

"It's beautiful."

It took Shen a while to realize she was talking about the dark sea.

"It will be mine." He stated coldly. The peahen sighed.

"You can't have everything for yourself. Some things are meant to be beautiful only when they're free."

He turned around and glared at her. But the soft moonlight and the sea reflecting on her blue feathers made her look…beautiful. So was she another unfulfilled dream? Another ambition? Something he would die to have but couldn't?

"Why did you come?" he changed the subject.

"Why did you make the fireworks?" she talked back.

"Isn't it obvious?"

She turned away and inhaled the sea scented air. "So, are you still leaving?"

"You are being deliberately slow," he turned his gaze to the horizon as well. Princess Fei took a deep breath. She felt the tension reaching its peak and knew she couldn't handle it.

"Shen," she called to get his attention. The peacock's eyes met with hers. "Listen, I…thank you for the show. You are truly talented." Shen, who had no idea she actually –and to her own surprise- meant every word, chuckled ironically. "What?"

"Nothing," he smiled to himself, "I should have seen this coming." She leaned her head to the side in puzzlement. "Oh please, you don't have to hide. I've met peahens like you before. First they dazzle you with their fancy speeches about how attractive your singularity is and then you become their slave." His smile became a frown, a particularly threatening one. "I'm not a fool."

Lady Fei felt her heart leap in her stomach, partly because he was right and partly because until this very moment she had never thought of his part in the story. She had not realized that Shen seemed heartless, but he couldn't be. He was mortal and had feelings like everyone else. Feelings she had toyed with. _What kind of person am I? _The hurt in his voice almost brought tears to her eyes.

"Shen," she breathed out. He turned away, his eyes full of bitterness. "Maybe I was faking back then but…not now. I…I care about you. And I mean it." Fei could barely handle to hear the words come out of her beak. Shen's eyes suddenly sparked with life.

"WELL I DON'T! And I won't put up with your lies anymore! The only reason why you're still alive is because I lo…" his beak hung open, but no sound came from it. "…athe you. I loathe you. No leave before I lose my temper!"

Fei blinked, slightly startled by the tantrum. But, having grown up next to an obsessive father, she was able to gather herself.

"You've already lost your temper, Shen."

The peacock lifted his wing, preparing to hit her with such force she'd find herself in the water below. But something stopped him. Maybe it was the calm way she was staring, or the warm green of her eyes, but Shen could not move. The peahen stepped closer to him and lifted her head, their beaks softly touching. Shen had never kissed before and had no idea what to do or how to do it. But this wasn't the kind of kiss that required experience, it was spontaneous and simple. Fei pulled away leaving the peacock blinking in shock and puzzlement. The touch had awakened his burning curiosity, as well as soothed his aching heart. But it had also placed butterflies in his stomach. Shen felt her wrapping her warm wings around him. Was this a hug? He hadn't had one since his mother took him in arms, the day before his banishment. Shen felt her chest press on his.

"Let's go home. I've got something to show you." He felt her wingtips slide beneath his robe.


	25. Chapter 25

Lady Fei awoke with a bitter taste in her beak. Sharp pains attacked her head and everything was blur when she first opened her eyes. The peahen took in her surroundings; she had been there before. This was her bridal chamber, the room she had spent her 'wedding night' in. After that uncomfortable experienced, she and her husband had agreed to sleep in separate rooms. Actually, there was no agreement for agreement implies conversing over a subject. In their case no conversation had been done, they both resented the mere idea of sharing a room. But things had changed now, at least for her.

The peahen placed her head on the bed, such soft material soothed her aching neck. Her green eyes explored the comfortable mattress, only to land on a white object. Fei raised her head and examined it; a feather. A white feather with a perfect red-eye on it. She recognized the blue dot in the middle, this was Shen's. Memories of last night returned to her. Oh, how delighted he looked when she asked him to open his tail for her. And how her perception of beauty had changed; what she once found sickly and repelling now seemed breathtaking. This was probably due to the fact she hadn't seen another peacock since her arrival in Gongmen, but Fei was determined not to rack over her motivator; the important thing was she had had a wonderful night. In fact, she found herself looking forward to seeing him, to express how happy she felt, to hold him in wings.

The sudden realization occurred to her; was he still there? Fei jumped off the bed and neared the balcony opposite her, the one facing Gongmen's port. But it was empty; no ships were anchored, not a soul wandering in the docks. She blinked, unwilling to accept the truth. Shen was gone. Their special night had done nothing to hold him back. And even though the hurt was unbearable, Fei desperately searched for a justification. _Maybe I was not convincing…Maybe I rushed things too much…Maybe I….But is it really my fault? _Frustrated with herself above him, the peahen punched the wall opposite her, tears burning on the corners of her beak.

Her outburst was hushed by a confident knock on her door. Hope awakened inside her, maybe he had staid indeed.

"It's open!" she sang, while dashing to the closest mirror and soothing some stray feathers.

Kim the chambermaid walked in with a serious face. Fei's hopeful smile switched to a frown.

"Good morning, my Lady," Kim said in a manner that stated she did not mean it at all.

"I don't mean to sound pessimistic, but a have a many good reasons why it's not." Came the depressed reply. Fei turned away to muse in the balcony.

"They'll be back before your egg hatches," Kim consoled her warmly –mostly because it hurt as much to know her beloved wolf was away. The Lady snapped out of her daydream.

"My egg?" she asked surprised.

The fox raised a brow. "Well, we're close to the summer, I thought that's when you lay." Being a Nurse, she had become acquainted with many species and their reproduction habits. The peahen blinked in the shock of the sudden realization. She would soon lay. _Gods no… _"Fertilized eggs take around a month to hatch. They should be…"

"There's no egg. Now shut your mouth and keep in mind I am still your mistress and you still my servant," Fei cut her off. But she regretted her way right after. The fault was not Kim's but hers for not planning ahead. A chick would cause everything to flop. The shameful look on Kim's face drove an apology to come out of her mistress' beak. "I'm sorry. I'm just upset."

"That is perfectly fine, mistress," Kim accented her call, she wanted to point out how insulting Fei's way had been. "I have a message for you either way." The fox continued.

"What is it?"

"Rabid animals attacked the western part of town. Some citizens died on the spot, others were infected. A small group of wolf guards left behind was able to deteriorate the infected in a small area around the hospital." Kim took a deep breath, then sighed. "You have to do something."

Lady Fei lowered her head in sorrow. "I've told you, Kim, I'm not some military masterpiece. I have no idea what to…"

"You have to do something." It was a command. But Fei was not at all insulted; the fox was simply protecting her city after all. It was high time she stopped being a victim and started taking the situation in her own wings.

"Call in all our military forces."

* * *

Three days. It had been three tiresome days trying to move the damn rock, still Po was just wearing out and the rock had not moved an inch. An unhelpful Master Worm would watch his student constantly, only halting him to drink some water or take a few breaths. And as for food…Po could not even think about it. The concentration he had had wiped any other need off his mind. Moving that rock had become more than just a challenge for him; it was his purpose in life.

After another long hour trying to push it over with his paws, Po decided to just sit and consider an alternative. He had tried everything that could come to mind –from falling on it with all his weight to digging a small hole in front of it to help it slide. But everything had failed –his shoulders were still sore, while the hole plan had almost caused the rock to collapse on him. The panda scratched his head and examined the enormous object carefully.

_Everything can be done when you find inner peace… _Po concentrated and tried to harness the flow of the universe, like he had done before. But this time it seemed impossible to do so, with that stupid rock disturbing his thoughts. He fixed his gaze on it; from a distance it resembled the shape of a water drop only much bigger and heavier. But was it? Was it really that heavy, that impossible to lift? Or was it just a trick, a way for nature to fool him? The panda got on his feet and neared the rock confidently. He then wrapped his huge arms around it, bending his knees to be as close to its bottom as possible. Master Worm became enthusiastic, yet kept a calm face as Po lifted the rock. _Inner peace… _

Next minute, it was sliding down the cliff.

"I…I did it! Did you see that? It was…AWESOME!"

Po started to yell and jump around vigorously. The worm merely smiled to himself and nodded pompously.

* * *

Hong Kong is located in the lower part of China's coastline. Well-known for its merchandise and the stands selling dumplings on the streets, it is a peaceful city no one has disturbed for many years. The citizens live in peace with each other; even the rare conflicts are appeased and seldom will something out of the ordinary take place. All in all, it resembles a village only many times bigger –vast to be accurate- and prouder; why would the civilians not be proud to co-exist in such a rich and beautiful place?

Around ten nautical miles to the east, stands the city of Xingfu. This beloved and powerful neighbour of Hong Kong has been feeding the children of merchants and bribing the city with some of its most glorious monuments; the fountain of dolphins, the great palace gateway –decorated with the traditional peafowl sign, a reminder of Xu-Yan's glory.

Ah, and the virile Xu-Yan. No wonder they call him the plumage of gods. For no mortal could ever posses a tail so colourful and tall –almost seven feet above his head. Xu-Yan is, however, the complete opposite of artful and in no way skilled as a leader. His city has been on its own since he inherited his father's throne –their young Lord too busy paying marked attention to the peahens in court. Being a cousin to Xingfu's royalties, he freely let them take over his city, and Hong Kong was soon left in the hands of Xingfu's most cunning ambassadors. The embassy took the palace's place and no one dared doubt it; losing Xingfu's patronage would mean famine and decline.

And so it happened, when Xingfu mysteriously levelled from one day to another. The civilians woke up one morning hungry and hopeless, while they had gone to bed with a full stomach the night before. With an unhelpful leader and no ambassadors to protect them, citizens were left defenceless and started to abandon the city and migrate to nearby villages or towns. Hong Kong was soon full of criminals, left behind to rob everything that could be useful –abandoned houses and goods. Famished and abject, they became unscrupulous and ravaged their once beloved city. The dolphins were snapped off from the fountain –thought to find value in the market- the palace gateway was uprooted and chopped –wood could make for warm fire pits. Lord Xu-Yan, however, kept his calm and remained in his palace; rich enough to afford importing goods and not paying a care in what was going on around him. His personal guards –a group of ten massive gorillas- would be around all the time to protect him from any invaders.

The city of Hong Kong is a fine example of how fragile fate is; everything changed within a night. Also, how related the strings of fortune are with each other, they all connect somewhere. When one is cut, another one takes the fall with it.

All the above were yet to become clear to Shen, an ambitious ruler, whose curiosity drove him near Xingfu's coastline that night. There were many rumours that whoever conquered Xingfu could control China's merchandise, it being one of the most powerful and rich cities. These rumours came to Shen's mind as he stood on the deck, enjoying the light breeze and scanning the steep cliffs for any sign of civilization. But as his ships neared the plain well-hidden inside the cliffs, always keeping their distance with their countless red lamps reflecting on the dark waters, there was no sign of a city. Shen had double-checked the accuracy of his map before his embarking, therefore was sure he was not mistaken. Was this some kind of trap? A trick for the absent-minded traveler? But what kind of trick could have a whole city disappear?

"Call in the wolves," Shen turned to Wolf Boss. "We'll make port."

"Yes, sir" The wolf replied, downbeat as he had been since they left Gongmen.

As the ten smaller ships –all equipped with cannons- faced the port, they encountered no enemy and withdrew their weapons. Six of them made port on the dusty and abandoned docks, while the other four dropped anchored some miles outside the port, watching the dark horizon and ready to alarm at any sign of danger. The four bigger ships –with Shen's being the biggest of them- dropped anchored further away from the port, and their wolves watched the troops on land disembark, their torches being the only light in the dark sky. From a distance it looked like moving orange dots. Shen watched carefully, though his sight was not the strongest of his senses, as the troops proceeded further into the plain.

Half an hour after, howls echoed from the land, as the troops re-assembled and embarked on the ships. It took the report few minutes until it reached Shen's wings. He read it impatiently and with his back turned on the curious Wolf Boss, unwilling to share any of this valuable information.

_Once we reached the docks, the place was abandoned. Wood had been left to rot and unopened crates were split in two, while their contents were missing. We proceeded further into the city, which has been ravaged and reduced to ashes. The roads have been crushed, houses are all demolished. There are no corpses but many piles of ashes. One scouting group reached the northern edge of the city. There they report a place with countless stairs, which have all been broken, and a collapsed building that should be of great importance since many valuable items were found around it. Most of them were partly destroyed, but the wolves spotted something we believe might interest you. _

Shen turned around and eyed Wolf Boss nastily. The wolf smiled, satisfied with his master being impatient and infuriated, then reached inside his armour pocket and withdrew a thin object. Shen abruptly grabbed it from the wolf's paw and fondled it inside his wingtips. It was a feather. But not any kind of feather. This was a feather plucked from the tail of a peacock –a particularly colourful one. Shen examined the green and blue colors. Admittedly these various shades of blue reminded him of something…actually someone.

"There's nothing interesting here. We set sail to Hong Kong."

Wolf Boss nodded and jumped below deck, to the distraught wolves. They were all panicked by the disaster in the city, most of them spoke of divine powers punishing the vanity of its citizens, and others spoke of evil spirits revenging its ruler's conceit. Lang ignored the chorus and ordered them to their places.

Meanwhile Shen was examining the beautiful feather with adoration. It resembled his father's tail to a great extend, but the blue shades also reminded him of Fei. He had agreed with himself not to think of her during the journey, but the light breeze and the depressing ruins brought such coldness to his heart, only the memories of their night together.

er could soothe him.


	26. Chapter 26

**RATED M **

* * *

The wolf patrol on Gongmen's western side was taken aback when the group of jackals, much smaller in size yet faster and more flexible, attacked them. The wolves, however were equipped with sharp knives and easily drove the invaders off. Jackals, on the other hand had only their teeth and claws as weapons. But they were, indeed, much more lethal than the wolves had thought. Almost one hour after the fuss, one wolf dropped dead on the spot, while another started to spit foam and bark like crazy. The patrol was frightened –they all know the symptoms of rabies- and drew away. But one of them was bitten by his frenzied fellow and collapsed shortly after. The worst part was many other wolves had also been infected through scratches or small bites; they just didn't know yet.

The palace had taken safety measures. More garrisons had been established. The port was anyway empty but troops were guarding the cove and no one could sneak in. A big gong had been placed in the central square, and every time someone got infected and threatened the civilians it would be clanged for reinforcements. Two groups of wolves that were trained assassins –five in total- were kept behind the tower walls and staid alert for any signs of trouble. The only move that had come to mind, but Lady Fei was unwilling to do, was to pen up the city and the port. But without a port, there would be no trade and those penned in would die of starvation. On the other hand, exporting goods that could be infected was a threat to all of China and cities that would engage in trading would no longer trust Gongmen as a producer.

These thoughts tormented her languid mind as she perched on her mattress. They were then replaced by the nightmare of thousand eggs laid in a room. She watched them pop, in her dream, and thousands of peachicks crawled out with pieces of shell stuck on their tiny heads. At first they looked cute, but when she threw a second look she realized they were miniatures of her husband. Fei jumped up, feeling her chest heave up and down and her heart pace. There was a knock at the door.

"LADY FEI!"

It was Kim's voice, only much louder and quavering than usual. The peahen rushed to the door and pulled it open.

"Lady Fei I…" the fox begun, and Fei ignored her tongue that hung out of her mouth –a sign of exhaustion.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! CAN'T I GET SOME SLEEP HERE!" The blue peafowl screamed. Kim lowered her eyes and shrank on her spot. Fei glued her green eyes on the chambermaid, whose knees were now shaking. But right after she was turned around by her own remorse and felt as embarrassed as ever. "I…I didn't mean it. I'm sorry Kim, the pressure is too much." The peahen breathed out.

"It's…alright, mistress," Kim replied, insulted yet patient, "The western patrol has returned with heavy losses. They claim to have been attacked by jackals which infected them with rabies." The fox kept a serious face as she announced the horrible events.

"I thought jackals only live in the mountains," Fei replied innocently.

Her maid shrugged, partly because she didn't know, and partly because she was no longer in the mood to share her thoughts with the peahen. Fei shook her head and then sighed. "Double the patrols. And those who return…kill them. At once. ," Lady Fei said, her mind still blur from frustration and sorrow. Kim was about to complain, but her jaw remained firmly shut when she noticed the dangerous spark in her Mistress' eyes. Without a word, she disappeared into the hall.

Fei was tired and her wings felt sore –common signs of a peahen about to lay- but the disturbance would not give way, so she decided to take a walk. Wandering in the backyard brought back painful memories, but moving around the courtyard seemed just as hurtful now. The blood of these wolves was already on her wings. But she had to protect her city and all of them were a potential threat. The chance some of them were clean was turned down, in an attempt to redeem herself.

Desperate and devastated, Fei headed to the dungeon, hoping she'd find some sort of an advice there. Masters Ox and Croc were in the same cell as she left them and had not aged a day. There is that rumour that prison changes people –if not internally then externally. That could in no way apply to the Masters, who had not changed a bit, in fact looked healthier than ever. Master Croc jolted delightfully as soon as he saw the peahen flouncing down the stairs. Fei stood in front of their cells and gazed at them from between the bars. Master Ox was laid on his back, while Croc neared her wrapping the bars around his small feet.

"Long time no see." The Master said, in a manner that could be characterized as playful.

"It's not easy to come down here unnoticed." She defended herself, but spoke the truth.

"Then how did you come?" Master Ox, with his usual grumpy frown asked, but did not bother changing his position.

"Shen is away, that's how I came," a sharp pain in the heart when she spoke his name out loud. The immediate question; why did it hurt?

"So you didn't stop him…" Master Croc shook his head disappointedly.

"Hey, I tried!" The peahen talked back, again telling the truth. "And my try has degraded me here, with a sick city to govern and a belly full of Shen's …." She did not want to say the first word that came to mind –bastards that was, it was no proper talk for a royalty, "offspring!"

The Master's both jumped up in shock. "You're having chicks?"

"How could this happen!" Master Ox wondered, although he did know how it could happen. What he didn't know was why.

"You said delay him, so I tried everything!" Fei crossed her wings around her torso.

"Well we didn't mean… _that._" Master Croc blinked, still shocked by her announcement.

"You should have clarified it. Anyway, I'm here for your help. Gongmen suffers and I know nothing of cures."

"What is it?" Master Ox sat up and fixed his red eyes on her. The glare sent shivers down Fei's spine.

"Animals from the mountains, jackals, invade it. A scourge has also burst out, it's rabies and half my…the city is infected," she avoided to claim the city as her own, knowing how protective the Masters were over it.

"So pen it up and execute the infected. Then cleanse the area of jackals and you're done." Master Croc spoke as if it was the easiest plan that could come to mind. Fei blinked.

"How will I cull the jackals? I've never lead an army before!" she complained.

"Fei," Master Ox got on his feet and neared the bars, coming so close she could feel his hot breath on her chest, "There's a first time for everything. And apart from that, you _can _do anything," he placed his hoof on his head, "if only you believe in yourself."

* * *

Shen's crusade halted a few miles outside the port of Hong Kong. Their leader being naturally intelligent, he had predicted how the fall of Xingfu would affect its neighbour port. What Shen didn't know was the squalor that awaited him when the two scouting ships preceded the fleet and made port in the abandoned docks. The scouting wolves spotted no threat and signalled for their retinue to follow. Only when the full army disembarked –or at least part of the full army for Shen had chosen to stay in ship for the time being, did the troops realize what was going on. The dark shadows that formed inside the poorly lighted city –Shen had been mistaken to attack during the night- and the narrow alleys were the ideal environment for the many pickpockets to attack. Rabbits that outraced the speed of light would rob the wolves of all belongings light enough to be rapidly carried away. Little did the wolves know they were being robbed, until they halted in front of the palace, where Wolf Boss –also the one leading their expedition- waited for the whole force to gather. Many yells like "Where's my sheath?" "Did you still it!" "I know you did it you son of a…" It took several minutes and lots of punching for Wolf Boss to stop the fuss.

But there was nothing to worry about, for as soon as they entered the palace Lord Xu-Yan's escort quit on the spot and surrendered unconditionally. Wolf Boss send a messenger back to Lord Shen, to inform him of their victory, making sure it sounded like lots of strive to win. The peacock flounced to the palace himself, and though many pickpockets surrounded him and his escort no one dared get close enough. For even mucky thieves could tell there was something different about him; something deadly.

As far as poor Lord Xu-Yan was concerned, Shen was much nicer than he had expected. Shen imprisoned him in his own dungeon, but respected his rights to food and water, accommodation and rest. Little did Xu-Yan know that Shen did not consider him a potential rival. In fact he underestimated Xu's intelligence that, much to the peacock's surprise, he showed no grudge, though Shen admittedly envied the Lord's vibrant tail feathers and the beautiful green of his neck.

"This city is full of pests." He spoke to his most loyal wolf later on this night. "I give you a day to uproot them. We'll live a hundred of our wolves behind with the command to rebuild the city. This port is useful for trade and I intend to use it."

The Wolf nodded silently. Seeing his master would not continue, he spoke.

"And when are we going home, sir?" he asked worriedly. Admittedly he had missed his beloved fox and the pain of their separation would become unbearable as days went by. It had recently been filled in with doubt; would she be faithful and wait for him? Would another fox take his place in her heart?

Shen chuckled nastily. "You've missed your sick lovemaking already, haven't you?" he devilishly glared at the wolf. Wolf Boss felt disgusted; it had been a long time since the two of them had had a dirty talk. And Kim was definitely someone he didn't think like this about. Even if Shen had picked up on this, it was characteristic of him to try and insult his troop.

"I…yes, sir," the wolf admitted with plenty of guilt. He did not, however, want to challenge Shen; the peacock had already outraged him enough.

"Lang," the peafowl turned to face him, a fatherly affection burning inside his ruby eyes. To Wolf Boss he looked…old. Maybe his age was starting to show. "We've both had experiences with other species, but this? I mean, you really feel something for a creature that was not designed to be with you?"

"With all due respect, sir, Lady Fei was not designed for you, either." Shen blinked in shock of his boldness. But it had been so long a time he had actually had some "men's talk" with anyone, he decided not to stop him. "What I mean is, she is the complete opposite of you, sir. Externally at least."

"Make your point," Shen narrowed his eyes, feeling a knife slide down between his wingtips.

"What I mean is someone like Xu-Yan would match her more."

The knife blade shot at Wolf Boss with the speed of light and –fortunately for him- landed inches away from his neck. The wolf felt the fresh scratch bleed with his paw.

"Bring that boastful maggot to me!"

Wolf Boss dashed to the dungeon and soon the colourful peafowl was kneeled in front of his leucistic fellow species, staring at the sharp edge of Shen's Guan Dao.

"So, you think you're so virile with this fancy tail of yours." The white peacock mocked.

"You're only saying that because you're jealous," Xu-Yan replied childishly, his abrupt manners being a trait that had got him in trouble many times in the past. Shen laughed, in a manner that was everything but cheerful. Xu-Yan raised a brow in innocent bewilderment.

"I have nothing to be jealous of. And I'll prove it."

Before Xu-Yan could react, the sharp pain of his tail being pulled almost knocked him off his senses. With one wet eye, he managed to see Shen smiling devilishly as he pulled another feather. Another one followed then one more and more….

"Stop I beg you!" the tormented peafowl screamed.


	27. Chapter 27

Fei emerged out of the dungeon more unsettled than when she walked in. Unlike she had expected, the Masters were of little help. With her loins burning as the egg was beginning to slide lower inside her, Fei refused to allow nature to run its course and burst inside the palace, eager to find her chambermaid –and only consultant. The fox was in the kitchen, helping those few cooks left prepare something for themselves. As soon as the peahen appeared, all spoons and kettles were placed down and everyone turned around to look –partly out of manners and partly because Ladies would not often show up in kitchens.

"Kim." It was a command, and the fox did not need another word to follow her out of the kitchen. When the two had left, the cooking went on as if it had never been interrupted. Lady Fei climbed the stairs up to the third floor and did not stop a second, despite the pain in her sternum. She led the fox in the only place she knew no one ever visited; the firework lab. The two entered the room with the countless colourful bottles and packs of papers neatly folded on the counters. Kim closed the door behind them.

"I consulted the Masters. And they say our only choice is to fight." Fei breathed in, almost gasping for air as the pain was becoming sharper and more intense. The fox leaned her head to the side, having been a Nurse for most of her life she could tell suffers in one's eyes. "And fight we will." The peahen avoided her expectant gaze and tended to some strangely shaped pipes. One of them was small enough to fit in the inside of her beak.

"But, mistress, we don't have an army. Just some leftover troops."

"How many in number?"

"Around five hundred I think."

The peahen sighed and then wearily examined some bottles with vibrant fluid inside. The fox exploited her turning away, to grab the smaller of the pipes and quench her curiosity. It looked like some kind of pasta to her, so she put it inside her mouth. The hard material made her gasp for air, almost choke. A weird noise was produced; high-pitched and piercing. The peahen turned around and watched Kim spit it out.

"What was that noise?"

"That thing," she lifted the small pipe, so thin Fei could barely make it out inside her paw. The peahen rolled her eyes.

"This is not the right time for games, Kim." The fox lowered her ears apologetically. "I must come up with a plan to save the city." A strong contraction of her inner muscles cut her words. The pain had faded now, but been replaced by a strong desire to sit. Her legs would already bend, despite her immense efforts to hold herself up.

"My Lady…you're laying." The fox commented, her brows knitting in worry. The peahen gulped and struggled not to show any weakness as she spoke.

"I believe what you mean is only laying of the hands can enlighten me as to what to do…"

Kim neared her affectionately, softly placing her paw on the peafowl's sternum. The top of her egg had already begun to show between her long feet.

"No I mean you're laying an egg. We must hurry to your chamber, mistress."

Fei ignored her. "Wolves shall guard the city from above. Maybe the forest in the north," Kim smiled and reached for some papers which she placed between the peahen's open legs –not as soft as a mattress, but soft enough to keep the egg from breaking during its fall. She then hurried to the hall and yelled for some maids to come. But none heard her. Disappointed, she realized she was still holding the small pipe in paw. The sound it could produce when blown into was powerful enough to call them, so she brought it to her lips and blew. Back inside, Lady Fei would keep making plans in despair. The maids arrived after a minute or two, breathless as they had ran up the many stairs. With lots of care they removed the egg from the papers and took it to be cleansed and prepared.

"Kim, the city needs me," Fei breathed out. The fox lifted her big pointy ears.

"Mistress, if I may offer you a suggestion, I've watched Lang recruit those wolves. I know how to do it and I could, now that he's gone."

"Then call them in. And seal the city. Nothing gets in or out." the peahen said before she collapsed in exhaustion.

* * *

Meanwhile hundreds of miles away, in Hong Kong, Shen's army of wolves was desperate trying to annihilate the thieves and beggars who had been plundering the city since childbirth. The locals were fewer in number but had one great advantage; they knew every inch of the city like their own paw –or wing. The wolves would usually end up trying to smoke them out of narrow alleys or abandoned houses, something as hard to do as picking fleas in a haystack. There was also the lack of food and water that worked in favour of the thieves, but against the army. The crooks were used to feeding on little loot they would gather, while Shen's spoiled troops demanded enormous quantities of fresh meat and drinks. That last one had caused misery in the heart of every wolf, for alcohol was the only thing to soothe the aching memories of all their gruesome acts.

A few hours before afternoon, Shen was daydreaming in a palace balcony. The building being vast –though not as immense as his home palace- he had many places yet to explore. But this one he had specifically chosen, for it reminded him of his last memory with his wife. The two would linger in the balcony, him having received her affection and satisfied his burning curiosity for the opposite sex. Fei leaned her head on his neck and caressed his chest. Shen ran his wing tips across his white feathers and closed his eyes, trying to mimic her soft touch. To most it would seem like a trivial moment, but to Shen –Shen the murderer, Shen the sinner, Shen the banished- it gave him the courage to carry on. The thought she would await his return pushed his ambitions higher; to return a winner, a conqueror, an Emperor….

"Lord Shen," Wolf Boss snapped him out of his thoughts. The peacock changed his dreamy look to a nasty frown and turned around to face his troop. "We have failed to annihilate the thieves, sir. They are too quick and use the city as a hideout. It is impossible for us to smoke them all out." Shen raised a brow.

"You mean to tell me an army of five thousand cannot cleanse a couple of filthy bandits?"

Lang lowered his ears and gulped, hoping Shen did not hear. "But sir, the wolves…um…complain."

This time the peacock seemed surprise. "About what?"

"About…the food, sir. We feed on rotten meat. And…the drinks, sir."

Shen narrowed his eyes and flounced near the canine that was twice his size, still powerless against him. His tall crest waved proudly with the incoming breeze.

"My army will not starve." It sounded more like a command than a promise. "Return them to our ships, leave only a hundred behind. They will feed on the flesh of those infecting this city, a city which now belongs to me. Tell them the only food they'll have from now on, is those bandits."

"But isn't this kind of…unfair, sir? For the ones left behind, I mean." Wolf Boss would always step up to defend his troops; they were –after all- his family. Even though they had part for a short time, the wolves had developed strong bonds with each other and most of all with their boss. Shen chuckled, not bothering to answer. But the look of puzzlement on Lang's face begun to annoy him.

"Very well, then. Those who survive will be granted positions in the government of Hong Kong. Meanwhile the rest of us will return to Gongmen for replenishment and from there rekindle trade with Hong Kong. By the time the first ships arrive, baring food and life, the wolves will have cleansed my city."

Lang blinked in awe of his master's poignancy. Though Wolf Boss always regarded Shen's aggressive and violent persona with cautiousness, he had always admired his intelligence and wits. And this admiration caused him to keep his mouth shut and nod in silence, then rush to gather his wolves and leave Shen alone with his thoughts again.

"If only you knew my precious, how soon we'll be together…" the peacock mumbled, unaware of the shiny yellow eyes watching him from a distance. His promise to conquer China would now be delayed. And Yenn was not to be kept waiting.

* * *

On a crimson coloured velvet pillow, warm enough to keep its content alive laid the oval shaped egg. The setting sun rays would illuminate it lightly, giving some pink highlights to the beige cell. The chamber was silent, which only made the presence of an egg more gracious, despite its trifle size. The peahen, dressed in a silk kimono that barely covered her sternum. Her loins were still sore from the laying, her legs weak and trembling. An unpleasant excitement had filled her and, combined with the tension in the atmosphere made her heartbeat sound like a gong. The fox, also her midwife, stood patiently beside her, watching as the mother examined her unborn child. A light breeze invaded the room, the sound of moving leaves breaking the silence. Kim sighed.

"You have to hatch it," she pointed out, feeling worried about the egg. The peahen gulped audibly, not daring to take her eyes off the egg.

"I-I can't," she quavered. Kim's eyebrow shot up. "It's either Gongmen or the egg," _A governor has to make sacrifices… _Her father's words returned to mind. "Eat it."

"What?" the fox leaned her head to the side, unable to believe her own ears.

"Foxes eat eggs. You are a fox." Her eyes were already wet in remorse. The mere thought of condemning her own chick to death was unbearable, but so was the thought of hatching Shen's child.

"You're not that kind of person," Kim softly placed a paw on her shoulder. The peahen lowered her head, embarrassed with herself. "You will hatch it, for if you don't you'll be no better than Shen."

Fei turned her tiresome eyes on the crimson pillow. The hearty motherly love, something no female can fight and no gruesome thoughts can stop, awakened inside her. The maternal bond was just starting to form, as she stared at the defenceless cell that included her own child. Of her many desires, one stood out; the desire to see it grow. To preserve and protect it. This surge of emotion drove her thin legs to walk above the pillow and softly sit on the egg. The feeling of the cold cell inside her loins filled her heart with astounding joy. But the sudden realization of her new responsibilities as an about-to-be mother triggered a constant anxiety. Kim watched her perch above the egg, her soft feathers keeping it warm and protecting it from the incoming breeze. With pain of heart, the fox turned away from the beautiful image and exited the room, allowing her mistress some rest. They were, of course, both unaware of the crimson reptile watching them from afar.

* * *

Few miles outside the city, Uldin the jackal, the strongest and healthiest of them all –also the tribe leader, was pacing nervously in circles, surrounded by the thick vegetation of Gongmen's north forest. The soft gray and white fur stripes on his back and black pupils would shine, in a way that was everything but sublime, in the rising moonlight. He was not bigger than a fox in size, yet many times its speed, since his legs were taller and stronger. With ears big enough to function as antennas and pick up sounds from up to a mile far, he closed his eyes and focused on hearing any signs his appointment was near. For his nervous pace was due to the fact he was waiting for someone; someone special.

Uldin's nose was not as strong as his ears, but the stench of rotten meat filled the air –and his heart with joy- as a corpse of unknown species was dumped next to him. The jackal turned his head skywards and saw the crimson Dragon floating on air. Like walking down some transparent stairway, Yenn gracefully lowered himself to the ground, his golden nails leaving holes in the soil below him. Uldin gulped audibly and then stared at the repelling corpse –which he considered a scrumptious treat. The Dragon watched him sniff the meat, while saliva dripped down his open mouth.

"I brought you this, as a reward for the great job you've been doing. I see Gongmen's west is already dying…" The jackal seemed to ignore him, his eyes fixed on the prize. Yenn was not annoyed because he knew how its ears were focused on him. "Also as a retainer…" The jackal abruptly shut its gob and turned his inky gaze to the reptile. "…for I mean to burden you with one extra task."

Uldin's eyes narrowed.

"We're not your servants. We chose to do this because you offered food. Many of my people have died while running your errands." Its voice was husky and had something peculiar to it.

"You will be rewarded beyond imagination." Yenn confidently said.

"Food is not enough." The jackal said, but not in a way that implied a potential bargain.

"What do you want?" Yenn directly asked –he was willing to give anything to get his way.

"You know what I want," Uldin growled. The Dragon smiled wickedly.

"Indeed I do," with one of his six legs –the bottom of which held him up- Yenn formed a crystal ball out of thin air. Using it to reflect the crimson glow of his scales, he magically created an image inside it; it was a jackal with golden colors, smaller than the one opposite him. The characteristics of its face made it obvious it was a female. Uldin's eyes became wet, for it was no other than his beloved mate. A mate he had lost a long time ago, and –being naturally monogamist- had missed ever since. For though jackals would split in groups and males would be surrounded by many females, only one of them would become their mate and this would be so for the rest of their lives. The separation in groups only functioned for safety reasons.

The Dragon smiled devilishly and smashed the ball by closing his open palm. The jackal lowered his gaze. "I want you to steal Lady Fei's eggs. And destroy them." Yenn ordered.

His command was met with a nod.

* * *

Po followed Master Worm in silence, as the latter led him further into the dense vegetation, careful not to loose sight of him as the much bindweed and bushes blocked the way –let alone spotting a worm on soil was pretty hard a task on its own. The Master grovelled much faster than Po ran and soon the panda had tired and lost his speed. The worm climbed on top of a tree branch and halted there.

"Shall I make some comments on your progress so far? While you rest, I mean," he said with his ridiculous squeaky voice. The panda sat broadly on a log and tried to catch his breath.

"Yeah whatever…" was all he managed to breathe out.

The worm jumped on another branch, with the flexibility of a feline, and stood on the tip of his tail. It reminded Po of Shifu, only in a much smaller and slimier version.

"So, I will appreciate the fact you put some effort into your first challenge. I was hoping it'd take less time for you to pass it, but I suppose the lesson has been learned so time is unimportant." Po rolled his eyes –so typical of Kung Fu Masters to find some way to make your achievements look trivial. "You must not be too excited, Dragon Warrior. This mountain is high and only by the time you've reached the peak will you know the secret of Inner Strength." He jumped on another close branch. "For some it takes years," with a double flip in the air, the edge of his tail knocked a leaf over. It floated freely in front of him, until he grabbed it in midair, using his tail. "For some months," he climbed on the leaf and traveled on it, softly being carried on top of Po's nose, where he jumped off, "For some days."

"I hope I'm one of the last ones, cause I don't have much time, you know." The panda commented. Master Worm performed a gesture that resembled a shrug –only without shoulders to be lifted and then climbed off his nose.

"In this case, let's begin."


	28. Chapter 28

Kim stood opposite the loosely assembled wolves. Most of them were speechy and relaxed and almost none would pay attention to the vixen, with her orange main hanging loosely on her back, and her white chest fur disorderly waving in the morning breeze. The courtyard would be full of life in other days, but today there were only the wolves and Kim. Not at all upset by their ignorance, she drew out her narrow pipe, an object she had decided to call "Whistler" and blew inside it. The noise pierced every wolf's ears. They momentarily turned around. Kim received some puzzled, questioning or even taunting looks, while most of them seemed annoyed. It took less than a minute for the group to return to their zestful discussions. Another blow and silence was spread. This time some of them looked seriously bothered, while others begun to take their position in line –not out of respect, but because they could not bear to hear the horrible noise again. The fox brought the pipe to her lips, ready to blow again. Those who had not stood in line now took their places next to the others, submitting to the threat of the whistle. Kim smiled triumphantly.

"Good morning, gentlemen," she begun, a voice confident and a smile to go with it, "My name is Kim, and I'll be leading you to bring the demise of pests currently defiling our city." She searched their faces for any signs of mockery or disbelief. Few frowned –they did not like the idea of a woman, let alone a fox, being in charge. "If any of you questions my authority, you can always address Lady Fei; she'd be more than happy to explain why she chose me specifically." Sparse growls of displeasure were heard, but she ignored them. "Now, you will be divided in teams of a hundred. You may choose your team mates. Then each team will embark upon one city part, the west, the east, the north, the south and the middle. One member from each team will be given a gong, which will function as an alert in case of trouble."

"There's already a gong in the centre square," one wolf complained. It was more of bait for her to start yelling and give them some reason to make fun of her later on. But she was not that absent-minded.

"It is not enough. We need to cover all possibilities. Any hostages will be immediately put to the dungeon, in the Interrogation Department" she could remember that section; it was the first thing she encountered in this palace. It now seemed like a lifetime ago. "At late afternoon, one hour before nightfall, each team will spread in half and half of them will gather at the central square, while the others will stay on patrol."

"Don't you think fifty wolves are a bit much for patrol?" another one yelled, in an attempt to make fun of her. The fox frowned.

"Have you ever seen how jackals move? I'm from the mountains and I have. They are so fast and quiet that only a hundred eyes could make sure none escapes the patrol route. This is crucial, that no one escapes." Kim chose not to mention the casualties –the real reason why she had chosen so many to do this task. The fox knew she'd be lucky if half of them returned home before the break of dawn. But it was important and she reminded herself of how deathly the consequences of a mistake would be.

Breaking the gather, the wolves returned to their lively chat, now having another topic to discuss about. Kim ignored the puzzled or even mocking expressions on their faces and walked away proudly, her tufted tail moving with her slenderness. Having entered the palace, Kim encountered a goose who claimed to be a messenger, baring a message and a gift from Lord Shen. Kim asked that she delivers them and sent him off to the kitchen to rest and feed. The goose waddled away happily, while the fox searched for her mistress.

* * *

Lady Fei walked inside the throne room with a smile on her beak. It had been quite a while since she last smiled and it was something she had missed. Flouncing to the throne, she caressed the golden coating with her wingtips and her smile widened.

"Such happiness on such a gloomy day," It was Soothsayer, quietly sitting next to the stairway and toying some colorful ashes in hoof. The peahen gasped, having been unaware of her presence, and turned around hastily.

"Soothsayer. You scared me." Lady Fei said with a smile, though it was a complaint. The goat turned her reddish eyes on the colorful peafowl and scrutinized her delicate features; the white circles around her eyes, the long lashes, the green iris.

"Three chicks are incubating."

The peahen nodded enthusiastically. "Two joined their sibling during the night and are now under the warmth of a surrogate hen. I can't wait for them to hatch." A shadow appeared in her eyes for a moment. "Let's hope their father shares my enthusiasm."

The goat sighed and rolled her eyes. "That I cannot foresee." Fei shook her head and smirked.

"That's alright. I'm sure he'll learn to love them, in time."

"You sound confident." The goat noted.

"I assure you I'm not," Fei chuckle and then walked away from the throne. "But my father used to tell me you summon bad luck when you feel miserable all the time."

"Then your father was very wise," Soothsayer smiled sympathetically. The peahen smiled back and nodded. _Maybe she's not that eccentric after all… _The thought was not yet complete, when Kim appeared at the stairway entrance.

"May I intervene?" The fox said, standing still and heaving, like Wolf Boss would do many times when he was about to report something to Shen. Fei giggled.

"Yes. And quit that ridiculous look!" Kim's knitted brows and serious face faded to a disappointed frown.

"Lord Shen sends a message."

For some indefinite reason –one which she chose not to analyze- Fei felt her heart flutter. Then there was this classic feeling of butterflies in her stomach. With her heart in her mouth she widened her eyes and waited for the fox to continue. Enjoying the agony of her mistress, the fox kept her waiting for mere seconds as she took a deep breath.

"He will return. Possibly in five days from now."

The peahen felt a bittersweet mixture of sorrow and enthusiasm upon this announcement. On one hand she had missed him, though she hated to admit. On the other, she would have to tell him about the eggs and finally find out his reaction which –Fei had a feeling- would not be pleasant. Kim sensed her confusion and continued.

"He sends this as well," the fox unfolded her arms from behind her back and revealed a folded fan. Lady Fei neared her and softly took it from the vixen's paw, then unfolded it. The vibrant greens and blues of a peacock tailed appeared in front of her. There were purple spatters as well, something extremely rare among peacocks. The fan was finely crafted; the feathers looked as if they actually had been plucked from a tail, while also being firm and soft to the touch. "And may I comment, I have never seen such beautiful feathers before," Kim said, her brows shooting up. Lady Fei smiled, not taking her eyes from the fan.

"My cousin, Xu-Yan has a tail like that. Everyone in the family was jealous of his purple spatters. Peahens just loved them." She caressed the feathers softly. "I know I did." The fox left a low giggle at that last comment. "I wonder where Shen got these, they look so real," Lady Fei wondered then folded the fan with lots of grace and speed.

* * *

Meanwhile in Hong Kong, Shen was facing problems of his own. Not only was his army devastated, but his departure would also be delayed. Some sort of bandits had taken over two of his ships. Luckily for him, they were unable to set sail, for other ships blocked their way. But all of his fleet was equipped with cannons and Shen would have to face them if he wanted his ships back. The escapees had now opened their sails and were trying to make way through the anchored ships, while Shen was standing at the docks and watching impatiently from afar.

His frustration and the fact his excitement had kept him up all night were a bad combination. Wolf Boss had already got beaten up twice –each time for some different insane reason, and knew well to keep his mouth shut while the peacock paced nervously around the docks and shouted unintelligible commands to his troops, most of which were just a reason for him to yell. Things got worse when a bandit appeared on one of the masts and yelled an insult –barely audible at the docks. It was the last straw.

"Shoot them." Shen calmly spoke. Wolf Boss blinked with his only eye, then leaned his head to the side.

"But sir these are our ships…" A knife appeared inches away from his nose and the wolf gulped audibly, his crimson eyes stuck on the shiny blade.

"I said shoot them. Now. NOW! SHOOT THEM!" This time he yelled to the ships closer to the docks. Each wolf who heard the command repeated it to another and soon almost two hundred cannons were turned towards the escaping ships. "WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU WAITING FOR!" Shen screamed, his whole body shaking from the excitement. But his fury was lethal for one more reason; Yenn's scale, now planted below his feathers and inside his skin, begun to burn and glow wickedly as it would gather the chi of Yenn himself and use it against the bandits. An enormous wave was lifted and all the wolves stared open-mouthed as it chased behind the ships, then crashed on them. But it did not destroy any part, not even the sensitive masts. The water only washed away the bandits, throwing them overboard and drowning most of them. Few who had survived dealt with the merciless canons that sent them to the bottom of the ocean. The two ships, empty and adrift now, were pushed back to the port by a soft wave. Shen stood in wonder, and so did Lang next to him. The scale returned to its former temperature and stopped glowing. The wolf rubbed his only eye in shock.

"Dear gods…" he prayed and then tried to swallow but his throat had gone dry. He looked at his master in awe. Shen noticed him scrutinizing and tried not to look as shocked as he felt.

"Get the ships ready," he commanded calmly, in a voice low and husky. His throat was now sore from the yelling, his heart beating fast and his chest still hurt from the burning scale. His new power had filled him with new ambitions, new courage. Shen was now convinced his only destiny was to rule not only China, but the world. And there was nothing that could possibly stand in his way.

Or was there?

* * *

Later on that same afternoon, a few hours before Kim's night plan would be put to practice, Lady Fei was about to retire to her quarters, while the fox would explain her plan to the mistress.

"I really don't know what to say and how to help you," the peahen admitted. "My only skill in battle is to avoid it. In this case, useless as jackals are as civilized as cannibals and the only way to buy them is food." Kim rolled her eyes.

"We will make it, mistress. I give you my word." The fox swore.

"I believe you." Fei smiled reassuringly. "Now if you excuse me I feel tired enough."

Little did she know what horrible fate awaited her in her quarters.

There is nothing like the pain of a mother losing her child. It is a truth commonly accepted and a fact that pushes many mothers to become overprotective. However, no one can really know its intensity until they feel it and Fei was unlucky enough to experience it that day. Squeezing the fan inside her wing, she could not bare to look at the nest. It brought tears to her eyes. The missing egg had left an impression on the crimson pillow. To her it felt as if someone had taken away a piece of her. To think she was so happy and confused that same morning. But she thought her disappointment pointless; the egg was gone and there was nothing she could do about it.

Devastated and furious, she tossed the fan away forcefully. It soared but did not fall down. Instead it flew, circling above the corpse of her surrogate hen –massacred and cold- and returned to land a few feet away from the mourning peahen. Not even turning around to look, Lady Fei emerged out of the chamber, tears in her eyes and fresh wounds in her heart. The only others present, Kim and Soothsayer, shared a bitter look.

* * *

An hour later Fei was standing opposite the Masters' cell, waiting for a wolf to wearily open the door. Walking inside, she heard the characteristic clang as the door returned to its place, locking her inside with the Masters. There were of course, wolves watching for her safety.

"Teach me how to fight." It was not a statement, but a command.


	29. Chapter 29

**RATED M**

* * *

"I told you we should've chosen the eastern part!"

"What's the difference you buffoon?"

"It's less creepy there!"

"I totally agree!"

The western wolf patrol would talk as they paced back and forth each one covering a territory of about twelve feet. Sighs and sobs would be regularly heard; they all knew some of them would not see their loved ones ever again. Most of them had been together since puppies, joining the military force from a very young age, and had developed strong friendships between each other. But little did this matter, now death was so close survival was their only concern.

However, though the tense would peek in the west, it was the south that got attacked first. Most wolves barely noticed the shadows creeping around them, some others did but weren't quick enough to alarm the others. One or two disappeared out of sudden, without any traces left behind. The ones left started to panic and the winds got louder –it was near the port after all- producing a lonely whistle. Suddenly an unidentified mass rolled on the street only a few feet away from the ongoing patrol. Five wolves noticed it, their ears shooting up, and produced a group "huh?" as the mass would keep rolling carelessly in the wind. From that small distance and with the misleading darkness, it looked like a rabbit, maybe a small one, jumping around.

"You!" one of the guards yelled, "Don't you know it's dangerous out at night?" The rabbit did not reply, only kept moving in this wicked way. Some of the guards, who were already suspicious, tried to stop the wolf from going closer but he did anyway. Reaching the rabbit, he discovered it was lying face down and red stains would cover its torn clothing. The wolf frowned in disgust; the animal would stink horribly, then used a paw to roll it on its back. Right after he wished he hadn't; what was indeed a rabbit had probably gotten its face bitten off, scratches and marks of sharp teeth all over the neck and the abdomen. It was a corpse, a massacred one. The wolf wanted to scream but before he could open his mouth, the shadows attacked him too. His fellow guards saw five of them, the jackals, though much smaller and weaker than him, bring him to his knees and bite his head off. Overwhelmed by the mourning of their lost friend, the wolves attacked them, producing wails and screams of agony as they did. The fuss was so loud it was heard all the way to the center square, where "general" Kim and her troops had gathered. This was, after all, what she had hoped for when she set up her plan; Gongmen's middle was the only place where she could pick up noises from all directions, therefore know where the jackals attacked. Knowing her enemy, Kim ordered the wolves to split in half then led them herself to the southern part of the city. As soon as the scent of sea filled their nostrils, they could make out the remaining wolves fighting jackals –which had proved to outnumber them by far. The problem with this kind of war was that jackals would not fight face to face, like wolves did. Most of them retreated for a while and then re-appeared out of nowhere, just when their opponents thought victory was theirs. Kim, having grown up in the mountains as well, knew that jackals fought as thieves, therefore commanded her wolves to surround them, rather than fight face to face.

Surprisingly her technique worked and by the end of the night those who had not retreated to the mountains were captured and sent to the Interrogation Department. But even for the ones who had escaped the slaughter, heavy losses had rendered it impossible for another attack inside Gongmen to happen. It was clear now the jackals had failed. Or they would have, if it wasn't for Yenn.

* * *

His ultimate disdain for every kind of life in this world had now been joined by extreme loathing for Lady Fei, or, as he preferred to call her, "that phony hen". Having known of the Dragon Warrior prophecy for a long time, and knowing he had to be prepared for everything, new doubts were planted in his twisted mind; what if the peahen actually was the Dragon Warrior? What if his predestined demise was closer than he thought? It was this seed of doubt that drove him to Hong Kong, where Shen was preparing to set sail for his home land. Yenn had sympathized with Shen's blood-lust and wanted to see him succeed in enslaving the world. As an immortal, he had no wish to engage in carnal pleasures, neither desired anything material. No, despite his unremitting greed, Yenn was not that superficial. He was the incarnation of evil and what he wanted was to see the world burn. Afraid the "phony hen" would once again hamper his plans, Yenn decided not to let Shen return to Gongmen. With a simple blow he changed the wind's direction and the ships could not sail to the east.

The only thing the sailors heard was a low chuckle echo inside their heads, then all of sudden their ships had changed direction and was sailing to the west in full speed. Waves formed a wall around them, a water obstacle; there was no way through to the east. Though fluid it seemed incredibly stable and trying to cross it would crush the ships. Shen was alarmed by Wolf Boss and climbed to the deck, where he stood open-beaked among his troops and stared at the sky-high wave. The scale pinned below his chest feathers started to glow and the peacock knew it was Yenn's energy, what he felt. The same energy that overwhelmed him when he crushed the bandits; this was Yenn's chi. As in most Dragons, his chi would flow inside his precious scales, which would become vibrant red when he used his power. Little did Shen know that the benefits of holding such divine power in wings also had one great disadvantage; Yenn could control him. Angry with himself rather than the devious Dragon, Shen clinched his wings to a fist his ruby orbs became the size of a pinhead. His inner turmoil hushed, however, when he realized Yenn was his ally now, therefore this event could be a warning rather than a punishment.

"What does this mean…?" Shen mumbled to himself and Lang –always by his side, turned his stare on the peacock as soon as he heard the husky whisper.

"Master?" The wolf softly questioned and Shen momentarily put his puzzlement aside.

"Tell them to let the wind lead us alone."

"Yes sir."

With that the peacock glared at his "right wing" and retired to his quarters, where he studied China's map and learnt what to expect from the west. Little did he know that Yenn's golden stare was fixed on him.

* * *

_After three days…_

Master Ox leaned against the cell bars wearily. One of the wolves glared at him with the corner of his eye, then returned to his usual position –chest heaving, ears proudly standing up and paws grasping the handle of his sword. The Kung Fu warrior ignored him and yawned noisily. Outside, the sun was slowly dancing towards the sea, its light slowly going red. Few sunrays would invade the dungeon's darkness, mostly through the stairway leading outside. This way he could tell the main door was open. Another yawn and the wolf started to feel annoyed.

"It's not time yet," his guardian barked and the ox rolled his eyes. Those last three days every afternoon he would repeat this conversation, only with different guards each time. The wolves were generally very puzzled with the commands recently given to them; Lady Fei had asked for Master Ox to be let out of his cell for three hours every after noon. Then the Master would return and prison life would go on as usual. The reason why was something Fei never bothered to share with them –little did she care what wolves thought of her. Of course she knew better than to trigger their curiosity –in which case suspicions would soon reach Shen's ears. Despite his absence, Fei knew many of the wolves were loyal enough to send a messenger to their Lord and disclose her plans.

Like he had expected, one wolf howled from the stairway top and his guardian wearily opened the door, letting him out. The Master glanced at the sleeping crocodile behind him then left the dungeon, making his way to the training hall.

Located in the tower's fifth floor, the training hall was twice as vast as the palace's chambers and full of fighting equipment. There was a special storage room –to which only Shen possessed the key- where the Lord's valuables were held. In the middle stood the fighting arena, coated with all kinds of terrain rock, sand, marble and even grass. That last innovation had been a part of Lady Fei's renovation plans, when she first came to the city. Since Master Ox had displayed his dislike from their very first encounter, she had tried to befriend him by introducing some enhancements in the training hall. It had not worked, of course, yet they had come in handy after all. Master Ox browsed inside the room. In the farthest corner to his left, the peafowl Lady had already begun practicing her skills with the fan, her weapon of choice.

For those who wonder how on earth a fan could be used as a weapon the answer is this; everything can work to your advantage, as long as you put some creativity in it. Fei's fans, for example, had an iron blade as top lace, which meant they could chop in the same way throwing knives do. In addition, she had already begun to get good at Choy Lee Fut –the aspect of Kung Fu Master Ox thought suited her. Choy Lee Fut focused greatly on the accuracy and the use of external weapons, such as knives and Guan Daos as attack and used moves that resembled dancing to defend. It was commonly used by birds, due to it not requiring strong but light and effective moves. It demanded of course, as all martial arts do, lots of time and training. Despite Ox's suspicion that Fei would not pore over Kung Fu, the peahen responded enthusiastically –even passionately- to the experience; she was full of energy and motivation. What is more, the ox soon realized –though he had been training her for merely four days- she had a knack for it; Fei handled fans with the same accuracy as her own wings –another quality princesses share.

"I thought you would focus on the legs rather than the wings today," the Master stepped closer to her. Fei continued her dramatic moves undisturbed, until one fan slipped from her wing.

"Shit." She mumbled yet immediately felt ashamed for her suggestive language and blushed, hoping the ox had not heard her.

"If you had kept your left leg still, this wouldn't have happened. I've told you it's all about balance."

The peahen fixed her olive green eyes on a distant spot. "So balance is what I need?"

The ox nodded. "Not only outer, but inner as well."

The peahen sighed and stretched her gray wings out. With her tight fighting uniform on the pale highlights of gray on her chest that faded to a dark brown on her back were visible, as well as the cracks of blue that faded around her neck. The Master noticed her tiresome expression.

"Have you been here all day?" He asked, one dark brow shooting up. Fei nodded wearily and paced to the fighting arena.

"I laid another egg last night. Now I have three and my heart is in my mouth every second I spend away from them." She quavered, while stepping inside the rock terrain. "But I have to do this, Master." She focused on some distant spot again.

"I know. Start." It was not a command, barely an encouraging comment, for Ox knew Fei would start even without his order. The first terrain was rock and her test was to try and knock over all three wooden logs, placed vertically on the ground, with one blow. The two fans, one on each wing, easily scratched the surface and knocked all three down while the peahen span around herself, standing on one leg. The next terrain was sand, and her test was to cross it without touching the four metal cylinders placed horizontally on the ground. The hard part about it was that each step moved the whole sand and cylinders would roll towards her. Her gait had to be so light and quick the sand would not move at all. Fei was doing great until the middle, when she lost her balance once again. Her leg dipped abruptly in the sand and the cylinder rolled on her, knocking her over. The Master watched with his hooves crossed around his torso.

"What was your mistake?" he asked as soon as she got up and dusted herself off.

"I lost my balance, I know."

"Try not to repeat it," the ox said and stepped on the arena himself, lifting the wooden logs on the rock terrain back up. "Again. From the start."

The peahen sighed and rolled her eyes as she obeyed and returned to the course start. Right after she managed to knock the logs over again, Kim appeared at the hall entrance. Master Ox stopped his student before she could even step on the sand.

"Kim?" Fei asked, turning her colourful neck towards the fox. "What are you doing here?"

"Mistress I'm afraid I have some news. It is a matter of controversy whether they are good or bad."

The peahen raised a brow and slowly stepped out of the arena and onto the marble, her sharpened talons producing a clicking noise against the floor. "Proceed."

"One of the jackals we captured the other day finally confessed. He said their tribe will attack us with the next full moon, from the northern forest."

The news shocked both the Lady and her Master, the two of them exchanging a worried look.

"How on earth could this news be good?" The peahen complained.

"Well, now we will be prepared to defeat them," Kim replied, confidence sparkling in her eyes. Her mistress, on the other hand, seemed thoughtful and puzzled.

"Did they mention what they are after?"

"No, mistress."


	30. Chapter 30

**RATED M**

_The palace was silent and darkness had embraced the infinite hallways. But what would once remind him of his unbearable loneliness and cause him discomfort, now did not bother him; he felt comfortable in the shadows. The pale moonlight gave his feathers a glower, but little did Shen care; his eyes were fixed on something beyond imagination. _

_The gray feathers of her back, softly fading to a dark brown as her tail touched the ground. Highlights of blue covered her lightly colored chest but Shen merely noticed; the tail was what fascinated him more. His instincts alarmed him as soon as she softly rubbed her head below his jaw and turned around; he knew it was time for him to do something, he just didn't know what. _

_Delicate legs folded as the peahen sat in front of him, inches away from his body aching to be touched. Her neck merely wrinkled as she turned around to meet his eyes, eyes dreamy, sparkling with lust. She smirked, a transparent line on her porcelain beak. Was this mockery? Did she think him timid and hesitant?_

_It was not hesitance he felt, for Shen had had experiences like this before –a good many in number. Since his kind rejected him, the peacock had sought comfort in the company of other species, avian mostly –his cloaca was useless when it came to the complex mammals. But peahens were hardly found in the love market, let alone the natural fear of rejection that deterred him from buying one. So it was a mixture of excitement and awe that overwhelmed him as she slowly sidelined her tail feathers. His talons gripped her dark feathers, pinning her to the ground. One could wonder how violence and love could co-exist, but for Shen the differences were fictitious. For one thing she kept quiet most of the time, despite his tireless efforts to cause some noise out of her. So was this the mating? He now considered it trivial, when no pleasure was derived –neither physical nor emotional- from her coldness. For Shen, the ruler, this was a waste of time. But for the part of him that still felt, and he felt for her, it was the peak of something he shouldn't have engaged in. This was passion. And passion clouds judgment, he thought to himself._

_When he was done, and climbed off her colorful body, came the good part. He soon realized there was no peak to come, for his heart was already filled with joy. What he desired the most was for her to never stop. And she exploited this to her advantage._

"_Are you still leaving?" Shen's eyes flashed open when he heard her husky voice. To leave, achieve his purpose in life, or to stay, and enjoy the fruiting of their chamber? _

"_I am." The response came before he could have more time to think about this; he knew how intoxicating her warm stare could be. The peahen frowned slightly, then laid him back slowly, their chests inseparable._

"_Won't you miss me?" she smiled, and it broke his heart to know the answer was yes. But his conscience prevented him from saying so.  
_

"_We'll see." She was clearly not satisfied with the answer, but Shen did not try to make up for it._

"_Will you miss this?" She raised a brow as one wing traveled down to his most sensitive parts to caress. Being a peafowl herself, she had better knowledge than other avian of the sensitive spots and the secrets to awaken his senses. And it drove him crazy to even think of how much knowledge of this could be exercised on him. _

"_A little," he breathed out, feeling weak and defeated as she slid her other wing around his neck and looked deep inside his eyes._

"_Promise me you'll be back soon," she touched the tip of his beak with hers, and the peacock felt his resistance fading as their beaks intertwined, a kind of kiss he had never experienced before –slaves do not offer it. Shen felt his heart flutter as soon as she broke the kiss. "Promise it!"_

"_I promise."_

The Lord's eyes flashed open all of sudden, his feathers in a mess and his crest collapsed. It took a while for him to catch his breath and realize it was the soft, purple sheets he was feeling, and what he had just witnessed –or actually recalled, was only a dream. Shen leaned his head back on the messy feathers of his back and perched like before, bringing the sheet up to his neck. The room was sealed shut, but he felt cold somehow. Of course, compared to his wife's lustful arms, everything else seemed frozen. Tiresome and depressed, he struggled to put his arousing thoughts to the side; this was no time for romance. Tomorrow morning, Shen would set out to conquer Indonesia.

* * *

General Domingo woke up earlier than usual that morning, his inky eyes staring at nothing for a moment, before he realized something was close to him on the bed. The calabao sat on his elbows and glanced at the tiny monkey attached to his sheet. Its pink hands had one corn on each finger, and gray fur with brown highlights would cover most of its small body. From a distance it looked like a ball of fur with two huge yellow eyes. The tarsier blinked and nervously stared at the General.

"Hadu? What on earth are you doing here?"

The primate blinked again, its disproportional face frowning.

"I had a bad dream." Hadu replied in a squeaky voice. The calabao rolled his eyes and sat up, taking his tiny fellow in a hoof.

"Tell me."

"I saw fire taking over our island!" The tarsier said, its weak hands shooting up and shaking in shock. It was only natural for him to be that nervous; however Domingo could tell he was more panicked than usual.

"Ha ha Hadu," the General laughed and his laughter was so deep and shaky, the tarsier had to hold on his hoof for life, "What madness has taken you over? No one has attacked Philippines in a century now! My grandfather was the last to ever fight conquerors off!" The calabao continued to laugh, but this didn't seem to ease the shaking monkey.

"It was so real I tell you! It's coming!" Hadu placed his tiny hands on his shut eyes, and they looked like an oil spill in the ocean. Domingo smiled reassuringly.

"You've nothing to worry about my friend."

And the calabao was right, in part, for Philippines were purposely made the Indonesian capital, since it was the largest of all islands. But except for that, it was also the most geographically benefited; enemies that attacked from the front could easily be drawn to the south, and from there the Filipinos army would scatter and hide in the countless islets. No ship could ever chase them in this labyrinth of water and land. The only other tactic was to attack from the side, but dense flora and rocky beaches prevented anyone from getting close enough to attack. In other words, Philippines were a natural fortress, also the reason why General Domingo felt so confident his loyal servant was mistaken. Hadu would always get panicked about trivialities anyway. But the tarsier was still not convinced, he even felt a little insulted, therefore did not follow his master to breakfast, but headed to the watchtower instead.

One watchtower had been thought enough to protect the whole city; therefore it was the only place where guardians were ever established –in this case a hawk. Hadu always had to be careful when on his own; even though the island was full of his species, large animals inhabited it as well and the danger of being squashed was constant. He cautiously climbed to the top level and met the hawk, a brown colored avian who was soothing her feathers at that time. The monkey stepped forward and cleaned his throat to get her attention. The hawk stopped and blinked in puzzlement.

"What are you doing here…" she noticed the bright red of his clothes, as well as the emblem of the Indonesian Republic on his chest, "…kind sir?"

"I'm the ambassador and I need you to check on the horizon." Hadu quickly spoke, her sharp beak making him even more nervous. The hawk raised a brow and shrugged, before she turned to look at the clean horizon.

"I see nothing but sea, ambassador."

"Look again."

She repeated the process without complain; though republic meant democracy, an ambassador's word to President Budi was valued.

"Again, I see nothing but…wait a minute," she intensified her sharp stare as something appeared on the horizon. "Is that a…ship?"

"Ah I knew it!" the ambassador said, and his tiny hands shot up once again, as he nervously paced around and pulled the hair of his head. "Demise I tell you! WE ARE DOOMED!"

The hawk leaned her head to the side, her golden eyes still fixed on the ships. She examined the emblem on one of the sails; a red sun, or was that an eye? With one flap, she gild to the northern sore, where General Domingo was taking care of some sick goat. The title "General" was given to him out of respect for tradition, since no war had been fought for such a long time, that Filipino soldiers had become decorative and nothing more. Most of them had never taken a weapon in arms, neither knew any martial art. It was a controversial issue whether they should be taught how to fight, since war was useless; no conqueror could step on the rocky beaches, nor any ship could survive the lethal islets.

"General Domingo!" The hawk landed on her talons, she captured the calabao's attention. The General stepped out of the door, allowing her only a brief glance to the dying goat inside.

"What is it?" he said in a serious manner.

"I spotted some ships on the horizon. They bare an emblem like an eye, or a sun."

The calabao knitted his eyebrows, his draft characteristics becoming dark.

"They must be merchants. We haven't seen those in a while."

"Ambassador Hadu thinks differently." She talked back, doubting whether he was regarding her with the appropriate concern.

"Ambassador Hadu always thinks differently," he smiled reassuringly. "Rest assured we are protected from any ambitious fool that dares sail here. This island is a trap, to lure those who are foolish and insolent enough to desire more than they deserve. Now if you excuse me," he turned away, "I have some work to do." With that he headed back inside, and the hawk remained speechless at the door. A sudden thought occurred to her and with another flap she was back at the watchtower, where ambassador Hadu was still pulling the hair of his head and crying in despair.

"Um… ambassador," the hawk said, nudging him with a wingtip and careful not to smash his fragile posture.

"What? Are they here already? Am I DEAD!"

She sighed. "No. But in any case I think we should let President Budi know." She scratched her lower beak with a wingtip.

"Budi lives in an island one day via boat from here!" Hadu yelled desperately.

"Or three flaps via hawk." She smiled. "Hop up," she encouraged, turning her back at him. The monkey gulped audibly and then climbed on her back.

* * *

The sun was past the sky's middle, and Master Ox impatiently asked his guardian wolf to let him out. The canine's spontaneous reaction was to shake his head, but he reconsidered it when Master Ox insisted. One of the wolves at the stairway top growled, and the guardian shrugged carelessly before he produced the keys and opened the cell door. The ox stepped out but held the door open.

"He's coming with me today."

The wolf was ready to complain as Master Croc stepped out of the cell with a triumphant smile on his face.

"If you have any questions you can ask Lady Fei. She'd gladly take your head off if I tell her you're the reason why Master Croc couldn't join us."

The wolf gulped and spoke nothing as the two warriors paced up the stairs.

"Why am I coming again?" the crocodile asked, when the two were halfway to the Training Hall.

"I need your opinion on something."

Master Croc shrugged and followed as the two of them pushed the hall door opened. The ox gestured him inside and Croc browsed around the room.

"It sure has improved since last time I was here." He commented.

"That's nothing compared to how she improved," the ox stated and Croc could tell puzzlement in his friend's voice. But the same bewilderment came upon him, when he heard the metal clang a few feet away from him.

One custom shaped fan was tossed across the hall, circled in midair, then returned in the peahen's wing, as she performed a butterfly kick and caught it on air. Master Croc watched her move around the training arena, chopping off the logs with one blow, crossing the sand without a single fault, performing some of the most demanding techniques he knew.

"Within a night. She got like this within one damn night!" The ox breathed out, kind of frustrated. "How, Croc? How in the name of the gods did she do it?"

Master Croc watched open mouthed as the peahen literally danced on air, her feet barely touching the ground most of the time.

"I asked her, you know. I asked her just what she did. And you know what she told me?"

The crocodile turned to his exasperated friend. "She told me hardships change people."

* * *

**End of chapter TA DAH!**

**Now about the…um…love scene in the beginning –I'm so embarrassed to even go back to this. Anyway I know I promised nothing explicit, and I really tried to be subtle, but I couldn't help going back to this "night". Anyway if you have any questions about bird reproduction –which I know I did- google it or wikipedia it. **

**Also updates are running late, mostly because I have ongoing exams.**

**And I have worked on some fanart, which is currently displayed in my DA account (link found on my profile page)**

**Anyway give me a review if you liked it and**

** LuluCalliope you're like my most loyal reviewer and I greatly thank you for that!**

**Hope you like the story so far and I promise no more naughty scenes…**

***crosses fingers behind her back***


	31. Chapter 31

Soothsayer entered the room holding the same earthen bowl as always. Behind her came Kim, wearing a joyful mask. Inside, however, she was dying from agony; the full moon was tomorrow. And that meant she'd have to fight by the wolves, fight the jackals in the dense forest behind Gongmen's tower in the middle of the night. Last night had been full of prayers to the divinities for her, prayers to see her beloved Lang again and live to see the royal chicks. Ahead of them stood Lady Fei, dressed in a dark brown robe that looked limp and melancholic on her vivid feathers. That was, after all, the point. The Lady was nested on a satin pillow –satin being most expensive and grail- hatching the precious eggs. Once the goat neared her, the peahen slowly unfolded her long legs and stepped to the side, allowing Soothsayer a quick examination.

"They look very healthy," she commented, scrutinizing the three brown eggs through her small glasses.

"I hope so," the peahen commented bitterly –her mind was concerned about the horrific events of tomorrow. Soothsayer placed her bowl to the ground and mixed the ashes inside.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

It was a test, and Fei –though tiresome and sorrowful- recognized it.

"Don't you start with these warnings again." She nastily talked back. The goat shrugged and worked her magic; ashes forming a white cloud that lifted skywards and floated in midair. Inside it, the shape of an egg was formed. "Should the whims of fate not change…" Another one followed.

"Two alloys," yellow light filled the cloud, "will see the morning sun." The shape of the eggs faded away, leaving both the peahen and the watching fox open-mouthed. The cloud turned red and a long floating shape appeared. Shortly after it took the shape of a reptile, three legs on every side and long whiskers around its nostrils; this was a dragon. "And vice will poison their hearts."

Kim's fur went pale, while the dragon opened its mouth and black fire filled the floating cloud. It was truly lifelike and shocked her to say the least. The peahen, on the other hand was not that cool-headed. The sharp blade of a fighting fan tore through the smoke, while Fei knocked the ashes out of the bowl with her talons.

"Seal the palace! I want guards in every corner!" She yelled at the fox, who stared at her startled at the sudden tantrum, before turning away and dashing to alarm the wolves. "I will NOT let that happen!" Fei then barked at the old goat, who shook her head disappointedly.

"I'm starting to thing it's a trait of your kind not to accept fate." She bitterly mumbled, as the peahen nervously circled the pillow, eyes stuck on her precious offspring.

"Whoever wants to harm them will have to go through ME first!" Fei continued to speak to herself, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Soothsayer watched her sit next to the eggs and softly stroke them with her gray wingtips.

"I tried to warn you." Was all she thought to say. But despite her disappointment, she immediately regretted her harsh way and neared the crying peahen. "Things can always change if you choose the right path, young one."

At this the peahen seemed to calm down. Her sobs hushed and her swollen eyes glued on some distant spot as she lifted her head. The goat gasped when she realized something had changed inside her eyes; there was some bloodlust in them and Soothsayer could swear she had seen this look on someone else's eyes before. With one wing protectively placed over the eggs, Fei held a fighting fan, the blade adapted to its finishing shining lethally in the rays of the evening sun. Squeezing the fan in one hand, she watched the blade tear through the air and slightly cut her other wing, the one protecting her offspring. Soothsayer recognized this masochistic gesture as a peculiar vow; a vow to protect them no matter what. Let down by the peahen's persistence and the darkness that had flourished inside her once innocent soul, Soothsayer walked away, her eyes wet as she did.

"Maybe I should just quit and become a gardener. I always loved flowers," she mumbled to herself as she paced down the stairway.

* * *

President Budi was lying on his bamboo crafted chaise-lounge, placed out in the balcony so that the sun rays could warm up his cold-blooded body. Slow and remarkably big for a lizard, the Komodo dragon lifted his head as soon as he picked up some noise near him. Blinking in puzzlement, he saw nothing and decided to return to his sleepy routine. But right then the noisy invader appeared; a hawk baring something small and fury on her back. The bird landed next to him on the balcony, while the furry passenger rolled down her back feathers. President Budi threw a quick glance at the hawk before turning to the ball of fur, a tarsier biting the edges of its tiny fingers.

"Ambasssssador Hadu," President Budi said in his husky voice, stretching the "S" as he always would –another common reptile trait. The monkey nervously nodded. "Well?" The lizard eyed him expectantly. Hadu kept biting his fingers and shaking like crazy.

"We've got news, sir," the hawk intervened, seeing her fellow was too nervous to respond.

"I'm all ears," the dragon wearily said, the manner contradicting his statement.

"A fleet was spotted a few miles north of Philippines this morning."

"Ah, merchants," the dragon spontaneously exclaimed. "High time we got some exotic goods and beneficial tourism, don't you think?" It was only natural for Budi to be this careless; despite his wisdom, he had never faced any dangers during his presidency and was re-elected every year for this joyful attitude of his.

"Actually, sir, I don't think they are merchants. I spotted a symbol like a red sun, or eye, on one of the masts. It looked like a house emblem to me." The hawk said, and worry momentarily appeared in her eyes. The lizard considered this for a moment and then giggled joyfully. His giggle became laughter and the laughter became deep and made Hadu jolt and dash to hide behind the hawk's sharp claws.

"Seriously," he said, wiping a tear from his eye, "why would some royalty sail to Indonesia? To…" with that he struggled to hold back another burst of laughter, "con…quer us? Ha ha ha ha!" His laughing went on and on, the hawk glaring at him seriously annoyed and Hadu hiding between her legs. "Ah…" the dragon finally finished with a sigh. "Relax, watcher and you too ambassador. These islands are like a natural fortress. Even if they be foolish enough to try, they will fail, eventually."

The hawk narrowed her eyes. While President Budi smiled reassuringly –the same kind of smile General Domingo had given her. "There is nothing to fear, my child, except for fear itself."

And with another one of his wise sayings, he retired to his sun therapy, leaning back on the chair. Seeing his dismissive behaviour, the hawk helped Hadu up on her back and flew off.

* * *

Meanwhile the notorious fleet had halted a few miles away from the Filipino port and was patiently waiting for their inquiry to be met with a reply. Had it not been for his army starving, Shen would have spared sending a messenger and warn them to surrender. But then again, his army _was_ starving. Even though none of them had passed out and boiled rice was enough to keep his wolves alive, the peacock knew that without meat to nourish their muscles, there was a high chance they wouldn't be able to achieve victory –even against the small and useless army of Philippines. With his snow-white tail softly carried away by the cold breeze, Shen watched the sun fade, while he stood on the ship fore. A hustle was heard from behind of him and the peacock's senses were immediately alarmed, his eyes losing focus as the wolf crawled from behind of him. It was only Lang. _I could use some relaxed talk, _was Shen's first thought.

"Should I go?" the wolf asked, though he was already half seated next to his master. Shen shook his head. _I feel lonely,_ his inner voice reminded him.

"How are the wolves?" he asked, just to make conversation, since he could care less. Wolf Boss knew that and responded shortly.

"Well. Nervous about the oncoming battle that's all."

The peacock chuckled. "Nervous?" A short giggle followed, interrupted by the commanding breeze carrying his crest away. "We have cannons, Lang."

Calling him by his first name betrayed his desire for a more friendly approach. In other days, it would have been met with one, but after Shen betraying him, Wolf Boss was not in the mood to chat. In fact, he still wondered why he had joined Shen in the first place.

"They have rocks. Our ships may crush on their bays." The wolf replied, but immediately felt exposed when Shen begun to giggle again, this time mocking him.

"My cannons can crush anything. Even rocks." The peacock widened his eyes and the ruby orbs inside them were glued on Lang, who felt his ears sliding backwards –as they always would in the old days.

"I'm sure they can, sir," Wolf Boss said, mostly because he felt fear at the sight of his old friend being so dark and gruesome. Shen leaned his head to the side and blinked. _Has he not received my casual way?_ He wanted to tell him to dismiss the title, but his ego stopped him.

"Are you unimpressed by our achievements so far?" Shen intimidated him to a discussion. Lang shrugged carelessly.

"If you mean Hong Kong, then with all due respect sir, we found it pre-conquered." Wolf Boss took the liberty to express his opinion and awaited an outburst that never came from his master. Shen raised an eyebrow but did not protest; he was not in the mood to argue.

"Do the wolves share your opinion?" Shen pushed him further into the conversation, now seeing his friend had not changed at all; he still had a need to stand out, and wanted to feel he was special to the eyes of their superior. Like all wolves, he enjoyed being the leader and it satisfied him to know the others acknowledged it. This was an aspect he and Shen both had in common, with the latter being more persistent on it.

"You know they admire you," Lang bitterly mumbled. "sir." The peacock smiled.

"I'm sure they cherish you more, however," Shen's smirk became darker as he looked away to the horizon, leaving the wolf open-mouthed with his gentle ways.

"I…um…what do you mean?" Lang said, forgetting to add the distant title.

"Well," Shen kept his gaze at the sun now turning a bright red to match his eyes, "Though they would view my death as a kind of redemption, they would be more than devastated about yours."

Wolf Boss opened his mouth to say something, but regretted it. Maybe Shen had changed indeed. Maybe he cared, after all. Those desperate hopes that had always lived inside him were rekindled as his old friend smiled bitterly to himself.

"And you?" Lang asked, still suspicious of Shen's motives. The peacock turned to him, raising a dark eyebrow.

"Me what?"

"Would you be devastated? I mean…were you?"

Silence embraced them both and Lang felt his heart beating louder than ever as he waited for the apology he had been waiting for so long. It was the only kind of relief he could have, to know his master had felt sorry for betraying him, that it hurt the peacock as much as it hurt the wolf. Shen neared him slowly, metal talons clanging against the hard wood. Lang staid still as his old friend lifted a wing up to his chin, and caressed his hanging jaw, softly pushing it in place.

"This nurse did a fine job stitching you," Shen commented and smirked as he turned his back and walked away from the wolf. Wolf Boss watched him gain distance, while he rubbed the broken jaw with a paw, tracing the impression of Shen's wingtips.

* * *

The message wreaked havoc in the city, as well as the ambassador's quarters, but was met with a cool frown by General Domingo, who read the clearly written letter twice to make sure it was not any kind of prank.

"What should I tell the Lord?" the messenger magpie asked. The calabao folded the letter carefully and then passed it back to the bird who had delivered it, while the tarsier next to him was pulling the hair of his head in agony.

"Tell him he's welcomed to try."


	32. Chapter 32

**RATED M**

* * *

Shen leaned against the ship side, watching the quiet island of Philippines prepare to face him with the morning light. The white part of his eyes now had red highlights; excitement had deprived him of sleep. The peacock watched as sea waves would rock the rest of his ships back and forth, taking in the sound of waves crushing on the beach and against the ship wood. His nostrils filled with salty air as he let his mind wander back to the one awaiting his victorious return. Oh, how he longed to see this look of ultimate pride and awe in her eyes, to know she's excited to hear his epic stories, to know she admires and adores him. Another sigh, then his day-or actually night-dream was interrupted by a familiar clearing of throat. The Lord turned around hastily and his eyes became two red dots as Yenn appeared, his fiery scales bathed in twilight.

"I hope you were fantasizing about the havoc you owe me." The dragon smirked, revealing two rows of sharp teeth that glowered pearly. Shen raised a brow.

"I don't know if there's going to be any havoc. Their defence is…fictitious." He turned back to the dark waters not wanting to know the dragon was still watching him from behind.

"You do understand your mission though, don't you?" Yenn asked wearing an almost worried expression. Shen glanced over his shoulder.

"Of course. What I don't understand is…" the peacock turned around to meet Yenn's intense yellow stare, "…why do you want it?" The Dragon smiled devilishly, and the red scales on his body glowered as sun was beginning to make his way up in the sky.

"Because I don't have it," the dragon rolled his eyes as he begun to pace towards the ship sides himself. "I'm not my brother, neither a god. Do you know what I am?"

Shen shook his head, astonished how Yenn's calm yet creepy noise could shock a person such as himself. There was something indefinably ghoulish in his shiny eyes.

"I am a mistake, Shen. One to be regretted," the dragon was so calm and expressionless, Shen could not help but wonder how he dealt so cool with the fact he was a mishap. "The gods meant to create two gods of universal peace, the Yin and the Yang. Yin was destined to be a bird, to symbolize the pathetic, the female, the weak and vulnerable, but beautiful beyond imagination," Yenn spoke dismissively for the opposite sex, but little was Shen bothered; he shared many of these opinions after all. "Yang was created to be the masculine, the energetic and the strong. The gods shaped him to have four heads, one for every element he could master; wind, fire, earth and water. But not even gods are perfect. You see, so foolish were they to put the fire and water head next to each other, and since these elements don't mix, the two would quarrel. Until one day fire separated itself from the rest of Yang's body, and so I was born. The incarnation of vice; the eternal price of a non reversible mistake. My mission; to survive on my own, to replace Yang, to prove to those arrogant gods who really deserves to be by Yin's side!"

"But you can master the water," Shen wondered, having been a careful listener all this time. Though Yenn's story seemed unreal, his ruby eyes had witnessed so much in these past days, he was not at all astonished. Yenn giggled.

"I actually thought your mind was traveling to that mind-twisting princess of yours rather than listening to my story." Shen glared at him with the corner of his eye.

"My mind is none of your business." He sharply replied. Yenn smiled again, this time almost affectionately. Shen felt his reptile skin on his feathers as he slid one arm around the peacock's neck. The Lord wanted to shake it off, but one painful vibe shook his body when he thought of doing so; it was Yenn controlling him through the scale on his chest.

"You had better stop treating me like an enemy, Shen. Because you and I have much in common. For example, judging from your past, we share the same bloodlust –though it is only satisfactory to you, while vital to me. And now we share the same chi," Shen watched as the Dragon pointed at the scale glued on his skin with one sharp claw. "Though that bond doesn't have to be, if you don't want it to…" Yenn's whiskers were blown by the breeze as he spoke, and Shen saw some of his own competence to deceive in the reptile's eyes. He could not back off now, not since Yenn had given him a taste of how much power he could have. He was past the point of no return.

"Wolf Boss!" the peacock called, and though the wolves were all in the lower deck Shen knew it was loud enough for them to hear. Yenn smiled broadly, his lethal teeth softly fading as he disappeared into the morning light. Lang arrived only a minute later, trying to catch his racing breath.

"We loaded the cannons, sir." He breathed out, leaning against the mast for support. Shen kept his cold stare at the distant island. It seemed much more simple and average when illustrated by the dawning sun. _I have seen better places…_Shen thought, an attempt to convince his heart he shouldn't feel one bit of remorse he would destroy it.

"Good. Point them towards the city." Shen commanded and the wolf lowered his ears. Unlike his master, he felt guilty to kill all those citizens for nothing; it was an unnecessary sacrifice, one shot could have them capitulate.

"And if they surrender, sir?"

"Show no mercy."

* * *

_Four days after…_

Fei let the fans slide from her wings to the ground. A few days ago she wasn't but a defenceless princess and now Master Ox had transformed her into a skilled warrior. Had it only been a week? It felt more to her, extensive training making her muscles swore and swollen.

"You have improved to an unprecedented degree," the Master admitted, but did not seem to be entirely satisfied. "But technique is only the basics. What matters, is to master your heart. To be in control of your emotions, because they are what you fight with. Your only weapon in Kung Fu is your heart. If you fight with your mind you are bound to lose." Master Ox said wisely. The peahen rolled her eyes.

"Anything else?" she said indifferently, taking a deep breath before she leaned to grab the fallen fans.

"Work those feet," Master Ox raised a brow and shook his head dismissively. The peahen nodded and walked away wearily, heading to her quarters to rest. This night would be long for the wolves and Kim, for tonight was full-moon and extensive patrols were held to guard the palace's every corner and prevent the promised jackal attack. She, however, had more important things to tend to, such as the future of her chicks. Soothsayer had predicted only two of them would survive but even they would suffer in their lives. A caring mother above all, she had vowed not to let that happen.

Fei pushed open the door to her room, preparing to walk inside. But something made her froze on the spot; an animal, a jackal, was standing right above her nest, in the middle of the room. Fei's eyes widened as she looked at it and then the eggs below its hairy chest. She screamed in despair and dashed at him. The jackal dodged her but she was fast enough to scratch his arm with her talons.

Caressing the wound, the jackal growled and jumped at her. Fei dodged him, driven by her despair to save her children. Her instincts took her over, fans appearing back in wings and the sharp blade tearing through the air. The jackal was caught off guard; the fan blade tore deep through its neck. Fresh blood spilled on the floor, a yelp and he collapsed to the side. Uldin, the jackal leader, had been asked by Yenn to destroy Fei's eggs and in return the latter would bring Uldin's deceased mate back from the dead. Fei, of course, knew none of that; to her he was just a jackal with a white stripe on his nose.

He gave her a filthy smile as he wiped the fresh blood off with a paw.

"You can't do it, can you?"

Fei just stood there, still and breathless, her wing tightly grasping the lethal fan. The canine growled, satisfied with her reaction, then dashed to the balcony.

"See ya later Princess," he mocked, then with the same insolent grin jumped off the balcony. Fei spontaneously emerged in the balcony behind him. But all she saw was the dark and silent northern wood. Some fuss was heard in the bushes below and the peahen looked down only to realize that the jackal had actually jumped from the sixth floor. Just then Kim slammed the door open, followed by five wolves fully armed. The fox checked the room and then looked for her mistress, who was running back to the precious eggs. Her eyes wet with bitter excitement and her heart racing with adrenaline, the peahen softly caressed the two eggs that remained unharmed. Behind her, General Kim felt her eyes becoming wet as she glanced at the yolk stains on the polished floor; one of the eggs had been eaten. She watched her mistress lean on her remaining offspring, tears warming the lukewarm surface. Her wolves were already thoroughly searching the room for any traces, some checked outside the balcony. The fox turned her blue eyes outside as well to notice the sky slowly being highlighted by the first sunrays. The night had faded and jackals had attacked as promised. On the balcony wolves would already call out loud that a group of jackals was crawling inside the forest trees.

Her wet gaze was disrupted by the sudden movement of Fei, who stood on her feet, crest waving proudly in the fresh breeze. The peahen turned her round eyes to the balcony and her gaze became intense.

"Burn the forest down."

The command was direct and cold. Kim felt her heart pause for a moment as she took in the meaning of what she had just heard. The forest would host many small animals and its trees had been providing comfort and life to Gongmen for ages –apart from being a beautiful place for relaxation and a pleasure to wander in. But it was also a perfect hiding place for the small and agile jackals. Fire would wipe off the trees, but these pests would be burnt in it as well. What was a good way to eradicate the threat, however, would also be a great loss for Gongmen. One way or another, Kim had a bad feeling about this turn of events.

"Are you deaf, vixen?" Lady Fei barked. Kim had seen her lose her temper before but this time was different; she had never received such a frozen glare before. Her manner made it clear she would not back off and so Kim thought better than to put up an argument.

"Are you sure my Lady?" was all she had to say. Fei let the sharp fan blade slide across her wingtips, steel shining red in the first sunrays. The pink glow gave her feathers a distant purple highlight and her eyes a touch of hazel. Kim felt sorry for the egg, as well as compelled by her uncanny gaze.

"Burn the forest down now," Fei spoke slowly her eyes growing even bigger as she stared deep inside the vixen's, "NOW!" Kim jerked and backed off, her eyes glued on the back of her neck. The peahen neared her, the fan blade now pointing at Kim's neck. "Nownownownownow!" The mistress forced her to move backwards, until she dashed outside the open door.

* * *

General Domingo glared at the fleet, loosely lined up in the distance. His inky eyes watched as ambassador Hadu and a cohort of five dogs and a hawk boarded on a small boat heading to the fleet ahead of them. Despite Domingo's insisting a bargain between them and the ambitious conqueror would be pointless –the calabao still had much faith in his island's natural bastion- Hadu believed it would save them a lot of trouble to agree to some sort of trade. Maybe their port –since no merchandize ever reached these shores but on rare occasions- or the rocky beach on the island south –nothing could be built on top of the sharp rocks and steep cliffs. Domingo rolled his eyes and made his way to the watchtower, from where he could watch his enemy's defeat at ease.

* * *

It took them one whole hour to prepare the torches, light fires in the right places gather the rest of the wolves and start surrounding the area. Much to Kim's surprise, Fei asked to lead the attack herself. Though the fox expected her mistress to find her sense and back off, there she was; in her tight training suit and enabled her to move quickly but exposed a great deal of her sensitive chest as well. Holding a pair of butterfly swords in her wings –a weapon lethal and short she found convenient, fans being what she was used to working with- the peahen joined the first line of attack and lifted her proud crest skywards.

"On my signal you light the torches," Fei whispered to Kim who was standing right behind her, holding her own Dadao in her paw. The vixen's heart begun to beat even louder as they waited in twilight, watching the silent bushes. One rustle was heard and a growl in the distance. Fei leaned her head towards Kim. "Now," she whispered.

The next moment the green trees who stood for life and fortune, had been lit up, the smell of smoke filling the air and particles of burning wood floating around them. Kim heard as the jackals hiding inside the forest started to scream and yelp desperately, some of them would die on the spot and others were running for their lives. The panting breath of wolves, as adrenaline reached its peak, faded in. The canines appeared from behind the bushes –fire had not reached that far, yet. They could clearly see the golden flames rising above trees in a distance.

_We don't have much time._

The half burnt animals could now be clearly seen behind the bushes. But lost in their agony and shock, the jackals did not see the lined up wolves waiting to finish them off.

"Attack!" Fei yelled, with all the power her lungs could support. The smell of burnt flesh was suffocating and new screams joined the chorus of the dying as the two sides collided. Some jackals retreated, only to find themselves back inside the fire. Others struggled for their lives, but were too weak to stand up to the agile wolves.

Kim, having come into close contact with death before –so many died inside the hospital, did not hesitate to attack; she was a carnivore, her instincts wild and her love for life extraordinary. The jackals were her natural enemies, same animal family but different interests; they were no different from the ones who had been plundering her village before she moved to Gongmen.

The Lady stood aside, safe behind the first battle line. Her feet felt numb now, as she watched shocked with how easily lives were taken; without remorse, without hesitation. The reminiscent of her experience with Uldin the same morning had been carved on her mind; how his throat was so sensitive to her blows and how close she had come to killing him. _It just has to happen once…There's no going back…_ It was her father's voice, returning inside her mind after all this time. His memory brought a bitter taste in her beak; how quick and sudden his passing had been and how time she had been given to mourn.

There was one time, during one of their long walks in the beautiful garden, when Lord Yun had revealed to her his deepest scar; he, too, had become a murderer. It was during his youth, when the first wife of Master Cong –Fei's uncle, had revealed to him, plastered, that she was planning to kill her husband. Yun loved his brother to death and decided to murder her first. The pain was so much it drove him insane. _I don't want to end up like that… _She had promised to herself she wouldn't let this happen.

And yet, as she heard only the melody of death and would smell only his appalling scent, a voice inside her screamed to move on; to have her revenge. She felt forked; was this what madness felt like? Her green eyes, hazel in the light of the lethal flames that would now surround them, browsed for her target; the jackal with a white stripe on his nose and a scar on his neck. Uldin appeared from inside the flames, his mane half burnt. Fei watched a grim smirk form on his black lips, as he stood there, waiting for her to come. It was now or never.

* * *

"We came to negotiate," Hadu's trembling voice stated, but he only shook more as the peacock eyed him thoroughly. The tiny monkey shrank against the hawk's open wing; she just stared back at the white peacock with complete apathy on her face.

"What kind of insult is this? Sending a mouse to negotiate with me?" he asked Wolf Boss, who was wearily standing behind him. Hadu did not feel a bit insulted; he was thankful to be alive so far.

"We'll give you our port!" the tarsier quavered. Shen blinked, trying to figure out whether this was a joke or reality, then burst into a loud laughter.

"Hah oh dear ha ha ha!"

Seeing him, the tarsier begun to giggle as well. The hawk, however did not share their euphoria. Some of the wolves smiled, knowing the tantrum that was about to burst. As soon as he noticed the ambassador was laughing with him, Shen stopped and stared at the monkey intensely.

"Heh…" Hadu's joy faded as well, "I…I thought we were supposed to laugh…"

One blade appeared between the peacock's wingtips, almost touching Hadu's nose. "I was intending to get rid of you…but I find your stupidity mildly amusing." The tarsier shook in fear, and so did the hawk, horror showing in her golden eyes. The five dog guards behind them were caught and chained by a couple of wolves. "Throw them in the dungeon, with that fool, Xu-Yan." Shen commanded. "The dogs…are not needed."

Wolf Boss nodded as gracefully as he could, his broken jaw moving up and down with his head. With his signal, the canines were grabbed by the neck and thrown over the ship sides. As a wolf drove them below deck to the dungeons, hawk and Hadu glanced over their shoulders at the dogs being thrown at sea.

"And now…What are you waiting for!" Shen barked at Wolf Boss, who spontaneously howled for the wolves to get in place.

"Let's get this over with…" Shen mumbled. "FIRE!"

Domingo saw the twirling ball of fire and metal come at him. He saw it come directly at the watchtower. One moment of darkness, then his head was crushed by a deafening noise –literally deafening, since his ears could not hear another thing. Next moment, everything was dark and non-existent.

* * *

Pushing the falling jackals away with a few kicks, Fei aggressively made her way to Uldin, who was standing still, waiting for her.

"Finally," his husky voice was heard when she came close enough. The peahen squeezed the sword handles in her wings, feeling the cold steel that was about to change her life forever. "I was hoping you'd come to finish me off…." He lifted his head to the side, revealing the deep cut that destroyed the nerves controlling his eye movement. He would not put up a fight. But this only made it harder for her, to know she killed someone defenceless. A touch of compassion skewed her hatred for him. She felt the sword being too heavy to lift. Yet, a flash of him standing above her nest, yolk dripping from his jaw was enough to drive the blades skywards. Fei extended one on each side, forming the butterfly move Master Ox had pointed out. _Your heart is your only weapon…If you fight with your mind you are bound to lose…_ Everything went blur as both wings jerked in front of her, forming an X on Uldin's chest. The jackal was chopped in four. Pieces of meat scattered around her, warm blood spilled her grey feathers. Around her the battlefield noises were fading, everything went blur. Fei looked up and in the distance, proudly standing between the flames, she saw the blue peacock, his intense brows and whiskers moving with the hot fire breeze.

"Father…?" she asked in a whisper. His colourful eyes hid a look of ultimate disdain, which then became disappointment. Her father faded to flames, still shaking his head in sorrow as he did. Fei felt her heart stop, her breath would not come out. She snapped back into reality when Kim called her.

"FEI! WE MUST GO THE FIRE IS HERE!"

But she could not move. She could not react; she would only stare at the corpse of Uldin, his blood forming a paddle next to her. The fire reflected on the dark crimson. She could almost feel the flames licking her face now.

"FEI!"

Kim growled in exasperation, then rushed back to the palace back gate, the only way inside. She held it open.

"Go go go go!" the fox called for her wolves to retreat. And so they did, trotting back inside the safety of Gongmen's tower. "FEI!"

The peahen shook her head and blinked at that last call. She looked up to see flames surrounding her. It was too late. She desperately looked for a way out of the fire, but it was already crawling closer to her talons. She backed off, eyes stuck on flames, but tripped on a rock and fell. One of her talons was caught below it. Death was inevitable.

Right then she felt soft fur on her shoulder. Kim's black paws wrapped around her neck and pulled her back towards the palace. Fei felt her talon twist and strain, but the pain was minimal compared to the agony of her racing heart. The vixen tried to lift her up and take her in arms, but her stiffness wouldn't help.

"FEI!" Smoke made it impossible for them to breathe. But the palace gate was closer and closer…Kim felt her eyes wet, her senses blur. Fire made it impossible to inhale and the heat made her feel dizzy. The peahen, fragile by nature, was already beginning to pass out. Just when she reached the palace gate, Kim collapsed. Flames would form around her beautiful tail and she knew one step was enough to get them to safety. Everything was lost.

* * *

When the firing was finished most of Philippines had been destroyed and most of its citizens had died with it. Shen commanded his fleet to proceed and make port. In the dungeon, ambassador Hadu leaned against hawk and sobbed softly.

"Don't lose hope, Hadu." She comforted him. "He still has to get past President Budi. And let's hope this old lizard knows better than we did…"

* * *

One strong hoof wrapped around her neck, but the peahen was already unconscious and felt nothing. Kim, who still had some of her senses, desperately wanted to put up a fight when strong arms lifted her. Next moment, the fire heat was fading and Kim could feel herself being moved. The palace back gate shut noisily and they were both placed on the ground. Kim coughed as one of the soldiers helped her to sit up.

"Take her to her quarters," the vixen had to gather all her strength to command them. The wolves did as told.

"Rest now, General. You've had a long day," it was Master Ox, standing above them.

* * *

**_Eeend of looong chapter. –I feel guilty for not updating as often as I used to…so this is a way to make it up to you guys._**

**_So, there's a few things I want to let you know;_**

**_- DA account, fanart pieces, check it out! (link on my profile page)_**

**_Also I'm planning to illustrate some parts of the story but this will take a while so patience and understanding please._**

**_-Highlighted importance:_**

**Promos will be uploaded for every next chapter, letting you know the day of publish **_**and giving you a hint to what will happen next. **_

**_A big thank you to DarkHaunter7 for his illustration of Shen and Fei!_**

**_Link: fav. me / d52p3rp (remove gaps)_**

**_Also to LuluCalliope and wolf-boss31 for their support. _**

**_Reviews are my drug…so give me moooore!_**

_XTheNamelessX_


	33. Chapter 33

Yenn browsed over the debris for anything that showed signs of vitality. The Lord's cannons had brought down most of Philippines but his purpose was not fully achieved; Indonesia remained under the command of President Budi. The dragon had decided to take care of him personally, since he had not taken pleasure in murder for a long time. Floating gracefully over the ravaged city, Yenn absorbed all chi he could find, it being trapped in the form of blood. When he was done feeding his famished body, the Dragon obtained full size –about thirty two feet in height, and made his way to Budi's residence.

* * *

_Next morning…_

Fei's eyes flashed open. Her head was ready to explode, while her eyesight was still blurred. The only sound inside the room was her relaxed breath. She turned her gaze outside the balcony; the sun was dawning. Her body felt incredibly sore and numb. Suddenly, the memory of her latter experiences made her snap back to reality. The image of Uldin lying dead below her feet gave her nausea and wet eyes. She laid her head softly back on the pillow and gazed outside at the bruised terrain. She was the one responsible for its nudity; she had set the forest on fire. Guilt overwhelmed her as she gradually sobered up. Moving her pelvis left and right, she felt the warm and oval surface of her eggs below her and was filled with relief.

"My Lady?"

A familiar voice. Kim walked inside the room holding a tray, steaming hot tea and cookies on it. The peahen wanted to ignore her but driving her off would result to her loneliness; she really needed something to take her mind off her sins right now. The vixen neared her and placed the tray on top of her mistress' bed.

"Are you okay?" she asked affectionately, placing a paw on the peahen's forehead to take her temperature. Fei swallowed, her neck being totally dry.

"I'm fine," she lied in a husky voice. Kim knew better than to be convinced, especially by such a poor pretense.

"You just need some rest, I'm sure," the vixen assured and turned to the wooden tray. "I've brought you some tea to relax." Fei glared inside the cup, then back at the vixen. There was something peculiar about this "tea". It was darker than usual and smelled a bit funny.

"What kind of tea is it?" she asked, struggling to raise a brow. Her facial muscles were still numb from crying.

"Green, mistress." Kim could be a better liar than the peahen had thought, so she almost fooled her. But the smell of the beverage gave push to Fei's suspicions.

"That's not tea," she pushed her chambermaid's arm away, as soon as the latter brought it close to her beak.

"I'm sorry, mistress, but you have to drink it. It will strengthen your body." Kim insisted on placing it close to her break. The peahen turned away, crossing her wings around her torso.

"That's enough. You're not making me…" with one mild but accurate pinch, Kim had paralyzed her facial muscles and Fei's beak hung open while there was nothing she could do about it. Kim poured the beverage inside and then held it shut with a paw, lifting her head a little upwards so she would swallow. Another blow and her muscles functioned again. "I could take your head for that," Fei said, rubbing her sore cheeks.

"If I hadn't done it you wouldn't be able to," the vixen shrugged, placing the cup back on her tray. Fei leaned back, too weak to present her argument. "My Lady I will leave you to rest now, but before ago, there's one more thing." The vixen frowned. Fei gazed at her expectantly. "There has been a message from our Lord. It said we should expect him to return in a couple of days."

Fei nodded, trying not to show her anguish. If there was one thing missing in her life right now, it was Shen messing it up. With a sigh she sent the fox off.

"Kim," Fei called when her maid was almost outside the door, "You saved my life. Thank you."

It was only two words, but Kim had been waiting for days to hear them. When she burst behind her dazzled princess, pulling her out of the fire and putting her own life in danger, she had not thought twice. It was something simple and spontaneous, a reaction not even she expected from herself. Fei's gratitude was more than enough a reward for the humble fox, a creature that saw the world through the eyes of others. Her self-esteem rose and Kim hummed cheerfully as she paced down the stairway.

* * *

He straightened his robe and stood in front of the mirror, making sure his crest was looking tall and proud. Taking in his compelling reflection for a while, Shen cleared his throat and begun.

"Greetings, princess. At last we reunite." He stared at himself wearing that confident smile for a moment and then shook his head. "No no no…that's too cold." Another clearing of the throat. "Hello Fei. I'm glad to see you again...Too casual. I salute you my dear…How have you been? Did you…" he stopped himself before he could finish this one, but his beak went on saying it even though it had switched to a confused frown, "…miss me?"

Shen raised a brow, puzzled with himself. _Why would you even care?_ He sniffed then stretched his neck, making it look even slimmer and taller.

"You look beautiful…stunning today. Your eyes remind me of precious jade and your face is decorated by the finest porcelain…" He frowned again. "_That's all you can do. Sorry, but I've heard better,_" he mimicked her voice. Though it suddenly dawned on him he had forgotten the sound of it. "Damn why does it have to be so complicated with you! _I don't know maybe because you're a creep and I'm kind of a stunner? _Well I remember you saying you didn't mind the colors! _Face it Shen, your tail sucks. _YOU INSOLENT B-"

"Ahem." Wolf Boss knocked the door lightly and Shen turned his head around hastily. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I've got some news."

The peacock hid a blush. "I was thinking out loud."

"And replying to your thoughts, I suppose?" Lang exploited his chance to mock him, a cynicism that came out spontaneously now. Shen did not put up with the disrespect, however. A blade appeared inches away from the wolf's nose. Lang jerked producing a low "oh dear."

"What do you want?" Shen threatened, his pupils becoming the size of a pinhead.

"The government of Indonesia declared their surrender, sir. They agreed to all of your terms and sent gifts to show their good will."

Shen's hostile expression switched to puzzled.

"I recall this president of theirs refused to give up the fight." Shen raised a brow, withdrawing the knife from Wolf Boss' face.

"They found him dead this morning," Lang shrugged.

"Very well," the peacock turned away, returning to his blur reflection. "When you're done establishing an embassy, we'll set sail."

The wolf nodded cautiously. "Yes sir."

"First the year of the peacock, now he quarrels with himself…he's way past the line," the wolf mumbled to himself as he made his way to the deck. Little did he notice the crimson shadow crawling on the wall behind him. The dragon's eyes flashed yellow in the shades; Yenn was always watching.

* * *

At the same time hawk and Hadu were locked inside the dungeons, fortunately for them in the same cell. The tarsier would pace nervously around the room, pulling its little hair as he did. His small and knotty palms landed on the hawk's back, as he pushed her to wake her up. Hawk opened her eyes and realizing she had fallen asleep took an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, I was tired."

"You promised to be on guard!" Hadu complained, his tiny arms shooting up in the air.

"Could you keep it down?" A voice from a nearby cell was heard. "I'm trying to focus here."

Hawk jolted, delighted she was not alone in the icky dungeon with a psychotic monkey.

"Who are you?" she asked, sticking her head to the wooden wall through which the voice had been heard.

"I'm Lord Xu-Yan of course. Once the proud ruler of Hong Kong."

Hadu and hawk exchanged a petrified look, realizing their country was not the only one attacked by Lord Shen.

"He's got Hong Kong?" hawk mumbled.

"Do you even know how far that's from here?" Hadu panicked, realizing he was to be taken far away from home.

"Three days via ship." Xu-Yan replied from the nearby cell. "But don't you worry. I have connections that will help us escape," the peacock smiled to himself, though the others could not see this. "My cousin is the Lady of Xingfu and she will release us. Not even that impetuous fool would dare mess with her!"

"Who's your cousin?" hawk asked, worriedly and suspicious of their fellow prisoner.

"Princess Fei."

* * *

_Two days after…._

Once the embassy was established, and Shen had the governors submit to his will, the fleet set off to return to Gogmem. The journey would normally take five days but with the scale of Yenn planted in his chest, Shen sped the journey up. The dragon, however, made sure to make it very tormenting, creating enormous waves and making sure he'd rock them enough to have half the crew feeling nauseated. Good thing was they had re-supplied in Indonesia, therefore the army was no longer hungry. Shen made a quick stop at Hong Kong to check on its progress, during which Xu-Yan would scream from inside the dungeon, begging for the wolves to let him out. Having seen the wolves he had left behind had made great progress and rebuilt most of the city; he made sure to trigger merchandise between it and Indonesia, the newest trophy to his rising empire. Finally, during the night of their fourth day traveling, they reached Gogmem's port. The authorities of course had unsealed it after the battle with the jackals, since Lady Fei had ordered peach tree seeds and other plants to be brought and planted to recreate the forest. Though it would take many years to re-grow, she wanted her people to know the loss was heavy for her as well.

The town was sleeping at this time of night, but that did not stop Shen and his crusade from entering the city. Civilians hung on their balconies and the families of many soldiers or other members of the mission filled the street. The Lord's arrival was regarded with cheers and fuss that reached Gogmem's tower and the ears of Kim, who jolted and ran to her mistress as soon as she realized what was going on.

Fei woke up in a rush and hurried to brush her messy feathers and cleanse the dark circles that had formed around her eyes –due to the crying and insomnia from which she suffered. Ten minutes later she and the vixen were standing in the courtyard, hearing the faded cheers and watching the march near the palace, the long torches looking like orange dots from a distance. It was not until the main gate opened Fei realized she didn't know what to say. Her body was suddenly overwhelmed by the urge to crush in her lord's wings, though her mind was telling her that she wanted the impossible. When Shen appeared through the door, however, her heart begun this annoying flutter and though she tried to scare it away it would insist. Maybe because she had not seen a male of her kind for a very long time, or because of the eggs incubating upstairs, Fei decided to put her worry aside and be more relaxed when he would step up to greet her. She watched him flounce up the stairs, like some kind of Emperor –which in a way he almost was.

"Greetings, princess. At last we…"

"What's that thing on your neck?" the peahen pointed in disgust at his snow white neck. Yenn's scale would glow red, revealing its place below the transparent feathers. _That scum is having dinner… _Shen thought, knowing the scale only glowers when Yenn is supplied with chi.

"Just a scar," he quickly made up an excuse. He was a good liar, better than her. "Nothing important."

Fei's face darkened, brows knitting softly. "Nothing imp-…" she repeated in an attempt to mock him but stopped herself. _You shouldn't be cynic when you intend to give him this kind of news…_ She caressed the spot with her wingtips. "Are you sure?" There was a hue of concern and Shen recognized it; it was the same as in his mother's voice. _Damn you pretentious belle. _He had grown to handle such situations with coolness.

"My wolves long for a sufficient meal. Serve them, slave," he turned to the vixen, kneeled behind her mistress.

"Yes master," Kim lowered her ears, her blue gaze browsing the crowd of wolves for Lang.

"The one you seek," Shen continued, noticing her wet eyes, "is well and safe. And you'll engage in your obscene, sick monstrosities very soon."

The fox lowered her ears and nodded; it bothered her admittedly but there was nothing she could do or say that wouldn't get her in trouble. Fei, however, still taken over by her gratitude for Kim and keeping in mind how loyal the fox was, spontaneously stepped up to defend her.

"You're being inappropriate, Shen." She taunted and the peacock was clearly insulted, mostly because the "slave" was present. It looked as if she was trying to humiliate him. _Wrong move, _Fei thought when she saw the fires inside his eyes.

"And who are you to tell me what I'm being?" If this was a challenge, she was wrong to accept it.

"I'm your wife, though you probably forgot that all this time you've been gone." Bitter feelings surfaced them both, and the peafowl had to work very hard to remain subtle and civilized.

"So I should have staid here like you tried so hard to keep me?" He talked back, a cheeky expression on his hostile face.

"I…I was protecting my city!"

"And toying with people's emotions!"

"A sovereign must make sacrifices for her…"

"What sacrifice? It's a trait of your sex to play with people's lives! All you ever care about is colors and feathers!"

"At least we engage in better things than flouncing around and showing off our trains to each other!" She was barely able to keep her voice cool.

"You made us like that with your stupid selection and disapproval! Nothing is enough to EVER keep you satisfied!"

"What do you know of satisfaction? You kill people and take pleasure in it!"

"I TOLD YOU IT WAS SELF DEFENSE!"

She almost saw the knife shooting against her. But miraculously, Shen prevented himself from doing so. Fei stared blankly; she had pushed it too far. During her time with him, the peahen had come to realize Shen was not what people described him to be. _He's hurt…and betrayed…and childish but sensitive and I…oh dear I've hurt him._

It dawned on her complicated mind and she could barely take it. Feeling tears run down her cheeks, she stepped back, away from him.

"I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean it…I'm sorry."

Shen's face softened, but she had already run off.

* * *

Fei retreated to the backyard, missing the company of Gogmem's north forest trees. Plants had always been a source of comfort to her. Without them, she felt empty and suffocating. Her ears missed the sound of pouring water, small birds singing, grasshoppers circling her and most grass below her naked talons. Now all she could feel was cement and a faded city noise. Then again there was something more… She recognized the familiar sound of iron clang as he appeared behind her. Warm wings wrapped around her torso. Fei turned around to meet his eyes.

"So you're not mad at me?" she asked worriedly, a look that melted the ice coat around his heart. The peacock rolled his eyes.

"This isn't the time, Fei." He drove her off the subject, caressing her neck with a wing. She got the hint; he wanted heavy petting. _It's now or never girl._

"Shen, I don't know how to put this…" she softly pushed his wings off her shoulders, "but I don't want you to leave me."

He leaned his head to the side, confused by her melancholic manner and eager to get down to brass tacks.

"What do you mean? I'm not leaving anytime soon."

"I sure hope so, Shen. Cause you're becoming a father."

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER!**

**Reader: You're a sadist.**

**Me: I know.**

**Anyways, next Chapter will be up on Saturday, stay tuned for updates, check out the fanart.. (XTheNamelessX) at DA.**

**Thanks to you guys for your continuous support and **

** Lulu you're cool. 3 Don't forget to tell me what your bro thinks!**

** Allyougreatpeoplewhomessage/comment/subscribe/watch/etc I love you 3**


	34. Chapter 34

_**Don't forget to visit the Official Fan Club!  :/ / loyy- fc. deviantart ** (remove gaps)  
_

* * *

_The blue peacock sat broadly on his throne, a seat laced with fine gold and jade, matching the beauty of the vivid plumage embracing it. Next to him, dragging a small ragdoll along, stood a creature that was no match to this beauty, a peacock too, but whose feathers looked poor and empty. _

"_Will you play with me dad?" said the young one. The blue sovereign, for that he was, turned his proud head around, the tall green chest waving as he did._

"_I'm sorry, Shen, but now is not the best time." The peachick's crest fell back, as he looked down disappointed. "But," the father said, not bearing to look at the expression of his son, "you can sit next to me and play. And one day, this throne will be yours, Shen. That, I promise."_

"Shen? Are you with me?"

Fei squeezed his wings inside hers. The fire inside his eyes was suddenly revived. The peacock shook his head and his orbs found focus on the horrified peahen, whose face had gone paler than usual and eyes were already wet with worry. He wanted to say something but nothing came to mind and Shen thought "yes" was too short an answer. Children? His eyes were desperately hoping to see her burst in laughter, his ears to hear her saying this was all a nasty prank and not the truth. But she just stared at him expectantly instead.

"I know it's a lot for you to take in. Maybe we should talk again when you feel better," she bitterly stated then turned around to leave. While part of him wanted to stop her, he did not. For there was nothing he could say or do that would change the way things were; he was going to be a father. This was inevitable.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the chamber where the eggs were laid, under the protection and warmth of a blanket, the balcony curtains suddenly rocked with a suspicious warm breeze. The blanket was softly lifted, uncovering the porcelain eggs, inside which the royal peafowl where incubating. One scaled leg reached for one, wrapping three long, skinny fingers with sharp claws around it. Yenn's pearly teeth were uncovered.

"So small, yet irreplaceable. If I only squeezed you a little more…" the Dragon closed his eyes and focused, rejecting the intimidating thought. "…focus, Yenn. Ahem," he cleared his throat, turning his pupils –thin as a cat's during the day- to the other egg as well, "Anyway, you don't have to worry, children. I won't kill you, no. This would be too easy." His grim smirk grew wider. "I'll make sure you beg me to, later on." With that he blew some hot air on the egg he was holding. The cell turned brown for a second, then back to normal. Lifting the other egg in paw, he repeated the process. Then, in the same invisible and quiet way he had floated inside the room, Yenn turned around and disappeared into the night. A few moments after, Lady Fei walked inside and perched on top of her precious children, unaware of the curse that had been bestowed upon them.

* * *

Tigress jumped on a nearby mound, one with particularly good view of the mountains. Standing barefoot on the tall grass, she gazed away at the misty mountain tops. Her mind, which would usually be full of techniques and tactics, was now travelling through this mist and on one of these tops, where he was. _God why? Why is this happening to me? _She rubbed her wet eyes with the back of her paw, sensing steps behind her. Monkey jumped onto the mound with the same agility and ease as she had.

"Tigress?" he asked in a low tone, not wanting to interrupt her daydream.

"Yes?" she turned around, wearing the same cold expression as always, a mask that hid every suspicion of emotion.

"Master Shi Fu wants to see us." The monkey hesitantly said, then pointed at the Jade Palace standing proudly a few yards away from them. Tigress nodded and followed her fellow warrior as they dashed to the palace together.

* * *

Master Worm pushed the panda, who had stubbornly sat on ground and would not move. Despite his trivial size, the worm seemed to be much stronger than the warrior who was many times his size and could easily move him. Po folded his arms around his torso.

"I refuse to go anywhere without you. This is madness." He said, ignoring the worm that was still pushing him upwards, climbing the steep hill with his student.

"Po." Master Worm cut him, a look so serious and cold it froze the blood inside the panda's vein. The expression of his made it obvious that this was a matter of vital importance. "You must get to the top of this mountain on your own. The world depends on you right now."

The panda eyed him suspiciously in the beginning, but then saw the truth in his master's words when, for some inexplicable reason, his mind flashed back to the battle in Gogmem city between him and Dragon Yenn. _Now Gogmem is in Shen's wings and you promised to save it. And Princess Fei after all. _Po knitted his brows and nodded.

"I will do it," his dramatic pause building the suspense of the moment. "I will find my Inner Strength and return to kick Shen's…"

"JUST GO!" Master Worm yelled, and his squeaky voice did not sound ridiculous at all. The panda turned around and ran off hastily, slowing down only to throw one last glare to his worried master. "AND TAKE CARE!" Master Worm yelled. "May the gods be with you, Dragon Warrior."

"You must," the worm breathed. "I'm not meant to follow you up there. I've found my Inner Strength alright!" Master Worm complained, using his head to lift him up. This time it didn't work. Po looked away annoyed, sniffing as he did.

"We've been through a lot together, Master. You must take this to the end." Po insisted, his frustrated look softening as he turned to the worm. The Master had a weird a worried frown on his face. He almost seemed nervous as he would constantly look away in a distance, as if he was waiting for something. Po received this as a lack of attention and felt even angrier with his master. These past few days the worm had been rushing things to an unprecedented degree, always acting nervous and anxious and pushing Po to the limits of his powers. The panda himself had toughened, but did not feel any major inner change. Po expected that finding your Inner Strength would feel a lot like finding your Inner Peace because they were both…well…Inner.

Behind the worm, the fiery wings of Fenghuang embraced the silent woods.

"Do you think he'll make it?" The Master asked, glancing at her with the corner of his eye.

_**He had better do, because he is our final hope, warrior.**_

The worm blew out some stiff air. During all his time with Po he had learnt to understand his noble and kind nature, to appreciate his virtue and will. _But none of this can change the fact that he is a fat and absent-minded panda with a weird sense of humour… _"Pff I still have my doubts. Why can't Yang finish him off anyway?"

_**Yang is… ugh… **_The Fenghuang hesitated, her voice piercing through the worm's mind with a powerful yet smooth eco. _**Deeply wounded. Not only has he lost two heads, but his pride and confidence as well. It would be foolish to have him stand up against Yenn, especially when the latter is mysteriously growing so powerful.**_

"But where would he get all that power? He can't do this without someone to feed him…you know…kill for him." The worm asked, and his expression was still gloomy and nervous as he stared at the mountain top, where his student was heading to.

_**That, my friend, I do not know. What I do know, however, is that if Yenn succeeds the world as we know it will change. Forever. **_

* * *

Tigress walked inside the room, escorted by the other four members of the Furious Five. They all sat down on pillows, purposely forming a circle in the center of the palace hall. Master Shi Fu appeared later on, his face darkened by a shadow of fear and worry. None of the warriors had seen him like that before, not even when Tai Lung was released. Shi Fu sat near them, but not inside the circle and stared at nothing in particular; a stare blank that worried Master Tigress ever more.

"Master, you have called us," she reminded him, impatient to know the reason why. The red panda nodded, his ears taking in everything that went on around him.

"I have petrifying news. News that will shock every part of you, news that will turn your world upside down."

"What is it Master?" This time it was Viper. Shi Fu took a deep breath.

"As you all know, a few months ago the universe was upset by an evil force and many things underwent changes. An unfortunate one; Lord Shen took over Gogmem city."

The Masters lowered their heads, some shaking them in disappointment, some sighing in sorrow for this horrible memory.

"But there's more to it. Some travelling salespeople from the city of Hong Kong informed me that Shen has taken over their land too. What is worse; he has the Indonesian Republic in wing as well."

Silence embraced them coldly. The pupils inside Tigress' eyes became thin and tiny, while Crane's beak hung open. Monkey buried his face inside his black palms, while Viper wiped a tear that had escaped her eye. Mantis touched her moist skin, providing some comfort.

"Under other circumstances, I would ask you to stop him." Shi Fu continued in a deep voice; he was devastated from the news himself, but knew he had to look strong and encourage his students. "The reason I will not, is because you have to stay here and protect the valley. Everything is vulnerable now."

"…Protect? He's got cannons!" It was Mantis, stepping up to express his complaint in a quavering and loud voice.

"Without Po…we're lost…" Monkey added.

"Silence!" Shi Fu yelled, disappointed with their hesitance and cowardice. "We'll be prepared to face him. From now on, you'll all start extensive training. Your mind must focus on your task and only on that."

_And maybe I'll finally stop thinking about him in this way, _Tigress thought and smiled to herself as their meeting reached an end.

* * *

Shen's body felt sore and numb, the scale on his chest glowing bright as he paced up the stairs. _Aren't you fool yet you gluttonous reptile? _All the peacock needed was some rest and someone to take care of those numb muscles. His plans for tonight were very different, actually. He had hoped to perch next to his peahen, hear her breath and watch her back heave as she breathed. Watching her in her sleep had been one of his oldest and creepiest habits, something he knew was not nice but could not quit. There was a bewildering beauty about her when she slept, though Shen had more or less figured out what was that he liked; the innocence on her face. The memory of her beauty stripped him off any doubts; chicks or not she still belonged to him.

It was not that he found the idea of parenthood repelling. Stressful and unnerving, yes, but Shen viewed most as a chance to have an heir ready by the time he'd be gone. Except if Yenn had figured out a way to give him some of his "immortality" as well. Shen's childhood was traumatic but had not turned him against fatherhood. It was something easy for him; ignoring, turning down, looking disappointed, never satisfied with his children's feats. In his twisted mind these were the morals of a good parent, since these were the only ones he had come in contact with. What Shen forgot, or chose not to remember, was the undying love and care his parents always felt for him, their willingness to give their life for him if they had to.

Reaching the seventh floor, he was ready to pull open the door to their chamber when it was slammed open from the other side. Fei appeared a worried smile on her beak. She glanced at him hastily, the passed him over to stand on the stairway.

"KIM!"

Her yell was so loud, the fox was able to hear it, though she was already heading for the staff quarters. The chambermaid appeared on the bottom of the stairway, and Fei only saw an orange dot. The vast and empty halls of the palace made it easier for yells to echo and be heard, but visibility was a different thing.

"HURRY! THEY'VE HATCHED!"


	35. Chapter 35

_I still haunt you, Yin…I always will..._

The Fenghuang spread her infinite wings, strands of pure fire and light, coloured with every color that had ever been. She then flapped them twice, enough to circle the world and return to where she started from. But what Yin was looking for was nothing but a palace tower, humbled upon her compelling red eyes; eyes without pupils, which could see and remember everything that had ever happened. Gogmem city lay below her, her fiery feathers hidden below the night's dark veil. The sacred bird knew what lurked inside the tower and in other circumstances would have soared as far away from it as possible. But Yenn had made his intentions clear; he would show no mercy. Having her meant everything; he'd replace Yang and disrupt the universal balance. A Yenn to the Yin…what horror. Determined to find her answers, Yin lowered herself right above the palace's peak, resting her long legs on the steep roof. The ticking of small beaks against egg cells was clearly audible now. Gasps of shock and yells followed. What she was looking for was inside the room, Yin felt her aura move around the hatching eggs; her incarnation. The Fenghuang placed her fragile head on the roof, taking in the cheerful noises from below. All of sudden, a dark aura joined the others; Yin recognized it immediately. The smell of fresh blood filled her nostrils and the crimson glow of Yenn's scale seemed to pierce through the roof and blind her. A male voice was heard inside the room. She recognized it as not Yenn's. But the Dragon's chi had now filled the air around her, and Yin was sure it was his presence she detected. _Someone who holds a scale of Yenn…the caterer. _The sudden realization made the sacred bird jerk. She could not go near her future incarnation with Yenn's caterer so close. The billion strands of her vibrant tail unravelled as she soared up away from the palace. _Another night…_

* * *

A few miles after where he left Master Worm behind, Po came face to face –literally- with the first snow. The iced ground made him slip, only to land on a thick layer of frozen white, so cold it pierced through his fur –and fat- and stung his thick skin. The panda had encountered snow before, but it had never been this painful to the touch. Po glanced at the path ahead of him; it faded into white then disappeared into thick mist as the height levelled. The panda blinked in shock and exasperation; every direction seemed the same.

"Great! Now how do I know where to go!" he spoke but his question was answered by the echo of his own voice. The mountain, in which he had spent many days and had learnt to read and love, now seemed dead and hostile; Po felt his nostrils numb and his eyes wet from the piercing cold. It was as if someone, or something, was trying to give him a message. A message to give up and go home. Po, himself, begun questioning his own sanity as his feet involuntarily stepped on the snow and started climbing the steep cliff. The snow itself seemed to attack him, slow him down and wear him out until he couldn't take it. Then he'd collapse and die there in the cold, leaving his loved ones to the mercy of Shen, which was nonexistent. How disappointed the Kung Fu masters would be with him, the Furious Five as well. And Tigress, she'd be devastated. Or would she? She cared, didn't she? Thinking of her, analyzing her moves and trying to reach a conclusion and understand what she felt for him, kept Po busy and before he even knew the mist had cleared up and her could clearly make out the mountain peak; a cave. A cave shaped like an enormous dragon head, its mouth open and teeth made of stalactites. The panda was overwhelmed with relief and happiness as the entrance appeared in front of him.

"I made it!" He jumped around, lifting his arms and exulting. He suddenly realized it wasn't only his fat that got him through the snow storm, but also the thought of Tigress that brought warmth to his head. Puzzled, he decided to clear his mind of such thoughts and return to them after his mission was accomplished. Determined as never before, Po heaved and marched through the sharp stalactites, inside the mountain peak.

* * *

Kim swept another tear with the back of her paw, her other arm busy brushing her mistress' blue feathers. The gray and green highlights would shine healthy and vivid as the morning sun embraced them both. Lady Fei was cleansing the area around her eyes with a wet cloth. Behind them, the low tweeting of the newborn peachicks was merely heard as the two of them were not entirely awake wet. The peahen turned around, checking on her half-asleep children to make sure they were ok. Soothsayer's profecy had come true in part; only two of them survived the jackals' teeth. But the old goat had also given a petrifying omen for the surviving ones, and Fei's top concern was to protect them from whatever was to come.

"Will you sober up? I can't bare to see you like that," Fei spoke when the fox behind her let a loud sigh out.

"I'm so sorry to upset you Mistress..." the harsh tone only caused another tear to run down her cheek. Fei rolled her eyes.

"Kim will you please come to your senses? We both know you can do better than that filthy wolf." The peahen frowned only at the thought and turned back to her mirror. Kim held back a sob.

"But, mistress, Lang cares for me...he's the only one who has since I came here." Another sob.

"If he cared for you he'd come to see you after all this time. Isn't this why you're whining? Because he hasn't come?" Fei talked back, confident she had right on her side.

_Because Lord Shen is trying to keep us apart, _the vixen wanted to say but shrugged and held back another sob, instead. "He's busy." Fei really wanted to knock some sense into her chambermaid but was not in the mood to put up and arguement. Kim was the closest thing she had to a friend, and this relationship had to be maintained. A knock at the door was heard, and the vixen wept her cheeks dry before she went to answer. It was Soothsayer.

"Let her in," Fei said, seeing the old goat's reflection from the mirror. Soothsayer smiled the same knowledgable smile as always as Kim held the door open for her. "And go find that worthless wolf of yours," Fei added, a generous command that made Kim's heart flutter.

"Thank you mistress!" She cheerfully jolted as she exited the room. Fei rose from her seat and neared Soothsayer, who was already standing above the peachicks resting on the silken pillows.

"They look considerably healthy," the goat said, lifting one in arms and examining their shiny feathers. This one, the male, had golden and brown highlights, meaning he'd inherited his mother's colorful appearance. The other one, the female, had a pale yellow color, almost white. Fei took her daughter in arms and stood next to the Soothsayer. "Have you decided a name yet?" Soothsayer pointed at the newborn peacock in her arms.

"Shen wants to name him Jin Bao. It means precious like gold."

The goat nodded. "Appropriate for a future Lord, I may add." Fei gazed at the young peahen in her arms, a look of afection and agony at the same time.

"I'm afraid their father plans to grant them higher titles..." Soothsayer raised a brow, ignoring the awakened peachick's calm and expectant stare.

"What do you mean?"

Fei let her also awakened daughter caress the green highlights on her neck with her tiny wingtips. The baby peahen giggled in a manner that made both females give her an affectionate glance. "I mean he wants to make them Emperor and Empress. He plans to conquer all of China."

"How unexpected," the goat mocked and they both shared a chuckle.

"The problem is," Fei continued, placing her daughter back on the silk pillow, "he can be very convincing in part." The peachick tried to get on her weak feet and walk off. Soothsayer caressed the young prince with a hoof before placing him too on the pillow. Unlike his sister, he sat there calmly and watched the females talk. "Sometimes I find myself thinking...what if? What if he's right and things would be better if he did it? I mean..." she walked to the nearby balcony, "There are many wars going on. People lose their lives as we speak. And all because you have too many dogs fighting over one piece of meat." the princess turned her ivy colored eyes back to the goat, "But if one wolf took the meat for himself...there'd be nothing left to fight over."

"Violence will only bring more violence and so on. More people will lose their lives and their families." the goat argued and Fei saw her valid point.

"Not if we used alternate methods..."

"You sound just like him." Fei seemed offended at this last comment but the goat ignored her. She was used to being dealt with suspicion and annoyance; her words were not meant to please the ear but awaken the mind. "Trying to make Shen give up his cannons is pure madness."

"I've been in this game of power all my life. I understand how it's played; I'm a good player. And you don't need canons to win." The peahen brought a wingtip to her head. "The only thing you need is this."

Soothsayer remained thoughtful for a while, following the peahen outside on the balcony. The army of wolves was still unloading ships and the city was full of life. The goat had lived in this city all her life, for many years, but had never seen it so full and vivid before. "By now you must have understood this world is undergoing thorough and critical changes. If we don't act now, we may not act ever again. I'm sorry to sound so negative, princess. But one day you'll thank me for saying this."

With that she walked off, leaving the puzzled princess alone with her thoughts.

* * *

The bottle slipped from Lang's fingers and the red liquid was spilled all over the green ash below. The wolf's ears stuck on the back of his neck. The green ash started to foam and bubbles would pop, distracting his master and capturing his attention. Wolf Boss seemed to shrink as Shen walked over, iron talons against the polished floor.

"You idiot!" The peacock kicked with such force the wolf was almost knocked off his feet. "I told you be careful with it!" Wolf Boss looked away, a guilty look commonly known as "puppy-dog eyes". In this case, it was only one eye. Shen was not convinced. "Clean this up and go fetch a new one!"

"Right away, sir," the wolf dashed to bring cloth and water. He bumped on Lady Fei on his way out, the peahen smiling politely as if to reassure him it was alright. The wolf bowed slightly and returned the smile before disappearing into the hall. Fei walked inside, her steps making a slight "click" against the marble, then neared Shen's counter and leaned against it, turning her back at the colourful bottles and notes. The peacock ignored her at first, but her stubborn gaze caused him to turn his ruby orbs away from the paperwork.

"You can't see I'm busy." It was not a question, just a statement; a comment that was meant to be insulting but in a really subtle way. Respect was something to be earned and Fei had earned hers last night, when their eggs hatched and the peacock saw her take the peachicks below her wings for protection, to cherish them in a way that moved him, even if he showed nothing at that moment. Shen had chosen to sleep in another chamber, disturbed by the display of maternal love; something he missed but also feared had replaced Fei's feelings for him. Suddenly the peachicks had drawn her attention and he was left to the side. Sensing his discomfort, the peahen smiled again, her porcelain beak illustrated by the little light of the room.

"I can. And I like watching you work."

_Faking? I thought we were past this… _The peacock growled and looked away; her compliments always felt so out-of-this-world. Shen knew his strong points; he was incredibly smart and witty, a good fighter, an excellent player. Then how could this young and fragile, vulnerable and weak, creature make him feel so uneasy and forget his own words? The answer was simple; she was a better player than him.

"Either way I must ask you to leave." He insisted.

"Why?" A wingtip caressed his shoulder, reaching to the bottom of his neck, "Do I disrupt you?"Shen gave her a glare that made her wing slip back into place, so intense and disapproving was it.

"We'll talk later," was all she got. Another comforting smile; this game required patience among others.

"Shen," she withdrew his wing from the scripts, taking it inside hers, "You work too much." The peacock gave her another murderous glare but she was more determined this time. "Take a break, visit your children, spend some time with me." She pointed at the complex constructions behind them. "These won't go anywhere." His glare softened, but remained suspicious of her intent.

"Have you ever been in a war, Fei?" she was taken aback by the question. "I mean a real war, with dead animals, blood and destruction." an ancient fire was revived inside his eyes. "Where the screams of the dying are all you hear and the rotten flesh of the deceased all you smell..." his twisted gaze was fixed upon a distant spot and she listened petrified as the Shen she trusted transformed into the warmoger tyrrant she feared. Next moment he had regained his temper, "I have. And these," he too pointed at the constructions, "are the only thing that will save you from one."

She desperately wanted to talk back, to let him know how she had fought a battle only a week ago. How the characteristic smell of death still lied inside her nostrils and the yelps of the dying still echoed in her head. But she couldn't. Shen of course, had been informed about the jackal invasion but was under the impression his wolves had fought them off alone. And if he found out his wife had been in danger as well, that his soldiers had let her fight by their side, he would have them all beheaded. Fei knew, so she kept her mouth shut.

"Where are you heading next?" she gazed at the map laid on the table. He was mildly surprised by her interest, but justified it as a way to change subject.

"Taiwan." he directed her to the right spot on the map.

"Governed by Eldai Fa, a bear whose soul is as black as his fur." she shrugged, knowing her knowledge had caught him by surprise, "He has a council of magpies, they call them Nightwings. They're the reason his family has maintained their power over Taiwan for all those years." She turned to the peacock. "Your cannons will defeat them, eventually, but the fight they'll put up will be disastrous for your budjet."

Shen glared at her thoughtful; she had a point. Then again, he had begun to see where she was going with this and was not willing to settle with such terms. "I'll have no problem, as soon as my two new ports can start shipping."

"Or you could head for the lands and add countries that can actually produce. Having the full right over something will sure grant you power. For example, imagine you could control India's coal produce, to repeat the process here as well..."

"Indonesia produces coal."

"Not in such high quantities."

"What do you propose?"

"I propose instead of enslaving people with violence, you force them to submit with other means. Study the production rates, make deals, purchase land, expand your cities and you'll become the mightiest force ever without using a single cannon."

"This will take years..."

"So will a war. And the losses will be heavier, I assure you."

"You sujest I set up a game? I make them my pawns and use their own advantages against them?"

She nodded, giving him a conspiring glare. "Actually I suject _we_ set up a game. I know the rules, you know the strategy." she wrapped both wings around his neck. "What do you say?"

Shen gaze somewhere faraway, processing her proposal.

"I say one way or another, this world will be mine."

**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!**

_**I'm so sorry I know it sucks when someone promises they'll update and then they don't...**_

_**It's just that I've been so busy and my mind was somewhere else.**_

_**Anyway, visit our fanclub LOY&Y-FC on . There's fanart, update information and blah blah blah...**_

_**Enjoy your reading 3**_

_**Reviews are appreciated =D**_


	36. Chapter 36

Po's mouth hung open when the glowing cyan crystals appeared in front of him; thousands of them were forming the most peculiar yet astonishing designs he had ever seen. There were whole stories portrayed by these magical precious stones; stories very old or very young, events that had taken place thousands of years ago or yesterday. As he paced onto the frozen path ahead of him, deeper inside the cave and the cold, Po witnessed the crystals shift shape and actually write the stories Right then. On one particular wall he saw a shiny white crystal shift and become round. The panda raised a brow and curiously stepped closer to it. But as he stopped walking, the crystal stopped shifting. Po shrugged and took another step, unaware that the minute his paw touched the icy ground, the crystal had begun shifting again.

"H-Hello? Is anybody here?" Po tripped over an ice cone, and the cylinder rolled away. The warrior let his stare browse around the cave; it didn't look like any cave he had seen before. This one was shaped and designed, it looked like the interior of a house. The house of someone very wealthy. A palace, indeed.

**WHO DARES BOTHER ME?**

Po jerked backwards, slipping on the iced floor and landing on his rear.

"Ouch..." he caressed the sore spot. The voice he had just heard was not frustrated, but compelling and tremendous; it was the voice that matched a god.

**Would you stop being so rude? This creature is our guest.**

The panda jerked again and his eyes scanned the room for the source of the second voice. This one was more reserved and calm, but had the same majesty as the first one. Ahead of him, from inside the shadows, a blue fire begun to form.

**HE WOULD BE A GUEST IF WE HAD INVITED HIM. BUT WE DIDN'T. SO HE'S NOT.**

**There it goes. You're being inappropriate again.**

Po's eyes, who had adjusted in part to the little lighting inside the cave, could make out the enormous creature shifting ahead of him.

**AND WHO ARE YOU TO JUDGE ME?**

**I'm your brother. Now show some dignity.**

A huge crack was heard. The creature had snapped its vast fingers, but to Po it sounded more like rocks being thrown on each other. The panda widened his eyes and both his eyebrows shot up when the whole cave was granted a blue light, as the crystals' glow was strengthened by some invisible force. But, as soon as light gave him his eyesight back, Po realized it wasn't invisible. In front of him, Dragon Yang had folded his huge body and created four hills that reached the top of the cave. Po watched the infinite scales shift as the Dragon breathed in and out, his whole body heaving and producing a noise that sounded like a deep growl. His scales would change color depending on the light, switching from piss black to semi-transparent blue. Po blinked in astonishment when he saw the two heads, each on top of a separate neck. The first one had a dark brown and black color. Its mane had golden highlights and the eyes were a deep hazel that felt warm but dangerous as well. It was looking at Po with a face of upper disdain and its thick brown brows were knitted. The second was taller and slimmer, in colors of deep blue and jade green, with eyes the same color as ice. It was raised high above its brother and the panda as well, a judging look upon its face and two jade whiskers hanging from the sides of its nostrils.

**Excuse my brother, kind warrior**, the second head said, **he's been having a rough time. **The panda noticed the circumcision next to the first head.

**I'M BETTER OFF WITHOUT HIM. **The first head said, then looked away.

"Hi-him who?" Po quavered, unable to speak a word after witnessing the majesty of Yang.

**You don't know... **The second head rolled his eyes. **How unexpected. **

Po crossed his arms around his torso, annoyed that he always ended up in the middle of something he didn't know about. "Yeah right I don't know so would you split the beans for me please?"

**Alright,** the second head lowered itself, coming closer to the panda. It wasn't until then that Po realized how enormous Yang really was; only his nostrils were as big as Po's belly. **In the beginning of time was created the Yin and the Yang...**

"Oh no, not again!" the panda rolled his eyes.

**I thought you wanted to know...** The head said, kind of bewildered.

"Well the bearded la-...Soothsayer has let me on that."

**Oh,** the head exclaimed, kind of offended, **then I might proceed to the purpose of your coming?**

"I came..." Po said, realizing he didn't really know why he came in the first place. Master Worm had told him to do it and so he did. What if he had been wrong? What if this wasn't the right place? Then again, a divine beast was heaving right in front of him; what were the chances he had been mistaken? "to discover the secret of Inner Strength."

* * *

Kim emerged in the kitchen with a neutral face, that switched into a huge smile when she saw her beloved wolf standing among others and waiting for his breakfast to be served. She stared at him from a distance; the two hadn't met since Lang's departure. And now he was there, so close she could almost reach out and touch his dark fur. The wolf hadn't noticed her presence. Maybe she would surprise him and see. Biting her lower lip, as she always did before doing something naughty, the vixen crawled out from behind his back, then tickled his sides with her paw fingers. The wolf jerked with a "yikes!" then turned around hastily. His surprised face switched to nervous and almost displeased. The vixen was taken aback by the disapproval in his eyes.

"Oh...it's you...hey..." he scratched the back of his neck with a paw, nervously. The vixen raised a brow.

"Surprised to see me?"

"Kind of scared actually."

_Why does this feel so awkward? _She wondered in puzzlement.

"So...see ya later," Wolf Boss turned around, forgetting about the food and dashing out of the kitchen. Kim felt her heart being torn out and squashed.

* * *

Shen glared at the blue peachick. His son's presence made him seem sickly and empty again; the young one had a vivid blue and vibrant greens on his crest -except for three feathers that were pure white like his father's. It had been three days since his birth, yet Jin Bao had already started showing signs of color, fact that opposed to every law of nature. It wasn't the colors that worried Shen, however. His son was too timid and calm. Not the kind of character he could shape into a tyrant. Then again, he possessed great manipulating skills. If he could get Fei to think he was the wronged one, he could definitely get Jin Bao to become cruel as himself too. With a twisted smile on his beak, Lord Shen gave his son a light push, waking him up.

"Good Morning, son. Today you'll be spending the day with me."

* * *

Ah, festivals. Gongmen has had three of them in these past months. But none could ever much to the upcoming; it's the celebration of the young royalties naming. Lamps were crafted, chefs would bake and roast and cook any food that had ever been cooked. Ribbons and colorful decorations hung onto every building and the city itself was a combination of lights and colors beyond imagination. The tower of the Sacred Flame had had its floors polished and roofs repaired. The courtyard had been transformed into a dancing hall. The main entrance had been re-painted while the two golden peacocks guarding the front door had been polished so much, their shine could be seen from the port, all the way across Gongmen. Citizens and civilians would roam the streets, dancing to music produced by the many wandering musicians who had jumped out on the pavements. Smells and noise could overwhelm the soul of any passerby. The wolf pack had been evenly distributed to guard the city in all ways, but their presence was so subtle, not even the citizens knew. A small group of them had been kept inside the palace to serve as waiters when the night came. Suits of black and white satin had been crafted, especially for them.

In reality, this ball wasn't about names or peachicks at all. It was a deviously planned demonstration of power and wealth. Upstairs, on the fifth floor, Lady Fei was supervising the writing of many invitations, all to be sent to powerful Lords and Ladies of China; Anhui Han of Xinjiang, a snow leopard whose wealth was well-known throughout the land, Olo Sanxhi of Tibet and Nepal, a notorious dictator whose cruelty went so far as to shave his fellow species to produce and sell wool, Lord Yingjun the green peacock with his twenty wives, whose fondness of parties was commonly known and ruled the most primitive region -Burma, Hung Du, who unlike his name was a calm and sensitive tiger ruling Vietnam and Lord Buddhimana, a blue peacock who was less famous than his wife, Lady Anemone, whose beauty set fire to many males' dreams.

Despite their small empires and wealth, all the above leaders shared one common fact; they all had a witness. Fei's father, Lord Yun, had studied these weaknesses for years. Xingfu exported and imported all kinds of goods and Yun had exploited this to enhance his power by triggering merchandize with distant provinces of China. So Fei had learned from her father about all those weaknesses, all the stories and legends, all the hoaxes and rumors about them. Fei knew how Lord Yingjun loved drinking and would easily give answers when plastered.

She knew how Buddhimana loved his wife more than anything else and would do anything to keep her with him.

She knew how Anhui Han adored his money and would count his whole fortune twice every day. She knew how Hung Du had never learned Kung Fu and was as vulnerable as her baby daughter. And she knew how Olo Sanxhi feared the suppressed anger of the animals he ruled, for one revolution would send him to his grave.

All in all, she wasn't afraid of them. This ball had been her idea, because she wanted Shen's enemies to see and understand how powerful he was, and how much he was yet to posses. But deep inside she hated the hypocrisy, she hated faking and having to pretend she's someone other than herself. _A throne demands sacrifices..._

Kim showed up behind the door, tears still pouring down her swollen eyes. She was holding Fei's daughter in arms. The peahen withdrew her stair from the countless scripts and raised a brow.

"What's wrong?" she asked, kind of affectionately.

"Personal," Kim said nearing her mistress and handing her the female peachick. Fei threw a glance full of love at her young daughter, who leaned against her mother's wing and stuffed a wingtip in her small beak, biting on it.

"That worthless wolf again?" the peahen said, her eyes searching for the other chick. "Where's my son?"

"The young Prince is with his father," Fei's heart fluttered at the thought of Shen giving some fatherly attention to the chick, "And Lang is on patrol. Again."

"Well, he's just busy," the peahen shrugged, rocking her smiling daughter back and forth.

"No he's not!" Kim paced around the room nervously. "When I saw him at the kitchen this morning...and he saw me too...he just turned around and left! Ignoring me!" The vixen wept another tear. "Why, Fei? What did I do wrong?"

The peahen threw a dismissive glare at the secretaries behind her. She felt uncomfortable when her friendly-like relationship to the maid was exposed to others.

"Well, to begin with, you fell for him."

The fox blew out some stiff air, her eyes going wet again.

"You won't help me, will you?"

* * *

**Though I'd relax the tension with some love story stuff... Not my kind of thing but KimXWolf Boss works out in those cases. Anyway, I'm going to make this EXTRA interesting by adding a little poll for you guys:**

**My question is:**

**Should Kim and Lang the Wolf Boss stay together, or break up?**

**If most reviews, comments, messages are positive I'll keep them together but if not...**

**BUAHAAHAHA!*evil***

**Anyways visit our fanclub LOYY-FC for fanart and stuff...**

**request to have your own character in the story...**

**I'm always open to new ideas =D**

**Thank you to the loyal fans and prepare for MORE DRAGON AWESOMENESS 3**

**-I looove dragons-**

**XO,**

**Your Nameless**


	37. Chapter 37

**HA HA HA HA! ** The Dragon wept a tear off his enormous cheek. **THIS INTRUDER AMUSES ME GREATLY!**

The other head rolled his eyes, blowing some hot steam out of his nostrils -each one the size of Po's head.

**Ryuu focus. **The blue head taunted his brother, whose rocky scales would heave as he laughed his heart out.

**THIS IS RIDICULOUS. **The Dragon finally breathed out as he stopped. **WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, BARGING IN HERE, A PLACE SACRED AND HEAVENLY RESERVED ONLY FOR THE EMPEROR OF ALL EMPERORS AND MAKE FUN OF ITS ANCIENT MEANING?**

"But I wasn't!" Po complained and realized the dragon was only annoyed even more by his manner, "I mean...this wasn't my intention."

**ENOUGH. I SHALL DO AWAY WITH YOU NOW. **

Realizing the dragon was about to kill him, Po threw a pleading look at the second head, calmly glaring over at his brother. Fear took over his body and the panda felt a bitter taste in his frozen mouth. His throat went dry as the dragon lifted a huge paw, full of magical scales and clothes made of iron, above his head and was ready to pierce through the air and slice him in half when...

_**Don't. **_

Po had had his eyes closed tight, but opened them when he heard the distant and graceful voice. Light illuminated every aspect of the cave as the great Fenghuang walked the icy path behind him. With every Yin's step the cold would disappear, the stalactites would melt as well as the ice. Yang placed his enormous foot back on the ground, and the panda could sense his body moving inside the cave. The divine avian, many times smaller than her partner but with a matching grace and beauty, stood next to Po, her light mixing with his darkness. The Kung Fu warrior could clearly make out the circular yin and yang shape forming at the point where light and darkness mixed. It was beautiful. And for the first time in his life he felt like he was at the right place, the right moment. Something ancient woke up inside him, the majesty of those divine beasts triggered an instinct he didn't even know existed; it was courage. It was strength. Using this sudden power as fuel, Po stood on his feet and heaved next to the Fenghuang.

_**Except for your head you've clearly lost your mind as well. **_Po gasped when he heard her abrupt manner. The Dragon kept staring at his mate pathetically. _**This is the last Dragon Warrior alive. Our only hope to bring your brother down. **_

**I tried to tell him. **The blue head defended himself. His earthly colored brother rolled his eyes and breathed out.

**IF YOU'RE COUNTING ON THIS PILE OF MEAT AND STENCH TO SAVE YOU, YOU ARE THE ONE WHO'S LOST HER MIND.**

Yin turned her gaze to Po's belly. The panda shifted uncomfortably because, even though her eyes had no iris, he could feel her penetrating gaze on him. Nevertheless, she showed no emotion or disapproval.

_**Can you propose an alternative?**_

There was a moment of silence, particularly deafening. Po had experienced this kind of silence before, when the Soothsayer had first let them on the ancient story of how the world was made. He had not fully believed her then. Now his mind had changed.

**NO**, the dragon stubbornly shook his head after a while. **BUT LONGWEI CAN, **he gestured to his sibling head. The blue one jerked away and shook left and right harshly.

**Hey leave me out of this!**

_**This isn't just about us, Longwei and Ryuu. This is about the universe and the world. Yenn has no limits this time. He is determined as ever. You either fight, or lose your place beside me. I cannot deal with your dragon fights anymore!**_

**PFF, **the head whose name was Ryuu breathed. **FINE THEN WE'LL FIGHT. WE'VE DEALT WITH THE BRAT BEFORE AND WE CAN DO IT AGAIN, RIGHT LONG?**

The other head was not that confident and produced a husky "well..." But before he could continue, Yin's voice was heard once again.

_**It's not that simple this time. Yenn has a caterer.**_

Both heads gasped and shook in fear. Ryuu produced a low growl while Longwei's eyes became the size of Po's belly. The panda, on the other side, had no idea what a caterer was and so shrugged and asked:

"What's a caterer?"

Ryuu rolled his eyes but Longwei gave him a push not to say anything nasty, as Yin had her piercing glare fixed on them.

_**A caterer is someone mortal that feeds him with blood of other mortals. Many demons, like Yenn, need mortal blood to survive in this world.**_

"So if you stop feeding him, he dies?"

_**He transfers to the world of spirits. This world. **_

Po lifted a brow and looked around. _So this is why it all looked so out-of-this-world. Because it is! _

"So...how do we stop him?"

**WE? **Ryuu raised a messy brow. **YOU ARE NOT STOPPING ANYONE.**

_**He is the last panda, Ryuu. Show some respect. I brought him here to be chosen as your incarnation. **_

**WHAT? **This time it was both heads that gasped in shock. Po, who was already feeling humbled next to such fine creatures, took the liberty of addressing Yin face to face.

"What exactly is an.."

**An incarnation is a mortal who carries divine power inside him, **the blue head harshly explained before turning to the Fenghuang, **Yin have you any idea how dangerous this is? Not only could we lose a significant amount of power, but this panda could lose his mortality!**

**_I know, I thought of all these before I chose my own._**

**INCARNATION WAR? ONLY YENN COULD COME UP WITH SOMETHING SO COWARDISH. **

**_Nevertheless we don't have time on our side. Yenn set his game in the mortal world and time is existent there._**

**He was always the smartest of us, **Longwei commented bitterly and Ryuu gave him a glare of disapproval.

_**You must do with the panda now. And I must be on my way. Farewell.**_

And simple as that she spread her enormous wings, colorful and warm light embracing Po as she did, and soared through the cave walls. The panda was left alone, with Dragon Yang as his only company.

**Splendid.**

* * *

When Fei was organizing the Naming Day Festival and sending invitations, she had not fully taken in mind the eccentric personalities she was dealing with. While some were really accurate, others did not do so well with timing. A characteristic example was the early arrival of Lord Yingjun.

The green peacock had been ruling Burma for the last ten years of his festive life; a life full of dancing, drinking and hangovers. At the age of five Yingjun had fist come to contact with the family business; alcoholic beverages. The Burmese enjoyed the wealth of being the only industry producing this kind of drinks and had a fortune that was estimated around a hundred times bigger than Shen's growing empire. Such fortune was only wasted in the wings of an alcoholic good-for-nothing womanizer, such as Yingjun. There was only one aspect of his character that granted him his high place; he was extremely cynic and clever. What is more his country was inhabited by primitive beings, whose only priorities were a plate of food and somewhere to spend the night. They weren't poor, because poor is someone that cannot afford a standard life quality. They were living in the wild, which meant they did not understand what standard life quality meant. Yingjun was a typical example of how an animal that can use its mind can rule above others, regardless of size or strength. Because compared to the gorillas and lions inhabiting his country, Yingjun was only a bird -and even for a peacock his early consumption of alcohol had spared him of height.

Fei had had her encounters with him in the past; her mother was also part of the Burmese peafowl clan. But, fortunately for the princess, Lady Nashia despised the primitive traditions of her country and therefore made sure her daughter never came in contact with them. This was the reason, in part, why Fei had escaped a horrible marriage when Yingjun's father asked for a betrothal with her own. She was lucky, again, to have a caring father. The Xingfu clan didn't have good relations with the Burmese ever since. But now Xingfu was gone. And Fei was now part of the Gongmen clan. The hatred for Yingjun and his family had remained in her heart, however, and it was the reason why -while standing on the courtyard and watching his cohort arrived- her heart beat faster. Shen was standing right next to her, too overprotective to leave an inch gap between them. He wanted to make sure his guest knew his boundaries, as well as the fact his wife was out of reach. During his years in exile, Shen had come in contact with many kinds of traditions and civilizations and knew how many of them submitted to their primitive urges and were polygamous. Though he was not racist -having been an outsider all his life- he did not approve of such customs when it came to his wife.

The carriage baring Yingjun and his cohort halted in front of the entrance, followed by a bigger one, in which the Lord's twenty wives had traveled. Fei struggled to remove the expression of upper disdain from her face and replace it with a fake but polite smile.

"In case I haven't told you already, I'm not much of a sociable person." Shen whispered, his ruby stare on the Lord who was stepping out of his carriage.

"He isn't either," Fei whispered back, trying to keep the venom off her voice. How she longed for that moment when Shen would crush him. How she wanted to see him lying dead on the ground, blood stains on his green feathers. _What's wrong with_ _me? _It suddenly occurred to her that few months ago she could never think like that. Not even for a Burmese.

"Good evening, my lady," Yingjun's husky voice snapped her out of her thoughts. It sounded like a snake coughing or claws marring wood.

"I see you've had a busy night, my Lord?" Fei mocked. The green peacock chuckled and coughed out.

"I've seen busier," he smiled and leaned close to her, much to Shen's surprise. Such intimacy was not accustomed in Gongmen. He thought it insulting and, had it not been for a reassuring glance from Fei, he would have attacked the insolent Lord right away.

"Lord Shen," Yingjun turned to the white peacock when he was done hugging the princess. "I've heard so much about you. I must say you look finer than they say." The implication of insult was a way of honoring their fellow male for Burmese but only aggravated Shen more. A slight touch of Fei's wing kept him from doing something stupid.

"I could say it's a pleasure to meet you as well, my Lord Yingjun. Frankly speaking, I won't."

The peacock laughed and leaned on Shen as well. The white peacock had never been hugged by a male of his kind before and thought it strange. But he now saw there was acceptance and brotherhood in the gesture.

"Now if you could excuse me, I would like to retire to my quarters, since, as the lady commented, I've had a...well...tiring night."

Shen raised a brow. "Our servants will show you to your rooms, Lord. I trust you will enjoy your stay."

The green peafowl patted him softly on the shoulder. "I'm sure I will..."

And with that he was off, led by a small group of wolves inside the palace, his cohort following slowly. When the last slave of Yingjun was inside the palace with him, Fei breathed out and her facial expression switched to disgust.

"Thank the gods he'll be sleeping the day."

Shen raised a brow, "You hadn't mentioned he'd be that insolent."

"He's not. The Burmese are," Fei rubbed the spot where their necks had touched. "Thank the gods you have some self-control."

The peacock had his fiery stare fixed on the entrance, through which the Lord had just walked. "I don't."

"Well, the others are not that weird so you have little to worry about. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to wash his scent of my neck." With that she headed inside the palace. Shen watched her pace. He was jealous. He was jealous of her vibrant blues and greens, her cyan crest, her ivory eyes. He wanted to own her exclusively. And Yingjun was a threat to his property; he had to keep an eye on him. The inner turmoil he had felt when the green peacock neared his wife could not be repeated; Fei belonged to him.

"Master." Lang crawled from behind him. The peacock looked over his shoulder at the one-eyed wolf. "I've spread word that you're gathering mercenaries, as you asked."

"Good. Make sure you sort out the candidates as they arrived." Shen turned around, glaring at the wolf general, "And by the way have you seen my son?"

* * *

The scar over his right eye gave him a sharp pain as he splashed cold water over his sore face. His cheek had been scarred as well. The smell of fire and smoke lingered on his muddy clothes and his fan of throwing knives had been lost somewhere in the way. The wolf struggled to stand back on his feet; he really needed some rest after all this running. His only worry was to make sure the dagger was in his place, tied around his right ankle. Touching the sheath with a paw finger, he secured the leather wrapping it. Then, with a deep breath, he begun to walk again, heading for the nearby village. Behind him laid only a dark past, shaded with doubt and remorse. Pains and sorrows did not matter anymore for Nako, that was his name, was determined to take fate in his own paws.

Walking inside the inn, first thing he saw on his way inside the village, Nako headed to the counter where a goat was wearily wiping some glasses dry. The inn was relatively low in customers, a small group of wolves feasting over some parts of meat and two bulls playing cards on a distant corner. Nako ignored them as he made his way to the counter, searching inside the pocket of his black pants as he did. There was little silver there, probably enough to buy him a plate of food and something to wet his throat with. The goat lifted his hazel eyes, scanning the new customer up and down.

"Wha' canI brin' ya?" said the goat, with an accent that was clearly not Chinese and Nako wondered if it came from any place of Asia at all. The wolf took the silver coins out of his pocket and threw them on the table.

"Water. And something to eat."

"We go' fish en' chip, we go' oily steak, we go' salad wit' chicken. Whatchya want?"

Nako, who had not entirely understood the menu contents picked one in random. It didn't matter to him as long as it was edible.

"He'll have the steak," a voice was heard from behind him. Its possesor sounded young and joyful. The animal sat next to the scrawny wolf and Nako scanned it with his tired eyes. It was a lynx. Much smaller next to him, with long whiskers and pointy ears -a black tip on each one of them. "I'm Hatsy," the lynx streched out a paw and smiled. Nako didn't share his enthusiasm. The goat retired to the kitchen behind him, to bring the steak. The lynx withdrew his paw, seeing Wolf was not willing to shake it. "I'm new around here. But you're probably new as well."

"What do you want?" Nako growled. His relationships with felines weren't very good, naturally.

"I'm just making friends," the lynx smiled again. From the pearly white teeth Nako could tell he was really young. "I'm on my way to Gongmen city, to serve Lord Shen as a mercenary. And you?"

Nako tried to ignore him but a certain word captured his attention. _Mercenary. Well that's a job I could manage. _

"Who's army again?"

"Lord Shen's of Gongmen city."

"Isn't he supposed to be exiled?" Nako asked, the place he came from being really isolated. The lynx shrugged.

"He probably came back, I don't know."

"Huh" the wolf nodded and felt his nostrils aroused when the freshly cooked steak arrived in front of him.

"So where are you off to?"

Nako felt saliva dripping over his lower jaw as he prepared to chop a bit. "Well," he said, handling the knife like an expert, "I'm going to apply for a mercenary in Lord Shen's army."

* * *

**So what's up?**

**XD**

**I hope you guys are doing all right and enjoying the story. A little announcement here:**

**KimxLang poll is still on, though by now ALL votes were positive...Gee I had no idea the two of them were _that_ popular.**

**OC submissions are still open. Here you have the first accepted, ScaledWolf's Nako the Wolf (main OC in the The Carnage After Betrayal make sure you check it out!) If you want to submit your own OC for the story contact me via PM, on DA (XtheNamelessX) or go to my profile for E-mail and FB accounts.**

**I love you all and thank you for your support... =D**

**10000 views so far! Thank youuuuu 3**

**_EDIT:_  
**

_**I've corrected some mispellings and stuff after ScaledWolf pointed them out for me.**_

_**Thanx ^^**_

** All my original chapters are written in Greek and I have to translate them after I write them so I will make mistakes sometimes. It's only human and I don't mind if you point them out -in fact I was hoping you would =D**


	38. Chapter 38

Shen's eyes flashed open. Holding back a yawn, he unfolded his strong legs and jumped off the bed, quietly heading for the wall mirror. He stood in front of it, checking to make sure his family was still fast asleep, then slowly examined the scale planted on his neck. Its glow had faded but a sore bruise had replaced it and the pain was what had woken him up in the first place. He rubbed the spot, noticing something on his wing. A red feather amongst his white was uncovered, as the peacock pulled his robe sleeve upwards. He frowned. _Red?Since when do I have..._ The sudden realization of red being Yenn's color occurred to him. He still had a debt to pay; Shen hadn't killed for a long time and Yenn's stomach was probably complaining. His eyes wandered on the soft feathers of his wife and son, sleeping together in harmony. Denying her mother's warm embrace, his daughter had perched on the opposite corner of the bed. The soft light illuminated their, granting them a purple glow. The young peahen, however, only seemed paler. Turning back to his infected wing, Shen took a deep breath and gathered his courage and determination. With an accurate move he plucked the red feather, returning his wing to a snowy-white color.

Shen's schedule would begin early in the morning, before the rest of his palace had awaken. The peacock Lord would head to his private lab and there work on his latest invention; the portable cannon, as he would call it. This cannon was a smaller and lighter version of his traditional ones and had been designed to enable soldiers to carry it around, instead of firing at only one place. The weapon had lots of potential, but Shen had only begun crafting his first and estimated it would take him a lot of time to finish, with all his responsibilities on hold.

A few hours before the sun was fully shining up on the sky, Shen would head to the throne room where he dealt with his empire's problems. Gongmen itself was generally a peaceful city and the only matters that occurred were trivialities -Shen would burden his wife with those. The Lord would occupy himself with matters of greater importance; financial, political, governmental. It required a lot of focus and temper for one mistake could cost him a lot. Fortunately for Shen, Wolf Boss was always standing by his side, loyal to his master as any, letting him on the latest news of his empire and running whatever errand his master asked -regardless the importance. Lang enjoyed the benefits of such a high place and the respect he received from his fellow wolves; he was, after all, the leader of the pack.

Holding a carefully folded paper in his paw, the one eyed wolf emerged inside the room, followed by the young Jin Bao. The peachick was only four days old, but surprisingly he could already walk and even run on his own. The most worrying thing about him, however, were the blue feathers starting to show beneath his childish brown and yellow ones. Shen knew from his own childhood, as well as the rare peacocks he had met during it, that plumage didn't develop before one year. Jin Bao was four days old but already resembled a juvenile male, many times his age. However, when the peacock Lord had seen him, just this morning, he seemed a lot younger. It was as if a whole year had passed within only a few hours. Shen blinked worriedly; he'd have to get back on this subject later. His son passed all present at the throne room -three guards and Wolf Boss- and then took his place next to his father's throne.

"Good morning, son." Shen said in a manner that betrayed his slight worry but maintained his constant indifference as well, "I see you decided to join me?" He expected to see his son nod -too young to speak, but was taken aback when the peachick opened his beak.

"I find my mother's company rather boring."

Was it possible? For a four-day-old peacock to speak like that? Even if his growth had sped up and he could prematurely speak, such choice of words required age and experience. _I find...rather boring..._Shen blinked in surprise. Jin Bao, on the other hand, seemed to consider all of this normal and eyed his father expectantly.

_Next time think better before you deny my gifts, Shen..._

He clearly heard the Dragon's inside his head. This wasn't possible; without a fresh supply of blood Yenn was too weak to have his son bewitched. Wolf Boss cleared his throat to get his attention, and Shen thought it wise not to show any sign of worry. Most of the other servants were slaves, but even the wolves had no idea of peafowl growth and so none of them wondered how Jin Bao had grown up like that within a night. They assumed it was only natural.

"We have reports from the newest inserts to your empire, sir." Lang begun, then unfolded the paper as carefully as he had wrapped it in the first place. Shen nodded for him to proceed. "Indonesian coal mine owners complain you have not send them enough workers. Valuable amounts of production are lost due to the lack of miners and the wages are too high to be paid off when the production is so little." He stopped, taking a breath and looking up at his master. Shen was struggling to keep his mind focused on mines. Next to him, Jin Bao was criticizing the wolf's dusty clothes with his big sapphire eyes. "Also, the Hong Kong embassy reports the city renovations have been carried out with success and the city is ready to host population. They suggested you started importing animals via ship, since the land tracks cross the old city of Xingfu, and immigrants would have to cross your Factories there."

Shen massaged his forehead with a wing. His mind would constantly return to the vibrant blue feathers starting to show on his son. _One whole year within a few hours...Does Fei know about this?Maybe it's her breed..._

"...so that's all I have to report. Now if you have the time, Lady Fei asked that you see to one of her cases."

Shen snapped back to reality. He only heard that last sentence and so was able to respond.

"Bring it on," he said and turned to his son, a look of arrogance in his eyes. "Now, Jin Bao, I will show you how to deal with villagers who are so insolent as to worry the Lord with their triffle problems." The young peacock nodded expectantly.

"I would love to see that, Lord Shen."

Surprising as it might sound, Shen did not find his son addressing him with full tittle improper. Actually he was hoping Jin wouldn't develop a love bond with him; he felt uncomfortable with the idea of loving his children. Of course, Shen understood his responsibilities and wanted to see his son succeed and inherit the throne.

"Bring them in," the Lord commanded and Wolf Boss gestured at the two guards to hold the door open, as three sheep walked inside. One was white like snow, the other had a filthy white color -more like beige, and the third was black as night. The perfectly white one and the piss black stood in line but as far away from each other as possible and the beige one stood in the middle, separating them. "I'm all ears," Shen wearily said. The beige one stepped forward first.

"As you probably know, my Lord, in this city exist three sheep clans. The White clan, the Peacemakers -whom I lead, and the Black clan. For years now the white and black clans have an ongoing vendetta that includes violent fights and malicious trickery. The Peacemakers consist of sheep from both clans that wanted these quarrels to stop. Many citizens also complain that their property has been damaged during the fuss and the fighting disturbs them. As leader of the Peacemakers, I took the liberty of visiting your palace along with my two fellow clan leaders, hoping your wisdom could resolve our differences."

They were testing him. It was beyond doubt that Gongmen's citizens were testing his judgment and wanted to see if the malevolent prince they knew had evolved to a benevolent Lord, as they hoped. Shen had felt insulted at first, he had thought Fei was trying to revenge him for burdening her with the chore of dealing with these cases. But he could see now how important this was.

"And the leaders are willing to compromise?"

"No." came the spontaneous response from the white sheep. "This wacko has dragged us here for nothing. Those mutated creeps are stealing our food and molesting our females!" he growled. The black leader narrowed his eyes.

"You started it when your children started kicking ours in the shins because they're black! What does it matter if you're black or white, when the species is the same!" The black leader barked back. Shen noticed he was much more muscular and seemed tougher than the white one. His wool was messy and created a huge thatch on the top of his head.

"Please can we calm down..." the Peacemaker leader rolled his eyes.

"Indeed." Shen took the situation in wings. "Lang, can you show the two gentlemen out? I would like a word with the black leader alone?"

"Is it cause I'm black?" the leader complained as his fellow sheep were shown to the exit.

"Not exactly," Shen raised himself from his throne. "Tell me, how many are you in number?"

"Fifty seven."

"How many males?"

"Twenty five."

"Children?"

"Fifteen."

"Very well," Shen nodded. "My proposal is this; My coal mines in Indonesia need workers. Strong and tough workers. Your breed can manage. I will send you there with my fastest ships and you shall have a good wage and land. What is more, you will never see a white sheep again."

The black leader thought about it for a while. He wasn't particularly smart, but a true patriot. He loved Gongmen as much as his herd. But he would choose what was best for his clan, rather than himself.

"Deal." The peacock Lord nodded satisfied. Behind him Jin Bao was watching carefully, sucking the knowledge like a sponge. He was so quiet and focused it worried his father when he made no comment.

"I'm glad we could agree. General make sure you prepare the clan's departure and send the white leader in as well."

Wolf Boss nodded and did as told. Next minute the white leader was patiently waiting as Shen prepared his proposal.

"I will send you to the city of Hong Kong. Land will be distributed to your clan as well as tools to cultivate it. The city has been renovated and no black sheep shall ever set foot in it."

Without a second thought, the white leader agreed. Having settled with the sheep, Shen rested on his throne, eager to see Fei's face when the news of his success would reach her. Then he noticed Jin Bao and a shadow of worry re-appeared on his face. The peacock was awfully quiet, considering his father's moves. Right then, Lang stepped back inside the room.

"I settled the preparations sir. And I have just been informed that some candidates have appeared to serve as mercenaries in your army."

Shen sighed, his mind too busy with his son again.

"Would you be so kind as to sort them out for me?"

Shen's command came in such a polite manner, that Lang simply couldn't deny it. His loyalty to the peacock was great. The wolf general had been hoping to spend some time with his beloved Kim today -the two of them had been distant since Lang arrived. The reason was not only Lang's heavy schedule; after so much time with Shen, Lang was having second thoughts about his relationship with Kim. The peafowl were royal species and many families had control over vast provinces of China. That had led them to be racist and most of them would not approve of outer-species relationships, neither their offspring; the so-called hybrids. Though Shen had had his fun with avian slaves, that had never been peahens in particular and had many times encouraged Lang to do the same, he did not approve of him and Kim and it hurt the wolf deeply not to have his master's approval.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Po woke up in the cold, covered in snow. The storm had hushed by now; only distant thunders could be heard and the wind blowing through the mountain tops. He raised himself on elbows and took in his surroundings; this was no longer the mountain peak. The panda immediately wondered how come the cold hadn't killed him yet. His fingers felt frozen while his whole body was numb and sore. His mind was still blur from the events on the mountain peak. The image of a dark cloud suddenly flashed inside his mind. The glowing scales of Yang appeared in front of him. Two heads...two big heads. They were speaking words he could not understand. The cold became unbearable. If he couldn't move; he would die. His arms were paralyzed. A shadow was standing above him. All of sudden he heard a familiar voice; a female one.

"Wake up!" The sound was distant but Po had a feeling she was standing really close. Everything was blur and snow landed on his paralyzed body, torturing the nerves that had not froze yet. He felt something warm wrap around his torso. Everything went black.

* * *

Fei signed the form in front of her and was relieved to notice it was the last one. She was finally done with the whole pile – a particularly big one- and could take a break before proceeding to inspect the festival preparations. The door opened and Kim walked inside, followed by something quick and white. Fei turned around; she had expected to see the fox holding her daughter in arms. Instead the young peahen was walking around nervously, examining every room of the corner and regularly jumping up, flapping her small wings as she did. There was a dark and worried look on Kim's face and Fei realized the reason after taking a close look at her daughter. The peahen was fully white with a pink and blue ring around the top of her neck, just below her jaw. Her beak was beige like her mother's, her eyes huge and bright red as her fathers. Her small crest was also white, with a cyan half moon on every feather top. The peachick ignored the chambermaid and Lady's glare and continued to explore the room, touching and poking several items she found interesting.

"She was like that this morning, after you fed her. As if the food magically aged her or something," Kim was familiar with peachicks as she had been a nurse for a long time. "This isn't normal." Fei stepped forward, following her daughter around.

"Do you like that?" The young one would talk in a misty voice. Not to her mother, but to herself.

"She has also been talking to herself all day. When I asked her whom she's talking to she said her friend the snake. Then after a while it was her friend the goose. Then her friend the dog..." Kim's eyes went wet with sorrow. Fei remained calm.

"Children have vivid imaginations. I had plenty of imaginary friends when I was...well when I was her age..."

The vixen wiped a tear with the back of her paw. "My Lady I believe you know how much I cherish her. If something happened to her..." Kim covered her mouth with both paws and let hot tears drip down her cheeks. Fei neared her and wrapped a wing around her waist.

"She's fine, Kim. Probably premature growth or something. I can assure you she'll be fine."

The vixen stared at her mistress with wet eyes.

"Mistress Fei?"

"Yes."

"What will you name her?"

The peahen looked away thoughtfully. "Well princesses usually inherit their grandmother's name. My mother's name was Nashia."

Kim nodded apprehensively.

"My lady, could I ask a favor?"

"Go ahead," Fei smiled reassuringly.

"I used to have a sister. She died long before I left my village, of a disease. It's one of the reasons I became a nurse and moved to Gongmen. If it wasn't for her, as you can understand, I would have never met my Lang...and you. What I will never forget about her was her name; Asia. It means resurrection. All my life I've never met another person with that name. So, I would like to suggest you.."

"Alright." Fei agreed and Kim was taken aback. She had not expected the lady to agree like that.

"Really?" She said, eyes full of tears and heart beating fast.

"Kim you saved my life. I would gladly name my child FenDe if you asked me!" They both giggled and watched the young peahen, whose name was Asia, rummage the council room.

* * *

Po felt something warm on his head. His fur was soaked. Weak light evaded his eyes; every breath of his hurt. His body was still numb but not cold. In fact, he felt warm and somewhat cosy. He soon realized he was inside and next to a fire. Voices could be heard; low and whispering. A big paw caressed his cheek. Orange, its color was orange. Po felt his eyelids slide open. His sight was still blur but he could make out indefinite shapes. A face. Feline characteristics formed her image. She smiled warmly. He wanted to lift his own paw but couldn't. Her own was hastily drawn back as someone entered the room. He was short, but Po could see him because he was probably standing on stairs. Big ears. Walking stick in hand. Whiskers. He recognized the silhouette but was unable to identify him. Suddenly something was standing on his nose. It was pink and slimy. A squeaky voice pierced through his head. His eyes desperately searched for the orange feline. Everything went black.

* * *

Wolf Boss stepped out in the courtyard, where the candidates were standing in line. No formal announcement had been made; Lang wanted to check the responsibility in all of them. His eye noticed a couple dashing to their spots at the back of the line. A lynx and a wolf. _A bad-looking wolf_, Lang thought.

"Alright puppies." He begun, insolently pacing in front of them with his arms crossed behind his back. "Let's see what you're made of." He pointed ahead of him, where wolves had set up a construction to test the newbies; a series of trials. First an agility trial with obstacles and a course -best time won- then a skill trial where the candidate would have his eyes covered with a blanket and have to spot several items using his nose and touch and finally a battle trial, where the candidate would have to defeat a gorilla -who was three times their size. Noticing their agony, Wolf Boss decided to mock them further.

"Whoever is afraid of Tony here," he pointed at the gorilla, "can go now."

Two wild cats at the back of the row turned away and left.

"Cowards," teased Hatsy, who had taken his place in line next to the wolf, Nako.

"The rest of you form a line and follow me."

* * *

After a couple of hours only a small group of candidates had been selected. The rest were shown through the exit with frowns stuck on their faces. Wolf Boss divided the group in three smaller packs and directed each one to a certain chore. Nako and Hatsy had proven their skills and managed to be part of the third pack, which was ordered to work in the firework factory. Nako was heaving proudly; his skills had shown in the skill trial and that nasty gorilla he had easily dealt with. Hatsy on the other hand was proud of his extraordinary time in the agility trial. The two of them stood amongst the others with a look of arrogance on their faces.

"Now third pack, you're all heading to the firework factory to work on some freshly crafted cannons." The wolves nodded like one and turned around to leave. "Not you two." The one-eyed general pointed at Nako and Hatsy, who had already turned around and were ready to follow the others. "You will take care of the Lord's daughter, Princess Asia."

No words could describe the look on Nako's face as the tiny white peahen crawled out from behind Wolf Boss' tail. Her wide red eyes were fixed on him and Nako felt shivers down his spine; her glare was really intense. The lynx next to him rolled his eyes, digging his face into the golden fur of his paws.

"And be careful with her," Wolf Boss mumbled as he passed them by, following after his pack. Nako thought he saw him smirk as he headed off.

"Kitty!" The peahen yelled and jumped on Hatsy, whose face went from golden brown to pale yellow. She then jumped off and after toying with his fluffy tail for a while, decided to walk on, making the two mercenaries follow her. Asia showed no interest in Nako, since his dark look was enough to turn any child away.

"I didn't walk all this way from Bengal to look after baby peacocks!" Hatsy complained as the two of them followed Asia who was already running around and flapping her small wings thinking she would eventually take off.

"That's a peahen. And quit the whining or I'll make sure you never whine again," Nako mumbled moodily and Hatsy thought wiser not to trust him. The wolf did not seem to understand what friendship is and how friends act, therefore Hatsy was just letting things take their turn and hoping his kindness would eventually win the wolf's tough heart. Asia suddenly froze on her spot and begun talking with her childish yet misty voice.

"You want me to go in there?" she spoke. Both the wolf and lynx raised a brow and gave her a puzzled glare. "But it's scary..." Nako's eyes wandered over the sight ahead of them; the firework factory. Mercenaries were still pacing back and forth hurrying inside or outside, carrying heavy sacks or pushing loaded carriages. The door swung open for a little while; a couple of wolves carried a pack of wood inside. Even from that distance Nako could smell the suffocating scent of smoke and heat; he despised them both. His left ear jerked backwards, picking up the noise of Hatsy's yelling. Shaking his head, he realized he had been daydreaming again. The lynx gave him a weak push in the arm.

"Nako!" The wolf turned around and both his eyes were fixed on the lynx. Being pushed was something he obviously didn't like. "I thought we'd lost you," Hatsy shrugged and grinned awkwardly. Nako rolled his eyes. He turned around and browsed for the peachick; Asia was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's the Princess?" he asked his colleague, but Hatsy was busy examining the sore wound on his arm.

"What?" the lynx turned his head upwards, facing his fellow mercenary. Nako slapped his paw against his forehead.

"Ugh let it go!" His powerful nose started to pick up the nearby scents. He had never smelled a peafowl before but could pretty much guess what they smelled like; hens. And he had smelled many of them back in his homeland, when he and his pack would feed of the population. Worried for his head more than his job, Nako rushed behind what seemed the closest scent to this of a peahen. Hatsy dashed behind his friend, much more quick and agile by nature, but not as compact; he could not maintain that speed for as long as a wolf could. Fortunately for their heads, Nako's nose was not mistaken and the two found themselves in the firework factory entrance. Princess Asia had jumped on a leveled platform, too high for Nako too reach but convenient for Hatsy to jump on. Baring all his weight on his powerful rear feet, the lynx boosted and landed on the platform, next to the peachick.

"That's my nanny," Asia kept talking to herself so naturally as to another person. "I'll go inside now," Hatsy leaned his head to the side, wondering whether the Princess was addressing him or her imaginary friends. "Bye kitty!" With that she jumped through a crack on the wall inside the factory, leaving Hatsy alone on the platform. The lynx looked down to meet with a frustrated Nako.

"If you don't bring her back your tail is my new scarf!" The wolf yelled. Hatsy gulped audibly and crept through the crack inside the factory himself. Nako hid behind a couple of barrels and waited for the door to open again.

* * *

**Another loong chapter cause I love you people 3**

**Keep giving me views...and even better Reviews xD Yum yum I love a delicious review 3**


	39. Chapter 39

Hatsy crept on the wooden boards holding the factory floors up, following little Asia, whose face was ultimately focused on something indefinite. The young peahen jumped from board to board and Hatsy, despite being a feline, found it extremely hard to keep up without bumping on anyone. Nako burst inside the building and looked up, browsing for the two. The smoke was too much though and he had to look out for wolves that passed him by. He blocked the entrance way and so many of them got pissed off and pushed him. Nako ignored them -he obviously wasn't looking for trouble on his first day- and jumped on a nearby crate, still scanning the factory with his glare.

"Come here little imp!" Hatsy growled but Asia wasn't listening to him. In fact she seemed to have no contact with reality whatsoever. The lynx jumped to grab her just before she was about to step on a board balancing from one end of the factory floor to another. He failed and soon the peachick was making her way on the board. One foot wrong and she'd land inside the boiling pot melting metal below. But Asia kept pacing careless. In the shade, Hatsy thought he saw something white and foggy next to her. The lynx shook his head; he was probably just hallucinating. With one strong jump he landed on the board middle, blocking the chick's way.

Just then, Nako noticed some wolves pointing and looking at a certain spot. He followed the fingers and saw what he'd been looking for.

"Enough, you spoiled brat!" Hatsy barked then leaned forward to catch her. Asia dodjed him easily and the lynx almost lost his balance and collapsed the board. His nails dug inside the board wood and kept him from falling however. Asia looked down at him. Hatsy returned the glare; there was something dangerous in her crimson eyes. For a moment, Hatsy thought he saw a second pair of eyes next to the peahen's; yellow and bright. The indefinite fog was shaped next to Asia; a round thing with a horrible smirk stuck on its face. It looked like the head of a cat, from a distance. Hatsy blinked and next moment it was gone. Asia's dangerous glare wasn't however. The chick lifted a foot and stepped on Hatsy's paw. The pain of her talons was so sharp, the lynx spontaneously withdrew his arm and found himself falling towards the enormous pot. Hatsy closed his eyes, preparing to be fried...but a shadow swept him up and saved him the last moment. When the lynx re-opened his eyes, he was standing on a leveled platform next to the pot, inside Nako's strong arms.

"You're my hero," he smirked. The wolf shifted awkwardly and let him fall on the ground.

"I've already regretted this..." Nako rolled his eyes and dashed for Asia.

* * *

_The same night..._

Soothsayer sighed and placed her bowl on the ground as always. Fei felt a warm tear running down her beak. As the three of them stood there, her peachicks were aging faster in the next room. The old goat reached inside her pocket to pull some colorful ash out. Every breath the peahen had to take meant pain in the chest; she felt the air was not enough anymore. Soothsayer placed a pink colored ash on the bowl and forcefully threw the blue colored one on top. Smoke started to rise; the peafowl coughed and Fei was suffocating. Shen protectively grabbed her wing, bending to see if she could breathe. His wife, however, didn't dare take her ivory eyes off the magical cloud that was forming inside the room. Voices filled their heads as the present, past and future would collide. Two peafowl were formed -one with pink and the other with dark blue smoke. Soothsayer watched the cloud shift shapes before she begun narrating the story;

_He who fears the light shall rise... _The smoke turned fire red, as the shape of a reptile formed. _And the Chosen One will be summoned to defeat him... _The yin and yang shape replaced the reptile's mass, scaring it away with a shriek... _Only one will stand... above the Emperor's tomb. _

Shen blinked, feeling an itch from the crimson feathers on his chest. _The Emperor's... _

"That's not possible," he said as the cloud faded away.

"Here we go again," Soothsayer rolled her eyes and casually swept some ash that had spilled the polished floor.

"There must be some alternate meaning..." he said, unwilling to accept his predetermined fate.

"And my children?" Fei stepped forward, ignoring her desperate husband. Shen felt a seed of doubt at her response; did she not care for him? The old goat wearily raised her eyes to the peahen.

"Can't you guess, Princess?" The peahen immediately widened her eyes and gave Soothsayer the most arrogant look she would ever receive.

"How dare you mock me? You probably haven't cleaned your glasses, slave, because you are unable to face up to your responsibilities. Stinky old goats like you don't belong in palaces. And the gift that got you this far you've lost. Before I shoo you and your unbearable stench away, I command you to tell me..."

"You can't." Soothsayer interrupted her, only to receive an even more fierce look. Fei's mask had broken; even Shen was surprised to see her awful manners. "Not anymore." The goat picked up her bowl from the ground and turned away, slowly making her way to the exit. Fei had to hold herself not to throw a bladed fan and chop the insolent servant's head off. When Soothsayer was gone, a deafening silence embraced the Lord and Lady of Gongmen. It was Shen who broke it first.

"You pushed it too far," he taunted and Fei wouldn't dare disagree with him. Her fear -and following respect- would not allow her to. Enjoying his superiority, the peacock continued. "Nana...-I mean Soothsayer has been serving this palace since I was but an egg. Not to mention I was hoping to have her raise my son as well..."

"According to her cloudy predictions, you soon won't have a son." Fei talked back, and tears were already visible in her huge eyes. Shen watched his wife sobbed and felt butterflies in his belly; never before had he seen through her expressionless mask, or realized how fragile and emotional this creature actually was. He neared her and softly wrapped a wing around her torso. "Do something, Shen!" she wailed. "I fought hard to keep them alive..." she placed her head on his neck as Shen caressed her cheeks.

"I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Po opened his eyes a third time. He was determined to fight this one. An orange silhouette stood above him. The panda widened his eyes and, much to his surprise, his sight cleared up and he could clearly make out her characteristics; it was Tigress. Her eyes shined as she graciously caressed his cheek.

"Thank the gods..." she whispered. It took Po a while to realize where he was and that he was still alive. He jolted up and landed directly inside her strong arms when he did.

"You...you saved me..." he mumbled close to her ear.

"Not the first time," she spoke back, but in the most sweet and gentle manner Po had ever heard. Their embrace was interrupted by Master Shi Fu barging in.

"Tigress! Tigress where..." he glared at them awkwardly. The same tense look appeared on their own faces. "Ah Po," Shi Fu continued, ignoring the numbness, "I'm glad to see you're finally up."

Po smiled and bowed. Shi Fu bowed back.

"Tigress I have a task for you. You must take the rest of the Five with you and dash to Gongmen city. Rumor has it the leaders of China's most powerful regions -and India- are gathering in Shen's palace. Zedd arrived this morning with this," Shi Fu withdrew a paper from the inside of his garments and threw it toward Tigress, who caught it effortlessly in mid air. She unfolded it and skimmed through.

"It's an order. The palace has ordered a great amount of Japanese poison."

"What would Shen do with all this poison?" Po wondered out loud and both Tigress and Master rolled their eyes.

"Kill the leaders."

* * *

Lord Buddhimana arrived in the early afternoon, crossing Gongmen's river Thay on top of an elephant. It was the first time any of Gongmen's citizens witnessed an elephant and that included the royal family as well. Much to Asia's surprise, however, elephants were lazy and moved wearily, despite their size granted them lots of power. The young peahen wondered how a creature with such strength could submit to the will of something much smaller and weaker -a pest compared to its size, like a peacock. Lord Buddhimana was notably taller than Shen and Fei -they were different variety, and had the appearance of a classic Indian peacock with feathers in a vibrant blue shade and a huge colorful tail. His wife, Lady Anemone, was a memorable sight; her neck was many times taller than Fei's and her colors made her look like an extension of the ground; earthly browns and greens. Her head was white and her eyes had a strange shade of blue that looked a lot like purple as well. Buddhimana was extremely protective over his wife, a practice Shen found intimidating but Fei resented.

"Goot day to you my friends," Buddhimana greeted them, with a characteristic accent. His wife merely nodded and smiled politely at Fei -who despised her hypocrisy more than anything. After a brief chat between Shen and Buddhimana -who was the complete opposite of his cold and disagreeable wife.

"Pitty I'll have to put him down," Shen whispered triumphantly as he watched a couple of wolves escort Buddhimana to his special guest quarters, close to Lord Yingjun's. "Have you settled the drinks yet?" he turned to his own wife, who was glaring at Lady Anemone with ultimate disdain upon her delicate features.

"Finest poison all the way from Japan. I doubt they'll make the night." Fei smiled devilishly, "I'll make sure to put a little more in her cup."

Shen followed her stare and landed on Lady Anemone. The same devious smile was slowly formed on his own beak.

* * *

The Furious Five were standing in Jade Palace's courtyard, feeling the soft breeze wipe their backs. Po was ahead of them, his arm still wrapped in bandages and head feeling like it would soon explode. Mr Ping had already greeted his son -for the last time?- and was now wiping his eyes dry next to Viper who would do her best comforting him. Shi Fu stepped ahead of his students and next to the Dragon Warrior. A few hours ago, the panda had stepped up and decided to travel to Gongmen and confront Shen on his own. "This is not your war, my friends," he had said -in a manner that resembled nothing of the Po they all knew- "This is between me and the peacock." Po had now said his goodbyes to almost each one of them, but Shi Fu had one last question.

"Po," the master softly spoke, "Did you find the secret of Inner Strength?"

It was clear Shi Fu was worried about his student and doubted whether Po could make it on his own. The panda narrowed his eyes, gazing away at the dark and silent valley.

"Yes." he turned to the master, a paw on his furry chest, "It is inside me..."

Shi Fu leaned his head, raising a brow in puzzlement.

"You know, I mean the strength it's...Ah, nevermind."

And with that he was off, waving a final goodbye at his friends -would he ever see them again?- and tripping on the palace stairs in his rush. "I'm okay!" was all he yelled before continuing on his path to victory -or death.

"Follow him." Shi Fu instructed the Furious Five and the team smiled insidiously -they all knew their Master would ask them to take care of Po after all, "But make sure he doesn't see you. I wouldn't want to crush all this confidence." Tigress nodded and the five Kung Fu masters dashed forward -each one in his own unique style and way- behind the Dragon Warrior.

Out of Shi Fu's pocket, Master Worm crawled slowly and crept his way to the red panda's shoulder.

"Do you think he knows there's no secret?" Master Worm asked in his squeaky voice.

"Nah, he doesn't have a clue."

* * *

"You can't do much. Not without us I mean."

The three maids glared at a particularly frustrated Kim. It was the third time she'd tried to clean Princess Asia's robe but failed. The coal and polish stains were every maid's worst enemy, for there was no rubbing technique or liquid extract that could cleanse them. Our vixen, however, was determined as ever to have Asia's robe clean and shiny again. The three maids accompanying her would give instructions and comments, while doing their own pile of laundry. Kim felt a new wave of rage overwhelming her when she damaged one of her finely polished claws. There was a knock at the door behind them, as she started to grow in exasperation. All four maids turned around to see the notorious wolf general leaning against the door in a casual yet nervous manner.

"Um..." Lang begun, feeling shivers down his spine from the disapproving glares he received -Kim had obviously told them about his recent behavior. "Kim can I...have a word?" he asked, checking for the others' response as well as hers. The vixen knew how much Lang cared about others' opinions and therefore got up wearing a neutral face and walked out with him.

When they were left alone, Lang proceeded to wrap an arm around her waist. Kim backed off nervously and glared at him expectantly.

"You wanted a word." she reminded in a serious voice. Lang sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I...I know I haven't been acting properly these days and I would like to...apologize." he paused, waiting for her response. Kim's heart would flutter but she struggled to keep a displeased frown on.

"And...?"

"And..." he stepped closer, breaking her defense. "And I don't want to lose you Kim. You are the most precious thing I have right now. Important. Irreplaceable." _He's so damn good with words, _Kim thought and a smile spontaneously formed on her lips. "I love you."

Finally. The words she'd been longing to hear. The vixen held back no more and jumped inside his arms. "I love you too, puppy-eye...so much..." she kissed on his nose and the wolf squeezed her tighter, lifting her off the ground as he did.

"And...there's something else I've been meaning to tell you," he softly placed her back on ground and reached inside his pocket. "Will you be..." he paused, still searching for whatever it was inside his pocket. When he didn't seem to find it, Kim slid her own paw inside and felt the velvet wrapping of something small and square. She pulled it out. It was a box. Her blue eyes turned to him in a suspicious glare. Lang smiled reassuringly, and placed his own paw fingers above hers, softly sliding the lid open. A shiny necklace appeared inside. "Will you marry me Kim?"

The fox burst into tears and collapsed in his arms. Behind the shut door, the three maids were eavesdropping and cheered loudly when his proposal was accepted.

* * *

Shen softly shut the room behind him, careful not to make any noise -though his wife and son probably wouldn't wake up even if he did. Jin Bao had inherited his mother sleeping habits; there was nothing in the world that could wake them up when they were fast asleep. His heart fluttered when he saw his peahen laid on the bed, their son having his little head resting on her long neck. What caught his eye, though, was little Asia sitting on the other side of the bed and rocking a ragdoll back and forth. The peachick was talking to herself -something that worried her mother but left Shen indifferent- loud enough to annoy him. Shen rolled his eyes and ignored her as he climbed on the bed and laid behind his wife. Relaxing his whole body, he placed his head on her back and wrapped his tail around her as he had many times seen his father do to his mother.

But Asia's talking continued. Shen was not as heavy a sleeper as Fei and Jin, therefore the constant mumbling was torture for his delicate ears.

"Keep it down," he finally growled, keeping the most indifferent face possible. Asia merely noticed him. To her he wasn't a relative, just some random avian species roaming around the house. Her body was teenage now, but her mind was not affected by Yenn's curse and was still four days old. She could not notice and understand the similarities she had with Shen, neither felt the need to. "I said keep it down!" Shen repeated, in an intense whisper. The peachick ignored him again and so Shen brushed his tail feathers against her beak. "Shut up."

Asia blinked silently and examined the white feather on her beak. The red and blue shades of its eye captured her attention and soon the ragdoll was placed aside and the young peahen was trying to pluck the feather off.

"Auch!You..." he noticed his wife's breathing had changed. He didn't want to wake her up and get into trouble; it was late and his mind was tired. Softly and quietly as he could, Shen neared his daughter on the bed and wrapped a wing around her mouth. The peachick glared at him for a moment as he closed his eyes and perched next to her. Silence embraced the room and Asia -inside her father's warm wings- fell asleep only to dream of glowing yellow eyes.

* * *

**Whooaaa we're so close to the end!**

** Next chapter is Naming Day festival, aren't you excited? XD**

**Anywayz if you guys been wondering "Why doesn't she update as often as she used to?" then the answer is simple:**

**I'm writing this HUUUUUGEEEE finale, where every character plays a part -even a tiny one- so yeah I have to make sure there's no character left behind.**

** People who have been asking to use my OCs in their own stories: Yes you can, but you're going to have to disclaim them...obviously. Please say they belong to me cause I put a lot of effort in these guys and pleeeasee keep them in character...**

** Loyal fans who want to kill me for taking so long with updates : Guyz please I have two other stories, a couple of requests, TOO MANY IDEAS THAT DRIVE ME CRAZY etc...**

** So yeah, that's my apology XD**

**Keep an eye out for fanart -the fanclub on deviantART is called LOYY-FC if you want to rummage and my name on dA is XTheNamelessX (yeah like you would never think of that xD)**

**Check out stories I'm working on currently:**

**The Cursed Mummy of Pharaoh Tut-Ra(Children of the Lamp) and Soul Sucking Friends (HP) **

**I'm also getting ideas for a new StarWars fic and if you're interested/ want to help, gimme a PM ^^**

** Reviews?...please?**


	40. Chapter 40

_**Sheldom will you find true love. **_

_**Even more rare is the unconditional kind. **_

_**For if it wasn't for its extreme rarity, countless would lose their lives for the shake of their beloved and even more would sacrifice for a love unreturned.**_

_**Even the most cruel tyrant cannot help but love his child, because he will always see a part of himself in the young one's eyes.**_

_**Even the most cold and expressionless wife cannot help but care for her husband, for when things get grim it is he who will enlighten her path.**_

_**Despair can create strong emotional bonds, but one must never mistake it for love; love can exist in happiness too.**_

_**Now I, Yin the Fenghuang, will narrate the ending of a game of love, despair, pain and chivalry. A game in which pawns had their own mind to think and predict certain situations, could make their own choices and stand on their own feet. It was a game the gods created a very, very long time ago. Our world was the setting, provided the rules, while all of us were the pawns, each with its own special feature. This game, the search for perfection, the game of the Yin and the Yang.**_

* * *

Po took another step deeper inside the forest. The air was mildly cold and smelt of wet soil. The panda's feet were protected by bandages, but still he felt them heavy and sore. Each step brought him closer to his destiny; a destiny he was previously unaware of, but now strived to fulfill. He halted, leaning against a tree and taking a few deep breaths. Gongmen was so close now, he could almost smell dumplings being made in the streets and could almost hear the infamous city noise. The festival was close...and it was his duty to protect the Leaders from Shen's malicious plans. The thought of Shen leading the whole of China fueled his determination and he soon was on his way again. Little did Po know, however, that five Masters of Kung Fu were closely on his trace.

* * *

Asia leaned over the small pond, inside the palace's backyard. Her few crest feathers were neatly decorated with jewelry, while the white feathers on her long neck had been smoothed with a comb just a few minutes ago. Still, it made no difference to the young peahen, whose focus was wholly on the goldfish swimming carelessly inside the pond. Their long tails shifted left and right, creating thin orange and white veils and barely moving the water itself. The princess examined their moves; so soft and delicate. A sudden hunger awakened inside her, a subconscious desire to take this magnificence for her own.

"Beautiful, aren't they?"

Asia jumped up, barely stepping inside the warm water. It was her mother, whose well-known elegance could easily match the quiet goldfish. The younger peahen nodded slightly, then returning her crimson stare to the pond.

"So is your reflection, my dear," Fei continued, hiding her anxiety. She had not compromised with the fact her children were aging so fast; it was just beyond imagining, so her mind subconsciously chose to ignore it. "When I was your age," she lowered her voice, now standing right above her daughter, "countless males would gather in the palace's yard to watch me take my daily walk in the forest..."

"But there's no forest here," Asia looked up and her stare was so penetrating it even shocked her own mother.

"There was where I lived." The Lady of Gongmen defended herself, but her look switched to maternal affection. "My point is, sweetheart, a lot of important people will visit us tonight. I need you to be perfect. As you are, that is." Fei leaned forward to check her face, still focused on the goldfish. "Do you understand, honey?" she spoke softly, but her tone was still commanding. Asia nodded. Fei smiled triumphantly and made her way back inside the palace. Feeling her mother was gone now, the young peahen stepped forward and dipped her snowy wing inside the water, taking a goldfish out. She then brought it to her beak and before the beautiful creature could know what was going on, devoured it.

* * *

The Dragon Warrior sat down broadly. No matter how fast he ran, how steadily he paced, the city buildings did not lose distance; at some point he even felt as if they were gaining instead. A low crack was heard from behind him, as if someone had stepped on a stick. He immediately turned on heel, surprisingly fast, even though tired.

"Who-who is there? Show yourself!" he yelled, trying to sound confident –even though he was far from that.

**Urgh I told you to be careful with those branches!**

**WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO? THIS PLACE BARELY FITS OUR TAIL!**

**It would if you didn't wag it the whole time!**

**STALKING GETS ME NERVOUS AND YOU KNOW IT.**

"Y-Yang?" Po quavered, hearing the familiar voices. Longwei's slender head popped between some trees. His head alone was so big it could barely fit inside them. Ryuu's earthly colors followed. The panda stood opposite the ten meter long mythical beast, calmly sitting like a dog and covered by tree branches.

**We thought you'd need some company on your way to Gongmen...**

**BECAUSE I AM NOT A COWARD...I MEAN WE...**

Longwei rolled his enormous blue eyes.

**Ryuu thinks it's cowardice to just hide in our cave while you slay Yenn. And so we came to help you.**

"You'll take me to Gongmen?" Po said, hoping he'd save himself the rest of this tiring trip.

**I'M NOT CARRYING HIM. HE SHOULD WEIGHT MORE MY TAIL DOES.**

Longwei eyed his brother dangerously, then returned his intense stare to the startled panda. His eyes were so big and shiny, they created a spotlight around Po.

**We shall be of assistance when the time comes. We just thought it'd be better if you didn't know, so your confidence would not doom you. **

"No worry for that," Po whispered to himself.

**WHAT WAS THAT?**

"Thank you guys, that's great of you."

**By the way, there's a bunch of Kung Fu warriors on your trace. You might want to keep this in mind.**

Both heads nodded in sync, then Yang's majesty floated off in the air all of sudden, leaving a pile of dust and broken tree logs behind.

"Kung Fu warriors? But I told them not to follow me!" Po yelled, feeling insulted his friends did not have faith in him. He then bent behind a tree, and decided he'd wait there for them to pass him by.

* * *

Lang was standing outside the palace gate, his chest heaving as he did, holding a long hammer and armed with swords in various sizes, styles and shapes. The Wolf Boss would scan his surroundings with only one eye, but seemed as compelling as the rest of his army and even more. Wolves guarded the palace's main gate, were lined across the courtyard and inside the palace hallway. A small group had been used in the kitchen to serve as waiters –Lang had sent that annoying lynx, Hatsy there, while another, even smaller group was placed around the prison to guard the few but important prisoners in the dungeon –there he had sent Nako the scarred mercenary. Wolf Boss stared away at the entrance which was now filled with light and people –important people, chatting on their way to the ceremony. He never envied the rich and famous; they were people that had complicated lives and problems to deal with. Lang enjoyed being an insignificant member of Gongmen's royal House, but was not jealous of his mercenaries either. His life had taken an unexpectedly good twist; from a lost pup in Gongmen's street, to the prince's pet, to a mercenary, to a killer, to a banished general, to a criminal, to a betrayed and done for dog, and now he was the leader of his pack, and loved by an angel. Speaking of angels, where was Kim?

She jumped behind him joyfully. Lang turned around sharply. She was wearing a maid's dress, purple with soft pink highlights, and her blonde hair were caught up as usual. In his eye she was the most beautiful creature to have ever walked this earth. The vixen leaned forward, placing a wet kiss on his lips.

"You look like quite a catch in this armor," her comment made him look down to his heavy clothing.

"I don't feel like it," Lang bitterly commented and Kim smiled broadly, revealing her perfect, pearly teeth.

"How do I look?" she asked, turning around so he could see the back of her dress as well. Lang searched for words to describe what he felt, but he had never been taught such.

"Stunning," was all he could say and though it satisfied her, he felt like it was insufficient.

"You should see the dress I picked for our day," she said, crossing her slim arms around his neck. Lang realized people were staring at them.

"I don't have to. I know you'll look great no matter what you wear." He kissed her below the ear softly, then slid her arms off him. "Now go inside before the Lord comes out here and sees me fooling around at work."

Kim giggled, perked his cheek and went on her way. Lang watched her disappear inside the hallway, joining the other maids. _How could this creature ever love me?_

* * *

The Furious Five caught up with Po after about ten minutes. Po felt slightly bitter and betrayed by their lack of trust, but right then it occurred to him that his insecurity had worn off; he wasn't on his own anymore. And maybe it was meant to be this way after all. Some blur memories of his time in Yang's cave returned to him; the Fenghuang saying he was the chosen one to defeat Yenn.

Not Shen.

And if he were to face up to an enormous crimson beast, Po thought he could actually use the help of Five Kung Fu Masters. Of course he could not conceal himself as well as they did, and so Tigress soon discovered his little hiding place. There was no conflict, however, simply because Tigress was not in an apologetic mood and Po was way too anxious to fight. Soon the one became six and they all headed straight for Gongmen city, while the festival fireworks were already making their vibrant appearance in the early night sky.

* * *

Nako held the fragile bottle firmly inside his grip as he paced towards the countless barrels, placed on top of one another. It was no the first time he'd be taking a life away. But still his feet felt numb and his heart was racing, because of all the ways he could use to kill this one was the most insidious; the liquid filling his bottle was Japanese Andromeda extract. Once poured inside the barrels, it'd mix with the high quality Italian wine into a deadly combination. Whoever drank the wine afterwards would have less than an hour of life left. And when the operation was finished, the Chinese regions would be left without rulers and therefore willingly submit to the will of Shen.

Brilliant plan.

But it didn't comfort Nako's anxiety at all. He had a horrible feeling something bad was about to happen. After handing the Andromeda to the wolves in charge of the wine barrels –this little group that would be used as "waiters"- he headed to the dungeon, where Wolf Boss had instructed him to spend the rest of the night.

Brilliant idea.

If someone wanted to set those scums in the prison free, they could only be helped by the fuss inside the palace. Guests had started to arrive, ladies making themselves up in front of mirrors and gentlemen chatting in the courtyard. Nako watched them with the corner of his eye as he made his way to the dungeon. Shiny jewelry and pockets filled with gold would have once made for a good catch. But Nako had long ago decided to turn page in his life and become an honest citizen, to never pick pockets again to..._DAMN!_

What he saw was Lady Anemone, the arrogant wife of Lord Buddhimana, dressed in her elegant silk gown and wearing a crown decorated with rubies and sapphires that shined from a mile away. The wolf's eyes could only be blinded opposite this spectacle, a pearl necklace decorating her long neck and golden gaiters around her slender talons. _Man is she tempting..._ Nako thought and almost immediately shook his head sharply; there was no way he was giving in. _Focus. _He proceeded to the prisons in a steady pace.

* * *

Shen stood in front of his mirror, glaring at his own reflection. His white feathers mixed perfectly with the vibrant red robe, with silver details on the sleeves and back. Kim the chambermaid had spent most of her afternoon brushing his messy feathers, and now they looked like a waterfall of snow, glowing dim in the poor lighting of the room. That did not change the fact he looked sickly to his kind, however. The peacock Lord widened his crimson eyes, colored like blood. He had never made it so far before. After the failure of his first attempt, Shen had had his own moments of doubt; moments he doubted whether it truly was his destiny to own China. But now he knew it wasn't just China he was meant to rule. _First Gongmen, then China, and finally the world..._ His dynasty would rule on forever.

A noise was heard from behind him, talons clicking on the polished marble. He saw another reflection appear from behind him. Fei. His wife did not speak, just walked up next to him. She was dressed in her own, elegant velvet gown, colored in deep greens and blues to match her vibrant neck. Her lashes were accented, while her beak was freshly polished and shining in a peachy shade. Her feathers looked smoother than ever, and even her talons had been brushed and polished. Shen examined his prize, scrutinizing her from head to talon.

"That gown is too revealing." He finally stated, glaring at the short bottom cut that revealed her long legs.

"It's also high fashion." She replied, returning the inspecting look. What Shen could not see, what she hid behind a cold glare was the fact she'd never felt her heart beat faster; the fact she actually felt for him. And right then, when he was groomed to his finest and his unique kind of beauty could show, the most vexing Princess China had seen in these last few centuries realized she was in love with a sickly, cold-blooded tyrant.

"That doesn't make up for the fact I don't like it." Shen returned to his mirror, thoughtfully. Fei felt her expressionless mask shutter into pieces when she saw him stand there, indifferently next to her. Shen was not feeling insecure anymore. She could not manipulate him anymore. That spark of hope died inside her; Shen would always be Shen, no matter what she did to change him. And all this time she had just been hallucinating about a perfect world where she could have the perfect family and everyone would be happy. But that was only a dream and Fei saw it collapse that day. The Princess realized how cruel this world actually was, how it wasn't big enough for dreamers like herself. Shen turned around to throw another glare at his wife and what he saw inside her eyes was despair. The lively spark inside them was gone. And it was then he realized he had destroyed her. He had taken her as a fresh and precious flower, and he ended up with a broken toy. Fei was tired. And it showed. "Are you feeling alright?" He asked, because in a way he cared about her; in the same way a museum keeper cares about his exhibits.

"Yes." Came the cold reply. Shen nodded carelessly, but did not withdraw his stare. An icy tear had begun to run down her cheek. With a wingtip he softly wiped it away.

"I hate it when people lie to my face," Shen said and his manner was rather threatening, as he bent his neck and pierced her eyes with his own.

"Maybe you urge them to." She bitterly said, but did not make an effort to escape his touch.

"Or maybe they need to lower their arrogant beak before I pull it off once and for all." He said, still caressing her cheek softly. Fei drowned a sob.

"I told you red looks good on you," she smiled weakly, straightening his robe. Shen lifted his head, but kept his orbs fixed on her. "It's the color of blood, after all."

"Do not challenge me." Now that was a command. Fei turned her ivory eyes inside his sharply. _You won't command me. _She wanted to say. She imagined herself slapping her wing across his face. But then again, deep inside she didn't want to do that. All she wanted to do was collapse on him and speak words only lovers say. But Shen was merciless, cruel, harsh. His frozen aura prevented any romance from blossoming. The two of them had had some "special" moments but not anymore. Now was the time their relationship became more of a compromise, a "mind your business and I'll keep to mine" deal. Unfortunately for the wife, it was just now she realized how much she missed some romance in her life; and how much her husband was incapable of giving her some. _It doesn't hurt to try, though, does it?_ stretching her long neck, she reached up to his own cheek and caressed it softly with her beak. Shen kept staring at his reflection without emotion. The Princess sighed and made her way to the door. Back inside the room, a slight smirk had spread across the peacock's beak.

* * *

Po crept behind the main gate slowly, making sure to camouflage himself inside the crowd. The Furious Five were spread all over the place, watching his back. Each one of them held a small, red lantern, that could point the others to their direction. Po didn't have a plan, he just acted on his instinct. An instinct that pointed directly at the palace's dungeon. The panda finally managed to find a dark spot, where the wall was loosely guarded. He noticed a lynx walking by carelessly, holding something like a tray below his arm.

"Excuse me, can you light this?" the panda said, extending his own red lamp that had lit off on his way to the wall. The lynx halted and inspected the lamp. He then shrugged and produced a small box of handcrafted matches.

"Yeah sure."

He brushed one of them against his pants, and it miraculously lit up, then granted a dim red glow to Po's lamp as well.

"Wow, I've never seen one of these before."

"Yeah they're custom made," the lynx lifted the pack to his face so he could see.

"Cool! Where'd you find these things?"

"I made them. I was hoping to make it a business but heh, why pay for it when they have wood?" the lynx shrugged. Po nodded sympathetically. "So I just came here, joined the Lord's army and ended up serving wine to the guests."

_Oh my that's a mercenary! _Po struggled to keep a straight face.

"It's a shame. I know you could make a fortune out of these things," the panda took the box inside his fingers and examined it.

"Keep them. I'll make new ones either way," the lynx shrugged.

"Man no I can't, that's way too generous!" the panda said, mildly shocked a Shen's mercenary would act so kind.

"Just do it. I'm Hatsy by the way." The feline extended a dotted paw.

"Po." The two of them shook paws then Hatsy was on his way, saying he had some more drinks to deliver. Po saw him pace in line with the wall, then suddenly disappear inside it. It took the panda a few minutes to understand there was an actual passage through there. Without losing another minute, the Dragon Warrior lifted his own lamp in the air, for his fellow warriors to see and follow. Soon five red lamps had disappeared from the crowd.

* * *

Hatsy walked up to his fellow "waiters" –all of them being wolves, and took his place in line, holding his tray straight.

"Hey, lynx," a wolf from behind him said. Hatsy turned around –he was used to not being called by his name now. "Do you have any of those magic sticks with you?" The wolf asked, placing a paw on his shoulder.

"Nah, sorry, I gave them to a panda outside," Hatsy said, shrugging apologetically. The wolf didn't answer and Hatsy turned around to see him looking back wide-eyed.

"A p-p-panda?"

"Yeah. You know big, fluffy, black and white bear."

"P-p-p-p-p..."

The other wolves had also turned around and were looking at them. Next minute havoc had wrecked all over the place.

"SOMEBODY TELL BOSS!" one of the wolves cried. A couple of them dashed away, followed by another couple and soon most of the wolves were gone in a rush. Hatsy glared at the remaining ones who were paralyzed and shaking in fear.

"Canines are strange," he breathed then proceeded to fill new cups with poisonous wine, then deliver it to the continental leaders.

* * *

_**15.000 VIEWS! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!**_

**Weeeef that took forever right?**

**Don't you worry next one is almost finished so I bet I'll have it up sooner than you'd expect.**

**And yes the tension's building up:**

**What's gonna happen to Po and the others once they step inside the palace?**

**Are the peachicks going to die?**

**And**

**WTH is wrong with gross little Asia?**

**Obviously peafowl DON'T eat goldfish on a normal diet so please mah nerdiez don't start with the abnormalities and stuff. **

**And yes I love to read your opinions so leave a review on your way out ^^**

**Oh and a big thanx to CurlyCutie for reviewing .CHAPTER.**

**Omg thank you so much girl!**

**Shen fangirls check out her story, it's called "His Charming Lotus Flower" –and is soon to be spammed back with reviews as well xD-**

**And my best man ScaledWolf who not only provided us with the awesome canine OC, Nako, but is a great support as well 3**

**Have fun, keep reading, stay tuned, PM me with opinions/comments and don't worry if they're extremely looong I LOVE READING THEM!**

**BTW feel free to point out any grammar/spelling mistakes (my laptop broke again, now I use an older one which has Word2003 and trust me IT CANNOT CHECK YOUR SPELLING IT JUST SUCKS!)**

**-Name**


End file.
